Second Time Around
by Witch Nova
Summary: When an accident in Potions class leaves Severus Snape's adult mind trapped inside his sixteen year old body he fears that his life will be as unbearable as it was when he was first in his teens. Help soon comes however from an unlikely source.
1. All Change

_**A/N: Hello and welcome to my (perhaps ill advised) attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfiction. I am aware there are lots of people out there who are religiously loyal to JK Rowlings plotlines (who wouldn't be- they're fabulous) but for the sake of this fic I am taking monstrous liberties and ignoring pretty much everything after the end of Goblet of Fire. **_

_**I obviously own nothing of the Harry Potter books, films, associated works etc etc, all are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and I have no intention of profiting from this- not that I would be able to.**_

_**For those new to Nova all I can say is if I change the rating its for a reason and please refrain from flames if you choose to review- they help neither you or I!! If however you would like to leave constructive criticism it will be greatly appreciated and I will reply where I can.**_

_**I would like to thank in advance my fabulous beta I-Confuse-Everyone who has helped me through this fic since its infancy and no doubt will have to cope with my screaming and tears when I encounter the infamous writer's block.**_

_**But now, without further ado, we begin…**_

All Change

'_Talking to myself and feeling old, sometimes I'd like to quit, nothing ever seems to fit. Hanging around, nothing to do but frown; rainy days and Mondays always get me down.'- Rainy Day and Mondays, The Carpenters._

OWLS. He hated the things with a passion. Jumping through hoops to stick to what the Ministry decided was curriculum and having to at least try to help even the feeblest minded student to get a decent grade. He would much prefer suspending the dozy nitwits over a pit of ravenous Dementors by their pretty school ties.

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, allowed himself a small smile at the last thought before the echo of a score of small, clunky feet in the corridor outside restored his customary scowl. His first class of the year, an hour with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, an hour of Potter and his aggravating little band. Snape groaned. An hour of Longbottom.

The bell sounded and he got to his feet, flicking his wand in the direction of the blackboard and not even having to check as the chalk began to write the ingredients list for the day's potion of its own accord. He pulled on his long black teaching robe and folded his arms across his chest, allowing himself one more breath of peace and freedom.

"Enter," he barked, feeling the beginnings of a headache start to brew at his temples at the simple sound of the lock.

The door swung open and his class entered with the usual hubbub and chatter that accompanied them. He frowned, wondering if it would hurt for them to fear their teachers as he had learned to in his youth. He could almost hear the snide little remarks that would accompany that notion while his back was turned. _Snape? Youth? Did they even have schools in those days?_

Rotten kids.

He grabbed hold of the nearest collar and plonked the wriggling student in the nearest seat as he turned an icy glare on the rest of them.

"Yes I know it's all very exciting but could we please take our seats."

"Miserable git," came a familiar whisper to his left.

"Do you have something to say Mr Weasley?"

The youngest of the Weasley boys seemed suddenly intrigued by a loose thread on his tie, "No sir."

"Very well then," said Snape as the shuffling finally found some respite, "Today…"

He stopped as the door opened once more and he looked from his students to see his colleague enter with an aggravatingly bright smile.

"Professor McGonagall," he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled, "Do you not remember? Today is my day for watching the classes of my fifth years, part of the new examination program. Cornelius Fudge spoke about it last week."

"That may be so but when that halfwit is speaking I infinitely prefer counting the ceiling tiles," said Snape, earning a scowl from the woman before him. He sighed, "Very well, come in and take a seat. As far away from the cauldrons as you can I would suggest."

McGonagall slipped into a seat behind an empty bench, "Just pretend I'm not here Professor," she said.

Snape bit back a retort and instead slammed the door with such force several of his charges rose from their chairs in fright. He smirked and strode to the front, eyeing the Gryffindors before him with malice. If he was to suffer the day then so would they.

xxxx

The lesson progressed with the usual disasters, the Potions Master infinitely glad he'd chosen to charm the floor to repel even the most noxious of substances. He'd already broken up several vicious wars of words between his own Slytherin students and their house rivals. He'd taken points as always, crueller to Gryffindor despite the daggers shot at him by his colleague but he was not about to change years of teaching practice even for one of the few teachers he respected.

He was forced to admit that the lesson was not a complete waste, one of his students at least succeeding in creating the potion he had set though he was loathed to admit it aloud. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's most insufferable know-it-all, the steadiest hand and quickest study Hogwarts had seen for many years. Snape enjoyed watching the precision of her work though he did so behind a scowl, his attention however was often pulled to her left and the biggest disaster to ever enter his classroom. Neville Longbottom.

Today proved no difference in the boy's incompetence, while everyone else's cauldrons simmered close enough to a vibrant orange his bubbled and fizzed a lurid purple. The headache that had threatened now lodged itself firmly in place as Snape crossed to the unfortunate student, seeing him cringe in anticipation.

"Mister Longbottom," he drawled, the class immediately falling deathly silent, "Why, pray tell, have you chosen to fashion a potion that's sole purpose is to resemble Professor Trelawney's carpets?"

"S…s…sorry…s…sir," stuttered the boy, "I…"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But…"

"Truly Professor, would it not be best to instruct the boy rather than punish him so quickly?" said Professor McGonagall, getting to her feet.

"Not when said boy is beyond instruction," sneered Snape, throwing a withering look at those of his own house who were sniggering in excitement at the prospect of a disagreement between their two teachers.

McGonagall was beside Neville in a second, "You have not even attempted to correct him," she said, "How can he be expected to learn?"

"I had thought that I still retained the position of Potions Master at this school," said Snape, "And as such may run my classes as I see fit."

"Even so," said McGonagall stepping round the bench, "You should be encouraging the students not sanctioning them."

Soon the two were so embroiled in their disagreement that neither of them saw the growing bubbles in Neville's cauldron or took heed of the frantic calls of the students or the hands pulling at their robes. It was only the final desperate tug on Snape's long black cape that caught his attention and he turned with a snarl.

"Miss Granger, what…"

"Sir, the…"

The warning came too late and both teachers had only a second to register the danger before the cauldron flew up from the table, its contents being flung point blank at them both. The heavy metal struck McGonagall and Snape as he tried to push her to safety, sending them both flying up to the podium. Snape's body the only thing that prevented McGonagall's from hitting the blackboard with a sickening crack. The students looked on in horror as their teachers fell, unmoving in a tangle of robes onto the floor beneath.

The silence lasted only a moment before Pansy Parkinson began screaming, the other Slytherin and some of the Gryffindor girls following suit. Malfoy wasted no time in accusing Neville of murder and all sort of dastardly acts while others seemed too shell shocked at the scene to do anything but stare. Three however remained calm in all the din, a strong female voice the one to issue command.

"Harry, you'd better go and get Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, "Ron, look after Neville."

"Why do I have to…" began Ron but a withering look from Hermione answered him.

"Would you rather look after Snape?" she hissed as she headed towards her teachers.

She didn't have the chance to reach them though as a low groan echoed from the tangle of robes. Material rustled and a fine, black hat rolled across the floor, leaving behind it not a familiar tight grey bun but a cascade of long auburn curls.

"Severus?" came a soft voice, "Are you alright?"

A low groan answered her as one of the knotted bodies slowly sat up, the form too small in the heavy black teaching robes and obscured by a far longer sheet of midnight black hair.

"Minerva?"

"Oh my goodness!" was the cry as a girl of no more than sixteen sat up beside him but her accent was unmistakable, "Severus you…"

"You…" said the boy beside her, "Minerva what's happened? How…?"

"The potion, what were you brewing?" said the girl with McGonagall's voice.

"A simple poison antidote," said the boy as he grabbed for a silver preparation tray. He looked at his reflection for a moment before casting the tray away with a small yelp, "This isn't good."

"Professors?" said Hermione, edging slowly to where they sat, "Professor McGonagall?"

The red headed girl looked up, "Oh Miss Granger, hurry and get Professor Dumbledore."

"I've already sent Harry," said Hermione, "Are you really Professor McGonagall?"

The girl nodded, "I am," she said, "But somehow far far younger it would seem."

"But how?" said Hermione.

"Now that is a question dear," said McGonagall, "One I hope Dumbledore can answer."

"Dumbledore isn't needed," said the boy, "A simple potion, a simple cure."

"Severus," said McGonagall laying a hand on his arm, "The cauldron exploded, I doubt there'll be enough left for you to analyse, wait for Dumbledore."

"Like this?" snapped the Potions Master tossing the length of his hair behind him in exasperation.

Hermione fought to contain her gasp at the sight of him. Gone were the heavy lines of a life filled with trials, in their place was simply pale, flawless skin stretched tightly over a slim face. The sneer that met her gasp however left her in little doubt that the boy before her was her cantankerous professor even if he did look little more than sixteen.

"And what precisely are you staring at Miss Granger?" he said.

"Sorry sir," she said, "Its just you…you both look so young."

"I had gathered that much," said Snape before frowning at the cacophony of his classroom, "Would you kindly silence that ridiculous shrieking before I give you to Professor Sprout to pot with the mandrakes."

The Gryffindor girls wisely subdued but several of the Slytherin girls still whimpered as their head of house got shakily to his feet. Hermione hurried to McGonagall's side, helping her up as the witch gathered her far too loose robes around her.

"Thank you Miss Granger," she said, "I must admit this is all very surreal."

Snape had already begun to stalk in Neville's direction but the door opened before he could begin any tirade. Even Dumbledore showed a spark of surprise on his usually infallible face as he saw the young man in his Potions Master's garb.

"Well that's a face I've not seen in twenty years," he said before turning his attention to the other casualty, "Nor that in far longer. Minerva, my dear…"

"Am I so very young?" said McGonagall, still clutching Hermione's arm.

"You've not looked that way since you were head girl," said Dumbledore, "Were it not for the other children I would think myself still a teacher to you both."

Snape crossed his arms, his scowl looking more a petulant pout on his youthful face, "Charming as this trip down memory lane is perhaps we could get on," he said leaning back against the desk, "I have the first years after break and would like to look old enough to teach them."

Dumbledore shot him a look but said nothing, turning instead back to McGonagall, "Perhaps it would be best if we continue this in my office after a brief sojourn to the hospital wing to check you have no ill effects from the explosion," he said, ignoring a snort from Snape's direction, "Children, please return to your Common Rooms, I think Potions can end early for today."

It was amazing how the early finish of a dreaded class could usurp even the shock of two teachers being regressed to their younger selves. Only a few lingered quietly as Dumbledore talked in hushed whispers to the professors, Malfoy muttering wicked words to his two troll like companions while Harry and Ron tried to talk Neville out of his silent panic. Hermione however stood, the most silent of all, intrigued by the pretty Celtic looks of her head of house but more so by the pale elegance of her Potions Master. Her gaze did not leave them until Dumbledore had led them from the room.

xxxx

It was something about a headmaster's office, regardless of age, that filled anyone sitting inside with worry over their fate. Dumbledore's office was no different especially with the faces of every past school head looking down from their portraits in curiosity. Snape looked up at the portrait of the headmaster who had ruled over his years and frowned at the look he received in return. He returned his gaze to his lap, frowning deeper at the pale hands and skinny legs dwarfed by the now too loose trousers.

He risked a glance over to the fireplace where Dumbledore was bent over the fireplace, talking in a low whisper to the face of Cornelius Fudge. He strained to hear their words but he was sure the old wizard had weaved a charm to muffle their voices further.

He startled as a small hand slipped into his, squeezing gently. He looked to his right and saw the brilliant red hair and serene face of his colleague, appearing unflappable despite having dropped far too many years in one morning. He shook away her hand with a scowl.

"Sentimental Gryffindor," he growled, "I don't need mothering."

McGonagall frowned at him, "Maybe not but you're as tense as a spring Severus," she said, "Relax a moment."

"I will relax when I no longer look like one of the vacuous parasites we house here."

McGonagall tutted and turned her gaze from him, her face set in a look she always got when she chose to ignore his venom. Snape returned his gaze to his hands, turning them over in his lap, amazed by the smooth skin and uncalloused fingertips. He flexed his fingers, feeling the tightness of young skin, pianist's fingers rather than those that had suffered years of burns and scalds in the lab.

He was roused from his musings as he heard Dumbledore bid Fudge farewell and the soft puff of his presence leaving the fireplace. The old wizard turned to them with a familiar glitter, offering them a reassuring smile.

"Well then," he said clasping his arms behind his back as he began to pace, "This is quite the conundrum. Your…predicament, the Ministry has never seen the like and as such can offer no solution at this time. They're sending several of their best people tomorrow to analyse what they cane and develop a cure."

"Why do we need the Ministry?" said Snape, "Give me access to my classroom and an hour. If Longbottom can get us into this mess in less time it should be simple to resolve."

"Severus," said Dumbledore, his tone that of a coddling father, "What happened to you was not planned, the potion was volatile and as such, even with your mind, it may not be unravelled easily. My concern is that with your physical regression there may also be some mental alterations."

"Excuse me?" snapped Snape.

Dumbledore silenced him with a wave, "I mean no disrespect Severus and I imply not a failing of intelligence but in knowledge. You look no more than sixteen, you are physically a youth and though you know yourself grown perhaps key parts of your mind do not."

"Preposterous!" said the Potions Master, huffing at the long strand of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"Tell me then," said the Headmaster, "What are the key ingredients to Veritaserum?"

Snape shot an incredulous look to the woman beside him but she simply nodded for his to continue.

"Very well," he said, "You need…you need…"

Dumbledore said nothing as the boy got up from his chair and began to pace.

"You shouldn't test me off my guard Albus."

"Why not?" said the Headmaster, "Severus if I'd posed the same question to you at breakfast this morning you would have rattled off its ingredients, its brewing and its antidotes before taking a breath."

"Or snorted and told you to leave him alone," said Minerva smiling sweetly at the scowl she received from her friend, "Severus, Dumbledore has a point."

Snape huffed down in his chair, folding his arms with a pout, "Doesn't he always," he muttered, "So what happens now as I'm clearly too stupid to teach?"

"Don't be a child," scolded McGonagall before turning to Dumbledore, "Severus' tantrum aside Albus, what can we do if we do not have a basic grasp of the advanced portions of our arts?"

"The Ministry is quite insistent that you should not be allowed to teach and also that I am for the time being, in the absence of your parents, your temporary guardian."

"Our what?!" cried Snape looking up from his boots, "I've not needed a guardian for twenty years."

"You've not been sixteen for twenty years," said Dumbledore, "The Ministry now recognises you as minors and as neither of you have close family to act as guardians that responsibility passes to me."

"And what then?" said Snape, "We get locked in our rooms until _Daddy _lets us out to play?"

Dumbledore fixed him with a disapproving stare, "Behaving like a child is not helping your case."

"I thought I _was _a child now," said Snape, "This is truly beyond endurance. A guardian! I served the Dark Lord and I need a guardian!"

"Perhaps you would have fared better with one back then," said McGonagall.

Snape forced himself to bite back a truly petulant retort before he sighed in resignation, "What are we to do then?"

Dumbledore reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You keep your patience and live here under my protection."

"Well I suppose I had some reading to catch up on," said Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "You shan't have much time fore reading alongside your studies."

"Studies?" said Severus brightening, "Do you have a project for us to work on?"

"Quite," said Dumbledore, "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

Snape and McGonagall both paled.

"Our OWLS?" said the witch, "But Albus…"

"The Ministry's decree Minerva," said Dumbledore, "Only students and staffs reside at Hogwarts and since you may not teach…"

"We have to study," finished McGonagall.

Snape was back on his feet in a second, "No! Anything but that! I've already passed my OWLS, I don't need to do them again," he said, "I'll keep to my rooms, I won't be seen, the Ministry need never know."

"Severus you know that isn't possible, they will check," said Dumbledore, "The situation may be swiftly resolved, this may only last a few days."

"I don't like _may_."

McGonagall got to her feet, crossing to her colleague and laying a hand on the loose sleeve of his robe, "Think of it as an experiment."

"What? How much torture can one wizard endure?" he said bitterly, "Sharing a common room with mini-Malfoy!"

McGonagall laughed, "And there's me thinking you favoured him."

Snape snorted but said nothing.

"That fate may not await you Severus," said Dumbledore, "In the eyes of the school you're new students and therefore…"

Both professors stood silent as Dumbledore reached up and took down a ragged looking old wizard's hat.

"Albus?" said McGonagall.

"All new students must be sorted," said the Headmaster, "I'm sure the students before me now differ greatly to those these halls first welcomed."

"But what if the Hat…Albus I'm head of Gryffindor House!"

"Even so," said Dumbledore, "New students need to be sorted before the school so I think as there are still several hours before dinner I shall have Madame Hooch take you to Diagon Alley for uniforms and books along with everything else you'll need. Pack what you need from your rooms into a trunk and they will be moved to your dormitories when we know where they'll be."

He finished with a wink before crossing to the fireplace too contact the Broom Mistress.

"Minerva," said Snape in a voice barely audible, "Pinch me."

"Whatever for?"

"Because this is a ruddy nightmare."

xxxx

The Great Hall was a great hubbub of noise and activity as the students all rushed from table to table sharing wild conspiracies. News of the Potions accident had spread like wild fire and each group of students had their own theories on what had happened. The teachers flitted in and out trying to calm the excitement but their actions only revealed the conspicuous absence of the Potions Master, Transfiguration Mistress and Headmaster.

"What do you reckon then?" said Ron, "Seamus said one of the seventh years spoke to a girl in Hufflepuff who saw them taking a stretcher out the back entrance. Do you think maybe they're…"

Hermione grimaced as Ron ran a finger across his neck, "Ronald, that's macabre, stop it!"

"They would have told us by now surely," said Harry, "Especially as we saw what happened."

"Precisely," said Hermione.

"Wouldn't mind if old Snape copped it though," said Ron claiming space on the Gryffindor table.

"That's a wicked thing to say," exclaimed Hermione, "You shouldn't wish people dead."

"Snape's not people," muttered Ron, "Miserable old git, world would be better off without him."

"Ronald!"

"Well why are you so bothered about defending him?"

"Because regardless of his faults he's still human."

"Just," muttered Harry, "If they're not carted off somewhere do you reckon they'll still be teaching us?"

"I don't think so judging by how they look," said George appearing with his usual stealth to their right.

"I didn't think it was possible but Snape looks paler than ever," said Fred.

A stunned hush descended on the crowd as all eyes turned to the doorway. Dumbledore stood front and centre in his silver and lilac robes, blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight, but it was the two figures behind him that held everyone's attention. Snape and McGonagall, still sporting their sixteen year old forms, stood dressed in Hogwarts uniforms and robes that distinctly lacked house badges. Both of them looked as nervous as any first year to first grace the hall.

Dumbledore led them up to the raised dais, the other teachers looking on in as much shock as the children. Snape's hair fell before him, obscuring him from view while McGonagall had pulled hers back into a low knot of auburn curls, revealing a shockingly pretty face that already had several girls muttering malevolently into their hands. Several of the teachers offered them what seemed to be attempts at reassuring smiles; Professor Trelawney's however looked more a mad dribble as she stared, wide eyed, at the young Potions Master before her.

Dumbledore sat his two charges down on a bench beside the lectern before turning to the eerily silent congregation.

"Children, teachers, as you are no doubt aware there occurred this morning a minor incident in the fifth year Potions Class."

A brief titter of laughter rippled through the hall at the Headmaster's words as McGonagall flushed and Snape succeeded in hiding even further behind his raven hair.

"Yes indeed," said Dumbledore, "Well this incident resulted in two of our professors being somewhat altered. Many of a certain age long once more for the flush of youth and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both get to experience this first hand."

"I'll give you flush of youth you bumbling old coot if you don't end this torture soon," muttered Snape earning himself a sharp kick in the shin from the woman beside him, "Oww!"

"Behave!" she hissed.

Severus smirked, "Make me."

McGonagall bit her lip to stop her smile, "Don't be wicked."

"…and therefore as it stands we must welcome Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape once more as students to Hogwarts school. I trust you will treat them with the same kindness and respect you give your fellows. As our newest recruits are now no more than sixteen the will be joining our fifth years until such time as an antidote can be found."

Another murmur ran through the crowd, the fifth years growing most notably agitated.

"Well I suppose McGonagall isn't so bad," said Ron, "And it's not like she can give us detention anymore."

"I dread to think what Snape'll be like allied with Malfoy though," said Harry.

Dumbledore's cough silenced those gathered once more before he continued, "As we are considering both Minerva and Severus as new students there is one rite that we must fulfil."

A gasp echoed in the hall as Dumbledore reached for the Sorting Hat before placing a stool before the lectern. He turned to the two new students and held out a hand.

"Ladies first I think."

McGonagall took his hand and got to her feet, perching primly on the well worn stool with her hands folded in her lap. Dumbledore placed the Hat on her head and it immediately sprang into life.

"Well then, what have we here?" said the Hat, "Such a jumble of thoughts but very much unchanging. There's only one place for you. Gryffindor!"

A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore took the Hat from her head. Minerva smiled as she got to her feet, soon welcomed to the house table by the open arms of her former charges. The noise died down as the Headmaster ushered a reluctant Snape onto the stool. A deathly silence fell over the crowd as the Hat was lowered but remained silent. Whispers began before the Hat finally spoke.

"Well then, this is a mind that I remember well. Such a sharp intelligence, such sadness. Forthright and driven, cunning to a fault but I see now a destructive path from our first encounter. Yet courage was found and bravery grew, traits of a very different sort. Yes indeed, perhaps another path is right to follow now."

"Put me anywhere other than Slytherin and you can consider yourself rags for my lab rats," muttered Snape.

"Still playing the Slytherin," said the Hat, "But I see your heart and there is only one place for you now. Gryffindor!"

Even Dumbledore stood dumbfounded at the Hat's cry, standing a full minute before reaching out to remove it from the near trembling student. Snape shook his head wordlessly at the Headmaster, obsidian eyes pleading.

Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, trying to ignore the stunned silence, "Off you go then."

"Albus…" said Severus quietly.

"They're waiting," said the Headmaster, "Go on."

"Please…"

"Take your seat Severus," he said firmly, "Everyone's ready to eat."

Severus got to his feet and walked towards the Gryffindor table as silently as one condemned. The hall was silent, no calls of welcome or opened arms greeting him. None moved aside to allow him to sit, groups merely knitting tighter together as if fearing his infiltration. He finally reached the end of the benches, setting himself a distance enough from the last group, feeling every eye in the room on him as never before. He vaguely heard Dumbledore give the call to eat and the beginning of the clattering of plates.

Finally convinced everyone was suitably distracted he raised his own gaze but his appetite for the food before him had long since fled. A figure slipped onto the bench beside him, a small hand coming to cover his own.

"Leave me alone Minerva," he said.

"Come and sit with me," she said, "You don't want to eat all alone."

Severus cast a look down the table, the eyes he saw still turned on him bearing little but disdain.

"I doubt your friends would want me to," he said, "Go Minerva, no need for both of us to be isolated. I'll be fine."

Minerva released his hand, "You know where I am should you change your mind," she said getting to her feet.

He watched her as she returned to the chattering throng of Gryffindors, all of them welcoming their former house head with smiles and kind words. He risked a glance over to the Slytherin table but none seemed interest in his presence now there was food to bicker over. The lesser of two evils his mind told him until he caught a glimpse of a vibrant blond head, holding court over his doting classmates. Severus shivered, remembering when he too had been duped into worshiping at the cult of Malfoy. Perhaps alone in Gryffindor was better than at Draco's mercy in Slytherin. With a resigned sigh he turned his attention back to his plate, determined to at least push the food around it until they could retire.

xxxx

The Great Hall wasn't nearly as daunting as entering the Gryffindor common room even with Dumbledore at his side and Minerva crossing the breach before him. It hardly helped when Dumbledore once more fashioned a speech about welcome and kindness before proceeding to speak to every image upon the walls leaving no one able to quit the room out of politeness.

Severus kept to the edge, feeling quite the proverbial cuckoo, scowling at any who glanced his way, glad to see several of the first and second years skittering away to the older children as he did so. He heard the odd whisper of disdain, augmented by the fact that Minerva sat with a group of fifth year girls, several of them already fashioning her hair into braids.

Finally Dumbledore bid them all goodnight, the hour late enough to have many filing off to bed. As the portrait closed a final thought descended on the former Slytherin, he was a fifth year and therefore required to sleep in the fifth year boys' dormitory. He looked to the stairs to see a flash of short red hair disappear and groaned to himself. He'd not even made the connection between the fifth years and Potter.

With great reluctance he willed his feet to the stairs, climbing them slowly and counting off the rooms until he found the right one. He'd barely pushed the door open when he heard a brash Irish accent ring out.

"Whose mangy cat is this?" said Seamus, "Ugly thing."

A cat mewled in agony but Severus reached down and caught it before it could scarper from the doorway. He picked it up, the cat purring in recognition.

"She's called Réglisse and she's mine," he said, the room falling silent as all eyes turned to him and the black and tan Siamese in his arms.

"Snape?" said Ron bitterly, "Lost already?"

"Sadly no," said Snape, seeing a familiar trunk placed at the end of a bed in the corner, "I'm afraid this is where I'm staying."

"Not bloody likely."

"Believe me Weasley I'd prefer a nest of venomous scorpions to sharing breathing space with any of you but Dumbledore has dumped me here with you so get used to it," said Snape trying to cross to the bed.

He soon had both Dean and Seamus before him but he shoved passed them without blinking. He set Réglisse on the bed where she mewled at her master's displeasure once more before he got on the bed himself, drawing the curtains all around to block out at least the sight of his roommates. Sight however meant little and he sat awake long into the night as the boy's outside protested his presence amongst themselves. It was only when they finally quieted that he fell into fitful sleep, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

xxxx

Severus awoke shivering, immediately disorientated as he came to realise the small single bed and deep red curtains. The reality of the situation finally dawned on him and he cursed impressively to himself. The only comfort came from Réglisse as she trotted up the disordered covers, purring with a demand for her breakfast.

"At least this situation is pleasing to you," he said scratching her behind her ears.

He could hear movements beyond the curtains, signalling the stirring of his roommates. Part of him wanted to throw open the curtains, regardless of the predictable hostility, and continue as though they were not there but a long ago learned sense of self preservation stilled him. He could still hear the disparaging remarks however, perhaps even more pointed when they thought he was sleeping.

"Why couldn't they have dumped the greasy git in Slytherin where he belongs?"

"At least McGonagall is a proper Gryffindor."

"He'll be hexing us the second our backs are turned or running to Dumbledore when he's stuck his ugly great nose into everything."

"He's not moving in there, do you reckon the potion got him in the night?"

"Leave him to rot if it did."

"Leave him anyway, his problem if he's late for class."

The voices finally silenced as the room cleared and Severus emerged from the bed, shooing Réglisse away safe in the knowledge that she'd find food courtesy of the house elves. He dressed slowly; the red and gold tie of his new house near abhorrent as he fastened it around his neck. He stuffed his books into the plain black satchel Dumbledore had given him on his return from Diagon Alley the day before, frowning at the timetable that met him but glad to see Potions wasn't one of the labelled classes for the day.

The common room was near empty as he left it, drawing only one or two suspicious glances as he headed for the portrait hole and down the stairs to the bustling Great Hall. He was glad when only a few people looked up to see him enter but immediately felt eyes on him from the top table, Dumbledore raising a glass of pumpkin juice at him in a silent toast that made Severus frown all the more.

No one from his house table looked his way as he sat down, even Minerva appearing too engrossed in her conversations with several of the fifth year girls. Breakfast appeared before him but he simply pushed it around his plate as the night before, little seeming appealing to him as the dread of the day filled his stomach. He'd just reached for a book when a piece of paper fluttered down before him. He opened it out seeing the magically animated drawing of a scrawny boy with a dramatically hooked nose being struck on the head by a Gryffindor badge before collapsing in a bloody heap. The word 'traitor' pulsed in thick black letters beneath the sketch, the malevolence coming from it in waves.

He turned in his seat to see Draco and his friends giggling viciously as they pulled faces in his direction. He screwed up the paper and flung it on the table before him. He pulled out his wand and shot a small spell at it, pleased to see it flame before disintegrating to nothing but ash on the table. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, turning his attention back to the Divination book he was reading, cursing that Dumbledore had refused to let him take Ancient Runes. Although he had been next to brilliant in all his OWLs twenty years before the old wizard had insisted he return to the subjects he had either dropped or not fared as well in. The unfortunate nature though was that the majority of the subjects being forced on him were his most hated from his school days and now run by the teachers he had the least respect for.

The bell finally sounded and he stashed his book with a growing sense of dread as he filed after the others, the sea of students parting at the door to reach their various classes. Severus trailed behind the fifth years of his own house who were heading almost as unwillingly as he to Trelawney's room. They reached the top of the winding staircase only to come to a halt as the trap door remained closed. Severus leant against the wall at the back of the group, trying to avoid the glances from the students before him.

The door finally opened and a breathy 'enter' drifted down from above. A reluctance seemed to pass once more through most of the students as they ascended to the room. The smoky atmosphere had them all coughing as they hurried to take their seats. Severus spotted a secluded table far back from the front and turned swiftly towards it until a piercing cry caught his attention.

"Oh my dear, my dear!" called Trelawney, crossing the room to him and grabbing his hand, "How wonderful that I can be the first to teach you on your return to school. You know I foresaw this accident but I could do nothing, one must never interfere with the powers of fate."

"Sybil let me be," muttered Severus trying to wrench his wrist from her grip.

She ignored him, addressing the class, "Today my dears we will be looking at the devastating effects that can come from acting on one's predictions," she said tugging Severus over to a table at the front and sitting him down in an overstuffed chintz chair, "Settle there then dear and do not worry if you feel a little out of your depth, you'll soon catch up."

Severus let his hair fall to mask his face, pushing back into his chair as the class around him sniggered. Trelawney began to pull away and he dared to hope the worst was over but too soon as she let out another shriek and reached once more for his hand. She began to paw his palm with various excited exclamations, her face a picture of rapture.

"Oh my dear, my dear, such a new path open to you in this fine young hand," she said drawing more sniggers from the crowd, "I see a new house, success where there was less and…yes, yes it's quite clear, you will have a romance. Yes I see romance here. Oh young love, how truly special."

Severus fought to keep the blush from his cheeks but too late as the class fell into peals of laughter. He wrenched his hand from her grip and shot her a withering stare as she straightened to better harass those sat close to her. She continued a while making wild predictions though they were clearly old hat, Potter barely flinching as she predicted him a horrific death.

Finally the lesson settled to the professor merely standing before the class, dramatically describing the dreadful consequences that could come from interfering with fate. Severus soon lost interest and focused instead on listing the possible brewing misdemeanours that could have resulted in the explosion. He refused to let himself be frustrated as he found himself forgetting key ingredients or methods as he wrote, blaming it on fatigue and the distraction of a wildly gesticulating Trelawney. His only relief came when the bell sounded to signal the end of the lesson and the sound soon became the only thing to long for as each lesson drew more stares, most of the teachers less than sympathetic to him whilst doting upon Minerva.

He avoided the Great Hall at every break and dinner, absorbing himself in his homework in the bower of his bed, realising as he heard the voices in the Common Room below that he hadn't spoken to a soul since his plead to Trelawney that morning.

xxxx

"Crookshanks leave me alone," muttered Hermione as he pawed at the blankets covering her, "Go to sleep."

The cat continued to fuss for a moment before settling back to sleep but the movement had been enough to wake Hermione fully. She tossed and turned in her bed for a while before she heard someone rise from the bed to her right and pad softly to the door.

Hermione peered from her curtains just in time to see her newest roommate and former house head descend the stairs to the Common Room below. Curiosity as ever getting the better of her, Hermione slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe, tiptoeing after her new friend. She had almost reached the bottom when she heard voices and pressed her back to the wall better to see but not be seen.

She saw the fiery hair of Minerva sat by the hearth but was shocked to see when she placed an arm around the figure beside her, persuading him out of his reluctance to place his head on her shoulder.

"You've not been eating," said Minerva like a concerned mother, "You didn't even come down to dinner."

"I was hardly in the mood," said Severus, the firelight streaking flame red against his hair, "This is all beyond endurance, there must be another way."

"It's not so bad," said Minerva, "I admit it's strange but amusing in its way. Before we'd have said we'd give anything to be sixteen again."

"You might have done," muttered Severus, "I hated sixteen and it's even worse the second time around."

"How so?" said Minerva.

Severus gave her a look that would easily have silenced one of his classes had it not been for the long hair that kept falling before his eyes.

"It's alright for you playing little miss popular," he muttered, "Not one of these bloody Gryffindors would give me the time of day."

"You do realise you're one of that collective now."

"Albus' idea of humour no doubt."

"Albus aside," said Minerva, "You've never attempted to be liked when you can be feared, what's changed?"

"The students feared me," said Severus, "My colleagues, well those who aren't certifiably insane, I classed as friends. Now I am not feared, simply despised and my colleagues are treating me like an infant."

"You do have one friend in all this," said Minerva, "Even when you were being insufferable you always were and remain still a dear friend to me. You should have come to me today."

"And make this experience as dreadful for you as it is for me?" said Severus, "Even I'm not that cruel."

"Oh Severus."

He let out a forced laugh, "Ignore me," he said, "I'm grumpy, tired and sadly facing teenage hormones with even less joy than I did before. I do not do cuddles by the fireside or silly heart to hearts, it's the damn adolescence speaking and if one of the others gets wind of this I'll be even worse off than I am. It was better when I was taller than all of them."

"I can speak to the others. I still retain some of my influence I think."

"You know how I feel about people doing that," said Severus, noticeably flinching at a memory.

Minerva looked on sympathetically, "This must bring back some memories," she said, "Especially with Harry in the same room as you."

"At least he and Weasley have yet to prove themselves as cruel as James and Black were. Time however may alter that."

"Not Harry," said Minerva, "He has too much of his mother in him…oh, damn! Severus, I'm sorry."

He attempted a smile but failed, "I have reconciled to the knowledge somewhat Minerva but still…"

"This must remind you."

"Every moment," said Severus, "You know at the start, back then, I always wanted to be a Gryffindor. I had been tempted to ask the headmaster until my first meeting with Potter and his band."

"You would have been welcome," said Minerva, "I remember the meeting with the teachers half way through the first term when they were discussing your results and I would have loved you for Gryffindor."

Severus managed a more genuine laugh, "Surely the powers of House Head and Dumbledore's favourite would have allowed you to pluck an obscure little twelve year old from his house."

Minerva smiled, "If only. I swear Slytherin won the House Cup that year on your results alone."

"Coupled by the fact that we annihilated you on the Quidditch Pitch."

"You didn't dominate for long though," said Minerva, "Speaking of Quidditch, you do know that the Gryffindor team are looking for a new keeper?"

"My Quidditch days ended a long time ago," said Severus rubbing his arm, "I can still feel that Bludger. Besides, play Quidditch on the same team as a Potter and two Weasleys? I'd be dead before the first goal."

Minerva smiled mournfully, "You're determined to be downcast I see. Can you find nothing good in this situation?"

Severus frowned before popping the button of his left cuff and rolling up his sleeve, revealing a pale forearm but Minerva gasped all the same, reaching out to trace the skin.

"It…it's gone?" she said, "How?"

"Before the age of nineteen I was unmarked," he said.

"You're free," said Minerva softly, "Oh Severus this is so wonderful."

Severus shook his head, "A temporary respite," he said, "I have little doubt that it will return when we are cured. Seems either way I am to be cursed either by a master or my classmates."

"You're not alone in this."

Severus patted her hand as it rested still on his arm, "Dear to me as you are my friend, you see I may admit affection without melting, I was born lonely. I will not have your time like this tainted by association. I'm going to bed; we have Transfiguration first thing tomorrow so it's best you don't stay up too late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Minerva, following him to her feet before pulling him into an awkward hug, "Just remember that I am capable of listening."

Severus stepped from her arms quickly, "Goodnight Minerva," he said before heading to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione watched him go from her hideaway, her mind already made up as she remembered the pain of being ostracised in her first term. Severus Snape was convinced he had no friends. She would make sure that changed.

_**A/N: Please leave a little review. More to follow in a week.**_


	2. The Hand of Friendship

_**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the reviews for chapter 1, I hope you continue to enjoy the plot. **_

_**Again I own nothing of Harry Potter and the quotes later on are from Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë.**_

The Hand of Friendship

"_It's a very ancient saying but a true and honest thought, that if you become a teacher by your pupils you'll be taught." – Getting to Know You, The King and I._

Hermione sat in her usual place opposite Harry and Ron as the Great Hall rang with the noise of breakfast. Her mind however had drifted from their conversation moments before when she had watched the solitary figure of Severus Snape walk into the room, still looking uncomfortable in his school uniform despite a day's practice. He sat away from the rest of the students on the Gryffindor table as he had done the morning before, occupying himself with a large book on Transfiguration that was prescribed reading for their year.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as he fidgeted with his collar, clearly aggravated as his still wet hair dripped down onto the material as it dried. She had to smile all the more as she noticed him fussing with a few strands that seemed determined not to dry straight despite his tugging at them. Greasy git indeed, life amongst the fumes of the dungeon was lifting from around him, his raven hair brightened by the removal. She thought back to the night before and the inadvertent glimpse she had received of the man beneath the mask of disdain. Hearing his words and seeing the care her house head had willingly bestowed was enough to thaw any enmity she felt for her former Potions Master.

"Ugly git isn't he?" said Seamus beside her, "Belongs in a bloody crypt."

"Well you're no oil painting," snapped Hermione grabbing his arm and taking the screwed up page of the Daily Prophet he'd been intending to throw, "Grow up."

"He never thought twice about throwing stuff at us in class," protested Seamus.

"So that justifies you terrorising him now?"

"Why are you defending him?" said Ron, "It's Snape."

"Ugh! You're such a child Ronald!" said Hermione picking up her books and heading quickly from the table.

She heard the vicious laughter before the skitter of paper against wood and turned to see Snape flicking away one of the projectiles from the pages of his book with a feigned nonchalance. She noticed however the tension in his arm and the whiteness of his knuckles where he clutched the book. She wondered at the lack of verbal retaliation but soon realised Snape the man held far more bulk and as such would have been a force to be reckoned with while Snape the teenager had no doubt learned to be cautious, thin as he was.

She toyed with the idea of going to him there and then but remembered his words to McGonagall the night before and knew such an act would more than likely receive the sharp side of his tongue and ruin the chance of offering him friendship. She wondered again at the need to make such an offer but four years at Hogwarts had taught her that sometimes gut instinct was to be followed and, unlike her classmates, she had always respected the former Slytherin despite his conduct to her. She often recalled the memory of him shielding her, Harry and Ron from the werewolf form of Professor Lupin, the act one of selfless sacrifice that could have cost him his life for the price of three students he allegedly despised.

She shook off her reverie as she realised she had been staring at him once more, studying the long pale fingers as he traced a wand pattern in the air before him. She allowed herself a small smile as she turned to leave, he always did have nice hands.

xxxx

Professor Melchior Murgatroyd was a bumbling idiot or so Severus had decided within ten minutes of stepping into the Transfiguration classroom. He reminded him somewhat of Gilderoy Lockhart in his arrogance, if not quite so foppish as the ridiculous former professor had been. Minerva seemed to have the same idea if the somewhat unladylike if quiet snorts from beside him were to be understood. He had been somewhat perturbed when she had deliberately taken the seat beside him but now was glad of it as she provided the lesson's entertainment in her exasperation at seeing her subject so poorly handled. He had had the opportunity to watch her teach on several occasions since he had first been removed from the mantle of student and would have preferred to be under her clear instruction than watch Murgatroyd's over-enthusiastic wand work.

He felt a slight tug on his sleeve before a piece of parchment was pushed into his vision.

'_He's teaching it wrong,'_ said Minerva's neat hand.

He took up his quill and quickly scribbled a note back.

'_Tut tut Professor. Passing notes in class. That's worth at least ten points.'_

'_Well seeing as you're valiantly trying out the Gryffindor mantle I thought I'd try something a little Slytherin.'_

'_Below the belt Minerva.'_

'_Fair game Severus.'_

'_Wicked woman.'_

'_Pot. Kettle.'_

'_Cauldron. D__on't be a child.'_

'_Quoth the mighty Severus Snape, "I thought I was a child."'_

'_Touché.'_

Minerva giggled, drawing Murgatroyd's attention to the pair.

"Is there a problem Miss…?"

"McGonagall," said Minerva trying not to laugh as Snape hurriedly covered their shared note with his text book.

Murgatroyd arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Minerva McGonagall? Former professor?"

Minerva's smile faded, "For the time being," she said, "Until the Ministry find a cure."

"Quite," said the professor, a certain malevolence in his tone that had Severus moving a hand closer to his wand where it lay on the desk, "Perhaps then, _Miss McGonagall_, you would care to demonstrate the transfiguration I just described."

Severus looked to the girl beside him in time to see her eyes flick to the board where the spell had been written. She picked up her wand and, with a confident sweep and a few well spoken words, she transfigured the beetle in the glass before her into a shimmering sapphire.

Murgatroyd looked quite put out by her success, his lips pursed as he turned to Severus, "And your name?"

"Snape," said Severus regally, "Former and future Potions Master of Hogwarts School."

The statement received a few titters of amusement as Murgatroyd bristled at his tone. Severus picked up his wand and, with as much grace as Minerva, transformed his own beetle into a brilliant, clear diamond.

"And I got an O in Transfiguration last time around," he said.

Murgatroyd seemed at a loss for a moment before puffing up somewhat and turning back to the class, "Well then, let's see what the rest of you can do," he said, "Get to it, get to it."

Severus deftly retrieved the parchment from beneath his book.

'_Bloody close.'_

'_Good job I did the spell first.'_

'_Very true. Last time I did that I ended up with coal.'_

Luckily this time Minerva managed to cover her laugh with a hand.

xxxx

Hermione was beginning to enjoy her new habit of watching her newest classmate in lessons. She had lost interest in Murgatroyd early on when he began covering a transfiguration they had mastered in the third year and she had been as distracted as the rest of the class when he'd decided to pick on the two unfamiliar faces.

Snape's confident display had her admiration as she beheld the glittering diamond he'd conjured but it was the smile he had given McGonagall once Murgatroyd's back was turned that had intrigued her most when she saw it held none of his usual malice. She was glad to see that he could derive some enjoyment from the proceedings and thought little of her own spell when the beetle before her changed to a perfect gem of obsidian.

She saw his gifts once more as he excelled under Sinistra's somewhat cruel questioning in Astronomy, clearly some of the teachers keen to get their own back on the acerbic Potions Master. His intelligence however was soon drawing grumbles from the other students and several well placed barbs had him scowling while several more had him looking as downcast as he had at breakfast. McGonagall's clear attempt to comfort him as they left the tower was met by some cruel words if her expression was to be believed before she walked away from him in plain disgust.

His luck seemed to fail further after the morning break, History of Magic and Professor Binns lack of attention to his class resulting in Seamus and some of the other Gryffindor boys having free rein in tormenting him. He seemed to resist rising to it but his eyes grew hard as the comments found no cessation. Hermione even found herself elbowing Ron and Harry as they offered their own remarks.

It seemed fate however had dealt him a foul hand for the day as he hurried from the room at the end of the lesson, failing to notice the act of Peeves just outside the door. The suit of armour stretched out on the floor had soon tripped him, the stairs before him, until he'd tumbled down them into a heap at the bottom. Laughter was the only thing to follow him down, no one going to help as he picked himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. The class followed down the stairs, the boys continuing their wicked chants until only Hermione continued to follow the retreating figure.

She frowned as he bypassed the Great Hall and the food therein, heading instead to the main doors of the castle. The decision was made even before she was aware of it, she headed into the Great Hall, grabbing two of the oversized Gryffindor napkins and filling them with treats from the table before grabbing a flask of pumpkin juice. She left the hall, ignoring the questions from other members of her house. She headed out into the grounds, glad at least that the weather was fine and dry, making her search all the easier.

xxxx

Escaping from school seemed the best option as it had done when he had first been sixteen but Severus also knew that leaving the grounds would result in Dumbledore following and no doubt a month's worth of detention. He remembered a Dumbledore detention vividly, the old wizard far too benevolent even when punishing him, making him feel doubly guilty but the offence that warranted it was never repeated. Escape therefore was found upon a different plain as Severus settled back against an ancient tree near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and propped the large Transfiguration text in his lap. The pages however concealed another text, decidedly muggle in its subject matter. Convinced of his solitude he let himself be drawn into the pages, Hogwarts fading to a memory.

At first he thought it a cloud passing in front of the sun but the shadow that fell across his book was too solid and too unwilling to move. He risked a glance up through the fall of his hair and groaned inwardly at the sight before him.

"You may want to find another tree Miss Granger as this one appears currently occupied," he said.

"I like to come here when I want to be alone," said Hermione, "And seeing as I've never met you here before I think I can call dibs."

Severus gave a derisive laugh, "If we are to be so childish I believe possession would fall to me as I was sitting beneath this tree before you were even a gleam in your father's eye," he said, "So if you wouldn't mind running off to find another spot, preferably the other side of the grounds."

Hermione stood her ground, turning her head slightly to glance at the paperback that stood out conspicuously against the older tome, "Good book?"

Severus looked down and looked somewhat alarmed before he slammed the larger book shut.

"Homework for Murgatroyd," he said hastily.

Hermione smiled, "I always thought Emily the more talented sister," she said.

"Ridiculous," said Severus, "She got famous off the talents of Charlotte, she…"

He trailed off as he realised his error but made no effort to cover it, Hermione Granger may have been a know-it-all but she was also no-one's fool. Instead he fixed her with a scowl.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Severus growled, shoving the book beneath his arm, grabbing his bag and getting to his feet, "Good day, Miss Granger," he said.

"You know," said Hermione to his retreating back, "You don't have to call me Miss Granger now we're… in the same boat."

Severus paused, "Fine," he said, "Good day, _Granger_."

"Snape," called Hermione as he began to walk away again, "We can always share the tree and I did bring food. I've not seen you eat since what happened in Potions and I thought if I brought something out to you, you might be hungry. I wasn't being mean about the book, its just nothing something I'd expect someone here to be reading and…"

She stopped as she felt his shadow fall over her and looked up into the stern yet unfamiliar face.

"Are you going to talk my ear off until I acquiesce?" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione smiled shyly, "If I have to," she said.

"Then for the sake of my hearing," he said before taking his place once more beneath the tree, "We may share the tree and I will eat but I have no desire for conversation."

Hermione shrugged and sat beside him. She handed him one of the folded napkins and he nodded a silent thank you, opening it to reveal the treats within. She couldn't help watching him, taking the chance to study him now he was so close to her. Some features were so familiar that she could have recognised her Potions Master even without seeing him transform but other things seemed totally new. His hair now hung to his shoulders rather than his collar, long sheets that shimmered as ravens' wings, and he looked thinner, making his legs look all the longer as they stretched out before him.

"You examine me, Miss Granger," he said suddenly, "Do you think me handsome?"

Hermione startled at the question but then she recognised the somewhat altered quote and schooled her expression to one of indifference.

"No sir," she said feeling a smile quirk her lips.

To her surprise the boy beside her laughed. There was nothing odd or special about the sound save for the fact that it was he who did so.

"You know your Brontë," he said, "Though your allegiance is somewhat questionable."

"Allegiance?" said Hermione.

"Emily over Charlotte," said Severus.

Hermione laughed, "I only said that to get a rise out of you," she said, "I think they're both amazing but they can't really be compared. It would be like comparing Shelley to Stoker."

"Frankenstein, every time," said Severus.

"Only because you find Dracula too familiar," said Hermione before she even realised what she'd said. She blushed fiercely, awaiting the familiar temper but it never came. She raised her gaze to see his face cool but not as closed as she expected.

"The greasy bat of the dungeons," he said meeting her eyes, "I've heard them all and then some."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "I didn't mean…"

He held up a hand to silence her, "I could have dispelled such terms long ago but the titles lend to their owner a modicum of fear that is always beneficial when mixing children with potentially explosive substances," he said.

"Even so, you've no doubt had enough of people teasing you today."

His eyes hardened somewhat at the remark, "Miss Granger, why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"You've hardly sought my company before," he said.

"You were a teacher and you barely left the dungeon," said Hermione, "Besides, you always ate before."

Snape let out a humourless laugh, "Pity," he spat, "Why didn't I see it before? That or Minerva sending someone else to interfere. I don't need another soft hearted Gryffindor mothering me child, I already have her clucking like a bloody hen. I would suggest, _Miss Granger_, that you take yourself and your noble intentions elsewhere lest they be tainted by association to the old dungeon bat."

Hermione fumed, "You're an ass!"

Severus looked on in shock, "I beg your pardon?" he said, his teacher's tone failing on younger vocal cords.

Hermione steeled herself, "I said, you're an ass. What are you going to do _Professor, _give me detention in the tree house?"

"You forgot to whom you are speaking."

"A boy in my class who believes he has the right to insult me when I choose to offer a kind word and gesture to a fellow human being who I have respected since I was twelve years old despite his vile and rude conduct towards me," she said, her eyes burning with wounded fury and the effort of forcing the entire diatribe out without a breath, "I thought, foolishly, that somewhere beneath all that sarcasm and temper there would be someone I could perhaps get to know but there isn't. Perhaps I do pity you Snape; I pity the fact that you would throw back friendship when it was freely offered to you."

She got to her feet, snatching up her bag and storming off, ignoring the sounds of him following behind.

"Miss Granger," he said, "Granger! Stop for goodness sake."

She stopped, "What?"

There was a pause before he spoke, "Thank you," he said, "For lunch."

Hermione was glad he couldn't see her small smile as she realised that was the closest anyone would get to a Snape apology. She was not willing to concede the point so soon however.

"I hope you choke on it," she said but no conviction reached her voice.

She could almost hear the small smile in his voice, "Now that's not very Gryffindor of you."

"Insulting a lady isn't very Gryffindor of you."

"Well I am fairly new at it," said Severus, "I've been an ingrained Slytherin until very recently."

Hermione couldn't hide the small laugh that escaped her but she still refused to look at him when she spoke, "Perhaps you require a little tuition. I normally sit alone in Potions," she said, "But you can sit beside me today if you like."

"Whatever would the dynamic duo say to that?" said the boy behind her, humour now firmly replacing the steel in his voice.

Hermione finally turned with a small smile, "They'll probably be more concerned that I won't be doing their work for them."

Severus crossed his arms, crooking one jet black eyebrow, "Is that an admission to cheating in my classes Granger?"

"I shall go quietly to the tree house sir," she said, noticing the quirk of a smile at his lips. She smiled back but wavered on her feet, undecided as to whether to stay or go.

"We've still got half an hour before Potions," said Severus nodding to their impromptu picnic, "And I would be intrigued by the argument of Wuthering Heights against Jane Eyre."

He sat back down with an almost deliberate grace, frowning when she did not immediately follow.

"In the words of Rochester himself," he said, "You are yet too far back; I cannot see you without disturbing my position in this comfortable chair, which I have no mind to do."

Hermione giggled, "You're not in a chair."

"If a tree house should act as a detention hall then the ground may act as a chair," said Severus extending a pale hand to her, "And the claw of a dungeon bat may be taken as the hand of an accepted acquaintance."

Hermione stepped forward and shook his hand warmly before resuming her place beside him.

Conversation flowed far easier and soon they heard the chimes signalling the end of lunch, both of them rousing from their literary discussion to return to the castle. As Severus picked up the large transfiguration tome the smaller paperback fell from within, landing with its pages splayed on the floor. Hermione picked it up, noticing the quill work upon the title page.

'_For my Sev. Howarth '75. Ever Fondly, L.E.'_

Hermione couldn't help but venture a question, "Whose L.E?"

"A friend," said Severus, "From long ago. We'd best hurry up or we'll be late."

Hermione returned the book to him and he placed it with a near reverence in his bag. She had to all but jog to keep up with his long strides as they returned to the looming castle, other students following after, the whispering coming with them.

They descended into the dungeons, Hermione unable to ignore the noticeable tension that took Severus' shoulders the closer they got. She noticed him look somewhat longingly at the portrait that she knew concealed his private quarters as they met the gathering members of their class. The looks of surprise on Harry and Ron's faces met with a scowl from their friend, forestalling any remarks. The look however would have been lost on Draco and he smiled viciously the second he caught sight of his former house head.

"Here turncoat!" he called, plucking sniggers from the Slytherins around him, "I wrote to my father last night about you and he wrote back, express, keen for me to know all about you."

Severus remained silent, knowing well enough from teaching him that giving Draco an audience and a reaction merely fuelled his fire. The blond boy however seemed unperturbed by his inattention and carried on, addressing the other students who were listening.

"I suppose it makes sense that that damn hat put you in Gryffindor, they're a snivelling bunch of babies and you fit right in there," said Draco plucking a piece of parchment from his pocket, "To quote my father; _it may interest you and your classmates to know that your former Head of House was known as Severus only to Dumbledore it seems and perhaps one foolish mud-blood for a time. To the rest of us, Slytherin included, he was always dear Snivellus. There was even I recall a little song composed but I would hate for you to tease him so._ Isn't that nice, Snivellus, my father is so concerned for you even though you are a traitor."

Severus had no mind to resist the retort against Draco's words but one small gesture stopped him. The boy before him looked at a loss when he failed to get a reaction but Severus barely gave it a thought, more intrigued by the alien feeling of a small warm hand wrapped secretly around his own. He waited until the students grew interested in someone else, a tease only ever worth the rise, before he looked down at the girl beside him. She smiled before slipping her hand from his, the move gentle rather than a realisation of error. He found he immediately missed the contact.

xxxx

The kindness of Hermione's gesture was soon forgotten as a memory as the substitute Potions Master arrived and ushered them into the cold classroom. Severus recognised him immediately, Caecilius Hornburg, a man he had been loathed to share an apprenticeship with at the Ministry. From a wealthy family and with lofty wizarding connections, Caecilius had made sure anyone of their mutual acquaintance knew how Severus had had to take a job brewing simple potions at St Mungo's just to pay for his keep. Severus felt no shame in it, knowing the vicious words came from a deep jealousy of his success where Caecilius often failed. Of course it had been Severus' promotion and Hornburg's sacking that had been the final nail in the coffin, a nail that had dragged Hornburg across the country to witness his trial as a Death Eater. His face at his exoneration following Dumbledore's unwavering support looked somewhat similar to how he looked as he looked upon a far younger Severus.

Severus had realised his error when he had followed Hermione to her usual bench at the front of the class, the exact place he chose pupils to pick on from, leaving himself open to Hornburg's scrutiny.

"Severus Snape?" the man before him drawled wickedly, "I would barely have believed it had Dumbledore not told me but seeing you here, well certain features are unmistakeable."

Severus glared at the greying man before him, "I would say the same Caecilius were it not that you looked so much older."

Hornburg's eyes narrowed, "I think you'll find you refer to me as sir in here."

Severus scowled but said nothing as a chunky shoe kicked lightly at his ankle. He kicked back for good measure, as lightly as she, but learned his lesson as he all but heard leather crack against bone in her retaliation. Caecilius stood appraising him still before he smirked.

"In your own classroom as well," he muttered to himself before addressing the class, "My name is Professor Hornburg, ladies and gentleman, and before your intriguing headmaster had me summoned here I worked for the Ministry brewing potions a simple school teacher could never have hoped to master. I do not expect any of you to mimic or even strive for my level of skill; I highly doubt you are even remotely ready for your OWLs with the lamentable syllabus you have no doubt grown accustomed too."

Severus stiffened, half rising from his chair at the insult and immediately regaining the professor's attention.

"Something to add, _boy_?"

"Snape," hissed Hermione, "Don't."

Severus frowned down at her but took his seat nonetheless, knowing that avoiding a detention was the most prudent move in front of a gaggle of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Despite backing down the lesson followed the same pattern as the others of the day, his intelligence insulted and ridiculed despite being correct before Hornburg forced him to start the potion over. His hands ended up shaking so badly with repressed anger that Hermione liberated the knife from his grip, fearing he'd end up cutting himself.

Where Potions usually existed as a realm of silence when Severus reigned, Hornburg all but encouraged the chatter, especially when it revolved around comments directed at the former potions master. More often then not he received a swift kick to his ankle every time he moved to speak until he ended up moving away from his assailant with a scowl. Dark thoughts began to plague him, masochistically missing the mark that had adorned his left forearm and would have so easily pulled him away from the torture of scholarship at Hogwarts. Voldemort's delicate attentions with the Cruciatus curse at least ended swiftly when he thought you useful.

He watched Hornburg wandering back and forth, striding around the classroom as though he owned it and Severus tried to visualise the day when he was returned to his true form and could chase him from the dungeons, a few borderline legal hexes following. He considered picking up his wand and firing one at him there and then, expulsion be damned, but he was loathed to fuel the fire of the students' remarks or jeopardise his return as a teacher when he was cured. Insufferable or not, his colleagues were family, including several insanely catty sisters.

The bell finally ringing was a welcome sound, even Hornburg offering him a mark of zero for his work unable to dull the thought that he had made it through the day and now had no necessity to socialise with anyone.

A small hand lay on his sleeve as he got to his feet but he shrugged it off violently, "Leave me alone Granger," he muttered.

"What's up with you?" said Hermione, the squeak in her voice enough to draw the attention of the lingering students.

"You acting like my bloody conscience, as if I can't take care of myself," he spat, "Not two days ago I was your teacher and you'd do well to remember that. Take your ridiculous charity elsewhere you interfering little girl."

Ron had soon stepped in front of his friend, "Where'd you get off talking to her like that you great greasy git!" he snapped.

"Keep out of this Weasley, don't you have some apron strings to swing off?" said Severus before hissing in alarm as Harry threw a stinging hex across the bench at him, wand raised for another.

"Harry don't!" cried Hermione, "Just leave it alright."

The distraction was enough for Severus to liberate his own wand, firing off two equally nasty hexes at both the boys but pausing as he turned to Hermione. He lowered his wand and turned on his heel, pushing through the gathered crowd and leaving the classroom. He was halfway up the stairs before a voice rang out behind him.

"Snape, stop!"

He didn't even slow his momentum until Hermione grabbed hold of his arm. He went to shrug her off but her words stopped him.

"Push me off and you might as well throw me down these stairs."

Severus looked round and saw her poised precariously behind him of the winding stair.

"Don't tempt me," he growled.

"You wouldn't turn your wand on me downstairs, I doubt you'd hurt me now," she said.

"You know me so well now do you?" he said, "Your sex alone stilled my hand."

"You didn't hex me because I was a girl?" said Hermione, disdain entering her voice.

"I am no animal. I would not strike an unarmed witch unless my life depended on it," he said, "You are in no way special."

"Oh," said Hermione somewhat dejected.

"Typical Gryffindor arrogance if you ever believed you were," he said as her grip loosened and he began his ascent once more.

"I thought we were friends," came the small voice behind him, "I thought…"

"You thought wrong," said Severus cruelly, "I neither need nor want you as a friend. I have had enough of infuriating women feeling the need to live my life for me. I can fight my own damn battles especially against such sub par wizards as Potter and Weasley."

"At least they have some human feeling."

"Then go ruffle your feathers at them because I do not care for your foolish sentimentality," said Severus disappearing up the stairs until he was sure she did not follow.

He closed hi eyes against the hollow feeling that settled in him before pushing aside any thoughts of the hour spent before Potions. He'd lived and survived alone for long enough, he had no plans to break the habit.

xxxx

Hermione sat in the corner of the common room, absently stroking Crookshanks as she pretended to listen to Ron prattle on while trying to hide the fact that she was watching the solitary figure sat in the darkest corner with no more than a single candle and a large Potions text from the library as company. She watched as Severus nursed his wrist with his free hand once more, a hex from Seamus still bothering him two hours on.

A scuffle had broken out the second Severus had appeared in the common room after dinner, Ron the instigator as he picked up the argument from Potions once more. Severus had retaliated and soon the hexes had started flying around the room, Ron no match for Snape's skill or speed. It wasn't long until Harry, Seamus and Dean had joined the fray, accompanied by some of the braver sixth and seventh years.

It was only Minerva stepping in and the portraits threatening to fetch the headmaster that had stopped the battle, all the boys and some unlucky bystanders bearing hex marks or nursing unseen ones. Minerva had dragged Severus away from the fray and into the corner, their voices hushed but sharp before she stormed off with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore had arrived moments later, binding all involved in the disagreement into keeping the peace with threats of detention and the removal of Hogsmeade privileges. He'd then called Minerva and Severus to him, talking quietly to them before Minerva had burst into fresh tears and Severus' expression had grown ashen, the news clearly reconciling the pair somewhat as Severus sat with Minerva once Dumbledore left, a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders. He had escorted her as far as the stairs to the girls dormitory before disappearing to the boys', returning with the Potions text he was now absorbed in.

Hermione allowed herself to wonder whether he held the sentimentally autographed novel concealed within the pages. She wondered if Hogwarts had faded to a dark Yorkshire hall filled with the wails of its lunatic inmate or the laughter of the young French ward. She risked a glance to his eyes, seeing the distant rapture rather than fierce concentration and knowing therein lay her answer.

"Don't you think? Hermione?"

Ron's voice cur across her thoughts and Hermione struggled to form a reply but she knew she had no chance of doing so. She frowned at the petulant expression on her friend's face as he questioned her again.

"Don't you think?"

"Don't I think what?" said Hermione.

"Don't you think it's only fair for you to help me with my essay seeing as I took a hex from Snivellus for you today?" said the redhead.

"Don't call him that!" said Hermione bristling, "It's a wicked name to use and seeing as you were the one who started the fight I have little sympathy for you. You struck him first!"

"Why are you still defending him?" said Ron as Harry seemed suddenly very intent on his homework for Trelawney.

"Because someone has to," said Hermione bristling further as Ron shot a filthy look in the direction of the former Slytherin, "Ugh, you're insufferable!"

She got to her feet and stormed towards the dormitories, ignoring Ron's calls for her to stop. She headed up the stairs and into the room she shared with the fifth year girls. She looked over to the newest bed, seeing Minerva asleep already, her cheeks tear stained and Hermione wondered again at the news Dumbledore had brought.

She continued her journey on tiptoe, trying not to wake the sleeping figure as she opened her trunk and reached inside. She finally found what she was searching for and left the room as quietly as she had entered it. She returned to the Common Room, deliberately avoiding where Ron sat watching her return. She passed between the tables and chairs, dodging games of exploding snap as she went until finally she reached the far corner and its lone occupant.

Severus looked up as he realised her presence and Hermione smiled shyly as she held the book in her hand out to him.

"Peace offering," she said, hoping he'd not be offended by the well thumbed paperback offering.

He seemed to mull over a response, varying between ignoring her and accepting the book she offered. He peered beyond her, clearly noticing the people who were watching.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger, you may wish to rethink coming over here," he said, "It seems hardly a popular decision."

"The fact that you're telling me to leave for that reason let's me know that I did make the right choice in coming over here," said Hermione holding up the book once more, "I mean it, peace offering. I know I went too far today. I don't know you well enough yet to defend you and I accept that if you gave me the chance to, I'd learn that I don't need to."

She smiled as pale fingers took the book from her, a ghost of a smile touching his lips at the title, _Wuthering Heights._

"I have a copy," he said, "At my house but after today I've been wishing I'd brought it with me. I'll return it when I'm done if you don't mind."

"Take your time," said Hermione, the atmosphere growing awkward between them. She forced a smile, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Granger," he said before she could fully turn, forcing her to look back, "Earlier, when I… I didn't just lower my wand because you're a girl. I didn't want to hurt you. As for my words and conduct, they were ungentlemanly and uncalled for and I apologise."

Hermione's eyes widened, her mind searching his words for a tease or his usual sarcasm and finding neither. Severus laughed at her expression.

"Don't worry Granger; the world won't end because I said sorry."

Hermione blushed, "I don't mean to be rude," she said, "It was unexpected but I accept your apology if you will take mine. I made assumptions I shouldn't have done."

"The book was apology enough," said Severus setting it down on top of his own book. He pulled out his elegant black wand and gave it three swift taps on the table top beside him, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate appearing before them, "Join me?"

Hermione nodded and dragged another chair over, sitting down opposite him with her back to everyone else in the room. She noticed him absently rub his wrist once more, the hex mark still bothering him.

"May I?" she said holding out a hand.

Severus laid his wrist tentatively in her grip, allowing her to push up the sleeve of his jumper and unbutton the shirt cuff. Hermione hissed at the angry red mark all but wrapped around his wrist, resembling an unblistered burn.

"You should have gone to Madame Pomfrey with this," she said, carefully examining the mark.

"And complete my humiliation? I think not," said Severus, flinching as she caught a particular tender spot, "I would admire Finnigan's aim if it hadn't been meant for me. That was a powerful hex straight to a wand arm."

"He shouldn't have got involved," said Hermione, "I'm sorry about Ron."

"You need not apologise for him," said Severus, "I'm surprised it took as long as Potions for anything to start. Will I live do you think?"

Hermione stilled her attentions as she realised she had long since stopped examining his wrist in favour of stroking the soft, unmarked skin of his inner wrist with her thumb, "Sorry," she said, "I do know a good cooling charm though, it might help."

Severus hesitated a moment before nodding. Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and spoke a small charm over the mark. Severus felt a rush of ice beneath his skin before it receded, taking with it the pain of the hex. The redness faded as Hermione replaced her want and refastened his cuff, setting his arm down with delicacy.

"That was NEWT level," said Severus before laughing at his own words, "I should have guessed."

Hermione smiled at the compliment, "It pays to have a knowledge of them when you're friends with Harry and Ron," she said before venturing a little further, "And now you it seems."

She waited for his rebuke but none came, instead she looked down as he pressed the warm cup into her hands.

"Then I must promise not to give you too much trouble," he said, a smile in his eyes if not on his lips as she met his gaze.

"I shan't hold you to that," said Hermione, attempting to mask her own smile as she sipped the sweet drink, "This is too good, I'll be having to do laps of the grounds."

"To the edge of the forest and back daily tends to be enough," said Severus, "Though I confess Hogsmeade and back is necessary…was necessary given the years. I guess perhaps now I shan't need as much exercise as my…older self did."

"It must be very strange," said Hermione sympathetically, "To be in one body one moment and then one far younger the next. I suppose it would be like me finding myself five years old again while knowing all I've learned here."

Severus tugged absently at a loose thread on his grey trousers, "I have not yet been able to pass a mirror without startling myself," he said, "But I will grow used to it, I have to."

"Maybe not for long," said Hermione blowing a little steam from her cup and noticing the pained looked on the face opposite through its haze, "Snape?"

"I'm afraid Dumbledore's news did not hold to that statement," said Severus, "Minerva is not known to give over to hysterics for no reason."

"What happened?" said Hermione, "Is it bad news?"

Severus' hand went to his hair, tugging at its length while as he frowned, "Bad news indeed, the Ministry could not find the root cause of the explosion or isolate Longbottom's error and as such they can't manufacture a cure at the present time. They informed Dumbledore that we are a low priority and as such may be left this way for the foreseeable future."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Hermione, "Couldn't they let you have a try? You should be able to do something surely."

Severus nursed his own drink, looking forlornly at the rug beneath them, "Your confidence in me is flattering but unfortunately I am forbidden because of my apparent age and I fear I may struggle."

"Struggle? Why?"

Hermione saw the conflict shine in his obsidian eyes, pride warring with the developing openness of their acquaintance.

"Snape?"

"If I tell you something can I trust in your confidence?" he said.

"I kept silent about Professor Lupin's secret despite realising it when you took us for Dark Arts," said Hermione, "I promise you, I won't breathe a word."

Snape took a moment to choose his words, the pale skin of his cheeks colouring faintly but Hermione's proximity allowed her to recognise it. She realised with a start that she had never seen her Potions Master appear so fallible and felt her heart soften a little more for it. She laid a small hand over his free one.

"I promise Snape," she said.

"Very well. My…regression, shall we say has somehow…dampened my knowledge. I am aware of myself and retain my memories but in some ways I cannot access them as I should. I know I have learned certain potions and yet cannot recall their ingredients, the same way I should have been able to perform that charm of yours but I could not recall it. It's frustrating."

"You'll remember in time," said Hermione, "Or if not you'll learn it again."

Severus gave a humourless laugh, "Perhaps, though I fear Dumbledore will soon have me removed for either my own protection or for others. I shan't be making many friends."

"I wouldn't want you to go," said Hermione managing a smirk to rival one of his, "I'd never see my book again."

Severus laughed despite himself, "How very Slytherin of you Granger."

"I thought I'd make you feel at home," said Hermione.

"Heaven forbid I adopt any Gryffindor tendencies to reciprocate," he said before looking down, an eyebrow raised in surprise as he noticed his own fingers entwined with hers.

Hermione followed his gaze and blushed as she loosed his hand and set hers back in her lap, "Sorry," she said, dropping her gaze only to see a slim, pale hand reach out and settle over hers once more.

"I thought we were beyond apologies now," said Severus reaching for his book as he loosed her hand once more.

He opened the Potions book on a page that did not contain the treasured novel and smiled over the pages at her, "Now my little know-it-all friend, how about a quiz? We have our OWLs in less than nine months you know."

Hermione smiled, knowing there was no other way she could wish to spend an evening.

xxxx

_**A/N Please leave a little review.**_


	3. Cuckoo

_**A/N: Again thank you so much for the support and reviews. I have received one or two remarks regards why certain things aren't happening or being done and in the majority of cases I shall say wait and see but in some I would ask you to indulge some poetic and artistic licence. This story isn't designed to rival JK or to include every nuance of the world she created, it's just for fun.**_

_**Please read and review as always and keep enjoying.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

**Cuckoo**

'_Hey Hobo man, hey Dapper Dan, you've both got your style but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile. Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly, they stand out a mile__ but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile.'- You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile, Annie._

September passed swiftly in a hubbub of classes, life at Hogwarts continuing as it always did and the two newest students began to slowly fit into the rhythm of their peers. Despite their promise to Dumbledore, spats flared up frequently between Severus and the fifth year boys until finally they were all landed in detention with the Headmaster but Severus knew from the looks he received from his fellow inmates that the battle was far from over. He was soon cheered however by the person waiting outside the classroom they'd been trapped in for two hours under Dumbledore's watchful gaze.

What had begun as a simple acquaintance had swiftly formed into a strengthening friendship, a similarity in intelligence, taste and wit a foundation to build on. Hermione chose to ignore the vindication of her peers and proved a constant companion, her spare time spent with him and providing a calming influence when he found himself at loggerheads with the more vindictive teachers.

Today however he was not the first to notice her or catch her attention as they left the detention hall and he hung back as Ron and Harry hurried to their friend.

"Hey Hermione," called Ron as they crossed the hallway to where she stood.

"How was detention?" she asked folding her arms like a stern mother.

"Not so bad," said Harry looking sheepishly at his feet, clearly awaiting the lecture they often received whenever Hermione broke up an argument.

"It was dreadful," moaned Ron, "He made us do homework!"

"Just homework?" said Hermione, "That's getting off lightly if ever I saw it, especially with what you were flinging about the corridors Ronald."

"My fault again," said Ron, "Have a word would you Harry?"

"Well Ron you did actually…" began Harry before Ron's dramatic huff cut him off. Harry shook his head before he turned his attention back to Hermione, "Are you coming with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I…Hey!" said Hermione, her eyes finally falling on Severus where he leaned in the doorway.

"Hello," he said before noticing the looks he was getting from the two boys, "Don't let me interrupt."

"We were just talking about going to Hogsmeade," said Hermione moving closer to his side, "Are you coming?"

Severus scuffed against the wooden floorboards as he looked down at his feet, "Can't," he said, "My parents are dead so I've got no one to sign the permission form. Ridiculous really, considering beneath all this I am still thirty-six years old."

"Shame," said Ron viciously, "I was really looking forward to you coming. I'm sure Hermione will bring you back something to show you how good it was."

Hermione shot him a look but it was the look on Harry's face that silenced him, the pain all too apparent as he remembered the unfairness of being refused the privilege of Hogsmeade. Ron lowered his gaze and Hermione returned her attention to Severus.

"I'll stay here then," she said, determined to avoid both Ron and Harry's gaze, "We can make a start on that Potions essay."

"I would have thought you'd have started already," said Severus.

"Couldn't really start without my lab buddy could I?" said Hermione.

"And here was me thinking I could just copy what you'd written," said Severus, earning a laugh from Hermione but a far more violent reaction from Ron as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare use her to do your work for you!"

"Ronald!" cried Hermione as Harry grabbed hold of Ron's arm and pushed his wand down.

"Stop it," said Harry, "You'll just land us in detention again."

"You'd do well to listen to your friend Mr Weasley," came Dumbledore's voice as he appeared in the doorway behind Snape, "I've asked you all to keep the peace and I expect you to keep your promise."

"Yes sir," said Ron sheepishly.

Dumbledore's stern expression faded instantly and he smiled at them all warmly, "Well then," he said, "I think perhaps it's time for young Gryffindors to be in bed."

Hermione had to stifle a giggle at the look Severus shot the Headmaster at the term, the former Slytherin still less than accepting of his new house.

"Oh dear, I remember that face well enough. You'd pull it every time you failed to get your way when you were a boy," said Dumbledore causing Severus to scowl all the more, "Though I think I have news that should cheer you up if you would accompany me to my office. Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to ask Minerva to join us there when you return to the Common Room."

The Headmaster didn't wait for a reply as he swept down the corridor away from them. Severus looked shocked at his words and retreat before shaking it off and allowing himself a small smile.

"A cure?" he said, half to himself.

"Come on Ron," said Harry, pulling his friend in the other direction to Dumbledore.

"What the…?" began the red-head.

"Let's go," said Harry pointedly, "We'll let McGonagall know for you Hermione."

"Thanks," she said quietly, her gaze on her shoes as Harry finally manoeuvred an oblivious Ron away from them.

Severus looked down at the quiet girl beside him, a slight pang settling inside him that he couldn't place.

"Granger…"

"You'd better hurry," said Hermione, "You don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

"Things won't change," said Severus, "I'll still…"

Hermione looked up at him with a false laugh, "Don't be an ass. Of course things will change," she said a little sadly, "It's been fun though. I don't think I'll ever be scared of you again."

"I would never want you to be," said Severus reaching out but stopping short of touching her, "Thank you though, for your kindness, heaven knows it was undeserved."

Hermione smiled, "It was nice having someone around, someone equal…better…"

"Equal," said Severus firmly, "Granger, I…"

Hermione held her hand up to stop him, "The Headmaster is waiting for you Professor."

Severus felt the pang in his chest tighten as she used his title, realising with trepidation that their fledging friendship would be forced to dissolve the moment he regained his true form. The thought however was not enough to stop him longing for his adult self and he dropped the hand suspended in mid air. He pulled off his red and gold tie and placed it in Hermione's hand.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," he said.

"Bye," she said, her eyes blinking a little too rapidly in an attempt to hide her emotions.

Severus turned from her with a clear reluctance, following Dumbledore's footsteps until she called out.

"Snape!"

He turned, not knowing what he wanted her to do but knowing it was not just to stand there, his tie hanging from her fingers.

"Good luck," she said before she let out a sad laugh, "Make sure the hexes you fire at old Hornburg are legal."

"I will," he said, lingering a moment before turning and disappearing into the gloom of the corridor.

Hermione watched him go, the tie in her hand warm as a fire brand, "Goodbye, Severus," she said softly to herself before she turned towards the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing that even with all the noise that would greet her it would feel all the emptier. The Gryffindor nest missing its Slytherin cuckoo.

xxxx

Hermione could hear the rain hammering on the window but she refused to open the drapes of her bed, the darkness a comfort as it had been all night. She had found herself sitting up well into the night once everyone had gone to bed, waiting for the creak of the Fat Lady's portrait to signal the return of the two missing students but it never came. She would have stayed in her chair all night had it not been for Harry, taken with one of his late night wanderings that he'd suffered since Cedric's death. He had noticed the boy's tie in her hand but knew better than to take it off her, instead persuading her to go to bed.

She had done, falling into a fitful sleep with Severus' tie still wrapped around her hand. Her rational mind argued against her melancholy in losing a relationship that was barely a friendship with a man who had hated her until he had fallen victim of a Potions accident. Her heart however argued louder, it argued the moments they had laughed together, the moments of understanding. Severus Snape held a mirror up to her, letting her see so much of herself in him; maligned for his intelligence, feared at times for his mind and so very lonely even in the midst of a classroom. She was not foolishly romantic, she saw friendship with him and no more but she knew she would miss the boy who had been her equal.

She hastily wiped away her tears as she heard her roommates waking up in the room beyond the curtains, not wanting nor needing their false concern.

"Morning Parvati," said Lavender through a yawn, "Hi Minerva, what time did you get in?"

"Late," came the soft Scottish tones, "Albus…I mean, Professor Dumbledore, kept Severus and I until the early hours. I think he forgets we are no longer teachers."

Hermione tore open her curtains, "No longer teachers," she said almost frantically, her heart lighting as she saw Minerva unravelling her long red hair from its plait.

"Hermione are you alright?" said Parvati.

"I'm fine," said Hermione, tumbling out of bed as she got caught in the blankets in her haste, "I just need to…"

She soon found herself rushing down the stairs, the tie in her hand streaming behind like a scarf in the wind. Her eyes found him as soon as she reached the bottom and she continued at her run, his attention caught by the movement. She saw herself crossing the room, throwing her arms around him but in her mind's eye the boy was replaced by the man, her teacher, a person she was far from intimate with. The thought was enough to bring her advance to cessation but physics still held her momentum and she found herself falling over her own feet.

The ground rushed up to meet her and all she could do was hold out her hands to save herself but the hard impact never came. Two slim arms came around her, steadying her before she could fall. She clung on instinctively, slowly opening her eyes to see a stream of black hair hung over the shoulder she was leant against.

"Are you Confunded or just half asleep?" said a familiar voice in her ear, "Or was that a morning rendition by the Granger school of dance?"

Hermione stood, a blush on her cheeks as she raised her head and looked into the still youthful face of Severus Snape. She was all too aware of the warm hands that still held her waist but found herself frozen in place.

"Granger?" said Severus, "Are you awake?"

"Awake?" said Hermione, "Yes…yes I'm awake."

"You should take more care," he said, "What were you in such a rush for?"

"You," said Hermione a little too quickly before she tried to cover herself, "You…you left your tie with me, I thought you'd want it back."

She stepped back from his grasp and thrust the tie into his hand, feeling the heat at her cheeks rise as she realised she stood before him in a pair of moth eaten sweatpants and a top covered with fluffy pink bears.

"Thank you," said Severus, pocketing the length of red and gold material before smirking at her ensemble, "Muggle dress?"

Part of Hermione wanted to be mortified but she caught the teasing look in his eyes and felt herself relaxing, "You know its not," she said, "I didn't know you were coming back."

"It seems I was a little forward in my assumptions of what Dumbledore wanted me for," said Severus, "The Ministry is no closer to a cure."

Hermione tried to suppress a smile at the news but failed, "What did he want you for then?"

"Paperwork," said Severus pulling a leaf of parchment from the pocket of his grey uniform trousers and handing it to her, "Read it."

Hermione opened it, "A permission slip for Hogsmeade signed by Dumbledore," she said, "But it has to be…"

"Signed by a parent or a guardian," said Severus, "The Ministry sent the paperwork last night and until a cure is found to Minerva and I Albus is now technically Dad."

Hermione laughed, "Well it could be worse, you could have got Filch."

"A good point and the Headmaster is a vast improvement on any of my previous father figures," said Severus before realising he had said too much and stilled any question with a wave of his hand, "I shan't dull the day so don't ask, please."

Hermione nodded, folding the permission slip and giving it back to him, frowning as she finally realised his school uniform, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I could ask you the same."

Hermione ignored the quip, "You don't need to wear uniform on weekends you know. I've been meaning to say something about that."

"I know," said Severus, "But nothing else fits. I clearly grew two inches and gained twenty pounds between seventeen and my thirties, hence why _Daddy _has allowed me to raid my piggy bank and go shopping in Hogsmeade. I suppose there's only one detail I need to sort out now."

Hermione regarded him quizzically, "What detail?"

"Whether I am to be seen in public with you dressed like that," said Severus, "If, that is, you would consent to accompany me?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Of course I will," she said, lowering the volume of her voice as she realised she had caught the attention of several people already gathered in the Common Room, "Just give me a few minutes to get changed. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for some breakfast before we go."

"Take your time," said Severus, grabbing her hand as she turned to go, "Granger…"

"Yes?" she said, looking down at their entwined fingers before raising her gaze to his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, "If I upset you last night, leaving so quickly. I don't want you to think our friendship is easily thrown aside because it isn't and if the Ministry do find a way of turning me back I want us to try…well I'd like to think we could remain on easier terms."

Hermione smiled, "So long as you promise not to take so many points from Gryffindor in class."

"You drive a hard bargain my friend, you'd have made a good Slytherin."

"And that," said Hermione as he loosed her hand, "Is the closest I'll get to a compliment from you. I'll be back in five minutes."

As she finally turned to leave him, Hermione tried but failed to keep the happy smile from her face.

xxxx

Severus hugged his red lined robe tighter around himself as he peered out into the rain from the doorway. The third year students were all gathered around Filch and the two remaining house-heads, waving permission forms excitedly. He laughed to himself, remembering how the thrill of the previously forbidden village had had even those of his own house wise enough to cower when he was near all but clambering up his robes to pass the forms to him.

He stood now though as an outside observer, watching the older students separating into groups of friends and heading towards the village. Most ignored him but some shot him now familiar cruel looks, comments following from those brave enough to speak. He let them pass over him, used to them after so many years.

"Severus?"

He turned to see Minerva leaving the castle, flanked by Parvati and Lavender who seemed to have become her two closest companions. She was dressed in muggle fashions better suited to the teenagers she was with and the look on her face as she met his gaze told him she knew as much. Severus found himself glad that even if he had any male friends they weren't as a sex given over to dressing each other up like overgrown dolls.

He reached up and flicked the pink bow fastened into her auburn hair, "Rather festive," he said, pleased to see the blush that tinged her cheeks.

"Well at least I don't have to go down in my uniform," she said good naturedly, "I hope you intend to buy some new things today."

"Yes Mother," he said with a dramatic sigh.

Minerva swatted him but did little damage, "Do you want to walk with us?" she asked.

Severus shook his head, "I'm waiting for Granger," he said.

Minerva smiled, "You two have barely been out of each other's pockets for a month and yet you're still calling her Granger?"

"Well what else should I call her?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "You could try Hermione," she said before leaning in a little closer to whisper, "She will not be a fair weather friend to you Severus, trust her, let her in."

Severus frowned, "I fear I have too far already and will mourn the loss when age once more takes that friendship away," he said before checking he definitely could not be heard, "Besides, for now I am safe from You-Know-Who but come a cure he will find me and I would not place anyone else in danger."

"She would be as protected as any of us," said Minerva.

"She is a strong link to Potter and I would not have her used to get to him should the risk become anything more."

"You know," said Minerva, laying a hand on his chest, "I'm starting to believe a heart does beat somewhere in here after all. Trust Hermione to make her own choices and remember that a name does not limit the depths of a friendship."

Severus frowned but said nothing as she left him to rejoin her friends, throwing him a smile as she walked away.

"You can buy me a drink in the Three Broomsticks later," she called.

Severus waved her off with a laugh, watching her totter several times on the gravity defying heels she'd been dressed in.

"Goodness, a smile! What did I miss?" said a voice to his right.

"The fashion show that is Minerva McGonagall," said Severus turning to his friend, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, opening the plain black umbrella she carried and frowning, "It usually does for one."

Severus pulled out his wand, "Call yourself a witch," he muttered good naturedly, touching the tip to the material, "_Engorgio_."

The umbrella doubled in size, large enough for two as Severus returned his wand to his pocket before taking the umbrella from Hermione's hand and holding it over them both.

"Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm.

Hermione hesitated a moment before slipping her hand into the crook of his arm , unsurprised that he could be a gentleman when he wanted to be. She fell into easy step with him, amazed at how little embarrassment she felt pressed closely to his side to better shelter from the rain. She was sure people were whispering as they passed them but paid them no mind, happily drawn into conversation about their joint Potions essay.

"I hope Hornburg marks you for your efforts and doesn't penalise you on my behalf," said Severus, "He's been treating you very poorly."

"I remember another Potions Master who did that too," she teased, squeezing his arm to take the sting from her words.

"Did I ever mark your work poorly?" asked Severus.

Hermione smiled, "No. There you were always fair."

"I don't mind telling you now that I had recommended you for an early NEWT for next year," said Severus. "I don't doubt that you will achieve an O for you OWLs but I don't know whether Hornburg will honour the suggestion."

Hermione looked up at him in shock, "You wanted me to take my Potions NEWT early?"

"The brightest witch of your age they all call you," said Severus, "And I've never once disagreed with them despite what I might say to the contrary in certain classes."

Hermione blushed as they came to a halt on the path, "Thank you," she said, "From you, more than anyone that means so much."

"I just hope Hornburg allows you to reach your potential," said Severus, "If he doesn't I'll speak to Dumbledore, I hope I still hold some sway there."

"You should speak to Dumbledore anyway," said Hermione as they began walking once more, "Hornburg is an appalling teacher, everyone is beginning to think so, even the Slytherins are starting to hate him."

"Good luck to him when Draco has finally had enough. To say that boy needs management is an understatement."

Hermione giggled, "I thought he was the pride of Slytherin."

Severus smiled but said nothing as they continued on towards the village; the rain easing somewhat as they finally reached the bustling streets. Honeydukes and Zonkos were already crammed with students but Hermione chose to follow her friend to one of the smaller clothing shops at the edge of town. She nearly laughed as she looked through the windows to see clothes better suited to Dumbledore than to a sixteen year old boy but she doubted she'd ever see him in muggle fashions.

They slipped into the musty shop, the owner ignoring them for the most part as Severus stalked the shelves, clearly not wanting to linger in the task. Hermione settled herself on a large overstuffed chair, watching him as he finally began to pull out several pieces, all in black save for several white shirts. She tried to imagine him in any other colour but couldn't see it, the maroon of his Gryffindor robe almost too much on him.

"You needn't wait for me," he said, "I can meet you somewhere later."

Hermione settled herself deeper in the chair, "Its miserable outside," she said, "Or are you scared I'm going to peek when you try those on?"

"They'll fit," said Severus looking over to the curtained off area that served as a changing room.

"Are you sure?" said Hermione, "You said you'd lost weight since you changed."

Severus looked set to argue but slowly conceded the point and wandered over to the curtain, "I don't do fashion shows," he said back over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

After several minutes the curtain drew back once more and Hermione smiled at the sight before her; in black trousers, white shirt and a frock coat a very youthful Professor Snape stood before her.

"Well?" he said fiddling with the white cuffs.

"Very you," said Hermione, "I like it. You sort of remind me of a teacher I used to have."

Severus smirked, "Your wit astounds me Granger," he said as she reached up to straighten the rise of white shirt above his black collar.

"I'm only teasing," she said, "It suits you and its comforting…kinda means you're still in there?"

Severus gave her a quizzical look, "Last time I checked the old you and I didn't get along very well."

"And I don't want to go back to that, I love that we're friends," said Hermione, "But Hornburg doesn't challenge me in class, you did. I wanted to be better because you demanded perfection."

Severus covered her hand where it lay on his chest, silent for moment for he finally spoke, "I missed your birthday."

The comment took Hermione by surprise but she recovered quickly and smiled, used to his sudden changes of subject whenever he felt uncomfortable, "No you didn't, you gave me a cupcake with a candle in it when I told you at dinner."

"Hardly much of a gift as Weasley so vocally pointed out," said Severus releasing her hand and gesturing to the shop around them, "So…"

"So what?" said Hermione.

"Pick something while I change," he said.

Hermione blushed, "Oh Snape," she said, "I couldn't, seriously."

"Please," he said, "It's the least I can do."

Hermione looked around the shop from where she stood seeing many attractive things but she found herself unable to pick anything for fear of appearing presumptuous.

"You really don't need to," she said, "The thought is enough."

"Where's that Gryffindor bravery?" said Severus.

"Clearly back at the castle," said Hermione.

A cough reminded them they still stood in the shop, Severus dressed in clothes that were yet to be paid for, and they stepped apart. Severus pulled her coat a little tighter around her throat and did up the top button on it, leaving her cocooned in the warmth of it.

"Why don't you go and wait for me in the Three Broomsticks while I pay for all this," he said, "I won't be long."

"I don't mind waiting," said Hermione.

"But then I can't surprise you," said Severus, "I am determined to find you a gift however coy you attempt to be about it."

Hermione relented when she saw the determination in his gaze, a stubbornness she had often come against when they had argued at pupil and teacher.

"Don't be too long then," she said, "And don't forget to buy yourself a coat, you can't rely on your robes all winter."

"I shan't," he said, "I'll be fifteen minutes at the most and then we can have lunch on the _pocket money_ I'm left with."

"See you later then," said Hermione, leaving the shop with a final smile over her shoulder before the door swung shut behind her.

She meandered through the streets, stopping at various shops along the way and very glad of the enlarged umbrella that she sheltered under. It didn't take long for her to tire of the rain and bustle and so she headed on to the Three Broomsticks, hoping to wait out the rest of her solitary quarter of an hour in front of the fire.

She spotted Harry and Ron almost as soon as she entered the public house and hurried through the tables to them.

"Hey," she said happily as she sat down in a vacant chair.

"Hey," echoed Harry, nursing the butterbeer before him while toying with something slimy looking that bore a Zonkos trademark.

"Ditched the bat then have you?" said Ron checking over Hermione's shoulder as if Severus would appear through the crowd.

Hermione glared at him, "I have not _ditched _anyone," she said, "Snape's busy and asked me to meet him in here. Would it hurt you to give him a chance?"

"Like he always gives us a chance you mean?" said Harry, "He's horrible."

"Only because you're rotten to him," said Hermione, "If you tried to be nice…"

"He's got you Confunded you know," said Ron.

"Oh shut up Ronald," said Hermione, "He does not have me Confunded, nor is he spying for You Know Who or the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Speaking of Quidditch, we're holding trials tomorrow," said Harry, trying to steer his friends away from a familiar argument, "Are you coming to watch Hermione?"

"I'm trying out for Keeper," said Ron puffing up in his seat only for the colour of his face to match that of his hair.

"Of course I'll come," said Hermione, "It'll be great to have the Quidditch season start again after missing it last year."

"Brilliant!" said Harry.

"Crap," muttered Ron.

"What?"

"Git alert," said the red head gesturing to the entrance where Severus stood, shaking the rain from his ebony hair.

"Call him that again Ronald and I'll hex you into next week," hissed Hermione before getting to her feet and waving to her friend, "Snape! Over here!"

It was only as he picked his way through the tables to them that Hermione realised the difference in his attire, his school robe replaced by a long leather coat that fit snugly to his slim form and trailed to his ankles.

"Wow!" said Hermione before she could stop herself, "That's one hell of a coat."

"I take it you approve," he said as he reached the table.

"Show off," muttered Ron.

"Jealous Weasley?" said Severus, lifting an aristocratic eyebrow in question.

"Why would I want to wear half a cow?"

"Be nice!" snapped Hermione before turning to Severus, "That means you too. How about you all start by saying hello to each other?"

"Fat chance," muttered Ron.

Hermione looked pointedly once more up at her newest friend, "You're the adult here," she said.

"Former adult," said Severus before he relented and spoke tersely to the two boys in front of him, "Potter, Weasley."

"Snape," muttered Harry as Ron stayed stubbornly silent.

Hermione sighed, "Well it's a start I guess," she said sitting back down and tugging Severus' sleeve until he sat down beside her, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Mostly," said Severus, "Enough to see me to Christmas. I had a few coins spare too so…"

Hermione grinned as a bag of Honeydukes' toffee landed in the middle of the table, "Genius," she said happily, "May I?"

"I'm sure Madam Rosmerta won't mind so long as we order something to drink," said Severus, getting to his feet, "Butterbeer?"

"Please," said Hermione around a mouthful of toffee.

Severus paused a moment and when he spoke Hermione swore she was dreaming.

"You two?" said Severus gesturing to the near empty glasses of the boys before him.

Ron near choked on his drink whilst Harry's jaw fell open in shock, both of them silent.

Severus smirked, "Well if I can't twist your arm then…" he said turning to the bar but not before catching Hermione's gaze with an amused wink.

She knew she should call him on the tease but instead giggled to herself as Harry and Ron struggled to regain coherence.

"D…did Snape just offer to buy us a drink?" stuttered Ron.

"So it would seem," said Hermione.

"He's up to something," said Harry peering around Hermione to see Snape talking to Madam Rosmerta, the landlady clearly quite shocked by his new appearance.

Hermione frowned, "He was just being nice."

"Snape doesn't do nice," said Harry.

"Well he's been perfectly lovely to me," said Hermione, "If you would just give him a chance. He's got no one else and I remember what it was like when you two were horrible to me first year."

"So you're punishing us with him?" said Ron.

"Don't be stupid," said Hermione, "I just want you two to try to get along with him for my sake."

"I'm never going to like him Hermione," said Harry snatching up one of the Honeydukes' toffees.

"Just tone down the teasing," she said, "That's all I ask, and accept that he's my friend."

Harry nodded but Ron remained stubbornly silent, his arms folded across his chest and a petulant scowl on his face. Snape returned to them soon after, passing Hermione a drink and smirking across the table at the two boys. Hermione knew she should correct him but didn't as the main door opened to admit Draco Malfoy with a gaggle of girls hanging from him. The forced laughter from the females was enough to attract the attention of the majority of the patrons and elicit bitter oaths from both Ron and Harry. Severus however simply snorted inelegantly at the display.

"They wouldn't be so enamoured with him if they knew he'd only just conquered bed wetting before coming to Hogwarts."

Harry nearly fell off his stool in mirth while Ron choked on his butterbeer as he realised Snape's comments. Their laughter drew Draco's gaze and Severus raised his glass to him in a silent toast that received a scowl in return.

"You're cruel, you know that?" said Hermione trying to suppress an amused smile.

Severus absently covered her free hand with his own, "Good to know that I haven't lost my touch," he said turning back to the table, "Weasley you do realise butterbeer is designed to be drunk rather than worn?"

As Harry fell about laughing once more Severus found himself glad to be amongst his former charges, especially the girl laughing beside him.

xxxx

They passed lunch in Hogsmeade, Ron pointedly ignoring Severus but Harry managing a semblance of manners if only to ask him to pass the salt. The weather refused to improve and the majority of students were already making their way back to the school. Hermione was the first to suggest they follow, Harry and Ron striding out ahead as Hermione sheltered beneath her enlarged umbrella with Severus. Despite the distance between them however Hermione could still hear Ron's comments as she took Severus' proffered arm.

"What does he think he's doing sliming up to 'Mione like that?" sneered the red head.

"She's a big girl Ron," said Harry, "And are you going to tell her who she can and can't be friends with?"

Ron shrugged but said nothing but Hermione felt the tension in her companion's arm at their words.

"Hey," she said, "They dictate nothing to me. I'm friends with who I please."

"Good," said Snape, "Because I have no intention of giving you up without a fight Granger. Who else could I partner in Potions without committing murder?"

"You say the sweetest things," she teased, hugging his arm a little tighter to avoid the rain drops as they quickened their pace in the rain.

Their return to the castle arm in arm resulted in a few raised eyebrows from both staff and teachers alike but neither Severus nor Hermione paid it any mind, used to the looks their mere combined presence usually drew. They hurried to the Common Room, the decision already taken to complete their joint essay whilst the weather prevented most other weekend pursuits.

Once changed into drier clothes, Severus terrifying several of the younger students as he reappeared from the dormitories in clothes so similar to those of old, they found themselves a table and two comfy arm chairs near to the fire and spread out their copious number of books and notes. They paused only briefly for dinner and were glad to be largely uninterrupted by anyone else throughout the evening.

The candles were burning low and the Common Room grew quieter and quieter as Hermione dictated several lines from an open text book to her companion, Réglisse purring noisily in her lap as she stroked her with her free hand. Hermione only looked up when she heard Severus groan in frustration and saw Crookshanks settle himself deliberately on the parchment.

"Crookshanks you're a bloody pest," muttered Severus setting down his quill and rubbing his eyes, "But he may have a point."

Hermione yawned, "I guess," she said, "We can do the conclusion tomorrow."

"You promised to go to the Quidditch try outs tomorrow."

"They'll only last the morning and we can talk it over while we watch," said Hermione, "If you want to come that is."

"If I get to laugh at Weasley…"

"Snape!"

"Snigger then," he pleaded behind a smile, "Allow me to snigger, most politely I swear, or I shan't come."

Hermione giggled at his petulant tone, "You're an ass."

"So you frequently inform me," said Severus, "I have no idea why you tolerate my presence."

"I ask myself the same question daily," said Hermione as she shooed Crookshanks off to better tidy their notes. The cat darted off the table, closely followed by the far primmer descent of Réglisse, "You off little lady?"

"Probably hopes Crookshanks will lead her to food, the great gannet," said Severus, "You'll get fat Lady Liquorice."

If cats could pull faces Hermione was sure the look Réglisse threw her owner was utterly filthy before she trotted off after the ginger tom cat with her tail in the air.

"I think Crookshanks has a new friend," she said as Severus waved his wand wordlessly over their works so that it floated down into the bag at his side.

"I'm surprised how well Lisse has taken to you both," said Severus, "She never usually likes anyone but me."

"As full of surprises are her master," said Hermione fondly.

"Speaking of surprises," said Severus, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small black box, "For you. Happy belated birthday."

"I said you didn't need to," said Hermione taking the box.

"And I said I wanted to," said Severus, "Open it."

Hermione carefully opened the box and pushed aside the black tissue paper within to reveal a pair of elegant red velvet gloves.

"It pained me to buy Gryffindor colours but I thought they'd suit," said Severus as Hermione pulled them on, running her hands against each other to better feel the fabric.

"They're beautiful," said Hermione, "Thank you."

She got to her feet and circled the table to him before leaning down only to leap back startled as the clock struck loudly. She laid a hand over her thumping heart as she glared at the clock as it continued to ring out midnight. She heard the chair move beside her and turned to see Severus pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

"Its late," he said, "We should get to bed."

Hermione nodded a little sadly, "Don't want to get hit in the head by a Bludger if we fall asleep in the stands tomorrow."

She followed him to the foot of stairs to the girls' dormitory, grabbing his sleeve as he moved to step away.

"Snape?"

He turned back, a question in his eyes that turned to surprise as she pulled him into a hug. Hermione felt sure he'd pull away or worse, shove her off, as he froze beneath her hands but then he returned her embrace, arms tight around her as he tugged her closer still.

"Whatever anyone says," said Hermione against his shoulder, "You're my friend… and the gloves really are so gorgeous."

Severus pulled back far enough to look down at her but made no attempt to relinquish his hold despite the colour that had taken his cheeks, "I'm only sorry they were so late."

"Makes them special," said Hermione finally stepping from his arms, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Severus, allowing her up the stairs before she heard his footsteps heading to the boys' stairs.

Hermione climbed slowly to her own dormitory, a smile on her lips as she thought of the blush that had come to his pale cheeks at her hug. So lost was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice one of her roommates still awake until she spoke.

"Pretty gloves," said Minerva.

Hermione smile, "A birthday present," she said, "From Snape."

Minerva gave her a calculating look, "In Gryffindor red too," she said, "Have you Confunded him?"

"No," said Hermione, blushing as she crossed to her own bed, "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight," said Minerva, watching the younger witch delicately remove her new gloves only to lay them on her pillow rather than the bedside table.

xxxx

Hermione sat by the fireside, looking up as each person descended from the boy's dormitory but each time she was disappointed. The Common Room was rapidly emptying as the students hurried to the Quidditch pitch to watch the trials. Harry and Ron had left nearly half an hour before and Dean and Seamus had passed soon after. She looked up once more as she heard the stairs creak and saw Neville shuffling down them, half tripping over the length of scarf he was trying to wrap around his neck.

"Neville," she called, "Have you seen Snape?"

Neville looked behind him as though expecting to see the former Potions Master looming over him, "Still asleep I think," he said relieved.

"Didn't you think to wake him?" said Hermione.

"Why would I want to wake him?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance, "Could you go and wake him now before you go?" she said, "He wanted to watch the tryouts."

Neville looked terrified, "Wake S…S…Snape?" he stuttered, "But he'll hex me. He hexed Seamus."

"Because Seamus woke him with a stinger at four in the morning," said Hermione, "Just give him a shake and leave."

"He's yet to have a go about what happened in Potions," said Neville, "If I push him too far, he's going to snap. He's scary."

"Oh grow up," said Hermione, "What's he going to do to you?"

Neville whimpered as he looked up the stairs once more and Hermione sighed, getting to her feet.

"Fine," she muttered heading to the stairs, "I'll fetch him."

Neville blanched, "You can't go up there," he said, "It's a boys' room."

"I don't care about your smelly old underwear lying about," she said pushing passed him, "And I've been up there enough times to see Harry and Ron."

Neville didn't argue with her and she continued her ascent to the familiar room. She stopped in the doorway and looked over to the newest bed, its curtains still closed and echoing with pillow muffled snores.

"Snape," she called, "Snape?"

The snores continued and Hermione knew she would not be able to wake him from the door. She crossed to the bed and pushed open the curtains, seeing the sleeping figure asleep with his face buried in the pillow and his cat curled on his bare back, her nose buried beneath the tumble of his hair. She blushed at the expanse of pale skin, the blankets slipped down to his waist and only Réglisse obscuring everything else.

The cat stirred and blinked up at her before mewing in recognition. She stretched, pawing at her master's shoulder before leaping off in search of food.

"Go 'way 'Lisse," came the sleepy mumble before his breathing fell even once more.

Hermione went to shake him but noticed the coloured patch on his shoulder where Réglisse had been lying. She reached out a tentative hand and pushed aside a lock of dark hair to reveal a small tattoo of a coiled snake, fanned and bearing sharp fangs. She smiled at the sight, Slytherin till the last, before she took hold of his shoulder and shook him softly.

"Snape?" she said, "Wake up, its morning."

He stirred beneath her hand, mumbling sleepily, "Wha'? Who?"

"Its me," she said, "Hermione. You've overslept, the trials are about to start."

He rolled onto his back, blinking up at her, "Granger?" he said, his voice gruff from sleep and sounding much more his older self. He finally seemed to come to himself and looked around at their surroundings with a wicked smile, "Are you looking to create a scandal accosting me in the boys' bedroom?"

Hermione blushed as she realised they were indeed alone, whenever she had visited Harry and Ron there had been other people present, "The boys left without waking you," she quickly explained, "So I thought I'd better…"

"Granger," he said, his smile softening, "I'm just teasing you."

"Oh," she said, "Oh I…you really are cruel at times."

He smirked, "I'd hate to tarnish a well earned reputation," he said before frowning, "Réglisse normally wakes me early, its not often she sleeps in."

"She looked pretty comfortable on your shoulder when I came up," said Hermione, "Despite you snoring like a trooper."

"I don't snore," said Severus with mock affront, "A vicious slander Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned, "Oh how positively Slytherin of me," she said as he laughed at her quick wit, "I'll leave you to change. Meet me downstairs?"

"Definitely," he said as she returned to the doorway, "Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Nice gloves," he said with a grin.

Hermione smiled, looking down at her red velvet covered hands before finally leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes saw him joining her in the Common Room, his new leather coat buttoned up tight against the cold of the morning. Arm in arm they ventured to the Quidditch stands, the majority of Gryffindor house, if not on the pitch, then in the stands. They found a good spot near the back of the stand, huddled close as the wind whistled so high up.

The trials soon started, both of them passing comment on the players but Severus seeming to possess a far broader knowledge than Hermione could ever hope for. Minerva soon joined them and the three of them formed an odd party away from the rest, the former head of Gryffindor clearly glad of the respite from her new overenthusiastic friends that sitting beside Severus Snape brought.

"He saved that one on luck," groaned Severus as one of the seventh years successfully defended a flying quaffle to the cheers of his fellows.

"You really don't like the keepers do you?" said Hermione absently taking one of his bare hands to warm in her gloved ones when she saw him rub them together and shiver.

"Well Severus knows a little about Quidditch keeping," said Minerva, "Don't you?"

"Leave it Minerva," he growled, going to move but thinking better of it as Hermione's grip warmed his numb fingers.

Minerva grinned, "What's so bad about Hermione knowing that you were keeper for Slytherin?" she said.

"Oh I knew that already," said Hermione before realising neither knew of her eavesdropping their first night in Gryffindor tower, "It's on a trophy alongside the others."

Both Severus and Minerva clearly brought her quick cover and didn't question her.

"Slytherin were the team to beat two years running," said Minerva, "Couldn't get the quaffle passed Severus no matter what you tried. It was only James Potter joining as Gryffindor Seeker that gave us any success."

Severus' expression grew cold, "That and Black knocking everyone out of the sky first chance he had," he said wrenching his hand from Hermione's and getting to his feet, "Excuse me."

Hermione watched him head to the stairs before standing to follow but Minerva took hold of her sleeve.

"Leave him a moment," she said, "I've no doubt put him in a temper."

"Well even I know not to mention Harry's dad around him," said Hermione.

"For once I do not believe it is James directly he is upset about," said Minerva, "Severus' Quidditch days were cut quite abruptly short, I know he always missed it."

"What happened?" said Hermione remembering talk of a Bludger but little else.

"End of his fifth year, just before his OWLs. Well as it stood the usual match against Slytherin had traded places with the usual end game with Ravenclaw, though I can't recall why. Severus was keeper and Gryffindor were losing very badly. No one had seen the Snitch and Slytherin were two hundred to our twenty. Sirius Black was a Beater and he, not by design I'm sure, hit a Bludger towards Severus as Gryffindor's Chasers headed to goal. The Bludger hit Severus so hard and he was off his broom and on the pitch below before anyone could blink. He was in the hospital wing for over a week; broken arm, dislocated shoulder, broken collar bone, two broken legs not to mention all the other bumps and bruises. He never got back on a broom after that."

"Poor Severus," said Hermione, "He must have been in so much pain."

"Dumbledore said he bore it well," said Minerva, "He was the only person to visit him though."

"I should go and see if he's alright," said Hermione getting to her feet.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," said Minerva.

"I'm lucky to have him," said Hermione descending the stairs.

She did not have to search long, finding the boy she sought leaning against the Ravenclaw supporters' stand and watching the proceedings.

"Hey," she said softly.

He looked petulant for a moment before he sighed, "Sorry I stormed off, it's just…"

"Minerva told me about your injury," she said, "It must have been awful."

"Well it didn't exactly tickle," said Severus, before nodding to the game before them, "I still miss it."

"You could always try again," said Hermione moving to stand beside him.

"Slytherin have disowned me and I doubt the Gryffindor team would welcome me even if I did have the courage to try," he said, "My Quidditch days are long gone."

"Well then," said Hermione taking his hand and rubbing it back to life once more, "We've got a Potions essay to finish haven't we?"

Severus smiled down at her, "I think so," he said, "And it would be warmer inside."

"Come on then," said Hermione, keeping his hand in hers as they returned to the castle.

xxxx

"Mixed success on your joint essays," said Hornburg as he passed through the Potions class, handing out rolls of parchment to the paired up students.

"Bet the old goat gives us a T for good measure," whispered Severus to the girl beside him.

"You're the same age you know," giggled Hermione.

"But I make thirty-six look so good," muttered Severus, earning himself a quickly stifled laugh from the girl beside him, "And in his jealousy he will give us a T."

"Don't be silly. It was well deserving of an O."

"Want to take a bit of a wager if I counter your O with an E?" said Severus.

"What's the price?"

"If I win you let me take you to the Halloween feast," said Severus, the colour of his cheeks hidden by the gloom of the dungeon, "Name yours."

"I will when I win," said Hermione as Hornburg drew nearer.

He sneered down at the pair before slamming the parchment down before them, "It seems at least one of you has some skill in this subject," he said, "You should learn from your friend Snape, perhaps you'll find some improvement."

The usual titters that followed one of Hornburg's barbs echoed around the room but Severus just scowled in response, used to the comments. Hornburg passed by when he realised he would not get a response and Hermione seized the roll of parchment and opening it. She grinned before passing it to her friend.

"Guess its ladies' choice," she said as she saw her friend's eyes widen in surprise at the shakily written O at the top of the page.

Severus smiled, "Very well. What prize would my lady have?" he said setting the essay proudly in front of him on the desk.

Hermione made a show of pondering the issue a moment as Severus scribbled down their homework from the board as Hornburg dismissed them.

"Ok I've decided," she said as they packed up their bags, Severus folding the essay reverently and slipping it into his now graffittied Potions book, "My prize is for you to take me to the Halloween feast."

Severus stopped for a moment to process the request before he smiled, taking her hand as they both stood. Bowing over it he pressed a kiss to her fingers, an old fashioned gesture long since lost from Hogwarts' halls.

"It would be an honour," he said straightening.

Hermione coloured but smiled at his gallantry as she followed him from the dungeon classroom, failing to notice the faces of her two friends as she passed them.

The bright light of the outside grounds was dazzling but welcome after the dimness of the dungeons and Severus and Hermione followed happily behind the rest of their class as they headed to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class.

The oversized game keeper met them all with his usual enthusiasm, the Slytherins sneering whilst the Gryffindors returned the greeting happily, Severus' voice amongst the latter since Hagrid had been one of the only teachers not to talk down to him since his transformation.

"Righ' then you lot," he boomed over them all, "We need t' go down t' the Forest today, got a great lesson planned for yer."

The Slytherins grumbled but pushed to the front anyway as they all followed Hagrid down to the edge of the forest. Draco was the first to break the confused silence that descended on the group as they gathered around a small fenced paddock.

"A horse?" sneered the blond, "Why do we want to see a horse?"

"It's not a horse," said Severus to Hermione's surprise, the boy usually quiet in lessons since he learned his intelligence would only warrant teasing.

"It looks like a horse," said Ron looking over to Hermione in confusion.

Hermione shrugged, trying to see anything out of the ordinary on the mottled grey mare tethered before them. Hagrid however beamed at Severus' words and beckoned him closer.

"Tell me what yer see," he encouraged, "Don't be shy."

Severus looked to some of his classmates, seeing the wish for him to make a fool of himself in their eyes but he stepped forward nonetheless. He missed his imposing robes and height as he moved closer to Hagrid, widening the gulf not just physically between him and the others.

"Wings," he said quietly, "Great silver wings."

"Good lad," said Hagrid, his enthusiasm making him forget that he spoke to a former professor.

"Batty as each other," sneered Pansy earning a laugh from the other Slytherin students, even some of the Gryffindor students joined them, Ron earning a swift thump from Hermione.

"Can't none of yer see it?" said Hagrid, a blush on his cheeks as he always got when teased.

Slowly Neville raised a trembling hand, his face aflame as attention turned to him.

"Oh this gets better," sneered Draco, "The idiot and the traitor the only two who can see wings on a horse."

"Well I doubt _your _parents could ever have shown you something so pure Draco," sneered Severus.

"Now then," said Hagrid as Malfoy clearly bristled, "Neville, why don't yer come a bit closer. She won't bite."

"But Snape might," whispered Harry, earning an elbow from Hermione, "Ow!"

"Stop it then," she hissed.

Neville crossed the crowd to Severus' side, keeping a safe distance, his eyes darting from the horse to his former teacher erratically.

"Who showed you?" said Severus, causing Neville to jump before he stuttered a reply.

"M…my…gr…gran…sir, when I w…was five," he said, "You?"

"My mother, when I was three," said Severus, stepping closer to the mare, "Hagrid, can I…?"

"Go ahead if yer think yer can," said the nervous professor, "Remember though, yer gotta believe and be careful because I don't want to be telling Dumbledore yer got yourself in bother."

"I've always believed Hagrid and I won't cause a bother, I promise," said Severus approaching the grey slowly and reaching out a hand to her muzzle.

The mare stamped and snorted before settling and allowing him to touch her. He ran a hand along her nose before scratching lightly at her cheek and shoulder. She whinnied softly at the touch, the boy before her smiling at the sound as he spoke back to her, soft soothing words as his hands continued their path. He rested a hand on her shoulder for a moment before seeming to trace thin air, stroking up and down as the mare leaned into the invisible touch.

"Granger," said Severus, his voice quiet but carrying over the silence, "Come here."

Hermione shot a silencing look at Harry and Ron before crossing to her friend, her pace slowing as she passed Neville and approached the mare. Severus held out his free hand for hers.

"Do you trust me?" he said.

Hermione put her hand in his and nodded.

"Say it," he said closing his fingers around hers.

"I trust you."

"Whenever I taught you do you trust that I never told you a lie, that what I taught you was always fact, always the truth?"

"I do," said Hermione as he tugged her hand to where his hovered in midair.

"Then trust me and believe that your hand now lies upon the wing joint of a Pegasus," said Severus, moving her hand so it was flat in the air beside his.

At first she felt nothing but then the mare twitched as she felt something warm press into her palm, pliable but firm, like flesh over bone.

"I feel…" she began before trailing off with a gasp. Before her eyes appeared a large strong wing, silver and feathered, that flexed as she copied Severus' strokes against the powerful joint, "Wings…she's got wings."

"Can yer see it Hermione?" said Hagrid.

"I can," she said, "She's a Pegasus."

"Well of course she'd agree with her boyfriend," sneered Millicent, "Always snogging in the library."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat, seeing colour touching Severus' beside her also but their embarrassment was unnoticed as Pansy and Millicent started a childish chant that had Hagrid hurrying to stifle the traditional Gryffindor and Slytherin shouting match growing steadily from the initial catalyst.

"Thank you," said Hermione softly, "And I'm sorry about what Millicent said."

"Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and all the other unfortunate girls I had the _pleasure _of being in charge of are a bunch of little ignorami of which I have neither care or concern," muttered Severus, "Their opinions mean as much to me as Trelawney's predictions of Grims do to Potter."

Hermione giggled, "You've noticed her tendencies then?"

"I revel in the moments when her attention is taken from me," said Severus before hushing the startled beast beside him, "She doesn't like this much."

"Hagrid?" called Hermione, "Can we take her somewhere? She's frightened."

"Let 'er loose a little way into the Forest if you would Hermione, Professor Snape," he called back over the din of the students, "She's wild but let me use 'er today."

Severus untied the rope from the guide post and led the winged mare deeper into the woods with a small click of encouragement. Hermione continued alongside, her hand on the mare's flank as the headed away from the class.

"Keep your wand ready," said Severus, "There are genuine reasons we forbid you from coming in here."

"Is that the royal we?" said Hermione.

Severus laughed, "Old habits die hard, especially when I still get called professor at times," he said coming to a halt, "I think here will do."

Hermione smiled sadly, "She's so beautiful," she said as Severus untied the ropes from the Pegasus, "It's almost a shame we have to let her go."

"She belongs in the wild," said Severus, "It would be cruel to cage her. Go on girl, go home."

The Pegasus shook out her mane and took a few steps towards the thicker trees before turning back and nudging Severus' shoulder with her muzzle. He patted her once more before she trotted away, wings folded gracefully at her sides. He turned back to Hermione and nodded to the noise beyond.

"Suppose we'd better see if Hagrid needs rescuing."

"Suppose," said Hermione watching until the Pegasus had finally disappeared into the trees. Only a slim pale hand waving before her roused her from her reverie.

"Hogwarts to Granger, anyone there?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up at her friend and realising how vacant she sounded, "Sorry…shock. I'd read about Pegasus, Pegasi…Pegasodoe?"

"Alright don't hurt yourself," laughed Severus, "Its Pegasus, singular and plural."

Hermione smiled, "Still the teacher, aren't you?"

"And also an absent student at present," he said, "We'd better get back to class."

Hermione nodded, looking back over her shoulder as she followed him back to class.

Xxxx

_**A/N: Please leave a review- until next time.**_


	4. Of Halloween and Hexes

_**A/N: Own nothing.**_

_**Off we go.**_

Of Halloween and Hexes

'_If only the world wouldn't get in the way, if only people would just let you play. They say you're both being fools, you're breaking all the rules. They can't understand the magic of your wonderland.'- Best of Friends, The Fox and the Hound._

Halloween dawned, Dumbledore having chosen to hold the first Quidditch match on the same date resulting in the great hall being an even louder scene of excitement than usual at breakfast. The Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were the loudest of all, the Gryffindor Quidditch team welcoming Ron to their ranks as Keeper.

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron, trying to convince the latter that he wouldn't fall off his broom whilst she looked to the door, waiting for the fourth of their party to arrive. Despite the tensions that still bubbled, Harry and Ron had grudgingly accepted her friendship with Severus and at least maintained a polite silence rather than a vicious onslaught whenever he joined them.

She finally saw him, dressed in his traditional black without the red and gold colours of his new house that the rest of the students on the Gryffindor table wore. Hermione went to wave him over but his attention had been taken by Draco who strode up to him, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Severus stood his ground, clearly offering his own retorts to whatever verbal onslaught his former pupil offered. Finally Draco pushed passed Severus and left the hall, leaving the former Slytherin looking thunderous for a moment before he pushed it aside, clearly attempting to forget the words spoken to him. Hermione tried again to catch his eye and finally succeeded, glad to see a smile touch his lips when he saw her. He passed through the hall to them, taking his customary seat at Hermione's side.

"What was that with Draco?" said Hermione as she reached for a nearby pot of coffee and poured him a cup, the move now a practised ritual.

"Nothing," he said, "Just Malfoy being Malfoy."

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore last night?"

"Same as last time," said Severus, "The Ministry is no closer so Minerva and I are still stuck."

"She's not been speaking to many people this morning," said Harry looking over to where Minerva sat with Parvati and Lavender.

"She cried last night," said Severus concentrating on his plate rather than the girl in question, "When we got back to Gryffindor Tower. Took me until two to calm her down."

"Poor Minerva," said Hermione before laying a hand on his arm, "How do you feel about it though, it's as much a blow to you."

Severus shrugged with a feigned nonchalance, "No point crying over it is there. The Ministry can't find a cure and I'm not allowed to even try so I might as well get on with it."

"And aren't we the lucky ones for it," muttered Ron.

"Oh yes, sharing your snoring Weasley is a keen nightly pleasure," said Severus, "I'm surprised the tower still stands with you shaking the eaves."

"Git!" muttered Ron but Severus ignored him, used to the exchange after nearly two months of collective company.

Hermione checked her watch and looked across at Harry and Ron, "You two better head down to the pitch," she said getting up from her seat and turning to Severus, "Ready or are you going to push the piece of toast around for ten minutes?"

Severus smiled, following her up and picking up the toast from his plate as they navigated their way through the students, Harry and Ron doing the same the other side of the table. It was only Dumbledore's voice that stopped them in their tracks.

"Severus," he called over the noise, "If I might borrow you my boy."

"Go on ahead, save me a seat," said Severus as Hermione faltered between following the crowds or him, "I won't be long, its OWL stuff."

"What OWL stuff?" said Hermione.

"I'll tell you later," said Severus as he headed towards the headmaster.

Hermione smiled at the mystery, used to such vacant answers which left her longing for information. She carried on with Harry and Ron towards the pitch before Harry swore dramatically.

"What's up?" said Ron as Harry turned back to the school.

"Buckbeak's feather," he said, lowering his voice so only the two could hear, "I left it in my trunk but I wanted to carry it for luck."

Hermione checked her watch again, "You've got time to run and get it if you're quick," she said, "Ron can tell the others."

"See you after then," said Harry hurrying back to the castle as the other two continued on with the crowds.

"Hermione," said Ron stepping closer to her, "Is it true that you're going with _him _to the feast tonight?"

"If by _him _you mean Snape then yes I am," she said, "And before you start we're going as friends, it's not fair if he has to go alone."

"He can go with McGonagall," said Ron bitterly, "You shouldn't trust him you know."

"Ron don't start," she sighed.

"But…"

"Don't start," she said as the crowd split and she happily followed the spectators as Ron headed to the changing rooms.

The players were forming up on the pitch as the final spectators took their seats. Hermione glanced once again at the stairs to the Gryffindor stand, hoping to see Severus coming up them but finding herself disappointed. She had watched Dumbledore take his seat ten minutes before and assumed Severus would follow but everyone else was in attendance with no sign of him. She heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Colin Creavey scampering into his seat, his camera around his neck where he'd been hoping to get pictures of the Gryffindor team. Hermione pushed her way through to him, ignoring the roar of the crowd as the game began.

"Colin," she said, smiling as he beamed at her, "Have you seen Snape?"

"Professor Snape?" he asked, trembling a little.

"Yes, Professor Snape," said Hermione kindly, knowing how nervous most students became at the mention of his name.

"He was talking to Harry at the bridge when I came passed," said Colin, "Harry let me walk with him when Professor Snape went back inside. Harry even let me take a picture, it was so cool."

"I'm sure," said Hermione, worry touching her voice, "Excuse me Colin."

"Do you want me to save you a seat?" called Colin as she headed to the stairs.

"No thank you," she called back as she descended.

She headed back to the school as quickly as she could, half walking, half running as the castle seemed further away that ever. She headed first to the common room but knew the second she entered that it was deserted. She left the room, narrowly missing Peeves as he stalked the corridors but glad to see Nearly Headless Nick as he floated near the main stairs.

"Hello Hermione!" he called happily, "Not down at the match?"

"I'm looking for Severus Snape," she replied, "Have you seen him?"

"Ah yes, young Severus," said Nick, "I passed him not too long ago; he looked as though he was heading to the library."

"Thank you Sir Nick," she said, hurrying towards the library stairs and hoping the ghost was correct in his assumption.

The room appeared to be as deserted as the common room when she entered, even Madame Pince down at the match. She scoured the usual aisles she would expect to find Severus in, pawing over a dusty old tome, but both Potions and Dark Arts were empty. It was the distant sound of a cheer from the Quidditch pitch that drew her to a window, her eyes catching the trail of black coat from the sill two along from her. She crossed to him, being sure her steps were heard so as not to alarm him, the prospect of a Severus hex unappealing.

"I've been looking for you," she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder and only able to see the sheet of fine black hair as he kept his gaze on the window.

"Shouldn't you be out there cheering on Potter?" he said bitterly.

"No," said Hermione, her tone brokering no argument, "Not if it means leaving you in here."

"I'm here on his orders."

"What?" said Hermione, the words taking a moment to register.

"Your dear friend accosted me on the bridge and told me in no uncertain terms that I was to keep away if I had any ideas about jinxing the match," said Severus.

Hermione snatched her hand away, "Were you thinking of jinxing the match?" she asked.

Severus swung off the window ledge, heading away from her, "Of course I wasn't," he said, "But clearly even you think me capable of it."

"I don't at all," said Hermione, "But the way you said it and the fact that you're up here…"

"I'm up here because I am clearly not welcome with anyone else, Gryffindor or otherwise."

"Don't say that."

"Why not when it's true?" said Severus, "I don't belong anywhere now. I always knew where I fit; student, following _him, _spying, teaching and now I'm nothing. I belong to nothing."

Hermione was silent as she crossed to him, taking hold of his hand before she raised herself on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, "You belong to me," she said softly, "Severus, you belong to me."

He shivered, his grip tightening on her hand, "You've never called me Severus before."

"I've been waiting for you to give me permission," said Hermione.

"You never needed my permission Granger…Hermione," he said, colour touching his cheeks as he gave her her first name.

"And you've never needed mine," she said, "Severus, you belong where you want to and hang whatever Harry, Ron, Malfoy or anyone thinks. You're my friend and if you belong to me and vice versa then can that be enough, for now anyway?"

"More than enough," he said, "Though I fear our friendship is ruining all your others. Potter and Weasley are never going to like me."

"They'll learn to accept it," said Hermione taking off her red and gold scarf and wrapping it gently around his neck, "Especially if they see you cheering on the team. Do you think you can?"

"Go, go Gryffindor," he said with little passion but a teasing smile on his face.

Hermione laughed, "You'll do," she said smoothing the scarf against his chest, "But I want you to promise me something."

"What?" he said, his look apprehensive.

"Tell me when someone says something to you, don't run away and hide," said Hermione, "I know you're keeping your promise to Dumbledore by keeping the peace and I'm not trying to fight your battles for you but when they say something that hurts you it hurts me too. I just want to be there for you, I'm your friend."

"I don't usually share my feelings with people but I'm willing to try, no matter how hard," said Severus, "I have grown used to being alone but I promise to try."

"Good," said Hermione holding out her hand to him, "Come on, time to try being a Gryffindor Quidditch supporter."

"Joy be undiminished," he muttered but took her hand all the same, letting her lead him from the room.

They reached the pitch to find the game still going strong with only twenty points between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They hurried up the stairs hand in hand, several of the nearby spectators staring in shock at the red and gold scarf around Severus' neck. Minerva sat in the front row and soon beckoned them over, the pair having to stand in the very corner rather than sit in the squash of the cheering crowd. Hermione was glad of the deceptively strong arm about her waist that shielded her from the crush and even happier when Severus' voice joined in the rallying cries for the house team and cheered when they scored.

The match was epic, the teams evenly matched, and soon even Severus was cheering Harry on to find the Snitch. Hermione caught Minerva's gaze lingering on them at times, especially the time Severus spun her into a hug as Gryffindor went forty points ahead but the older witch smiled whenever their gaze met and Hermione felt no need to relinquish her hold on her friend.

It was the sudden flash of scarlet and emerald racing side by side that alerted the crowds to the chase for the Snitch. Calls and chants went up from both camps as Harry and Draco rose higher and higher above the stands, speeding pin pricks of colour rushing into the sunlight dappled clouds. Hermione leaned back in an attempt to see them, her head finding a comfy pillow on Severus' shoulder.

"Come on Potter," she heard him mutter, "I'm not wearing this scarf for my health."

"I shan't lend you anymore of my clothes if you're not careful Severus Snape," said Hermione, feeling his hands tighten at her waist at the sound of his name.

"But I had designs on that fetching pick jumper of yours," he teased, "It will go well with all the red I am forced to wear."

"Severus!" she giggled, the name falling easily from her lips.

The cheers from around them drowned out any response as Harry appeared back into view, the hand that clearly held the Snitch raised over his head as the Gryffindor team crowded him and the Slytherins all looked on in disappointment. Hermione and Severus joined the cheer, their position at the front of the stand enough to draw the attention of the team. Hermione took hold of Severus' hand at her waist as Harry and Ron scowled at his presence, lacing her fingers with his.

"Baby steps," she said leaning back into him to make her voice heard.

"I know," he said against her ear as the spectators behind them began to file out.

The crush kept them pinned to the front of the stand as the over eager younger students and over confident older students pushed their way to the front. A similar scene on all the other towers as the crowds made their way back towards the castle, the teachers at the head of the column.

"Perhaps we should wait out the tide," he said as they turned to watch the scrum.

"Couldn't agree more," said Minerva getting to her feet beside him and holding out a hand to stop several of the second years behind her getting swallowed up in the crowd, "Wait a moment or you'll get stepped on."

Parvati and Lavender clearly disagreed with the plan, clambering over the wooden bleachers and smaller students before disappearing down the stairs. The shout came up from the field a moment before the tower shook violently, the wood beneath their feet splintering as a Bludger tore through the side of the stand and crashed into the steps. The planks beneath them fell away at the impact and Severus grabbed Hermione as one gave out beneath her feet, pulling her tight against him as he stepped back onto a more solid part of the tower. The second years were screaming as the hole widened, preventing them from reaching the safety of the creaking staircase as the other students fled down it, rocking the unstable tower further.

"Keep hold of me Hermione," said Severus.

"Wasn't planning on letting go," said Hermione, "Please get me off this thing."

The tower cracked again, the top few stairs that had taken the Bludger falling away to leave a gaping hole they couldn't hope to jump successfully, leaving them trapped with Minerva and the second years she had held back from the crowds.

"Stay still all of you," said Minerva, "Don't move, they'll get us down."

The platform groaned again and Hermione felt the wood splinter beneath her. She gripped tighter onto Severus' jacket as she whimpered, "I can feel it moving."

"You're going nowhere," he said holding her still, "What kind of broom does Harry have?"

"Fi…Firebolt," said Hermione, "Why?"

Severus tentatively took one hand from her waist tightening the grip of the other, "_Accio _Harry's Firebolt," he commanded, the broom arriving in his grip moments later.

The tower lurched once more cries going up from below as those who remained on the pitch realised the extent of the damage, several running off to catch up with the teachers who were already half way across the bridge back.

"Minerva," called Severus, moving the broom slowly behind him, "Take the broom and one of the little ones, get off this thing and hopefully they'll get the hint below."

Minerva took the broom from his grasp, "Ariana, give me your hand slowly," she said to one of trembling second years, soon having them both airborne.

Soon other brooms were rising from the ground, members of the Gryffindor team and students brave enough to seize the brooms from that stationary Slytherins. The tower continued to rock as gradually the students were picked off and flown to safety, realisation soon passing through that to move more than one person at a time was too dangerous next to the integrity of the tower. Severus was glad to see Harry rise to the platform as it lurched violently, sheer luck keeping both him and Hermione on their feet. A brief look behind him told him they were the last on the platform and he spoke to the woman in his arms.

"Hermione, Harry's coming and he's going to take you down," he said, "You're going to have to let me loose."

"Don't let me fall," said Hermione, her grip tightening on the front of his jacket.

"You're not going to fall," said Severus as Harry pulled to a halt beside them on his broom, "Go with Harry, I'll be right behind you."

"Give me your hand Hermione," said Harry over the creak of the buckling wood.

Hermione reached out and seized her friend's hand, swinging up onto the broom behind him. The movement was enough to break the final supporting splinter of the tower and it gave a terrible lurch, Severus only saved from the drop as he grabbed the splintered front board. Hermione cried his name in fright as the tower began to shudder. Harry shifted the broom alongside him and held out a hand.

"Snape, take hold of me," he said as the wood beneath them groaned.

"It won't take three of us," said Severus, "For Merlin's sake get her out of here before this thing collapses and takes all three of us with it."

Harry looked down and saw Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson rising to meet them as the teachers arrived back onto the pitch but he knew it was too late as the tower snapped and began to topple. It was at that moment that Hermione began crying again not at the collapsing tower but at Severus as he leapt from the top, rushing to the ground in free fall too fast to be caught by someone on a broom. The shocked cries were echoed by those below but silenced abruptly as his fall ceased midair not by any charm from those below as even Dumbledore looked on in shock. Severus hung in midair, his hands over his eyes before he finally dared to remove them.

He looked more relieved that anyone as he floated gracefully down to the ground, the tower crashing to the ground finally behind him almost unnoticed as the crowd focused on his descent. The silence around him was oppressive and he felt every eye boring into him as several of the younger students pulled back from the scene and the older took a firmer grip on their wands. The stalemate was only broken by a flurry of movement before he was nearly knocked from his feet by an armful of trembling Gryffindor.

"Severus!" cried Hermione, hugging him tightly, "Oh God, when you jumped…you're an idiot!"

"Glad to see you in one piece too," he said, hugging her back, "Are you alright?"

Hermione ignored the question, "You flew," she said, her voice shaking, "No broom, no charm, you just flew. How did you flew…fly?"

"Magic," said Severus, pulling back, instantly warmed by the smile on her face at the evasive answer.

"Base stupidity and dumb luck," boomed a normally gentle voice beside them, "You were expressly forbidden to attempt any magic you learned after the age of sixteen Severus."

The bravado soon fled the boy and he lowered his head, "Sorry Headmaster," he said quietly, "But I really didn't have a choice, the broom wouldn't have coped with three of us."

"You had no idea whether you could use that magic, magic you learned nearly four years from where you are now," said Dumbledore before his tone softened, "As it stands though, there is no harm done and I am quite relieved to see you in one piece even if you are determined to be an idiot boy."

Severus smiled as Dumbledore clapped him on the shoulder, the older wizard finally allowing his relief to show on his face.

"I must see to the others," said Headmaster, "And see how this whole business occurred. See that he keeps out of anymore trouble if you please Miss Granger."

"I will," said Hermione as Dumbledore turned back to the grounds, rallying the teachers to steer the children back to the castle. She went to speak but was cut off my shrill Scottish tones as Minerva hurried up to them.

"Dumbledore might have let you off easily Severus Snape but don't think I'll be so lenient," she fumed, "Jumping like that without your…"

She trailed off and gestured vaguely to his left arm causing Severus' expression to darken before Minerva's sudden tears dulled any anger in his eyes.

"You could have died Severus," she said, "You're not allowed to leave me to deal with this on my own."

"Minerva you almost sound like you care," said Severus, a smile touching his thin lips.

"Of course I care you fool of a Slytherin," she said hugging him tightly, "Don't you ever do that again."

"I don't make promises like that Minerva, you know that," he said, "But I shall try not to leave you to face Fifth year alone. I do worry for your eyesight though, does this appear very Slytherin to you?"

Minerva laughed as he waved the end of the red and gold scarf about his neck at her, "A converted Gryffindor?"

"We're working on it," said Hermione looking fondly up at Severus and causing Minerva to smile at the sight.

"I suppose that's an improvement," said Minerva before she looked back to the small huddles of bewildered students, "I should go and check on the second years, they're a little shaken."

Severus smiled wryly as she left swiftly and reached out a hand beside him, a small hard soon tucking firmly into his.

"Do they even attempt to teach you Gryffindors subtlety?" he said, turning to the girl beside him, seeing a familiar look of curiosity on her face.

"How?" she said softly, "How did you fly like that Severus? In the books…"

"The magic is old and uncommon, even for a know-it-all bookworm," he said, squeezing her hand to take the sting from his words, "And it is not something taught by professors in school."

"Then how…oh," said Hermione, her eyes drifting to his left forearm, "Him?"

Severus nodded, "Him," he said, his voice low as he watched her face grow conflicted, "Hermione?"

"Dark magic," she said, her grip on his hand loosening.

"No!" said Severus tightening his hold, "Ancient magic not commonly learned but I was forced to. I…had no choice."

"Professor Dumbledore said you were older when you learned and you haven't been able to remember things you learned passed sixteen," said Hermione, "How did you know you'd manage it?"

"I didn't," he said shrugging.

"You didn't?" said Hermione before she punched his arm, "You could have died!"

"And if I'd climbed onto that broom _you _would have done," he said.

Hermione failed to stifle the sob that escaped her, "Severus you…" she said before she threw her arms around him once more, "You threw yourself off the top of a tower without knowing if you'd survive because of me?"

"I've stood in front of a werewolf for you Hermione, a fall from a Quidditch tower is no comparison," said Severus before he flinched, "Ow!"

"What?" said Hermione pulling back before she noticed blood on her hand that wasn't her own, "You're bleeding."

Severus reached a hand to his shoulder, the leather parting just before the sleeve as he drew a crimson hand back, "Splinters from the tower," he said looking pained, "Why do things always hurt more when you know they're there?"

Hermione smiled, "Don't be a baby, Madame Pomfrey will have that sorted in a second," she said, "I think, all things considered, a few splinters is getting off lightly."

"I won't argue with you," said Severus.

"Wonders will never cease," said Hermione, receiving a playful glare in returned, "Sorry, we seem to have swapped roles."

"You grow bold around me Miss Granger," he said, his voice a youthful mimicry of his adult disdain.

Hermione smiled, "You're not so scary up close," she said softly laying a hand against the cool leather covering his chest.

Severus was about to reply when he saw Harry and Ron watching over her shoulder, "I seem once again to be keeping you from your friends," he said stepping back and frowning slightly, "And…I do owe Potter my thanks."

Hermione laced her fingers with his as they turned to the two boys but released them as he offered his hand to Harry, the younger boy looking taking aback at the gesture.

"You have my thanks…Harry," said Severus, "I would not have thought you would offer me aide."

"I was following in my Dad's footsteps," said Harry, shaking his hand.

Severus looked set to snatch his hand away before he nodded, "Yes, perhaps you were."

"What I don't get though," said Hermione quickly before an awkward silence could set in, "Is how that Bludger got loose and hit the stand."

"I didn't see much," said Harry, "But it headed for the Slytherins first. Malfoy grabbed a beater and smacked it away from them, that's when it hit the stand. I didn't look deliberate but…"

"It _was _Malfoy," said Severus.

"Exactly," said Harry, an understanding seeming to pass between the two of them, "And it pretty much hit just below where you and Hermione were standing."

"Which means _he _could have got you killed," blurted Ron suddenly as he reached for Hermione's hand while glaring at Severus.

Hermione stepped swiftly back from him, "Where did you get an idea like that from?" she said.

"Because Malfoy was no doubt aiming for me," said Severus sadly, "And you were right beside me."

"And thank god I was, I would have fallen if you didn't have hold of me," said Hermione, "Don't you take any blame for this Severus, it wasn't your fault."

"Anytime you're near him you're in danger," said Ron, bristling further at Hermione using his first name.

"No I'm not," cried Hermione.

"He's a Death Eater!"

Hermione didn't even look to see Severus' reaction as she drew her wand, catching Ron with a stinging hex that had him hopping in pain in a second. She was only prevented in firing off another as Severus grabbed her arm, moving her wand out of harm's way.

"Don't," he said, "Not for me. Leave it be."

Hermione nodded, returning her wand to her pocket.

Severus turned to Ron as he settled, his expression ice, "Now you listen to me Weasley, you can push me so far but my patience with you will not last. I will keep my promise to Dumbledore not to hex you into oblivion this time but try me again and I might not be so lenient. As for your previous statement, you know nothing about it and if you did you would not be so quick to judge."

"I know plenty…"

"Oh shut up Ronald!" cried Hermione, "Just for once in your life, shut up!"

Ron fell silent, looking hurt, "Why do you always choose him over us?"

"Because he's not the one acting like a child," said Hermione before turning to Severus, "You're meant to be in the hospital wing, come on."

Severus followed her, seeing far too much thunder in her expression to argue with her. They were halfway across the bridge in their forced march before Hermione stopped with her gaze at her feet. It took Severus a moment to realise she was crying and swiftly placed a hand on her arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I didn't mean to do that. I know you can stand up for yourself but he makes me so mad I just couldn't stop and…"

"Hermione," he said, cutting her off, "Don't worry, I'm not angry, if anything I'm flattered that you'd say such things to your friends for me… though if I was still a teacher it would be ten points _to _Gryffindor for the speed of that hex."

Hermione managed a weak laugh, "So you're not angry with me?"

Severus shook his head, "No," he said, "I've learned quite bitterly the pain of letting my anger and pride get the better of me when someone has come to my defence."

Hermione smiled, "Well then, I expect you to be fighting my corner from now on too then," she said, "No one would dare cross me."

"I can't argue with that," said Severus.

"Twice in one day," said Hermione with a giggle, "Severus you worry me when you don't argue with me."

Severus feigned a swoon, causing her to giggle, "I fear it is the end of me. Whatever will I do?"

"Heaven forbid you become amiable," said Hermione, "It will upset the natural balance of the world."

Severus smiled at their easy banter, "A compromise then," he said, "I shall be perfectly amiable to you but absolutely vile to everyone else, that should keep the cosmos in alignment."

"I always knew you were clever," said Hermione.

"Clever enough to think up some rather inventive jinxes for our combined assault upon the world if we are to join forces," said Severus, "We shall have to practice though, perhaps at the back of Ancient Runes, Bathsheba wouldn't notice a thing."

Hermione frowned, "But you don't take Ancient Runes."

"I do since Albus let me drop Divination and take that up instead," he said with a smirk as Hermione's smile widened, "Think you can cope with me in _all _your classes Miss Granger?"

"I'm sure I'll cope Professor," said Hermione as she hugged him.

xxxx

The feast was the usual riot of colour and festivity that always accompanied Halloween at Hogwarts. Normal rules relaxed and the houses mingled freely, the students sitting in friendship groups rather than in strict house rows. Luna had joined Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George at the Gryffindor table but they were one of the quietest groups in the hall, all watching the smaller group of three sat slightly removed from them.

Minerva had joined Severus and Hermione when Parvati and Lavender had disappeared into a secluded corner with there dates and the group watching had been glad of it, worried to see Hermione alone with the former Slytherin. Hermione had been polite with all of them except Ron, pointedly ignoring him when she had walked in on Severus' arm, the pair of them choosing to sit a little further off from the group. They had soon appeared oblivious to anyone else around them as the talked together, fuelling more and more muttering from Ron as Hermione spared not even a glance his way.

Minerva joining them had melted some of the closeness between Hermione and Severus but they remained an insular group of three. Whatever their conversation it was happy, their laughter often echoing above any other in the room and even those of Gryffindor house couldn't help but see the change two months had brought to their former teachers. Severus' alteration differed greatly with his company, amongst most he remained sarcastic and unapproachable with or without the intimidation of his billowing robes, but with Hermione he appeared relaxed, any comments he made being met with a smile rather than tears from his companion.

"Look at him, showing off," mutter Ron as a small competition seemed to flare up between the three, all of them taking it in turns to transfigure a water jug into something far more exotic.

"Of course he's showing off," said Luna dreamily, her attention on something unseen in the air above them, "He wants to impress her."

"What?" choked Harry, glad he'd not taken a sip from the glass in his hand.

Luna sighed, "He likes her," she said, "Of course he wants to impress her."

"You mean _likes _likes her?" said Ron disgusted but Luna's attention had already wandered.

"Don't be stupid," said Ginny, "He's a teacher, he wouldn't."

"I wouldn't put anything passed Snape," said Harry, matching Ron for his glare as Hermione and Minerva laughed raucously at the put upon expression on Severus' face as Neville's toad chose to make himself at home atop his newly transfigured hour glass.

Severus picked up the toad with obvious distaste but handled the animal gently, cradling it in his hands as he got to his feet. He carried it to a trembling Neville and deposited it in his shaking hands.

"Réglisse has been starved of chasing dungeon rats," he drawled, smirking at Neville's whimper, "Next time I might decide she needs the exercise."

"Yes Professor Snape," muttered Neville before he scarpered off, his toad held firmly in his hands.

"That was wicked Severus," admonished Minerva, "You terrify him."

"Nice to know that I haven't lost my touch," he said.

"I don't find you quite so menacing anymore," said Hermione fondly, "No great billowy robes to torment me."

Severus gave her his best scowl, "I'll give you menacing Granger," he muttered reaching for her.

Hermione shrieked and swatted him away, "No! Your hands are all…toady!"

"Appalling use of the English Language, ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger," he said, his menace turning into an attempt to touch her with said _toady _fingers.

The game became part of the raucous of the hall but several noticed their former Potions Master at easy play with the smartest witch in the school. What started in their seats soon took to their feet, Hermione attempting to evade her friend much to Minerva's amusement. Finally Severus caught her, wrapping one arm around her middle to anchor her as she squirmed. She shrieked then giggled, half heartedly attempting to escape him.

"Let me go," she pleaded through her laughter.

"Beg for mercy witch," he said, his voice dark but filled with the same mirth.

"Never," she giggled.

"As you wish," he said, the pair of them playfully struggling to gain the upper hand.

"Severus, play fair, you're bigger than me," moaned Hermione before she squeaked as one of his hands quested to her waist, tickling her.

"That does it," snapped Ron, getting to his feet and heading for the pair.

Hermione barely registered what occurred when she was dragged from her friend's arms, a body stepping between them, but then she saw Ron round on Severus causing even the unflappable Potions Master to look shocked.

"Keep your slimy hands off her you git!" said Ron, his tone catching the attention of the room.

Severus straightened, folding his arms across his chest in a pose so reminiscent of his teaching, "Mr Weasley, I would first see whether your friend requires your gallantry before barrelling in with little decorum," he said coldly.

"I don't need to ask to know you shouldn't be touching her," said Ron, "It's disgusting."

Severus' expression darkened but any further altercation was halted as Dumbledore arrived beside them, his look quelling the fire in Severus' eyes.

"Is everything well over here?" he said, his voice jovial but his eyes remained hard.

"Perfectly fine, Headmaster," said Severus.

"Jolly good then," he said, a subtle hand on Severus' back turning him to the table, "I must say I was admiring the transfigurations you were accomplishing. Do I owe praise to Minerva or to Professor Murgatroyd for you sudden application?"

"We were simply passing the time Headmaster," said Minerva when Severus remained silent.

Harry pulled Ron back into his seat as Hermione sank back into her own, having to restrain her own desire to join the still simmering argument. Dumbledore continued to waffle on, finally distracting all three with a plea for a demonstration of their game. Hermione gladly obliged as did Minerva but Severus remained silent, clearly brooding.

Finally the Headmaster left them to mingle with the other students, the altercation between Ron and Severus old news to the room after mere moments. Hermione covered Severus' hand with her own as Dumbledore headed away and Minerva's attention was taken by Professor Vector as she passed by and enquired into her progress.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione.

Severus looked down at their hands, "A headache," he lied, not looking at her, "I'm going to go up."

"I'll come with you," said Hermione.

Severus shook his head, "Stay, I'll be fine," he said, "I just need some sleep."

"Severus?"

"I'll see you in the morning," he said squeezing her fingers briefly before he got to his feet, "Goodnight."

"Feel better," said Hermione playing along with his charade.

She watched him with a frown at he rose and left the Great Hall, clearly avoiding walking too close to Harry and Ron as he passed them. The room held little interest for her once he'd gone, finding herself alone as Minerva was tempted up to the teachers' table by her former colleagues. She considered joining Harry but her anger at Ron still bubbled. In the end the choice was made for her as Fred and George manhandled her into a seat nearer to them.

"No use sitting there all alone," said Fred.

"Not with our wonderful company on offer," said George, "Hit Ron if you need to get it out of your system."

Hermione was glad to see Ron flinch but stayed her hand, "I won't lower myself to his level," she said, "Especially seeing as Severus wouldn't do either."

"Because he's _such _a saint. His hands were all over you," said Ron, "It was disgusting."

"Did I ask you to intervene?" said Hermione, "Severus was doing nothing wrong."

"She does have a point Ron," said Harry before another fight could flare up, "Snape wasn't trying to hurt her."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione, "At least someone sees sense."

"You should still be careful Hermione," said Ginny, "He's changed so quickly, it's strange."

"It's been two months," said Hermione, "And perhaps _he's _not so different, perhaps circumstances are allowing us to see another side of him."

"Yeah, now he's a git who can't give us detention," muttered Ron.

"That's not what I mean," said Hermione, "If you would just give him a chance."

"He's hardly given us much of one," said Harry, "He's ready to hex us as soon as he sees us."

"Can you blame him after the way you've treated him?" said Hermione, "He is trying to get along with you, he was even cheering for you today Harry when you went after the Snitch, he was cheering for you."

Harry looked somewhat amazed, "Seriously?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow," said Harry, "I never thought he'd…"

"Do something to support you?" said Hermione, "If you think about it Harry, Severus has done plenty for you over the years."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I guess so."

Hermione smiled at the small victory but it did little to ease her concern over her absent friend and she looked longingly towards the door.

"Go to him if you're missing," said Luna fashioning candy sticks into runes even Hermione couldn't decipher, "He probably wants you to."

Hermione looked to her friends, all of them now distracted by Fred and George's usual mischief and got to her feet, "Say goodnight to everyone for me Luna."

"Of course," said Luna covering her runes with sugar crystals.

Hermione didn't wait for her friends to notice her, leaving the hall as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, pretending not to notice the various couples who clearly hadn't mastered concealment charms. She found the Common Room sparsely populated, most of the students dozing by the fireside or nursing the results of over sugar indulgence. Severus however was distinctly absent. She checked for anyone's attention before slipping up the stairs towards the boys' dormitory.

She found the Fifth Year room as she expected it; all the beds empty save for one which had the curtains tightly drawn.

"Severus?" she said.

She heard a surprised sniff before his voice came from behind the curtains.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Haven't you heard, we Gryffindors do like to bend the rules now and then," she said crossing to the bed.

"Don't come in here," he said, his voice strained.

"Why? Are you doing something you shouldn't be?"

"Miss Granger!" he cried indignantly, sounding very much her teacher once more.

Hermione giggled, "Sorry," she said, "I just prefer you angry to morose. Please let me come in."

"No," he snapped suddenly.

Hermione bristled; grabbing the curtains and yanking them open only to stop as she saw him, something inside her twisting at the sight.

"Oh Severus," she said, sitting down on the bed and catching his hands as he tried to cover his face. She lay them in down in his lap before placing her own hands on his cheeks, her thumbs wiping away the tears she found there, "What's wrong?"

She felt the warmth in her hands as he blushed beneath them.

"Stupid, ridiculous teenage hormones," he said, "I don't cry."

"Something must have made you," said Hermione, "You can tell me. Besides, it takes a better man to admit what's upset him than hide it."

"Its…" he began but he faltered, closing her eyes when Hermione stopped him from turning his face away fully.

"Tell me," she said, one hand leaving his face in favour of taking one of his.

"Weasley," said Severus, "What he said this evening."

"I didn't think you'd be one to put much stock in what Ron says."

"Well on this rare occasion I think he was right," said Severus, "My actions tonight were inexcusable."

Hermione frowned, "What actions?" she said, "I don't understand."

His expression matched her as he tried to find the words he wanted, "I… when I was…Hermione you're my student and I was pawing at you like…like I don't know what," he said, "It was utterly inappropriate of me. Ron was right to intervene; I'm beginning to forget myself."

Hermione sat dumbstruck as he finally released himself from her grip and turned to lie down, burying his face in the pillows. She first tried to suppress her reaction but failed, her laughter echoing loudly in the deserted room.

"Severus Snape!" she giggled as he turned and glared up at her, "Here's me for all this time thinking you had some intelligence."

"And why do you find this so funny?"

"Well firstly you are far too young to be my teacher so I am in no way your student anymore," she said, "Secondly you're not forgetting yourself, if anything I think you're rediscovering everything you've been hiding behind that surly Potions Master act."

Severus' expression remained dark, "And you know me so well?"

Hermione refused to be put off by his glare, "Well I hope by now I'm getting to properly know one of my best friends."

"Best friends?" said Severus, the thunder leaving his expression to be slowly replaced by a smile.

"If that's alright by you sir," said Hermione before she grew serious, "Severus you shouldn't care what people think, I'll tell you if…well, if anything becomes inappropriate."

"You're not worried about your reputation? What people will say when…if I change back?" he said.

"What do I have to be worried about?" said Hermione, "Do you plan to favour me just because we're friends?"

"Of course not," said Severus, "You don't need my favour to excel anyway."

"Well then," said Hermione, "That's settled. So, are you going to be taking anymore notice of Ron Weasley and all his nonsense?"

Severus shook his head, "Guess not," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm all over the place at the moment, bloody adolescence; it was bad enough the first time around. I'm acting like a child over everything."

Hermione brushed a stubborn lock of hair out of his eye, "You are a child," she said, "And probably still getting used to it."

Severus nodded, "It's frightening," he said, "I'm forgetting things, things I know I should know as my adult self but learnt after sixteen, it's happening faster day by day."

"Have you told the Headmaster?"

"No, he has enough on his mind."

"Well perhaps…" began Hermione before she slipped off the bed.

"What?" said Severus as she headed to the trunk at the end of the bed and opened it.

"Do you have an empty notebook or something?" said Hermione, "You could write things down."

She paused as she noticed the inside lid of the trunk, decorated in green and silver and littered with moving photographs, newspaper clippings and various other mementoes. She recognised one face in the images, an eighteen year old with long blond hair and sharp features who had a possessive arm around a black haired boy in Quidditch robes who looked little more than thirteen. She looked up to the sixteen year old version of the same black haired boy who had rolled onto his stomach on the bed to look down at her.

"Is that Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione, a little disconcerted as the picture in question waved at her.

Severus nodded, "He was in the fifth year when I joined but that was my third year. We'd just won a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw so he was in a good mood."

"I didn't know you were friends."

Severus frowned, "I thought we were for a long time but it wasn't entirely true," he said, "I was convenient, useful. Guess he assumed I'd be an easy recruit for…"

Hermione blanched, "He was a Death Eater even then?"

"Most in Slytherin were before they left," said Severus, "Lucius' job was to see that continued."

"You were children," said Hermione sadly, "No wonder someone…"

"Someone what?" said Severus, the heartbreak on her face paining him.

"No wonder someone like you, someone as nice as I know you can be, could be turned if they were poisoning you from so young," said Hermione, "What hope did you have?"

"I had a choice Hermione," he said, "And I chose poorly, my youth is no mitigation. I chose, knowing exactly what he was, to follow…_Him._"

"Why?" said Hermione, already predicting his answer.

"Some things…I can't…"

Hermione held up a hand, "It's alright. I shouldn't have asked," she said, "It was a long time ago."

Severus visibly relaxed as she continued to look at the montage inside the lid of the chest until she came across another face she recognised but could not place.

"Where do I know her from?" she said more to herself.

"Who?" said Severus leaning over in an attempt to look inside.

"A girl in one of your pictures," said Hermione, "You're both wearing school scarves and it looks like you're in Hogsmeade. She's very pretty, long hair. Your girlfriend?"

Severus smiled ruefully, fiddling with a loose thread on the comforter, "Hardly," he said, "She and I grew up together before we came here. We were best friends, for a very long time."

"Were?" said Hermione, "What happened?"

Severus sighed, "I was an idiot and then…then she died."

"How?" said Hermione, the familiar look in the girl's smiling eyes reminding her of someone.

"She was murdered by Voldemort," he said flatly, "Defending her child."

Realisation dawned on Hermione as she saw the girl before her in the album Harry kept, the album that contained pictures of his parents.

"Severus, what was her name?"

"Back then she was Lily Evans," said Severus, "But when she died she was Lily Potter."

Hermione was silent, reaching up to lay her hand on his shoulder as he rolled onto his back to stare up at the canopy.

"If there was ever a reason for me to return to the light…" said Severus sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "You must miss her."

"You grow used to the solitude after a while," he said, his voice forced to lightness, "She'd ended our acquaintance some years before anyway."

"I take it you didn't want the same," said Hermione abandoning her search and closing the lid of the trunk, sitting down on top of it. He was silent, his face turned away from her, "Severus?"

"Of course I didn't," he said bleakly, "She was my only real friend."

Hermione took his hand, "Not anymore," she said, "Student or when you change back you're stuck with me."

"You might change your mind when you know me better," said Severus sitting up to face her, "I've done some truly terrible things."

Hermione shifted onto the bed beside him, "Tell me one day then," she said, "I promise I'll listen and I'll still be here."

He nodded slowly, his eyes lowered to the stretch of comforter between them. His sudden movement startled Hermione as he hugged her close but she soon recovered and put her arms around him.

"I promise I'm going nowhere," she said realising how much of his confidence had been an act in the passed two months, his fears closer to the surface than either of them had known. She ran a hand over his back, feeling the tension leave him, "Better?"

He nodded before pulling back, wiping away the faint trace of tears from his cheeks with a sleeve, "Thank you, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Who'd have thought you'd end up buddied up with a Gryffindor know-it-all?" she said, glad when he smiled.

"Whatever did I do to deserve that?" he said with a wicked grin, his good humour clearly returning.

Hermione scowled playfully, "Oh no mister, you can't act the wounded puppy one moment and turn on me the next," she said, shoving his shoulder with little force.

"Assaulting a teacher Miss Granger?" he said before returning the gesture.

"Abusing a pupil professor?" she said before they fell into a playful wrestle reminiscent of their time in the hall. She soon had him pinned but she knew he'd put up little resistance.

"Quite the vicious little lion cub aren't we?" he laughed beneath her, "Name your price for my release?"

"Tell me that Gryffindor rocks and Slytherin sucks," she said.

He smirked up at her, "Are you doubting my newly found house loyalty?"

"Say it Severus," she said tightening her hold, "Or do I have to fetch my wand?"

"Gryffindor rocks," he said with more enthusiasm than she expected.

"And?" she pressed.

"And…" he began taking hold of her arms before neatly flipping her onto her back, "You're far too bold Miss Granger."

"Cheater," she pouted, "You're bigger than me."

"I've had a few more years growing over you," said Severus relinquishing his hold and flopping down on the bed beside her, "Well, I did anyway, besides, I'm a boy."

"Doesn't make you taller than Millicent Bulstrode."

"That's because the girl is half tank," said Severus, "Even in her first year she was beyond tall for her age. She reminded me of the Russian Athletes back in the Eighties."

"Decidedly Muggle reference."

"I grew up with Muggles," said Severus, "And my father was a Muggle."

"I thought only Pureblood children got into Slytherin?"

"Clearly I'm the exception to the rule," said Severus grabbing his wand from the bedside table and idly conjuring a sky-scape on the canopy above them.

Hermione lost herself for a moment in the sight before she ventured a question, "Before the accident you were thirty-six years old weren't you?"

"Ancient I know," said Severus, "Why do you ask?"

Hermione frowned prettily, "What does it feel like?" she asked, "Being older?"

Severus rolled onto his side to face her, "I don't really know," he said, "It creeps up on you so gradually. I felt tired a lot but I guess that was due to forever having to look over my shoulder for You-Know-Who. This passed summer was especially…"

Hermione reached for his hand, offering him a sympathetic smile, "It must have been hard with him back."

Severus nodded but said nothing, the two of them turning their attention to the swirling magical galaxies above them.

Their peace was soon shattered as footsteps thundered up the stairs, the door flying open as Ron ran in flanked by Dean and Seamus.

"See, told you he'd have her up here. He's got her Confunded for sure," he spat, his wand pointed directly at Severus, "Get your hands off her Snape."

Severus stilled Hermione's protest with a wave of his hand, "Its alright," he said before getting to his feet, his wand lowered but poised, "Weasley I have tried my hardest not to hex you into oblivion but my patience is wearing thin and whether your pride will accept it or not I have gone easy on you and your friends at every altercation. Since you are determined to persist in this foolish vendetta however I am quite willing to oblige you if you think you are capable of defending yourself."

"I'm not scared of you Snivellus!" sneered Ron, "You're no match for the three of us."

"Oh I think you'll find I am," said Severus his wand now pointed at the three boys.

The hex had barely formed on Severus' lips when Hermione leapt before him with a cry, his wand clattering to the floor in an effort to protect her. Ron however did not have such sharp reactions, his spell spoken before he realised Hermione rather than Severus now stood before him. The magic hit her at point blank range, sending her spinning into a heap on the floor. Her body cracked horribly against the wooden floor, silence falling straight after.

"Hermione!" cried Ron in despair as he moved towards her only to find a wand at his throat.

"Keep away from her," said Severus coldly before turning his attention to the girl, "Hermione?"

She remained silent, the blast rendering her unconscious and unmoving. Severus quickly pocketed his wand and swept her up into his arms, ignoring the stirring of the three dumbstruck boys. He pushed passed them and hurried down the stairs, ignoring the curious glances and queries from those in the Common Room. It was only when he came against Harry that he met any true resistance.

"What happened to her?" he demanded, blocking the portrait hole.

"Get out of my way Potter."

"What happened to Hermione?"

"Ask your idiot friend," said Severus, "Now get out of the way, I'm taking her to Poppy. If you want to be useful you can find the Headmaster."

He didn't wait for any reply as he pushed passed Harry and hurried out into the corridors. The journey to the hospital wing had never seemed so long as Hermione failed to even stir in his arms. He found the room devoid of those injured in the stand collapse but was glad to see the nurse at her station, Madame Pomfrey looking up as he ran in.

"Poppy," he said setting Hermione down on the nearest bed, "She's hurt. Hit by a hex in the Common Room."

"Oh my!" said the witch, hurrying over to them and quickly running her gaze over the unconscious girl, "How long has she been this way Severus?"

"About ten minutes now," he said, "I came straight here with her. She was hit at such close range."

"What was the spell?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear," he said, "I was too concerned about her to listen."

"Who did this to her?" said Madame Pomfrey as she felt for Hermione's pulse.

"That's what I would like to know," came a voice from the doorway.

"Headmaster," said the witch, "Miss Granger has been injured."

"I am aware my dear," said Dumbledore, Harry moving into view beside him, "Tend to her as you can. I need to speak with you Severus."

Severus looked down at Hermione, taking her hand, "I'll be back soon," he said over her, "Poppy will look after you."

"She is in safe hands Severus," said Dumbledore, placing an arm around his shoulders and moving him away from the bed, "I will only keep you a few moments."

Severus reluctantly followed the headmaster out of the door and into an empty classroom next door. Dumbledore sat behind the desk, his fingertips steepled as he stared at the pair before him over the top of his spectacles.

"So would you care to tell me why I have one of my best students currently unconscious in the hospital wing?" said Dumbledore.

Severus was silent, his eyes upon his hands that lay folded in his lap. He felt two sets of eyes on him as Harry turned to face him as well, both awaiting an answer. Finally he spoke though his voice lacked conviction.

"It was my fault sir," he said, "I was quarrelling with Weasley and Hermione stepped in the way as I chose in my temper to use my wand."

He did not need to look up to see Harry open mouthed in shock or Dumbledore's piercing stare and kept his eyes bent on the carpet.

"This is a very serious confession Severus," said the Headmaster, "You know our rules, what your actions may lead to. You must be sure to tell me the truth in its entirety."

Severus got to his feet, "Act as you will. I'm sure the Ministry will find a suitable place for me until I am considered of age if…expulsion is found to be suitable," he said unable to raise his gaze, "As it stands I wish to be at Miss Granger's side when she wakes if that may be permitted?"

"Do not leave the ward Severus," said the Headmaster, "I will need to speak with you again."

He turned to leave and heard Harry rise behind him.

"Just a moment Harry," said Dumbledore, "I want to speak to you."

Severus paused at the door but didn't look back, hurrying off to the ward and the lone patient within. He rounded the door and saw Madame Pomfrey settling the starched white covers around Hermione, her body and volumous dress hiding the younger witch from view. He tapped politely on the door frame to alert her to his presence before entering fully, walking the row to the bedside the medi-witch had magically moved Hermione too away from the draft from the door.

"How is she Poppy?" he asked as she looked up with a kind smile.

"Coming around," she said, "The spell did no lasting damage and she should wake in a few moments. You should sit with her, she's been saying your name."

Severus nodded, dragging a chair to sit beside his friend. He took her hand in his, even her somewhat paled skin looking rose against his, as Madame Pomfrey headed to her desk.

"I have to write her report," she said, "Let her wake gently, you only need call me if she requires me."

Severus smiled in understanding, hearing her move away but turning his eyes to the girl before him as she stirred now and then as if from a dream. He stroked a thumb over the back of her hand as she fretted slightly in her waking.

"You're safe," he said, hoping his voice would be a familiar comfort, "Take you time."

Her eyes finally fluttered open, taking a moment to focus on him before she smiled, "Hey," she said, her voice a little scratchy.

"Hello," he said as her hand tightened in his, "How are you feeling?"

"Like some prize idiot hexed me," she said before she frowned, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you," said Severus, "The hex knocked you cold so I carried you here in case you were hurt. Poppy says you'll be fine though."

"I can't believe Ron was aiming that at you," she said, "Doesn't he realise he could get expelled for something like that."

Severus was silent, his eyes leaving hers in favour of the woollen blanket covered her. Hermione frowned, turning her hand to lace their fingers together.

"Severus, what's the matter?"

"You mustn't tell anyone that it was Ron who hexed you," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I told Dumbledore that it was me."

"What?" cried Hermione sitting up, only quieting as Madame Pomfrey looked over at them, she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Why have you done that? Severus you could be expelled."

Severus shrugged, the gesture falling short of the nonchalance he strived for, "I have completed my magical education, Weasley hasn't," he said, "It would be irresponsible of me to let an unqualified Weasley loose on the world."

Hermione frowned, "And now the real reason if you please," she said taking her hand from his despite the flicker of pain the gesture brought to his face.

The boy before her sighed, his eyes still on the blankets, "Harry needs him," he said, "He might be as much use as Hagrid in Arithmancy class but he's family to Harry," said Severus, "Harry needs him, the wizarding world needs Harry, simple mathematics."

"And you'll sacrifice your name for that?" said Hermione, her hand once more in his.

"I've already been willing to give more and despite the way I may feel about Harry I've come to appreciate what he is," said Severus, "I've heard both sides of the tale from that night last term. He stood against the Dark Lord and held his ground, he should not have been able to, he should have fallen easily and yet he remains standing. I think Harry's needs are far more important now than mine."

"You really are very noble," said Hermione, "But you're forgetting one thing. I know what happened to me tonight and who did it so as much as Harry needs Ron, I know I need you, this school needs you, and I am not letting you go."

Severus said nothing but Hermione saw the blush on his cheeks. She reached out with her free hand and brushed several soft strands of black hair out of his eyes.

"Promise me you'll tell Dumbledore the truth," she said as he looked up at her once more.

"In the morning," he said, "Right now you need someone to keep an eye on you."

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine," she said, "But thank you, I'm glad of the company."

Silence fell but neither felt any discomfort, Severus' thumb tracing a soothing pattern over the back of her hand and Hermione allowed herself to drift. One question thought niggled her and would not allow her to rest.

"Severus," she said opening her eyes to meet his gaze, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded as she sat herself up more against the pillows.

"What I don't understand," she began, closing his one hand in both of hers, "Is why you protect Harry so fiercely yet behave as though you despise him? The wizarding world aside, you protect him like a tiger at times; there must be something else there."

Severus frowned deeply, sitting back but keeping his hand in hers, "You are asking me to tell you something only one other person in the world knows," he said, "And I am frightened my confession will scare you away and I will be forced once again to lose someone dear to me."

"You know I'll listen with an open mind," said Hermione, "I know you Severus and what you tell me now won't change how much I care about you."

He sighed, "It's a long story."

Hermione looked up to see Madame Pomfrey engrossed in her paperwork, "Well it seems I have all night," she said before squeezing his hand with a teasing smile, "I promise I'll still respect you in the morning."

Severus couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "Well with an offer like that Miss Granger, how can I refuse?"

His story was shaky to start with but Hermione listened with interest and concern, giving him the time he clearly needed. They were interrupted now and then by Madame Pomfrey as she checked on Hermione but she was soon called away to Dumbledore and they were given the greater peace Severus needed to finish his tale.

She shared his tears as they story grew darker but refused to relinquish his hand even when he tried to pull away from her. She pitied rather than condemned the heartbroken choice to join Voldemort's forces, a family he had never known anywhere else somehow substituted by the comradary of a life with the Death Eaters. She saw his struggle to return to the light as a spy after the near institutionalisation of servitude to the dark and then the reawakening of old fears tempered by a long suppressed affection as the boy with his tormentor's face and his beloved's eyes fell under his protection at Hogwarts.

His tale ended with his fears since Voldemort's return, the struggle to play double agent and hide all he knew of Harry, his friends and the work those of the light did to counter the resurrected foe. It finally overwhelmed him and Hermione rolled onto her side to better stroke his hair as he buried his face in his arms on the bed and cried. Emotion and exhaustion from fighting were clearly a potent combination and she continued to stroke the fine black hair long after he had fallen into a fitful sleep at her side.

xxxx

_**Please leave a little review. x**_


	5. Abracadabra

_**A/N: A few notes before we begin. I have continued to rate this as a T **__**BUT **__**(and please take note of the capitals and underlining there) this chapter contains violence that may not appeal/be suitable for some readers. I hope you continue to enjoy the story but be warned if you haven't read anything of mine before that I do not do twee, this will be gritty, nasty violence that doesn't always have a happy ending. All part of the plot though you understand and I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the slower paced chapters at the beginning.**_

_**Also a note for anyone who wasn't born circa 1984 in or around London, I have Severus make reference to something/someone called Chi Chi in this chapter. Chi Chi was a Giant Panda famously housed at London Zoo in the 80s so (though Muggle) both Severus and Hermione would be aware of the reference given JKR's timeline.**_

_**Mega thanks also to my beta I-Confuse-Everyone who did me a wonderfully comprehensive list of all my grammatical failings!**_

_**And now onwards…**_

**Abracadabra**

'_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers.__ Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle rages on for toy soldiers'- Toy Soldiers, Martika._

Severus wondered at first what had altered when he awoke to the first rays of dawn to find himself in one of the medical ward beds but then he realised it was the first night he had spent undisturbed by nightmares in many years. He blinked away the night, slowly becoming aware of the presence in the chair beside the bed. He smiled up at her.

"We appear to have traded places Miss Granger," he said sitting up a little higher against the pillows.

"You fell asleep in the chair last night," said Hermione, "When Dumbledore came in he moved you here so you'd be more comfortable than leaning on my bed. How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said.

"Bumps and bruises heal rather quickly here," said Hermione, "But I hope some other injuries healed somewhat last night too."

"I do feel better," he said, "Thank you for listening…and for still respecting me in the morning."

Hermione laughed before leaning in as if in secret conspiracy, "Well being in possession of such a secret, known only to Dumbledore, why I could ask you to do anything," she said.

Severus' eyes widened in alarm before he saw the playful look on her face, "You're teasing me."

"Of course," said Hermione, placing a hand over her heart, "Every word from last night stays right here, I promise."

"Thank you," said Severus, "I know I made the right choice in trusting you, you're such a dear friend to me now…even if you do resemble a panda at present."

Hermione quickly reached beneath her eye, rubbing against the soft skin and bringing her fingers back caked with flaked mascara. She blushed, "I haven't gone back to the Common Room yet," she said, "Do I look dreadful?"

Severus shook his head, "You look far better than you did when you were scaring me out of my wits last night, you have however earned yourself a nickname for life, panda bear."

"Don't be cruel."

"But it suits you," said Severus before he turned serious, "They're rare and precious, just like the friend I've found in you. You terrified me last night Hermione, when I couldn't wake you…"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, "Guess I owe you several now, saving my life twice in one day."

"Your life wasn't in danger last night," said Severus, an almost imperceptible crimson touching his cheeks.

"You didn't know that when you brought me here," said Hermione, "And I want to thank you properly. I was thinking about it last night when you said your parents made you stay here at Christmas when you were younger and I wondered if maybe you'd like to come home with me for the holidays?"

"Really?"

Hermione blushed at the surprise in his voice and obsidian eyes, "It's not much, we're not religious, very secular actually but there's a tree and dinner and presents and…"

"Hermione," he said, quieting her, "I would love to come."

"You would?" she said.

He nodded, "So long as your parents are happy for me to and Dumbledore can clear it with the Ministry," he said, "I was planning to ask you if you had intended to stay here as you did last year but it would be nice to spend a Christmas away from the place for once."

"I'll write to my parents today," said Hermione, "Will you speak to Dumbledore soon?"

"Directly," said Severus swinging his long legs off the bed ready to stand.

"I'm very glad to hear that Severus because I would like to speak to you directly too."

Both Hermione and Severus turned at the voice to see Dumbledore framed in the doorway.

"Merlin how do you do that?" said Severus momentarily forgetting he was no longer a colleague to the man before him.

"Years of practice my boy," said Dumbledore, "Now if you both would not mind sparing a few moments before your return to the Common Room and accompanying me to my office."

"Yes sir," said Hermione as Dumbledore turned to leave, reality hitting her once more as she realised the night before remained unresolved. She remembered Severus' confession and felt her heart constrict that plans for any holidays together might soon be thwarted unless she chose to lose him over Ron. As they followed behind Dumbledore she reached for the hand of the boy beside her, dropping her voice to a whisper, "Please don't let him expel you."

"It's me or Weasley," said Severus, "And I doubt you want him to leave either."

"I don't want to choose, what can we do?" she said, "I don't want you to go."

"I won't be leaving if I can help it but I won't change what I said," said Severus as they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairway to Dumbledore's office and followed its ascent after he gave a password of _Dolly Mixtures. _It was rare for Hermione to see the inside of the Headmaster's office, the room unfamiliar to her but containing two familiar faces as both Harry and Ron got to their feet. Ron looked as though he had just been dragged from his bed but he shot a mournful glance at Hermione that told her he'd had little sleep.

"Sit down," said Dumbledore gently, "Severus, Miss Granger, if you would take a seat also."

Severus led Hermione to two chairs opposite the desk, only loosing her hand as they sat down. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his gaze falling across all four of them in turn.

"Now then, I have received rather conflicting stories about what occurred in the dormitory last night. Severus tells me it was he who struck you, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley has affirmed this statement. Harry was not witness to the events but he was to the aftermath and I have spoken to others, who shall remain nameless, who place Mr Weasley in the position of blame. Such evidence places me in quite a quandary, to believe a confession or my witnesses for I have no desire to confiscate wands and begin tests to see who conjured what. I would prefer to rely on the honesty of my students. I do however have one person left to speak to and that is you Miss Granger and I ask you to tell me truthfully now what happened to you last night."

Hermione looked in alarm between her two friends before she met Harry's gaze but she saw little to sway her either way, knowing he would leave the choice to her and her alone. She closed her eyes, oppressed by the thought of condemning either of her friends but lightened as she thought of a more suitable solution, knowing that she would leave the choice to Dumbledore in doing so despite his words on honesty. If Severus felt Ron was worth too much to expel then maybe Dumbledore believed the same and already knew the truth of the encounter and therefore her lie would not truly affect anyone.

"I can't remember," she said, her eyes in her lap, "Severus and Ron were arguing, I stepped in between them and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. I couldn't say for sure who uttered the spell that hit me, besides, it was my fault for getting involved."

"Are you quite sure about that Miss Granger?" said the Headmaster peering over his spectacles at her quizzically.

Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes as confidently as she could, "Quite sure sir," she said.

"Well then," said Dumbledore with an air that told all those with any intelligence that he knew far more than he let on, "Both sides appear evenly balanced and with no more proof for me to decide either way however, the behaviour that led to these events does result in culpability. As it stands you two boys have once more wilfully disobeyed my request to keep the peace. I cannot tolerate infighting, especially at a time like this, I expected better from both of you."

"Sorry sir," muttered Severus, looking very much the chastised child.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," said Ron.

"That's all very well but it is not to me you owe your apology. You may apologies to Miss Granger in due course but at present I have more to say to you," said Dumbledore, "You two are valuable to me and you both know why but you must learn to work together, especially now that you are classmates. To get this home I will take fifty points each away from Gryffindor however, you may win these back in the detentions you will be attending with me every Friday night until the end of term. If you manage to work together successfully and amiably during the tasks I set you I will reinstate some of the points taken. If you fail to cooperate however, more points may be taken. Do you understand?"

Ron groaned while Severus nodded stoically, his silence speaking volumes. Dumbledore got to his feet, all four students following suit.

"I think its time you all went to breakfast, it has been an eventful night," said the Headmaster, "I'm glad you are well Miss Granger."

"Thank you sir," she said, following behind Harry and Ron until she realised there was no one following her, "Severus? Are you coming?"

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore," he said before turning to the older man, "If you have a moment sir?"

"Of course Severus, take a seat," said the Headmaster.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room," said Severus from his place by the desk.

"Don't be long," she said with a smile which he returned warmly.

"I won't," he said, watching her go as she descended the staircase.

Hermione kept her eyes on her friend until the steps curved in such a way to conceal him from view. She heard voices below, glad her other two friends had waited for her. She heard Harry's words though and wondered at their meaning.

"Try not to be an idiot all your life Ron," he said, his tone not in the least bit jovial.

"What's up?" said Hermione, finding them scowling at once another at the base of the stairs.

"Where's the bat?" said Ron.

"_Severus _is upstairs talking to Dumbledore," she said.

"Probably trying to get out of detention," sneered Ron.

"Actually he's not but you wouldn't believe it regardless who you heard it from," said Hermione, "You should really consider being nice to him now that he's saved you from anything worse than detention."

"Hermione's right Ron," said Harry, looking surprised at his own words, "Snape was willing to be expelled so you wouldn't be."

Ron shook his head, "It was Hermione saying she didn't remember that did it, Dumbledore believed he did it."

"No Ron," said Hermione firmly, "You're my best friend but last night you hurt me and I was going to tell Dumbledore the truth. It was Severus who convinced me not to. He wanted you to finish your schooling and I think Dumbledore does too, otherwise he would have been a lot harsher up there."

Ron's response died on his lips and Hermione arched an eyebrow more reminiscent of her absent friend.

"Didn't expect Severus to ever help you, did you?" she said.

Ron sneered, "He must be up to something."

"Oh pack it in Ron," said Harry, "Come on, let's get back to the Common Room before we're right back upstairs again."

"I'm going to wait for Severus," said Hermione, "We'll see you there."

Harry clapped a hand over Ron's mouth before he could speak.

"Yeah, we'll wait before we go to breakfast," he said as Ron grumbled behind his hand. Harry paused with a frown before he spoke again, "Tell Snape thanks for…you know…from me and Ron."

Ron yanked Harry's hand away, "I'm not thanking that greasy git for anything!" he said.

Harry shoved him down the corridor, "That's why Hermione is doing it for you."

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione to his back.

He offered her a wave in response as he and Ron disappeared down the corridor. Hermione leant back against the wall, studying the ancient architecture above her as she waited. It wasn't long until she heard footsteps above and looked up with a smile but it fell as she saw Severus' face fixed in a frown.

"Did he say no?" she said, her voice snapping him from his melancholy, "Severus?"

He forced a smile, "No," he said, taking hold of her hand in both of his distractedly, "No he said I could go, he was more than happy to let me...after he told me off for lying to him, he knew it was Ron from the offset, even Harry did. I think he knows why I did it though."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked before she let out a humourless laugh, "You're even paler than usual."

He smiled weakly, "A product of my own foolishness," he said, "I asked Dumbledore what was happening _outside _and the news is grim."

"Why?" said Hermione, "What's happening?"

Severus looked around, checking for unwelcome ears before he tugged her into a small alcove, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"The Dark Lord is recruiting and it seems faster than we may with the Ministry doubting Harry and Albus so. He's growing powerful and there is no way of knowing what he is planning," said Severus, "Every day grows more dangerous."

Hermione frowned, the fear apparent in her eyes, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I offered my services, I could still get to him and offer myself as a Death Eater once more, try and spy for Dumbledore again but it would put you all in danger," said Severus, "Dumbledore rightly refused, my magic is so altered by the accident that I might not cover all I should from You Know Who's gaze."

Hermione paled, "Don't you dare go back to him, even if you are on our side," she said desperately, "You've suffered too much at his hands already Severus and I couldn't bear wondering what was happening to you."

"You don't know how much that means to me, to have someone care as you do," said Severus.

"You're my best friend Severus," she said hugging him tightly, glad when his arms came about her, "Is there nothing else Dumbledore can do?"

"I don't know," he said honestly, "And I shall have to be sure to keep my head down if I am not to return to You Know Who of my own free will. People with certain _connections _shall we say have been enquiring about my being AWOL and how it should be addressed should I be…bumped into."

Hermione looked up at him, "Are you safe to leave Hogwarts then?" she said, "If it's safer for you to stay I'll write to my parents and spend Christmas here with you."

"I appreciate the thought but I wouldn't deprive you of a visit home and I cannot allow _them _to rule my life any longer," he said, a strong determination in his voice that Hermione dared not argue with.

She hugged him tightly once more before stepping back and tugging on his hand, "I should write to them then," she said, "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Do you?" said Severus following her down the quiet corridor.

"Something with you," she said quietly.

"Brilliant idea Miss Panda Bear," he said falling into step beside her, "Ten points to Gryffindor."

xxxx

The Leaky Cauldron was the usual riot of magic and noise, the rooms near fully booked as those of the wizarding world enjoyed the season's festivities of the capital city. The arrival of another band drew several stares as they barrelled through the door, not due to their number but due to the boy amongst them. Harry was used to the stares and ignored them as he joined the Weasleys in searching for several familiar faces in the crowd.

"Ah there's Mr Granger over there," said Mr Weasley pointing over the heads of the clientele to a couple in the corner, conspicuous in their Muggle clothing with their cases at their sides, "Jonathan! I say Jon!"

The group quickly wound their way through the crowd to them, both Mr and Mrs Granger on their feet to greet them as they arrived. The greetings were loud and fond, Hermione's parents as much a part of the extended Weasley clan as anyone. They appeared lucky to meet them as they confessed they were only moments from leaving, feeling their daughter and her companion were more than capable of taking care of themselves with the knowledge of the Weasleys being in residence also by the evening.

Harry pulled back from Mrs Granger's hug, looking around for his friend when he failed to hear her voice.

"Is Hermione here?" he said as the noise subsided.

Mrs Granger smiled, "Out gallivanting with her partner in crime," she said fondly, "We came up two days ago and they've been off around the city ever since. We've been lucky if we see them for dinner, flitting here, there and everywhere. They ended up in some upmarket restaurant last night, Severus said Dumbledore told him there was no restrictions in the holidays on his Gringotts account so he's been spoiling Hermione rotten all holiday."

"I must admit it was odd at first, knowing Severus used to be her teacher but he's been a pleasure to have around," said Hermione's father, "Most of their conversations have gone over our heads I must admit but he's a fiend with the chess set that one."

Arthur laughed good naturedly, "Would you believe that Molly, Severus a pleasure to have around?"

"He's been a lot nicer since he changed," said Ginny, earning a scowl from her brother.

"No he bloody hasn't," sneered Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do you know where we could find them Mrs Granger?"

"The parting message after breakfast was going out, see you in the summer," she replied with a wry laugh, "But I remember them talking about going skating at Somerset House this afternoon so you might want to try there."

"Snape on skates," said George, "This I've got to see."

"You'll leave him well alone," said Molly, "Besides, you both need new robes after that stunt at the end of term."

"Sorry Mum," muttered Fred, looking less than sheepish.

"Mrs Weasley would you mind if Ron and I went out to look for them?" said Harry.

"Not at all dear," she said, "Mind that you take care though and back here before dark if you don't find Professor Snape."

"Alright," said Harry grabbing his friend's arm, amused that a sixteen year old Snape was still considered an adequate guardian, "Come on Ron."

"I don't want to chase around town after Snape," he moaned.

"Its that or robe shopping with your mum," whispered Harry.

"Good point," said Ron, "Snivellus it is."

They headed back out into Muggle London, the streets cold and bustling with the post Christmas shoppers or those choosing to celebrate a few days shy of the New Year. Harry was glad to have brought a map with him as they struggled in vain to find Somerset House. Finally after several wrong turns and some fairly dodgy directions they found the entrance with the elegantly framed ice rink behind. The ice was packed with skaters of various levels of skill and Harry and Ron struggled to the front to better look for their friends.

They finally spotted them at the far edge but rather than being a demonstration of beauty and grace they resembled more a two headed oddity floundering on the ice. If they weren't tripping over each other's feet they were tripping over their own but each mishap resulted in bright laughter from the pair, neither of them seeming to notice how wet they got with each fall. They'd barely gone two more steps when Severus toppled once more, Hermione trying to steady him but only managing to fall down beside him. She burst into fresh peals of laughter, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. He rubbed at the thin black streak beneath her eye, wiping away the mascara that had run with her mirthful tears, saying something to her that had her smiling a far softer smile in response.

They finally got back to their feet, using the crash boards to hold themselves upright. Severus leaned back against it, talking to the girl beside him as they watched the crowds enjoying far more success on skates than they had. Harry knew the moment he'd been spotted as Severus peered harder through the crowd before he waved over at them, he waved back instinctively as Severus turned Hermione's attention to them.

"Don't encourage him mate," said Ron, "Do you really want him trailing around after us at school?"

"I thought the two of you were getting on better now," said Harry as Hermione and Severus made their way slowly across the ice to them.

Ron snorted in response, "Not likely."

"But that night after your final detention with him, we were playing wizard chess with him and 'Mione and you got on with him alright then," said Harry, "Even Neville stopped stuttering in front of him when he came over and saw you were getting on with him. I think he's finally realised Snape isn't going to hex him for the accident."

Ron stared hard at the pair coming towards them, "I don't trust him," he said, "But if Dumbledore thinks I do then he'll stop making us play nice every week."

Harry sighed at the petulance in his friend's tone, his eyes following his stare where it lingered on Hermione and Severus, hand in hand as they crossed the ice. The gesture seemed more for support than anything but Harry recognised the look in his friend's eye for what it was.

Hermione and Severus arrived in a hail of laughter and flailing limbs until they managed to find support on the crash barrier. Hermione leaned across to hug Ron and Harry in turn.

"Did you have a lovely Christmas?" she asked, her voice breathy with exertion.

"It was great," said Harry, "It's good to see you."

"You too," said Hermione, "I'm glad you came."

Harry extended his hand across to the boy beside her, "Happy Christmas."

Severus quickly overcame his surprise and shook his proffered hand, "Happy Christmas," he echoed before he nodded formally to Ron, "Weasley."

"Snape," he replied curtly.

An awkward silence descended but Hermione wasn't prepared to relinquish the easy atmosphere of the day.

"Why don't you join us?" she said, "We've got an hour still and you can't be any worse than we are."

"That's for sure," said Harry, "You're meant to stay on the skates."

Severus laughed, "It's rather shaming when there are five year olds better than us," he said.

"It's been fun though," said Hermione, "Though getting this one on the ice in the first place was the biggest challenge."

"I merely queried to logic of the pair of us on skinny blades of metal and a rather slippery surface," said Severus, "A query that proved wise given our current abilities. Pandas shouldn't skate."

Hermione laughed at his final words while the others looked on bemused.

"Pandas?" said Ron.

"Nothing," said Hermione, "So are you going to join us?"

"Alright, you're on," said Harry, "Come on Ron, we need skates."

"I don't have any Muggle money," he said.

"That's alright, I changed some up at Gringotts, come on," said Harry.

Ron planted his feet stubbornly, "It's for kids," he said, "So you can go and play if you want to."

Harry shrugged, "Fine," he said, "You can sit here and watch."

Ron huffed down on a nearby bench as Harry hurried through the crowds to the reception booth. A gaggle of children slid passed, one of them crashing into the boards. The shock of the impact dislodged first Hermione and then Severus from their support and they disappeared with a thump behind the hoarding before a fresh bout of laughter rose up.

"Severus Snape you've got the grace of an elephant," came Hermione's amused voice from below.

"Well you're no Margot Fonteyn dearest," said Severus.

Ron got to his feet at the endearment and looked over the barrier at them, "You do realise how stupid you look down there don't you?" he said as they struggled to get back on their feet.

"Naturally," said Severus, a semblance of his old teaching tones slipping into his voice, "But seeing as only yourself and Potter of our mutual acquaintance are present it matters little."

"When are you going to remove the stick from up your arse?" sneered Ron.

"When you've removed another certain appendage from your head!"

"Hey!" said Hermione, "Just because there's no Dumbledore to give you detention doesn't mean I can't give you a kick in the teeth so behave, both of you."

"Yes Chi Chi," said Severus as Hermione shot him a scowl but it wavered into a fond smile.

"Come on," she said, "We didn't pay just to stand here. Are you sure you don't want to come Ron?"

He shook his head before settling down once more, frowning as he watched them skate away, Hermione's hand soon finding its place in Severus'.

xxxx

Harry proved as much use on skates as Hermione and Severus had but it only added to their amusement, the hilarity of the afternoon making the relationship between Harry and Severus almost amiable. Hermione was glad of it, worried that a Christmas spent at Grimmauld Place with Sirius would have left Harry once more despising his former teacher. It had been the main reason she had sent an owl to them two days into the holidays telling them that they would be spending the New Year at the Leaky Cauldron and would they join them. She had not expected the reply that it would be Harry and the Weasleys en masse but was pleased to see them all the same.

They finally left the ice, even Ron brightening at the mention of food as they headed through the busy London streets. They eventually found a restaurant with room, Ron quite bemused by several of the Muggle customs he was unfamiliar with.

"Don't they think we can find our own seats?" he whispered to Hermione.

She laughed, "No, they do it so they keep reserved tables free and that all the waiters have their share of the work," she said, "It makes it easier for them to keep track."

"Weird," said Ron as the waiter ushered them to their table and left them with their menus.

They were soon settled in, Ron trying to mask a scowl as Hermione ousted Harry from a chair so she could sit beside Severus, the two of them with the wine list rather than the menu open in front of them.

"Do you think one or two bottles of wine tonight?" said Hermione to Severus at her side, "One barely did the two of us last night."

"That's because you can put it away better than Trelawney," said Severus.

Hermione laughed, "I am my Father's daughter."

"The hills are alive…"

"…with my Christmas singsong," she giggled all the harder, "You weren't far behind us though."

"I can hold my liquor," said Severus proudly.

"You kept perfect hold of it when you tripped over the garden step," said Hermione, "It simply chose to fly out of the glass."

"What are you two on about?" said Ron bemused.

"Christmas day," said Hermione before she shook her head, "Doesn't matter. Do you guys have any preference on wine or do you want us to pick something?"

"You really think they're going to serve you with bottles in here?" said Harry, "This is hardly the Three Broomsticks you know."

Hermione smiled as she reached into her pocket and turned to Severus, "I'll show him mine if you'll show him yours."

"Now there's an offer," said Severus reaching into his own pocket.

They both tossed two credit card sized rectangles of pink plastic onto the table, Harry picking them up and studying them.

"Muggle driving licences?" he said in a whisper, "And they both say you're nineteen. How did you get hold of these?"

"Magic," said Hermione with a cheeky grin.

"But you can't do magic out of school," said Ron, snatching one off Harry.

"Which is why we knocked them up before we left," said Severus, "I'll give George his dues on the spell, it's ingenious."

"This is one of George's?" said Ron, "He's never told me about it."

"Business transaction," said Severus, "He wanted Potions answers; he offered me the spell for these in return."

"And you agreed to this?" said Harry handing Hermione back her enchanted card.

"It was only Severus George shared the spell with," said Hermione, "I had to all but beat it out of him. Oh don't look at me like that Harry, its not like you've never broken the rules. If you want though I won't be offended if both of you choose to take the moral high ground and refuse these."

She placed two more cards on the table, bearing Harry and Ron's images and Ron immediately made a grab for his.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're brilliant," he said, examining the card, "Cool, I'm nineteen."

"In documentation if not mentality," said Severus.

"Severus," warned Hermione picking up the last licence and holding it out, "Its just fun Harry, we've had them all holiday and we've been very good. Last night we barely drank anymore than my parents were happy for us to have at Christmas. We were even in bed by midnight…at least that's the story we're sticking to."

Harry smiled at the playful look in her eye and took the card, "Go on then," he said, "Sirius has taught me far worse over the holidays."

Hermione discreetly covered Severus' hand with her own as she felt him tense beside her, "I bet he did," she said amiably before changing the subject, "Now then, food, what shall we have?"

xxxx

"You're a complete not right Weasley do you know that?" said Severus tapping his foot impatiently as he was bustled and jolted by the passing public.

"What's a 'not right'?" said Harry.

"Your friend," said Severus, "What do you want to be going in there for anyway? All smoke and noise."

"Are you scared or something?" said Ron as he jostled his way into the queue snaking from the dingy bar that was already heaving with party-goers.

"No," said Severus, his arms folded across his chest in his most teacher-like pose, "But the idea of Muggle popular music is hardly appealing.

"Coward," hissed Ron.

Severus bristled, "Cowardice has nothing to do with this, I simply have no desire to go," he said, "Besides, won't _mummy _be wondering where you are?"

"Severus has a point Ron," said Hermione, "I know you said your mum didn't mind if you were with us but this will be pushing it a bit, it's nearly eleven."

"We won't stay long," said Ron, "I've always wanted to go to one of these things. You coming Harry?"

Harry looked torn before he sighed and stepped in the queue beside Ron, "Just for a bit," he said, "I've never been to a club before though, it could be rubbish."

"Looks like I have no choice then," said Severus.

"You don't have to babysit us," said Ron, "We've got those driving licence things."

"I have no intention to babysit you Weasley but clearly your mother expects me too and I doubt Dumbledore would be best pleased if I left you both here," said Severus, "Do you even know the way to the Leaky Cauldron from here?"

Ron snorted as they continued to move up the queue, Severus and Hermione stepping in behind them. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him.

"Relax," she said, "It could be fun."

"I'm too old for this," said Severus, "And I'm not dancing."

Hermione grinned wider, "We'll see," she said as they were slowly jostled through the entrance, their fake documents granting them easy passage. They passed into the main club, Harry and Ron quickly ditching their coats with the attendant and staking out a suitable table in amongst the pillars and chintzy décor that looked as though it hadn't been altered since the early Eighties. Hermione looked up in confusion as her friend stopped beside her, his face set in a frown.

"I know the music's not up to much but we can try and have a good time," she said.

"Its not that," said Severus, scanning the crowd and feeling far too old despite his apparent age, "This place seems so familiar."

"Have you been here before?" asked Hermione.

"If I have I can't remember when and I was hardly given over to these kinds of venues in my youth," said Severus before he shook off his reverie, "Past life maybe. Come on before the children get themselves into trouble."

They were soon settled at a table overlooking the dance floor, several drinks into what even Severus had to admit was an enjoyable evening. Ron however did not seem as capable of holding his drink as the others and was louder even then the required volume to be heard over the music.

"I want to dance," he announced suddenly, slamming down his drinking and grabbing Harry's hand, "Come up and dance."

"Not a chance," said Harry snatching his hand back, "I made a big enough fool of myself at last year's Yule Ball."

"Please! I really want to dance!"

"Hermione take him away and dance with him for sanity's sake," said Severus, "He keeps bouncing like that he'll launch."

Ron pulled a face but brightened to a smile as Hermione got to her feet.

"Come on then Ronald," she said before turning to Severus, "You owe me mister."

"Whatever have I done?" he said with feigned innocence before he smirked cruelly, "Enjoy yourself, you could amaze natural science by proving pandas can dance."

"Ass," she hissed playfully before Ron dragged her into the mass of dancers.

Ron proved as graceful on dry land as the rest of them had on skates, providing Harry and Severus with ample amusement as they moved their chairs round to better watch the show.

"As modern interpretive dance it could be seen as artistic," drawled Severus as Ron pulled off a particularly random move that had Hermione dancing even further away from him to avoid being caught by his flailing arms.

"I think he's trying to do the Macarena," said Harry.

"The what?"

"Party dance, set moves for everyone to follow."

Severus snorted, "Muggles."

Harry swirled the electric blue liquid at the bottom of his glass as he peered into it, "I like Muggles," he said, "They don't want my autograph."

Severus huffed out a laugh, "Finding your celebrity taxing Potter?"

"You know I do," said Harry, hearing the tease rather than spite in his former teacher's voice, "You must like it out here too though, no one judging you."

"I mind neither way particularly," said Severus, "Muggles care not, witches and wizards keep their distance, I get peace and quiet either way."

Harry frowned, "You really like to live that way?"

"I'm not the most amiable of people."

"No kidding," said Harry, "You've been alright today though."

"Compliments indeed Potter," said Severus, "Ronald will get jealous."

Harry sighed, "Why do you always have to be such a jerk? I'm trying here you know," he said, "Dumbledore has told me to learn to trust you like he does but I can't even get to know you because you have to be a git every five minutes."

Severus gave a long suffering sigh that only served to heighten Harry's ire, "Fine, _one _question and I promise to answer faithfully."

Harry put down his drink, "Are you really on our side?" he asked bluntly.

"If I was the enemy I would hardly admit to it but yes, Harry, I'm on your side," said Severus.

"Why?" said Harry, "I know you were a Death Eater, why change sides?"

Severus looked distant for a moment before allowing himself a half smile, "I'll tell you when you're older," he said, a semblance of humour returning to his voice.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "We're the same age these days Snape."

"But we weren't and some things aren't for you to know just yet."

Harry was silent as both of them returned to watching Ron drag Hermione around the floor. A question burned in his mind however and he finally dared to venture it.

"Did you see _him _over the summer?" he asked, "Did you see Voldemort?"

"Frequently," said Severus, "He believes I am a spy for him and wished for me to make up for the years he'd been absent. It was an acquaintance I never wanted to return to but some things make it hard not to."

"Your Dark Mark?"

Severus nodded, "Hence why my current age offers me some respite from my _master's _demands."

"How do you hide your true allegiance from him?" asked Harry, "Can't he tell you're not really working for him?"

"You're full of questions tonight and I agreed to only answer one," said Severus, a clear humour but one tinged with apprehension in his voice.

"I'm trying to trust you," said Harry honestly, "But there's so much I don't understand."

"Occulmency," said Severus, "I mastered it and can hide my thoughts from You Know Who. I give him information, some correct, some invented and in turn he trusts me with information I can then pass on to Dumbledore."

"You must be in constant danger," said Harry, "Why do it?"

Severus set down his drink and folded his hands in his lap, "The day your parents died I took a vow, along with Dumbledore, Minerva and many others. We swore we would keep you safe from the Dark Lord and his followers and my part of that vow was to infiltrate those very ranks I had previously held a true position in and feed the plans back to Dumbledore."

"But you hate me," said Harry flatly, "Why make that sort of promise to protect someone you hate?"

Severus sighed, "I don't hate you Harry, if I did I wouldn't do what I do to protect you but, while he lived and still regrettably after his death, I hated your father as much as he hated me," he said, "You remind me of him and I could so easily hate you but you're Lily's boy too."

"You were friends with Mum at school, weren't you?" said Harry, "Remus said you were friends."

Severus smiled sadly, "I knew her long before Hogwarts, we all but grew up together," he said, "She was a very dear friend to me, for a very long time and that is reason enough for me to want to protect you. I don't hate you Harry."

Harry was silent for a moment and when he spoke his voice was barely audible over the din but Severus heard it all the same, "I don't think I hate you either," he said before he smiled, "But don't tell Sirius."

"Muttley shall hear nothing from me," said Severus as the music slowed and he saw Hermione break from the floor with Ron in tow.

"Have fun did you?" said Severus as Ron slumped down in her seat whilst Hermione remained standing.

"No blood," she said exaggerating peering over the table, "Could it be you two have been nice to each other?"

"Wonders shall never cease," said Severus.

"Indeed, you're even going to get up and prove that dungeon bats can dance as well as pandas," said Hermione grabbing his hand.

"Oh no, I do not dance Miss Granger," he said.

"Just one, please," said Hermione.

"I shall not associate myself with those enfeebled dolts up there who have as much rhythm as a herd of drunken Trelawneys," he said remaining stubbornly in his seat.

Hermione pouted, "Please Sev."

Severus groaned at the look she shot him, "Do not turn those cow eyes on me young woman."

She gave him a cheeky smile, "What eyes would they be?"

"The ones you've pulled every day this holiday in order to get your way," said Severus, "And as a fool I have acquiesced to."

"And are you going to acquiesce this time?"

Severus was silent as he tried to avoid her gaze but finally sighed in resignation, "Bloody women," he muttered, getting to his feet, "Come on then, allow me to humiliate myself."

Hermione smiled brightly as she dragged him to the dance floor, finding a place amongst the couples. Despite his protestations Severus looked no more out of place that any of the other males dragged on to the floor to dance to the slower music. The pair talked happily as they moved around the floor causing Ron to scowl once more as he watched them, the look deepening as Hermione leaned in and rested her head on her companion's shoulder.

"He's sliming up to her again," he said.

"She's not stopping him Ron," said Harry, "There's no point trying to fight the fact that they're friends now and he's, well, alright I guess."

"What?" said Ron, "This is Snape, Harry. You hate him."

"Regardless how you or I feel, Hermione likes him," said Harry, "So we'd best get along with him. Come on, the music's speeding up, a couple more songs and then we should go."

They meandered through the patrons to the floor, meeting Hermione and a very reluctant Severus at its edge.

"I'm not letting you sit down again," said Hermione keeping hold of his hand.

"Hermione, last time I danced to anything like this ABBA were topping the Muggle hit parade."

"Hit parade, brilliant," snorted Ron, "That's what my Mum calls it."

Severus scowled at the remark but spoke to Hermione, "I'm not making a fool of myself."

"You can't be any worse than Ron," said Harry brightly.

"Hey," muttered Ron, "I'm alright."

"Yeah, if you were doing an impression of a jelly legs jinx," said Harry before demonstrating said move much to the hilarity of his two other friends.

Even Ron couldn't help but be amused as it soon became the entertainment to ape him, he in turn offering a more exaggerated impression of them. Severus laughed as hard as any of the others as Ron took on the stoic guise of the adult Potions Master, wheeling Hermione round in an offbeat waltz whilst commenting on her technique as he would her Potions work. Hermione and Harry shared a secretive smile as the ice seemed to thaw slightly between the two arch rivals, Severus' sense of humour clearly a pleasant surprise to Ron when no hex was forthcoming, Ministry forbiddance or not.

Their mirth was cut short however as Severus suddenly stopped, his eyes fixed on the entrance. He cursed expressively causing Hermione to blush and Harry's eyebrows to shoot to his hairline in masculine respect.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione.

"I remember how I know this place," he said, "Lucius brought me here, he came here to pick up Muggle girls for the Dark Lord's…for the Dark Lord, years ago. Seems it is a practice he still fulfils."

They finally turned their attention to the doorway, seeing Lucius Malfoy flanked by two other men, all the more daunting in their plain Muggle dress rather than wizarding robes.

"Oh God," muttered Hermione, "We have to get out."

"We can't afford for them to see us," said Severus, "If we try to fight them there'll be Muggles caught in the crossfire, we can't do that."

"It's dark enough for them not to notice us," said Harry as they moved further into the shadows, "We need to get passed them."

"Let them get to the bar and then we'll go," said Severus as Lucius led his two fellows through the crowds to the busy bar area, "We need to be quick, get out of the door and into the streets; they should be busy enough for us to hide in the crowds. If we get split up for any reason head to the Leaky Cauldron, don't go looking."

"Sev," said Hermione quietly, reaching out a hand to him.

He laced his fingers with hers, "Stay close to me," he said.

"I'm going nowhere," said Hermione as they edged slowly to the exit.

Harry hastily thrust four crumpled tickets into the cloakroom attendant's hand, his eyes trained on the three figures at the bar who had already separated several Muggle women from the other punters.

"You really are a bloody git Snape," said Ron, "Bringing Harry to a Death Eater bar. Or was it deliberate? You've been working for You Know Who all this time haven't you?"

"Don't be such a peasant Weasley," hissed Severus, "You were the one who wanted to come here."

"And you were the one who _couldn't remember_ if you'd been here before."

"Boys for goodness sake," said Hermione as Harry shoved a bundle of coats at them.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry turning to the door only to be blocked by a woman with wild hair and even wilder eyes.

"Well what have we here?" she purred, her voice high in a childlike octave.

"Bellatrix," said Snape in alarm, pulling his wand free and pointing it at her, "_Stupefy_!"

The woman went down with a shriek as Severus shoved Harry passed her.

"So much for them not noticing, run!" he said, dragging Hermione behind him, "Keep up Weasley, we're not stopping."

"You keep up with me," said Ron, with a glance back over his shoulder, "They've clocked us."

They raced through the bemused patrons to the door, breaking onto the busy London streets. Footsteps echoed behind them, flashes of green and red shooting passed them regardless of the Muggles passing by. Severus took the lead, upping the pace as he ran into the winding back streets of the West End, the ground dingy and lit by pale lamplight. They soon put a good distance between themselves and their pursuers, Severus weaving too intricate a pattern and casting charms every now and then to make it look as though they had gone another way. Despite the decoys he made sure to keep running until he was sure they had space to rest, dragging them into a recessed service doorway that was littered with needles and detritus that marked out the vile underbelly of the city.

"Harry I'm sorry," he said as they all caught their breath, "I really didn't remember that place when we got there."

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, "We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"It's a good two miles and they'll be after us, you especially," said Severus, "Prime directive of all Death Eaters, Harry Potter to be caught and given to Voldemort alive. They won't hesitate to kill the rest of us if they get the chance."

"We'll have to risk it," said Harry, "There's no other way."

"A Patronus," said Severus, "Have you ever conjured one to carry a message?"

Harry shook his head, "Only to see off the Dementors," he said, "Can you?"

"I can try but unlike you I learned the charm in my sixth year, not my third, and my memory grows weaker everyday," said Severus, pointing his wand at the ground, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silvery mist crept to the ground but faded swiftly, Severus shaking his head in defeat as the hope of sending a cry for help fled them.

"We can run," said Harry, "Keep to the shadows, go ways they won't expect."

"Lucius will have sent for reinforcements. They'll be sure to cover every route we could take. If they know you're with us Harry they'll stop at nothing."

"But you know how they work," said Hermione, "You can out think them."

Severus shook his head, "As with everything, my memories are sketchy at best now, I could forget something crucial, unwittingly lead you into danger."

"Yeah, unwittingly," muttered Ron.

"That's not helping," said Harry, "Look, you said their main aim was me, what if I lead them off? It could give you three the chance to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and raise the alarm."

"Any _good_ ideas?" huffed Hermione but Severus cut off any further rant.

"The idea has merit," he said.

"Sacrificing Harry!" she cried.

"Keep your voice down," said Severus, "It has merit because the majority would follow Harry, the trick to it is having them _not _follow Harry even if it's Harry that they see."

"Because that made perfect sense," said Ron.

"Shut up and let me think," said Severus leaving the recess and pacing the grotty paving slabs before it, his raven hair looking fathomless black in the dim light, "I know there must be some way."

The other three looked on as he continued to pace, pausing occasionally with what seemed to be an idea but then shaking his head and moving on. Finally he turned back to them, his face serious.

"Dumbledore will kill me for doing this but there is a way, the problem is…" he faltered but persevered, "I thought this up when I was in fourth year in school, I wanted a charm that could mimic the effects of Polyjuice Potion."

"We don't need the ancient history lesson," said Ron.

"Maybe not Weasley but you need to understand," said Severus, "I was determined and when most magic failed me I looked to the Dark Arts, mixed that with what I'd already achieved."

"So what you have in mind is Dark Magic," said Harry.

Severus shook his head, "Not entirely, its mainly advanced charm work but it has dark elements."

"Then you're not using it," said Ron.

"No Ron, let him finish," said Harry, "What is this charm?"

"It creates a …glamour, of sorts," said Severus, "You exchange the illusion of identity with another person but without the physical changes that happen with Polyjuice Potion. Anyone who looks at you will see the person you exchanged with until you release the charm with the password. The dark elements cause side effects though."

"Side effects?" said Hermione.

"The charm, in order to work, forms a temporary link between the two which is only severed when both release the charm," he said, "While it is in place they can feel each others emotions, pain, unconscious pleas whilst still being fully aware of their own. All well and good if you're spending the day in the park but when running from Death Eaters…"

"Is it bearable?" said Harry.

Severus nodded, "Yes, I would think so."

"You intend for you and I to swap don't you?"

"It would seem the logical choice. You three are far more valuable than I; you can get back to the Leaky Cauldron and to safety while I lead them off. Some of them may well follow but fewer than those who will believe they're chasing you Harry. It will buy you time and if they catch me they'll at least keep me alive, giving you more time to raise the alarm. Hopefully the charm will hold if they choose to do anything _but _kill me and they will not realise their mistake until you're safe."

"Oh God Severus, don't say things like that," said Hermione, "It's too dangerous, I won't let you do it, you're as valuable as any of us."

"That's not your choice Hermione," said Severus firmly, "Dumbledore never released me from the promise I made as a teacher to protect my pupils not matter who they are and as such I must insist. It's my job, my duty to keep the three of you safe."

"At the risk of you!"

"Don't argue with me Hermione, there's no time," he said, his voice far more the teacher than she had heard it in months, "You will go with Harry and Ron, you will be safe at the Leaky Cauldron and I will follow when I may. Harry are you ready?"

"Yes sir," said Harry instinctively, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, I will cast the charm," said Severus, "Should you wish to reverse it at any time you give the release word. It will not affect me; I'll reveal my true self when I need to."

Harry nodded, "Ok, what's the release word?"

Severus allowed himself a small smile, "Something that won't inadvertently get shouted by anyone else," he said, "Abracadabra."

"Abracadabra?" laughed Harry, "I doubt it would be. I'm ready."

Severus raised his wand but Hermione's cry stopped him.

"Stop. Wait. Please!" she said before she threw her arms around him, "Promise me that you'll come back."

"If I can."

"Severus…"

"I'm not making you promises I don't know if I can keep Hermione," he said solemnly but he hugged her back tightly nonetheless, "Just you make sure you get safe, that's all that matters."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You too," she said stepping back, closing her eyes against the threatened tears before she opened them with new resolution, "Do it."

Severus tugged Harry a step away from them, away from any danger from a misplaced spell.

"You change, you run, you have Arthur send for help because Merlin knows I'm going to need it," he said to the boy, "You must get yourself to safety Harry. Promise me."

"I promise," said Harry.

Severus faltered slightly but then twisted his wand through the air in an elegant arch, "_Mutatio Facies_!"

A lilac bolt shot from his wand, light surrounding Harry and then Severus, muting the definition of their outlines until they were no more that a blur. The light brightened, then faded to nothing, leaving them standing face to face but it appeared in opposite positions.

"Whoa that's strange," came Harry's voice though it was Severus' image that spoke, "Even weirder than Polyjuice Potion."

"You need to stop thinking so loud," said the boy opposite.

"I'm not thinking loud," said Harry.

"Trust me you are," said Severus, his voice a disconcerting timbre as it came from Harry's form, "Now go, you look like me you poor thing, not as many will go after you if they see you. Make sure you stay together."

"Good luck Severus," said Harry, his voice dropping to a whisper as footsteps echoed further down the alley.

Severus cast a concealment charm over the three of them before he looked out from the doorway, "Give me two minutes to draw them off, then go," he whispered, not giving them a chance to respond as he stepped back out into the thin light of the alley.

The footsteps ceased before a gruff voice rang out, "There's one of them there look," it said, "Its Potter, get after him."

Severus took off in the other direction, Harry's image still firmly supplanted over his own. Six figures shot past them in pursuit, not turning to notice them as the concealment charm held firm, hiding them from unfriendly eyes.

They waited until the footsteps died away before Hermione ended the charm and Harry, still bearing Severus' face, led them out into the street. They kept to the shadows, waiting for a shout to go up and the chase to begin.

"Harry how do you feel?" said Hermione after a time, "Can you…how's Severus?"

"Running," said Harry shaking his head and causing the long black hair around his face to dance in the light, "He's frightened but he's alright, just running."

"I guess that's good," she said, "Sooner we get to the Leaky Cauldron the better."

"Easier said than done," said Ron pointing across the way, "That's one of the blokes from the bar and the woman Snape stunned."

"They've not seen us," said Harry, "Let's get out of sight."

They'd barely turned to find another road when they cry went up, the hexes and curses following as the two Death Eaters came hot on their tails. Severus' plan however seemed to have worked; the two chasing them their only pursuers and unable to get a fix on them as they deliberately weaved through the winding back streets as Severus had done. They ran for what felt like hours, passing dingy clubs, late night revellers and all manner of lower city life as hexes flew past them with no mercy.

"Leaky Cauldron, there," cried Hermione as they flew around a corner, their pursuers gaining valuable ground.

They barrelled through the door, hearing the fizz of magic on the charmed woodwork that would now protect them. Those customers still in the bar looked up but they paid them no mind as they hurried up the stairs, crashing into room after room until they found Mr and Mrs Weasley, both snoring loudly and oblivious to the peril their charges had been in. Harry rushed to the bed, shaking Arthur awake.

"Mr Weasley, wake up please," he said.

Mr Weasley blinked blearily up at him, "Severus? What the devil's the matter?"

"Bugger!" cursed Harry stepping back as he realised he had yet to release the glamour Severus had placed on him, "_Abracadabra_!"

"Abra…"

"Mr Weasley, it's me, Harry," he said as the glamour faded.

"What?"

"No time to explain," said Harry, "But Severus is in danger. We've been chased back here by Death Eaters but he's still out there somewhere with them after him. He told us to get you to raise the alarm."

The words were enough to awaken Ron's parents and soon Molly was using the Floo to call on several familiar faces whilst Arthur quizzed all three of them on the night's events. He'd barely begun to scold them when the Floo sounded and Mad-Eye Moody stepped through, followed by Tonks and Lupin and finally a cloaked figure, his face covered by the cowl.

Harry recognised him instantly though and ran to him, "Sirius!" he cried as he hugged him tightly.

"Keep your voice down," said the older man fondly, "Do you want everyone to know that I'm here?"

"You're taking a risk in coming here at all," said Arthur, "You're not meant to leave Headquarters."

"We need all the help we can get," said Remus, "If Severus gave no clue to where he would run to then we have a lot of searching to do."

Hermione choked from her place on the sidelines, "Please find him," she said softly, "Whatever it takes, find him."

xxxx

His lungs were burning, nearly as painful as the legs that carried him as fast as they could through the city streets. He had six on his tail at the start but was glad to note there were only three in pursuit now, none of their hexes hitting their mark, all of them too worried about damaging the Dark Lord's prize. Severus was not so worried about causing harm however, firing several more impressive hexes of his own design over his shoulder as he ran, seeing one of the cloaked figures crumple in the street.

He recognised the roads around him and knew he could find sanctuary if he could lose them for a mere moment. Survival seemed to have broken the barrier in his mind that separated him from his adult memory, allowing him to recall spells he'd learned well after sixteen. He conjured a mist between himself and the Death Eaters, obscuring their view as he turned down a thin side street, almost inconspicuous in its minimal width. He vaulted the wrought iron gate, falling across the heavy wooden door with a thud as he found it locked, cursing when it wouldn't budge. He looked up, the church looming large and dark before him, the perfect hiding place. He pointed his wand at the lock.

"_Alohomora_," he whispered, flinching as the metal clunked loudly. He opened the door and stumbled inside, gasping in the stale air within as his lungs tried to regulate themselves. He could barely see in the gloom but was glad of it, knowing he would be obscured as the vaulted room around him should he be discovered. His eyes gradually adjusted and he looked around the great chamber, eerie in the dead of night with its stone epitaphs lining the floor and great domed ceiling rising about him. The temperature was frigid, life and sound seemingly non-existent in a place that was meant to be one of peace but felt more like a tomb. He looked down the central aisle, unable to see the other end in the darkness and a childlike fear took him of what lay in wait at the other end.

He followed the lines of choir pews as his eyes grew more and more accustomed to the room, silvery moonlight barely filtering through the high stained glass windows. He reached the altar, the sanctified table of worship to a god he had no belief in but which fascinated him in the human necessity to believe in _something._ He hurried up the steps, past the cross and golden idols, knowing that a door to the crypt lay just beyond it. He ran his hands along the wall, the light dimmer in the dark recess, until he found the door frame and then the lock. He pulled out his wand, glad he feared neither the dead nor the dark as he thought of the hiding place he would remain in until he was found.

He tried to focus his mind on his surroundings, pushing the image through the untested link the spell had forged with Harry but he felt no recognition, merely a flicker of confusion before the thoughts became a distant static buzz once more. Pulling back he tried to tune out the fuzzy sounds and listened out into the dark for any warning sounds before he spoke quietly in the dark, trying once more to conjure the spell that had failed him in the alley.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he said, the silvery magic taking shape but it was different to how he remembered, larger and rarer than the Patronus he had conjured since his youth.

He barely had time to consider it though as he heard the main door creak open. He sent the Patronus forth with a silent command, watching it slip through a breach in the back door no human could pass through, before he hurried away from the crypt to hide behind the ancient pews. Light filled the room, casting eerie shadows out from the front grand chamber and flitting like moonbeams over the ancient stones. Footsteps echoed off the walls, measured and even with a confidence only arrogance could bring.

"Well Mister Potter," came a familiar aristocratic drawl, "You have led us a merry chase but now you have no escape left to you, you would be wise to reveal yourself."

Severus pressed himself further back into the shadows as Lucius' footsteps grew closer. He crawled as silently as he could behind the pew, searching the dark for a place to hide. A scuffling echoed from the other side of the church and Severus thanked providence for the rats he clearly shared the floor with as the light from Lucius' wands swept away from him. He reached the end of the pew, a gap of no more than three feet separating him from any further cover. He could not see Lucius but his steps sounded closer to the altar and Severus chose to take the risk, creeping across the ground on silent feet and ducking behind the second row of chairs. He hid himself once more in the shadows and continued to crawl, keeping his eyes focused over his shoulder for signs of anyone following.

He didn't see the chorister's abandoned music stand until it was too late, the metal clattering loudly on the stones. Severus didn't wait for the shout or the footsteps; he ran, leaping the wooden pews as he made for the door. He had reached the stone graves of the knights before the spell hit him but its effect was instant.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" came Lucius' cry before Severus hit the floor, his legs useless as he tried to push himself up. He rolled onto his back, wand raised but it was sent flying from his grip, clattering across the floor and into the dark.

Lucius appeared before him, menacing and far bigger than he remembered but Severus realised he had never been under wand point from the man above him before.

"I told you not to run Potter," said Lucius, "Did you really think you could out run me? Your little friends couldn't."

"Liar!" spat Severus, "You're lying, they're safe."

"And how would you know?" said Lucius, "You abandoned them, ran from them."

"Your words mean nothing to me Lucius."

Lucius smiled cruelly, "Do they not boy?" he said, "Perhaps they will when I use them to inform the Dark Lord who I have caught for him."

"Maybe," said Severus, "Or maybe you'll sound a fool when you hand him the wrong person."

"The wrong person you say?" said Lucius, "Your scar is somewhat individual Potter."

"Individual _you _say," mimicked Severus, "We'll see."

"Do you believe this babbling will slow your fate?"

Severus smiled, "No sir," he said with all the cheek his teenage form afforded him, "But this might. _Abracadabra!"_

"Abra…what?" said Lucius as Harry's image faded from Severus, leaving no more than his sixteen year old self laid out on the cold stone, "Hello Lucius."

Lucius' eyes widened in the gloom at the transformation before him, "Snape?" he said in confusion, "What…?"

"You've been led quite the merry dance my friend," said Severus, with little affection in his voice, "I'm sorry."

Lucius glared at the feigned apology, "You were with Potter in that bar, why did you run when you saw Bella?"

"They dragged me off, rotten kids," said Severus with no attempt to hide the lie.

"You stunned her."

"Wouldn't you if you had the chance?"

Lucius pointed his wand at him, "You concealed yourself as Potter, led us off so they could escape, why?"

Severus smiled, "Call it teenage kicks."

Lucius bent down, his hand closing around Severus' throat, near choking the boy, "You denied the Dark Lord his prize."

"No Lucius, I denied _you _yours," said Severus clawing at the hand on his neck, "And I'd do it again."

Lucius shook him, his head impacting solidly with the stones beneath. Severus' vision swam but he reached out a hand and silently summoned his wand. Before Lucius could react Severus had disarmed him and lifted the bind on his legs. He kicked as hard as he could, sending Lucius sprawling back on the floor. He leapt to his feet, running for the door but Lucius recovered too quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The spell hit Severus a foot from the door and he fell against the wood with a painful crash. Lucius lifted the spell and Severus fell with the impact, feeling the sticky warmth of blood already running down his face as he tried to push up onto his knees, his back to the man he now knew would be his jailer. His wand flew from his hand at Lucius' wordless command before a strong hand took hold of his hair, dragging him to his feet.

"It seems your time in Gryffindor house has made you forget your loyalties," said Lucius turning him and forcing him back against the wall, "That can easily be remedied though."

Severus struggled but Lucius held him firm, taller and stronger than the teenager before him.

"You won't escape me Severus, even if you had your wand," said Lucius, "A child is no match for me."

"I am no child," said Severus, the pain in his head burning with the desire to collapse on the floor and give in but he stood his ground, "Give me my wand and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Would you use one of your own precious little spells on me Snivellus?" sneered Lucius, "Those drivelling nonsenses you'd scribble in that ridiculous book. You had a particular favourite if I remember rightly, always flinging it at Potter and Black."

Before Severus could protest Lucius turned him, making sure he hit the stones hard once more and Severus felt the moulding pierce the skin at his temple as it broke the rise of his cheek bone. He held back the yelp of agony that wanted to break from his lips; he'd never cried out in front of the Dark Lord, he wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction either.

"Do you remember when you taught me your spells Severus?" said Lucius, "All of them…this one?"

Severus braced himself against the wall, knowing the coming pain even before Lucius cast the spell.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The spell tore through his coat, jumper, shirt, with ease and then skin and flesh with more violence than any other spell he could utter. He tasted blood as he muffled his own cry as the spell ripped his back to ribbons. Lucius afforded him no respite, turning him once more so his tattered flesh grazed painfully against the stonework. He grabbed his left arm, a wordless spell ripping through leather and cloth to leave his forearm bare.

"Its time to remind you of your loyalties," said Lucius placing his wand against the pale, white skin, "_Morsmor_…"

"No!" cried Severus wrenching his arm away but Lucius pulled back, his grip firm. He heard the break before he felt it, the bones unknitting and shooting white hot agony through every nerve. Lucius didn't release him at the sound, instead he twisted Severus' arm till the break breached the flesh. The boy cried out then, the pain unbearable as it ripped through him. Lucius loosed his grip and Severus crumpled to the floor. He barely felt Lucius' boot through the pain in his arm but heard his ribs crack nonetheless.

"Seems your loyalties wish to remain in their altered state," said Lucius.

Severus hissed in a pained breath before he spat the metallic blood at Lucius' feet, "Spare me the diatribe Lucius," he said painfully, "I know…you adore the sound…of your own voice…but we both know… you're going to kill me…So get on with it."

"Oh yes Severus, I'm going to kill you," said Lucius, "The favourite of the Dark Lord executed as a traitor. What a joy it will be to tell him but what a greater joy it will be to tell him how you begged for it, how you pleaded with me to end your miserable existence once and for all."

Severus tried to get to his feet but the pain kept him grounded. He looked up to see a cruel smile upon Lucius' face.

"Are you frightened Severus?"

"No," he said with determination, "They're safe. Whatever happens to me, they're safe. Harry…"

"_Crucio!"_

The pain hit him like a lightning strike but only one thought struck him. They were safe. Even if he died, _she _was safe.

xxxx

Hermione paced the room as the Order gathered around the large OS map spread out on the bed, Remus and Sirius attempting to charm it with the same spells they'd placed on the Marauder's Map years before. The Weasley children and Harry all hovered nearby; Harry nursing the remnants of a headache that he was sure wasn't his own. He had doubled over in pain half an hour before, complaining of a headache that he couldn't find the origins of and feeling terrified even though he was surrounded by friends. If his sudden affliction hadn't frightened Hermione enough, the cessation of any connection, leaving Harry with only a memory of pain had worried her even more; their slow progress not helping.

"Anything more Harry?" said Remus, looking up from the map Sirius was still muttering over.

"Nothing," said Harry, "The link's gone dead."

Hermione squeaked and Harry shot her a mournful look.

"I'm sure he's alright."

"Snape is resourceful," said Moody, "He'll be fine; holed up somewhere no doubt, waiting for us."

"Let's hope so," said Arthur, "How's it coming Sirius?"

"Badly," he said not looking up from the map, "The main charms were James' and I can't remember them."

"We could go out and look for him," said Fred, "There are enough of us."

"Let you out there with a bunch of Death Eaters on the loose?" said Molly, "Not a chance. They'll kill you as soon as they lay eyes on you. I should never have let your brother and Harry go out alone."

"So we leave Severus to die is that what you're saying?" said Hermione bitterly, "We leave him out there all on his own."

"That's not what Molly's saying Hermione," said Remus, "We all want Severus safe but London is a big city and we have no clue as to where he's gone."

"But he's alone."

"He's been in worse scrapes than this and come home unharmed, trust me," said Remus, "Even as a boy he was a very talented wizard."

Sirius snorted but said nothing as he continued in vain to enchant the Muggle map. The room was painfully silent, the only sound being Hermione's footsteps as she resumed her pacing. They all jumped as the great Patronus ran in through the door, the panda fading in and out of clarity as it fixed its gaze on Hermione.

"Temple," came the silvery voice as it faded further, "Temple."

The Patronus faltered then failed, disappearing from view.

"It's got to be Severus, even though his Patronus has changed. If it disappeared like that though that's not good," said Arthur, "Sirius we need that map."

"What on earth is Temple?" said Remus.

"Isn't there a tube station called Temple?" said Sirius.

"Severus wanted to avoid Muggles," said Harry, "He wouldn't have led the Death Eaters right into them."

"Why did his Patronus fade?" said Hermione desperately.

"Because he's fading," said Remus honestly, "He's in trouble but we'll do him no good panicking. We will find him Hermione."

"Unless the Dark Lord has got to him first," said Sirius.

"Don't say that, not in front of the children," said Molly.

"We're never going to find him," said Tonks, "The place is too big and there's too few of us."

"But we have a clue," said Remus, "Temple must mean something."

"There aren't many temples in London," said Arthur, "Unless you're counting all those strange Muggle ones where they wear aprons and blindfold new members."

"They're masons," said Hermione distantly, "And they're called lodges, not temples. Temples are more likely to be related to…"

"To what Hermione?" said Remus.

"The Knights Templar!" she said, "He's at Temple Church. Severus is at Temple Church, off Fleet Street."

"Are you sure?" said Remus.

"We went there two days ago," said Hermione, "St Pauls was too crowded and we stumbled on it by chance. It was beautiful."

"It's worth a try then," said Remus, "Molly, stay with the children, the rest of you with me. Make sure you keep your face hidden Sirius."

"I want to go with you," said Hermione.

"It's too dangerous for you," said Moody, "And against all Snape did to keep you safe."

Harry laid a hand on her shoulder, "Professor Moody is right Hermione," he said, "Severus wouldn't thank you if you put yourself in danger now."

"We have to go," said Tonks, "There's no time."

"We'll apparate from outside and onto Fleet Street," said Arthur, "Shouldn't be too many Muggles about at this time of night."

"Be careful," said Molly as they headed to the door.

"Keep trying for Dumbledore on the Floo, we'll need him," he said, closing the door behind him.

xxxx

The pain was so immense that Severus' body failed to hurt anymore, he merely felt numb though his lungs and voice still seemed capable of screaming. His blood covered the ancient stones, warm and sticky beneath him and feeling more like life than the spirit that lingered in his broken form. His tormentor was an expert in pain, releasing the terrible curse just long enough to make the sting all the more poignant when it was reapplied.

Lucius lifted the curse once more, looming over the crying boy curled helpless on the floor, "Had enough?" he said, pushing his blond hair out of his face with bloody fingers.

Severus tried to focus on him, one eye blinded by blood from his shattered cheek bone. He pushed himself up on one arm, his useless one clutched limply to his chest. He couldn't speak, the ability long since fled but he knew the move was defiance enough. If Lucius was to be his murderer he would make it no easy task for him.

Lucius' eyes lit with anger at his stubbornness, raising his wand, "You are no use to anyone Severus, you never were," he said, "The Dark Lord will not mourn you, there are plenty to take your place, and he will not care how you are despatched."

Severus lay back down on the ancient stones, knowing he could not alter his fate either way and wondering about the fate of the three young souls he'd tried to save. Through the pain, the fear, the anguish his thoughts turned stronger to one than all the others, one he would never have thought upon in the years before.

"_Crucio!_"

He cried out as the pain intensified once more, racking his already damaged body. This time however it was cut short but the sounds of magic bouncing off the door Lucius had heavily warded in between the torturous curses. Severus recognised the voices calling out to each other, hope coming to him that salvation was near. Lucius however cursed, grabbing Severus by his hair and dragging him back from the door and down the aisle, his blood leaving a crimson trail in his wake. He threw him hard against the altar, Severus without the strength to break his own fall.

"They won't find you alive," said Lucius, "All they'll find is a body to bury."

The curse struck again, Severus writhing on the steps, the scream torn from him alien even to his own ears. He wanted it over; he wanted the man who had become his puppet master to pronounce the final curse and end it all, send him on to whatever afterlife awaited one who had served both light and darkness. He raised his eyes from the steps, gazing through the drying blood until his eyes met the solitary symbol of faith, symbols he'd never believed in and had cursed the memory of when they had been used as a reason to persecute the name of his own kind. He wondered as he lay dying before it whether he would be proved wrong when oblivion finally claimed him.

He didn't hear the door crash back on its hinges over his own cries, or the people running up the aisle to him, hexes spilling from five wands. All he heard was the man above him and the words he'd both longed for and feared. Words that would take him from her.

"_Avada Ke…_"

"_Stupefy!_"

Something heavy hit him, a body, motionless as it pressed him down onto the cold stone steps. Someone was calling his name, several people, but in his haze he thought them angels, come for him to take him to judgement. He waited to burn. The weight lifted and he saw a figure, cowled in black. Fear must have taken his ravaged face as the figure threw back his hood as if the face beneath would offer comfort. Severus didn't know why but he laughed, the sound choked and ragged from a throat torn by screaming. He was still laughing when darkness finally took him.

xxxx

_**A/N: Please leave a review.**_

_**See you in a week. Nx**_


	6. Ticket Outta Loserville

_**A/N: Wow what an amazing response **__**for the last chapter thank you and again a big shout out to my beta I-Confuse-Everyone who has worked tirelessly on this with me tonight. Love ya girl!!**_

_**This one is a little more of a talkie but we of course see the aftermath of Lucius' wicked torture of Severus.**_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy and as usual I own nothing**_

**Ticket Outta ****Loserville**

'_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all but I'll be there for you as the world falls down.'- As the World Falls Down, David Bowie._

"Severus? Severus?" said Sirius as the bloodied boy before him abruptly stopped the gargled noise and collapsed into a heap in front of the altar, "Remus he's not good."

Remus gave Lucius' unconscious body a kick before kneeling beside Severus, the damage inflicted on him even more brutal up close, "Great Merlin, he's ripped him to pieces."

"Lupin, what do you want done with this spineless cur?" said Moody, liberating Lucius' wand from his fingers and snapping it in two.

"Body bind and disillusion him," said Remus, "Put him somewhere the Muggles won't fall over him. We'll let Dumbledore decide what to do with him. Tonks, could you clean up, it's not right for Severus' blood to be left all over the floor."

Tonks nodded, setting to her task with Arthur helping as Moody manhandled Lucius into a corner. Sirius took hold of Severus' right wrist, counting the pulse beats before he frowned.

"He's alive but very weak," he said, "He's going to need help very soon."

"We'll have to carry him back to the Leaky Cauldron," said Remus, "He wouldn't survive apparition. I only hope Molly has managed to get hold of Dumbledore."

Severus stirred with a shriek as he tried to roll away from the hands on him. Remus held him firm, preventing him causing more damage to any of the bloody injuries.

"Lucius must have had him under the Cruciatus curse amongst other things, he's such a mess," he said, "Even if we heal his body…"

"Don't," said Sirius, "I can't stand him but I could never wish _that _on him, not after what happened to Frank and Alice."

"This will break Hermione's heart," said Remus, helping Sirius to lift the once more unconscious youth, "She's so very fond of him."

Sirius took Severus' full weight as Remus stepped back, "Was he always this small when we were young?" he said, "He looks so small."

"He was never this bashed up, even when you and James were done with him," said Remus as Tonks and Arthur returned to the altar.

"I found his wand, still intact," said Tonks, "There was so much blood. Poor Severus."

"He's in safe hands now," said Moody, "How are we getting him back?"

"Sirius and I will carry him back," said Remus, "Apparate on ahead of us and warn Molly what to expect. Make sure the children are out of the way, especially Hermione, Harry and Ron. They don't need to see this."

Moody nodded gruffly before he led Arthur and Tonks to the entrance, Remus and Sirius following behind, Severus still blissfully unconscious. Remus locked the door as the other three disappeared from view, Sirius propping Severus on one arm as he tugged off his own cape and wrapped it around the lifeless boy.

"Padfoot, you'll be seen," said Remus.

"He's freezing," said Sirius, "If we're walking in this cold weather he'll die before we reach the Leaky Cauldron."

Remus couldn't suppress his smile, "You almost sound like you care."

"I don't give a damn," muttered Sirius, "But he's a dead weight unconscious let alone expired. Besides, Hermione is a mean shot with a hex and she, for some reason, likes this greasy git."

"She is rather taken with him isn't she? Harry wasn't exaggerating," said Remus as they began to walk, hoping no one questioned them carrying a comatose boy through the London streets, "By all accounts he's rather sweet on her too."

"Don't be disgusting," said Sirius, "Or I'll make _you _carry the useless lump."

"Stop grumbling."

Sirius snorted but belied his own words as he adjusted the boy in his arms gently, "Snivellus you're as useless asleep as you are awake."

Remus said nothing but didn't even try to hide his smile as they hurried as quickly as they could through the streets.

xxxx

"Fred, George, gather up as many towels as you can and lay them out on the bed," said Molly as she bustled around the room they'd commandeered as a makeshift hospital, "Ron, Ginny, go with your father to Diagon Alley, you'll need to wake up the Apothecary and get these."

"Yes Mum," said Ginny taking the list from her, "Come on Ron."

"What can I do?" said Hermione, her cheeks red and eyes swollen from the tears that had followed Moody's report of Severus' discovery, the children insisting on staying despite his protestations, "Give me something to do."

Molly frowned but then thrust a tatty book into her hands, "Go into the room next door with Harry, look for any potions that could be of use and make them up if you can."

Hermione's protest was cut short by the sound of the Floo, Albus Dumbledore stepping from the grate, his face set in a concerned frown.

"Molly, where is he?" he said, brushing soot from his robes.

"They're coming," said Molly, "Sirius and Remus are with him."

"The children should not have been out alone."

"Its done now," said Moody, "All we've got to go is get the lad right."

"Moody's right," came Remus' breathless voice, "And a little help wouldn't go amiss."

Sirius followed him into the room, the large bundle in his arms silent and unmoving, "He's barely breathing," he said, "We need to be quick. It looks like Lucius used _Sectumsempra_ on his back and its gone deep enough to worry his lungs; he can't get a breath properly."

"Are you sure?" said Dumbledore.

"He used it on us enough times for me to recognise it but never to this extent."

"Harry, take Hermione outside," said Molly as Sirius laid Severus down on the bed, gingerly unwrapping the cloak from around him.

"No!" said Hermione pulling away before Harry could take hold of her, "I want to be with him."

Remus grabbed her shoulders, placing his body between her and the bed, "That's not a good idea right now," he said, "He's badly hurt."

"All the more reason I should be there," said Hermione struggling from his grip, "I'm his best friend."

Remus tried to restrain her but feared that she'd injure herself as she struggled and released her. She stumbled to the bed, taking a moment to register the horrific sight before she screamed. Remus grabbed her once more, turning her into him to better shield her eyes from the battered and broken body of her friend. He beckoned Harry over, the boy's own eyes wide in shock at Severus' desperate state.

"Go outside with Harry," he said as Hermione's tears gave way to great anguished sobs, "We'll do all we can for him, I promise."

"Come on Hermione," said Harry gently, taking her from Remus but she broke from him and ran to the bed, Sirius stepping aside to let her past.

"Severus," she sobbed, tentatively brushing the blood soaked hair back from his forehead before pressing her lips to the bruised skin, his laboured breathing only fuelling her tears, "Please hold on. Stay with me."

The boy gave no response saved pained breath after shallow breath. Hermione stepped back and Harry took her hand, tugging her to the door. She followed numbly, her eyes on Severus as those left in the room flew into action around him, until Harry finally pushed the door closed.

He led her down the corridor and into the room all the children had been intending to share, bunks set in every corner. The Weasleys' and Harry's trunks sat unopened but one set of bunks in the corner already had evidence of habitation, Hermione and Severus' trunks at the base with Réglisse and Crookshanks curled around one another on the bottom bunk. Fred and George looked up from where they sat and Fred opened his mouth to speak before Harry shook his head. Hermione walked shakily from Harry to the corner of the room she'd occupied with her friend, patting both cats absently before she picked up a discarded white shirt from the edge of the bottom bunk. She wrapped it around her shoulders and laid down, her sobs quiet but noticeable in the silence.

Fred raised his eyebrows in silent question, his usually jubilant face serious, and Harry shook his head mournfully, saying more than enough without words.

"Dead?" mouthed George.

"Nearly," replied Harry quietly.

The silence was broken as Ron ran into the room, his face pale and marked with shock, "Bloody hell have you seen the state of him?" he cried, "Someone did a proper number on him, there's blood everywhere."

Harry shot his friend a scowl before hurrying across the room to Hermione as her sobs grew all the louder.

"Nice one Ron," said George.

"What did I do?" said Ron before flinching as Ginny punched his arm.

"I heard you hollering from down the hall," she said stepping further into the room, "Idiot."

"Do you think Hermione needed to hear that?" said Fred.

Ron looked across the room before he hung his head in shame, "Sorry 'Mione," he muttered.

Hermione said nothing but shrugged Harry off, climbing off the bottom bunk and onto the top, Severus' shirt still wrapped around her. She pulled a small, stuffed panda from beneath her pillows and hugged it close as she cried into its soft fur.

Hours seemed to pass with nothing but silence from the room next door. Fred and George had dared to venture out to try and get some news but returned to report that Moody guarded the door and was giving nothing away. Hermione's sobs had quieted but she still sat, ashen face, on her bunk, her panda beneath her arm as she flicked through a slim stack of Muggle photographs, all happily set with a backdrop of a Christmas tree and decorations. Any attempt to talk to her was met by silence and soon all had given in, the silence descending fully on the room.

The door clicked open to admit Molly, the front of her dress stained here and there with blood and her hair dishevelled. Hermione leapt from her bunk in a second, the bear tumbling forgotten from her fingers as she rushed across the room. It was only as she grew closer that she realised the tears on the older woman's face.

"Oh no," she cried desperately, "Oh please, please no."

"Hermione," said Molly gently, guiding her to the nearest bed, shooing Harry and Ron off it as she sat her down, "Hermione listen to me now. Severus was very badly hurt…"

Hermione's cry drowned out any further words and Molly hushed her before continuing.

"Severus was badly hurt but Dumbledore brought a phial of Fawkes' tears and we managed to close most of his wounds. His arm, ribs and leg are going to take a long time to mend but they in turn will be alright."

"He's…he's alive?" said Hermione, a teary smile coming to her face, "He's really alive."

Molly nodded solemnly, "He still has a long way to go. He was under the Cruciatus curse for a long time it seems and he…if he makes it through till morning then he has a chance but even if he does survive you need to be prepared dear."

"Prepared?" sniffed Hermione.

"The Cruciatus doesn't just hurt the body, it's an Unforgivable for a reason," said Molly, "It affects the mind and injuries like that can't always be treated. Even if we took him to St Mungo's there's nothing that can be done for him so we aren't going to risk moving him again. You have to be prepared that if he wakes he may not be the Severus you knew."

"But…but he's brilliant," said Hermione, "His mind he…he can't…"

Molly stroked her hair as she began to cry in earnest once more, "Which is why he may choose not to fight. It's up to Severus now."

Hermione stifled her own tears, "Can I see him?" she said, "Please can I see him?"

Molly nodded, "Come with me," she said helping her to her feet before turning to the others, "I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione felt numb as she crossed the short distance to the room that had so recently become a hospital. Moody still stood guard at the door, glaring at two witches scampering away who had clearly enquired into the late night commotion.

"Do you think it wise to be taking her in there?" he said as they approached.

"Dumbledore said she could come," said Molly, "And it might do Severus good to have her near."

Moody snorted, "He won't know if she's there or not," he said, "The boy's brain must be mush by now."

"Alastor!" said Molly.

"Severus is stronger than you think," said Hermione softly as she pushed open the door.

The door creaked on its hinges to reveal the room beyond. At first glance it appeared peaceful, Dumbledore perched on the edge of the bed holding onto a pale hand but the sight of Tonks washing her hands in the corner next to a bundle of bloody towels spoke volumes of what the room had seen that night. Dumbledore beckoned Hermione to him, getting up from the bed and laying Severus' hand back down on the covers.

"He's sleeping but I'm sure he can hear you," said the Headmaster, guiding her to his former seat, "We'll leave you two alone. Nymphadora, come along."

For once Tonks didn't complain about the use of her name, gathering up the towels and heading to the door. Molly stepped aside to let both her and the Headmaster past, offering Hermione a comforting smile.

"We're just next door," she said, "Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, turning to Severus as the door closed.

The boy looked peacefully asleep, the bruises on his face somewhat faded but still apparent. His left arm was splinted and bandaged where it lay above the covers but the counterpane covered anything further. Hermione took hold of his right hand, glad to feel his skin warm against hers.

"Hello sleepy," she said softly, "Thought I wasn't going to see you again."

She felt tears well in her eyes and failed to bite them back as she reached out and stroked his long black hair.

"They say you're not going to be the same when you wake up," she said, "But I don't believe them. You have to fight Sev, you have to come back as sharp and sarcastic as ever otherwise I…I can't lose you Severus, not now."

The boy was silent and Hermione suspected that various potions kept him in a dreamless, healing sleep. She continued to stroke his hair, the gesture keeping at bay the fierce rage she felt against the man who had hurt him. She smiled sadly down at him, squeezing the hand in hers.

"You're an ass, you know?" she said, "But you're a brave one. We're all alive because of you. Problem is that I miss you already, I've got used to having you around, always with me. You're a real chatterbox when you want to be, you…"

She let out a sob, trying to stifle it with her hand. She raised his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it before she leaned down, kissing his forehead. She sighed, drawing her lips downwards and pressed them softly to his. She found them soft and warm but unmoving, reminding her that he would never remember the kiss. The thought saddened her but it also made her bold and she kissed him once more.

"Severus," she said softly, "You have to come back. I need you to because you've gone and made me fall in love with you and its not fair if you leave me now."

Severus was silent but Hermione smiled all the same. She climbed further up onto the bed, mindful not to jostle him as she lay down beside him. She kept his hand in hers as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.

xxxx

The room was dark when Hermione awoke to hear the door open, three sets of feet and the swish of robes sounding against the floorboards. She chose to keep silent, closing her eyes but listening out.

"Poor thing, he looks so ill," said Remus quietly, "I only hope we were in time."

"A second later and Lucius would have killed him," said Sirius, "We did what we could."

"And now," said Dumbledore, his robes brushing against the wooden floor as he crossed to light a low candle that Hermione could sense even through closed lids, "Is it done?"

"It's done," said Remus, "How it will stand up to You Know Who's Legilimens though is a matter of question."

"We've done what we can," said Dumbledore, his voice tired.

"We could have killed him," said Sirius, "Spread him around the way he did Snape."

"Is that affection I hear creeping into your voice?" said Dumbledore.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sirius, "Any other time I wouldn't care what Malfoy did with him but right now he's a boy, no older than Harry and I wouldn't wish what happened to him last night on anyone other than You Know Who."

"You certainly made sure Lucius got a taste of it though," said Remus, "He's going to wake up with a few cuts and bruises he won't be able to account for."

"Let's just hope the obliviate is enough," said Dumbledore, "Severus openly denied Voldemort tonight, that much is obvious from his injuries. In allowing Harry to escape the Death Eaters he's signed his own death warrant."

"And perhaps in saving him we've done worse," said Remus.

"We won't know until he wakes," said Dumbledore solemnly, "We can only hope that he is strong enough to return to us as he once was, more for the sake of some than others."

Hermione felt a soft blanket laid over her as a hand brushed her hair back from her face gently.

"I didn't realise until tonight that they had grown so close," said Remus, "That Patronus…"

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I believe Severus has formed a companionship in Miss Granger that he only ever found in one other," he said, "A companionship it seems that will be once more doomed to be torn asunder. He may not even remember her when he wakes."

"We should move her," said Sirius, "Save distressing them both when he wakes up."

"No," said Dumbledore, "See how she holds his hand? She needs this as much as he does. Let them have tonight; we shall know by morning whether this friendship will remain. Come, you have seen him as you wished. Let's leave them to sleep."

Hermione heard them start to leave but then footsteps came the opposite side of the bed, a voice whispering soft and low.

"You'd just better wake up Snivellus," said Sirius, "Who else can I practice my hexes on?"

Hermione heard him move off but return swiftly and his words had her stifling a smile.

"Thank you," said Sirius genuinely, "Thank you for saving Harry."

He stepped away fully this time and Hermione listened out to hear the door close before she snuggled in closer to her friend.

"You're coming back," she said, "You're strong enough. I know it."

She slept soundly beside him through what remained of the night, content and warm at his side, comforted by the sound of his breathing. She never let go of his hand even in the deepest of her dreams and was sure the gesture was as comforting to him as it was to her. It was his grip on her hand that woke her with a start though the next morning, vice like and desperate as she heard his pained cries piercing the thin dawn light. She roused herself quickly and hurried to sitting, seeing his eyes open but his face contorted by pain, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed wretchedly.

"Severus," she said, trying to pull his attention to her, "Severus, tell me what's wrong."

Deep, dark eyes snapped to hers before he choked out her name, "Mione," he whimpered, "Hurts."

"I'll get someone," she said but he wouldn't loose her hand.

"Don't!"

"Alright, alright. I'll stay, I'm here," she said, "Just hold my hand. I'm going nowhere Severus, I promise you. Mrs Weasley! Harry! Anyone, quick please!"

Severus' hand tightened around hers once more and she looked down to see the definition of nearly every muscle in his slim arm, tensed to the point of agony. She recognised the after effects of the Cruciatus curse, glad she had studied them in further depth since her fourth year, and moved to hold him still in case he tore any of the overstretched muscles in his panic.

"It's going to pass," she said, prising his fingers from around hers to better try and release the tension in his arm. She stroked firmly along his forearm and then up to his shoulder, knowing every other muscle in his body was experiencing the same painful spasms but helping where she could. She hushed him as he cried, her touch having little or no effect in easing his pain.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," she said desperately, "Can you tell me? Do you know what I have to do?"

"Stay…please…" he begged through his tears, "So bad."

"I know, I know," she said, her own tears falling onto her cheeks.

The door behind her slammed open as Molly ran in, dishevelled and half dressed but her face set with a maternal concern.

"I heard you crying out," she said, "What's wrong?"

"He's in pain," said Hermione as Molly rushed to the bed, "I think it's the Cruciatus curse."

Molly nodded as she took Severus bandaged arm, trying carefully to release the tightened muscle, "I should have thought this would happen. He suffered with this over the summer after he'd been with You Know Who. He had a potion he would make up before he left Headquarters but I don't know what it was. It can counter the effects."

"Trunk," choked Severus, as he continued to writhe in agony against both Hermione and Molly's hold.

Molly looked blank for a second but Hermione understood and leapt off the bed, Severus crying out in protest as she did so.

"I'll be back," she said before she ran from the room and to the one they had formerly shared. She ignored the questions of her other friends who had clearly been awakened by her cries and threw open Severus' trunk. She rooted through until she found a plain wooden casket. She flipped the lock, finding various bottles within that were filled with potions she knew they hadn't brewed in class. She slammed it shut once more before she hurried back to the room, Severus' cries all the more anguished as she entered. There were several other figures around the bed, Dumbledore muttering spells as Remus, Sirius and Arthur stood helplessly nearby.

Hermione rushed to the bed and thrust the box into Dumbledore's hands, "Here," she said, "He wanted me to fetch it."

Dumbledore set it on the bed and rifled through the contents, finally pulling out a corked bottle filled with a treacle coloured liquid.

"Remus, Sirius, I need you to keep him still," he said, "There's not much and we can't waste a drop. Miss Granger perhaps you are best placed to comfort your friend."

Hermione didn't falter as she climbed onto the bed as Remus lifted Severus to sitting. She climbed onto the pillows behind him, wrapping her arms around him and trying her best to comfort him as Sirius and Remus constricted his already taxed muscles in an attempt to keep him still. She could feel the tension in him, the pain almost radiating from him as the Cruciatus visited its dreadful aftershocks to his body.

"It's alright," she said, "It'll be over soon, you just need to hold still."

She felt the effort as he tried to resist the natural impulse to move, the agony on his face doubling as Sirius and Remus took a tighter hold of him. He was soon still enough for Dumbledore to risk holding the potion to his lips as he helped him to drink. Severus coughed violently once Dumbledore removed the phial and Hermione could feel the rattle in his lungs, causing her to wonder how much damage had truly been done to him the night before. It wasn't long before he slowly began to relax, his breathing shallow and quick as though he'd run a marathon rather than been laid in bed. He fell back against her, almost boneless with exhaustion and relief, and she cuddled him to her, mindful of his bandaged ribs. Remus and Sirius stepped back from the bed as Dumbledore replaced the bottle in the wooden box that now sat on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling Severus?" said Dumbledore as if he were addressing a young child.

Severus sighed tiredly at Hermione's shoulder before his voice came thin and rasped, "Clearly as bad as I look as you're speaking to me as though I might break," he said.

Dumbledore looked shocked by the coherence in the boy's voice and immediately returned to perch on the bedside, "Do you recognise everyone in the room? Where you are?"

"I'm in the Leaky Cauldron," said Severus, "And I'm surrounded by a herd of over excited nanny goats."

"Severus, be serious," said Dumbledore.

"I have no desire to be a flea bitten mutt."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, hastily covering it with her hand, "Behave yourself," she said into his hair.

Severus gave an exasperated sigh, "Very well. I can see Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Arthur and Molly Weasley who look dreadfully tired, Remus Lupin, man by day, werewolf by night, Muttley the flea ridden hound," he said before looking up at Hermione, "And some girl who insists in following me around at school."

Hermione smiled even as tears of relief came to her eyes, "I'm glad to see you too," she said.

He returned her smile but it was replaced by a hastily stifled yawn, his eyes growing heavy. Hermione stroked his hair back from his face.

"You need to sleep," she said before looking at the others gathered nearby, "Can we…?"

Dumbledore smiled, "We'll return in a few hours," he said patting Severus arm, "I think you're in good enough hands. Rest now and we'll talk later."

"Good to see you in one piece Severus," said Arthur as he passed the bed, Molly beside him before she hurried to Severus' side, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You had me worried and you've earned yourself some mothering with no complaints sir," she said, "I've got to a right to fuss over you after last night,"

Severus smiled tiredly, Hermione's shoulder seemingly the only thing keeping him upright, "I'm sorry I frightened you Molly."

"You just get better and I'll forgive you," she said heading to the door.

"That goes double for me, dragging us all out of bed," said Remus following behind the retreating Weasleys, "You were lucky it was only a half moon."

Severus huffed out a laugh as Remus left the room, Sirius close behind him.

"Black," he called before he could leave.

Sirius turned to face him, attempting to mask curiosity with a scowl.

"Thank you," said Severus, "I heard your voice last night when you hexed Lucius. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Sirius looked shocked at the genuine gratitude in his voice before he nodded gruffly, "You saved Harry," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out Severus' wand, "Tonks found this; she gave it to me of all people for safe keeping. Here."

He returned to the bed, placing the elegant black wand in Severus' hand. Severus took it warily and Sirius managed a smile.

"Don't worry, I've not jinxed it," he said, "I'll save that till you're well."

"I don't doubt that," said Severus.

Sirius stood awkwardly at the bedside for a moment before he turned away and walked to the door, "Get some sleep Snivellus," he said before turning out of sight.

Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself as he got to his feet, "That's the nicest you two have ever been to each other," he said, "There's hope yet. Sleep well Severus."

"Thank you sir," said Severus as Dumbledore too left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione didn't move from her place behind him but buried her face in his hair, trying in vain to fight the tears that wanted to spill. A sob broke from her and Severus moved to better see her face, his good hand coming up to wipe away her tears.

"What's all this now?" he said trying to catch her reluctant gaze, "Upset that you're still stuck with me."

"Please don't joke Severus," she said, "I was so afraid. They said you'd…"

"I'd what?" said Severus as she moved from behind him to better lie beside him.

"That you'd be damaged," she said, "Driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse and I thought…I couldn't have borne seeing you that way, trapped inside your own mind."

He tucked a finger under her chin, finally meeting her gaze, "I'm stronger than I look," he said before tentatively lifting his left arm, "Well, mentally at least."

"But how?" said Hermione, "Even Dumbledore held such little hope and here you are hours later, my Severus, still the same sarcastic, quick witted, grumpy old thing you always were."

"Grumpy and old indeed, its age that helped me. Dumbledore assumed that I would have forgotten everything I learnt passed sixteen and I have, to the most extent but last night something changed and I could remember. Call it survival instinct if you will, its faded now anyhow, but last night I could recall so much including how to counter the curse," said Severus continuing as he saw confusion in her eyes, "The Dark Lord was an expert with it and he has had me at wand point more often than I'd care to recall. To keep my sanity I learned to disengage my mind and keep it protected. It means the body suffers even more but physical injuries are easier to heal. Lucius can torture the best, I've seen him do it but he is no patch on Voldemort."

"You were so badly hurt last night," she said quietly, "They sent me out because they thought you might not live."

He covered her hand with his own, "I wouldn't have left you Hermione," he said.

She ran a hand softly over the clean white bandage on his arm, "Does it hurt terribly?"

Severus yawned, "I can feel little at the moment because of the potion but I have no doubt it will bother me when it wears off."

"You should sleep," she said making to leave the bed.

"Stay," he said, tightening his grip on her hand, "I…"

"It's alright," said Hermione as he tried to hide his blush behind his hair, "I'd be scared too."

"You don't mind?" he said.

"Of course not," she said, "You're my best friend Sev, I want to look after you. Come here."

He took little persuasion to pillow his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, willing to offer the comfort he desperately needed after the ordeal of the night and the morning. She knew she was one of the rare few who he would ever show weakness in front of and that it would be a morning that they would never refer to, even in private. He had just begun to grow heavier against her shoulder when the door opened once more, Harry hurrying in and closing it behind him.

He looked across and Hermione put a finger to her lips, the boy tiptoeing his way over to the bed but managing to step on a creaky floorboard all the same. Severus laughed against Hermione's shoulder, his dark eyes opening once more.

"It's a good job you're far more practiced at sneaking around the castle or I'd have been giving you many more detentions Potter," he said but there was no malice to his words.

"You caught me more times than not professor," said Harry, "How are you feeling?"

"Like Lucius Malfoy decided to wipe me over the walls of Temple Church," said Severus.

Harry frowned, "You should have stayed with us," he said.

"No I shouldn't have," said Severus, "You three got home safely, the plan worked. That might not have been the outcome if I hadn't have had their attention when you ran."

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you quicker," said Harry, "I tried to think where you were with that mind thing but I just got fuzz and a headache."

"Me too," said Severus, "You think far too loudly."

Harry laughed, "Well hopefully we won't need to go through it again," he said, "Especially now, I don't want to look like you with that shiner."

Severus laughed, "I don't particularly want to look like me right now either," he said, "I daren't go near a mirror."

"Vanity Severus?" said Hermione.

"My one vice," he said dramatically causing the other two to laugh.

A fluttering at the window broke through the sound and caught their attention, a tawny owl pecking against the glass for attention. Harry went to the window and opened it, having to step back quickly as the owl flew in and dropped a letter on the floor before exiting just as swiftly. Harry quickly shut out the frigid December air as the letter on the floor fluttered into life, Severus' expression darkening at the sight of it.

"At least they let me wake up first," he said, clearly predicting the contents of the missive.

The letter floated in midair by the bed, the seal forming a mouth that quickly began to speak in an accent only someone feigning good breeding could achieve.

"Dear Mr Snape. We have received intelligence that you performed innumerable charms, hexes and curses in the early hours of this morning in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of Muggles. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your current place of residence to destroy your wand. We regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the first of January. Hoping you are well. Yours sincerely, Mafalda Hopkirk."

The letter fell once more on the floor, Harry and Hermione staring at it in shock before Hermione cried out indignantly.

"They can't!" she said, "They can't expel you! If you hadn't used your magic last night you would have been killed."

"Something we cannot prove," said Severus evenly.

"There were witnesses!"

"An escaped convict, a werewolf, an ex-Auror who is considered mad and two others tainted by association to the previous three," said Severus as though he were doing no more than reciting a shopping list.

"And Lucius has been beaten up and obliviated," said Harry, smiling at the surprise on Severus face, "Remus told me he and Sirius went after him."

Severus smiled sadly, "Then I am truly a lost cause even if there was a chance Lucius would admit to anything. We can't prove a thing."

Hermione huffed, "One look at you and any idiot could see you've been to hell and back."

"And…?" said Severus, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Oh don't be an ass," she muttered, "You're being too calm about this, they want to expel you and destroy your wand."

Severus sat up fully in the bed, the covers falling to his waist and revealing the reams of bandages that covered his midsection, "I can still hear Hermione," he said, "And there's no point in getting emotional, it will achieve nothing save for making my ribs feel worse. If the Ministry want me out then I don't stand a chance."

Hermione looked downcast, "You almost sound like you want to leave us," she said flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Severus as he took her hand, "It would hurt more than anything to be torn away from Hogwarts, from you but my fate is in their hands now. I'm a convicted Death Eater who barely escaped Azkaban because of one wizard's testimony. They've wanted a reason to punish me for that for years."

Harry crossed the room and snatched up the letter from the floor, "Then the Ministry are idiots," he said, "Hermione, hide his wand, we don't want their thugs snapping it."

"Where are you going?" said Severus as Harry went to the door.

"You're still too sick to move so I'm going to see Dumbledore for you," said Harry, "I owe you after last night Severus and I'm not going to sit back and let them expel you."

"Harry…"

"You can't exactly stop me can you?" said the boy with a grin before he hurried from the room.

Severus sat silently for a moment before he made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a laugh that he quickly stifled, "I'm still unconscious," he said, "Harry didn't just…"

"Oh he did," said Hermione, "Either that or I'm as unconscious as you."

"Bloody hell."

"Eloquent, dear," said Hermione, "I think you proved your loyalties to him last night Severus. I only wish the Ministry…"

"I know," said Severus, his voice catching, "But it can't be helped, there's nothing you or I can do. Dumbledore maybe able to make some arrangement but its best we don't trust to hope."

"You're so practical," said Hermione, not sure whether or not she was complimenting him, "It's a wonder you ever show any emotion at all."

"A harsh assessment," said Severus, "If I were given over to hysterics every two minutes would you think the better of me?"

"I just wish sometimes you'd show me what you were thinking, how you were truly feeling," said Hermione getting up from the bed, "Sometimes I feel so close to you and then you act like this, so cold, so unresponsive to something that you should respond to and I just don't understand you."

Severus turned his face away from her, "Well maybe if you'd lived my life you'd understand," he said bitterly before he laughed humourlessly to himself, "As if you ever could."

"I know I don't understand it all but I'm trying," said Hermione, tears choking her voice, "I just want you to react to something, I want to know that you give a damn about the fact they want to split us up."

"Of course I give a damn and if you think I do not then I have clearly misplaced my friendship with you," he said before he turned at the sound of her sob. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't want to fight, not with you."

Hermione met his gaze, hazel eyes meeting sombre black, "I just don't know how you do it," she said, "How you can be so practical about everything."

Severus smiled sadly, "I guess the years have jaded me somewhat," he said, "Sometimes I just get so tired of fighting."

"Don't say that," said Hermione, returning to the bed and taking his hand.

"Everything I do goes wrong," he said, emotion clear in his voice as the walls of defence he threw up even around her began to crumble from pain and exhaustion, "Everything."

"Severus…"

"If I'd done nothing last night and any of you had been killed I'd have been to blame but in acting as I should have they choose to condemn me. If I was myself nothing would have been said but I'm not, I'm stuck in this stupid teenage body, a body that is now going to tear me from my home because they think I'm a child. Everything I care for is part of Hogwarts and I can't…I just can't…"

Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as the well of tears she knew he'd been hiding for months broke onto her shoulder, "Its alright," she murmured into his hair, "Oh Sev please don't cry, Dumbledore will figure something out."

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said through his tears, "It always goes wrong. I couldn't even teach a class properly; no teacher should have wound up like this, trapped in a body that doesn't even feel like mine anymore. It would have been better if they'd let Lucius…"

"Don't you dare!" said Hermione taking his face in her hands, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Severus Snape or I'll give you an arm to match the other. You were a good teacher and not everything goes wrong, you know that deep down. You're brilliant; I'd give anything for your mind. Severus you're everything to me and I hate seeing you this way."

"I'm so lost," he said pressing his face to her shoulder once more.

Hermione stroked the raven tumble of his hair, "I know but I'm here and I always will be, I promise."

"But…"

"I promise," she said firmly, "I'll never abandon you, whatever you do or say, I'll stand by you."

He didn't answer but slowly his tears ceased and he remained silently in her embrace, his hands tracing random nonsense patterns across her back. She mimicked the gesture; not caring as her back began to ache of the trace of his tears grew cold against her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled against her shoulder, "All I seem to do is cry and cause trouble these days."

She smiled, knowing he'd feel it against his hair, "You're a definite pest," she said, "But I don't mind. Do you feel better?"

"My stupid arm hurts," he muttered, "And my stupid ribs."

"You know that's not what I meant," she said, "If I'd known you'd been bottling all this up inside I'd have tried to help."

"I don't want to be a burden," said Severus, "And I've grown used to keeping quiet, I've not had anyone to talk to since…"

"Lily," finished Hermione, her heart constricting horribly in her chest as she felt a guilty pang of jealousy towards the dead woman, "Well I'm here now and I'll always listen, even if you are being stupid and hormonal and act like a teenage boy."

"I don't deserve you," said Severus.

"I'll be the judge of that mister," said Hermione pulling back enough to see his eyes, the dark bruises all the more apparent against his pale skin, "Do you really not know how much you mean to me?"

"If it's half of what you mean to me then I ask for no more," said Severus, "I could not wish for a dearer friend than you Hermione."

"Me neither," she said.

He smiled through the remnants of his tears, "I always thought I'd have done well with a sister."

"Sister?" said Hermione, feeling her heart twist once more.

"Well I would like to think that we're closer than friends and I can't think of a more appropriate way to describe it," he said.

Hermione forced herself to smile before she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "So long as you keep talking to me and not let it all get on top of you, I don't mind what you call it," she said honestly, resigned to taking what he could give her even if it was not all that she wanted, "I just want to help you through this."

"You do," he said, "Without you I'd have given up a long time ago."

"I just didn't realise you felt that way," she said, "I thought you were coping."

"I'm a good actor," said Severus, "And I thought I was coping too, I guess last night just brought things to a head."

Hermione laughed sadly, "You certainly went through the mill last night."

"I think I still am," he said, "I'm not sure that I wouldn't prefer another round with Lucius than the hearing at the Ministry."

"Don't be an ass," said Hermione with a small smile, "But speaking of the Ministry, wand please sir."

Severus pulled his wand from beneath his pillow and placed it in her hand, "Hide it well," he said, "If they do expel me I'm going to need it."

"They're not going to expel you," she said with determination, "But it's too pretty a wand to risk them snapping it."

"I don't think anything about me has ever been described as pretty before," he said as she tucked the wand up her sleeve and made for the door.

"Then clearly not many people have taken the time to really look at your eyes," said Hermione, not needing to turn to realise the crimson tinge to his cheeks, "I'll be back in a little while, try to get some sleep."

"Hermione?" said Severus.

She turned back to his, "Yes?"

"Don't be too long, ok?"

Hermione smiled, "I won't," she said before she closed the door behind her.

xxxx

"Where was that one taken?" asked Harry, smiling at the ridiculous fairy costume his mother was wearing in the Muggle photograph he held in his hand, her arms wrapped around a black haired boy dressed as a pirate.

"That is St Patrick's church hall," said Severus, "Our tenth birthday party, we were so close together in January it made sense to have a joint party all the time. Your grandmother always made the most wonderful cakes."

"What was she like? My Gran I mean?"

"Like your mother," said Severus, "And a little like Molly but take her down about ten decibels."

Harry laughed, "I would have liked to have known her."

"Here," said Severus plucking another picture from the stack on the bedspread and handing it to the boy sat on the floor beside the bed. The picture was another still Muggle photo, showing five people, all of them smiling happily at the camera.

"That's your grandmother," said Severus pointing to a woman with flame red hair who stood hugging a young Lily Evans, "And your grandfather beside her. He adored Lily; he was beyond proud when she went to Hogwarts."

"Is that your Mum?" said Harry pointing to a woman with long black hair who stood beside a teenage Severus, two or three years younger in appearance than the boy beside him.

Severus nodded, "Yes that's her, her name was Eileen," he said, "One of the last pictures I have of her; she died when I was sixteen."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "What about your Dad?"

"Tobias had made himself scarce a good year before she died," said Severus, "As soon as I got big enough to smack him back."

"Oh…I…"

Severus waved a hand, "It was a long time ago, he's long gone and good riddance to him. If he's alive I don't care and if he's dead I don't care either. He was my father through biology and nothing more," he said looking up from the frozen mementos as George began a victory dance on the other side of the room, Ron's chess pieces spread forlornly across the floor.

Severus had moved back to the shared room that morning when Dumbledore had declared him well enough to move, if not that far, before he had disappeared through the Floo, the Ministry hearing only a day away. Severus was glad to be back with company after Molly had put a stop to Hermione camping down in his room the previous night when she'd caught her sneaking down the hall, blankets in tow. The forced night alone had been fraught with nightmares, barely twenty-four hours on as he was from Lucius' torture.

Despite being reunited with his friends he was still forced to remain in bed, Hermione never far from his side and Harry gradually gravitating towards him with questions about Lily, he found himself for the first time happy to answer. He'd retrieved the stack of old photos from his trunk an hour before and had spent the time showing them to Harry who drank in the antics of his mother as a child and a teenager. The amiable atmosphere seemed to spread easily through the room, even Ron civil to his former professor, and they had passed the afternoon without the incidents that had once plagued the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You boys really take that game too seriously," said Hermione as Ron and George descended into a wrestling match, Fred egging on his twin and pouring fuel on the fire of their battle.

"I should rename you Wendy, Panda Bear," said Severus, "Little mother to all us lost boys."

"I'm not a boy," said Ginny as Hermione tied off the braid she'd been fastening in her hair.

"I apologise Miss Weasley, I wouldn't dare include you in such a sweeping generalisation," said Severus, "You of course are our dear Tinkerbelle."

"Whilst you're well on your way to Hook with that arm," said Hermione.

"You cut me to the core Miss Granger," he said, his good hand over his heart, "How dare you suggest that I am a grown up."

Harry laughed as he restacked the photographs before him, "Who are you and what have you done with our Professor Snape?" he said, "I reckon Hermione bought you a sense of humour for Christmas."

Severus tried to scowl but he couldn't hide his smile, "Oh you are lucky I don't know where my wand is," he said.

"And you're not going to find out until tomorrow," said Hermione leaving Ginny to perch on the end of Severus' bed, "Then you can hex Harry all you want."

"Oh that's charming," said Harry, "Sirius and the others leave and you all turn on me."

"Not too much of an exaggeration there Potter," said Severus, "But then you've always been prone to the dramatic."

"Says the boy who used to haunt the halls of Hogwarts in sweeping black robes," said Hermione, "And now enjoys scaring us all witless."

"He's been doing that for years," said Molly as she pushed open the door, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Better, thank you Molly," said Severus.

"Well enough to join us downstairs tonight?"

Severus looked between Harry and Hermione but then shook his head, "Not tonight," he said, "I don't think I'll make it to midnight anyway."

"But its New Year," said Hermione.

"Then enjoy the party," said Severus, "You can tell me all about it in the morning."

"I'll stay up here with you," she said.

"No you won't," said Severus, "You'll go down to the party and you'll have a good time."

"We can have the party up here."

"Hermione, I'll be asleep before it's even ten o'clock, I'm as much fun as a History of Magic lesson at the moment," he said, "Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, stop fussing," said Severus picking up the dog eared copy of Jane Eyre from beside his pillow, "I'm all set."

Hermione covered the pang in her heart with a smile, "Well you know where we are if you need us," she said leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll be sure to call," he said as the others began to file out, "Go on."

Hermione got off the bed, throwing a smile back to him before joining Ginny at the door and leaving arm in arm with her. Harry got up from the floor and handed Severus back the stack of photographs.

"Thank you for showing me those," he said, "I've never seen pictures of her that young."

Severus looked down at the pile in his hands before he flipped through them, pulling out the one bearing his mother's image before he held the rest out to Harry, "Here," he said.

Harry's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Severus nodded, "They're your history too and its time they had a new owner," he said, "Just promise me you'll take care of them."

"I will, I promise," said Harry taking the treasured pile, "Thanks Severus."

"Think nothing of it," said Severus before he nodded to the door, "You'd better go before Weasley comes back accusing me of hexing you."

Harry smiled, hurrying to his trunk and putting the photos away amongst his more treasured possessions, "Night then," he said, "Come down if you feel up to it."

"I will," said Severus as the boy went to the door and left the room.

Severus waited until he was sure none of his roommates planned to return before he slipped out of bed, clinging to the bedpost as his body protested to being vertical. He took up his book and photo and headed shakily to his trunk. He knelt beside it, tucking the items he carried under his broken arm while he pushed open the heavy chest, his ribs protesting at the movement. He smiled as he saw all his clothes neatly folded within, Hermione's packing after he'd failed to close the lid and had proceeded to curse that he couldn't use reducing charms on Boxing Day. He looked at the decorated lid and swiftly ripped off the picture of him and Lucius, tearing it to pieces and letting it flutter to the floor. With far more reverence he took down the smiling picture of him and Lily from the lid, looking down at the two faces smiling up at him, two months shy of the day that would tear them apart. For once though no thoughts came to him of _what if, _simply the memory of the warm spring day in Hogsmeade that had resulted in the picture.

He took down all the others until finally all the pictures were clear and piled neatly before him save for one. The moving photo showed Lily stood on the steps of the castle in her school robes, red hair aflame in the dying light of the day. She was smiling serenely, looking somewhat shy at the attention the picture brought. It had always been his favourite. He slipped it and the photo of them both with their parents into the old paperback whilst the others found a new home at the base of his trunk wrapped in parchment. He picked up the brightly colour envelope filled with Muggle photographs from on top of his clothes, copies Hermione had had made for him of Christmas day, and the Christmas card she had made him. 'To many more' it had said inside and he couldn't have agreed more with the sentiment. Slowly he rebuilt the collage within the lid, pictures of Hermione and him at various pursuits soon smiling down from the now green and red interior.

He closed the lid, using it to haul himself back to his feet before returning to his bed, dampening the candle until the light was comforting but enough to read by. He pulled the heavy blankets over himself, glad Molly's fussing had insisted on him having several more than he would usually have as the night air began to grow chill, aching his damaged bones. Settled he opened his book and began to read only for the photo of Lily to tumble out of the pages and onto the bed, her serene smile looking questioning in the candlelight. He picked it up, checking the door was closed before he spoke.

"I haven't forgotten you, I won't ever forget you," he said opening the book and placing the photo back inside, "But I've got another chance now and she…I'm coming to accept you loved him, so don't hate me for letting someone else into my heart too."

Lily's smile looked serene once more and Severus closed the book, running a hand over the well worn cover before he smiled to himself. Setting the book down on the bed beside him and pulling the covers up to his chin, tiredness seeping into him.

"I know you understand," he said to thin air, "A little divine inspiration wouldn't go amiss either if you feel like helping your old friend, if you have a hand in that sort of thing wherever you are. You know I'm bloody useless with girls."

Silence answered him but he was asleep before he realised he'd had no reply.

xxxx

Hermione was glad to leave the raucous of the party behind her, far too much Butterbeer and fire whiskey being imbibed by the witches and wizards below to suit her. It was the excuse Ron had chosen to justify whenever his hand had roamed to places it shouldn't have been when they were stood at the bar, his latest attempt at blatant flirting being met by a swift goodbye before she had retreated up the stairs, glad of the cool air after the heat of the party. She reached the door to her room and tapped lightly before opening it and peering round.

"Severus? Are you awake?" she said but silence answered her.

She stepped into the room, seeing the single candle burning low beside his bed and casting shadows over his face as he slept. She walked to the bed, pulling the covers back over him where he'd kicked them away in his sleep before she brushed the hair back from his eyes and kissed his cheek. She frowned however as she knocked a book from the bed, the title glaring up at her but it was the two photos that fell out of the pages that truly stung. She tucked them both back inside, the beautiful image of a young Lily Evans all too painful to look at.

She carried it to his trunk and knelt to open it but paused as she heard him stir with a whimper before he cried out against some nightmare attacker. She barely opened the chest to thrust the paperback inside before she was hurrying back to him. She sat down on the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Severus, wake up," she said, "You're just dreaming, you're safe."

He slowly awoke, struggling between reality and dreams for a minute before he blinked blearily up at her, "Mione?"

"Hello," she said softly, "You were dreaming."

He rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," said Hermione as he slowly sat up, his hair ridiculously dishevelled from sleep.

"Why aren't you at the party then?" he said through a yawn.

Hermione stroked down the wayward strands of his hair, "It was boring," she said, "And I'd rather see in the New Year with you."

Severus smiled, "I'm hardly much of a party right now," he said, "If I'm not asleep I'm worrying about this damn hearing tomorrow."

Hermione frowned before she got up from the bed, "Stay there," she said going to her own trunk and rifling inside, finally pulling out a small blue box that she carried over to him, "Here, I was going to wait until your birthday but I want you to have this now."

"What's this?" said Severus as she handed him the box.

"Open it," said Hermione with a smile, "Its not much, silly really, but I saw it in Covent Garden the other day and thought it would suit you."

"Is that why I was dismissed so swiftly for coffee?" said Severus as he opened the box, tugging the glass pendant hung on a leather cord from the tissue paper within. At first glimpse the glass appeared clear but then images appeared as it turned in the light. Severus peered closer at it to see the coiled serpent as he held it toward the light and the roaring lion when it was turned away.

"Do you like it?" said Hermione after a moment of his silent scrutiny.

"It's wonderful," he said smiling up at her, "Would you fasten it for me, I can't reach up high enough with my arm?"

"Of course," said Hermione with a smile as she climbed onto the bed behind him, careful to sweep his long hair out of the way as she fastened the clasp, "I want you to wear it for luck tomorrow."

"I'll never take it off," he said, "Thank you. I can't remember the last time I got a birthday present."

Hermione leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek just as he turned with the same gesture, their lips meeting briefly before Severus pulled away, a blush on his cheeks as he turned away from her. Hermione tried to steady the flutter in her heart as she laid a hand on his cheek, turning his face back to hers gently.

"Severus…" she began before a loud bang echoed through the room and a flash of red light burst through the curtains. They both cried out, instinctively taking hold of one another before Hermione realised the origin of the sound as the crowd downstairs cheered. She laughed against his shoulder as she felt his heart rate begin to slow against her own.

"Fireworks," she said as the cheers continued downstairs, "It must be midnight."

Severus looked less than mirthful as he pulled back, shame written across his face. Hermione frowned, trying to catch his eye.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Me," he said bitterly, "Jumping at shadows like a child."

"I jumped too you know," said Hermione, "And you have more than enough reason to be fearful."

Severus sighed, "Some friend I am, having to be babied all the time."

"Now then Professor, I didn't leave the noise downstairs just to join your little pity party up here," she said, "It's a New Year, we should be celebrating."

"I don't have much to celebrate," said Severus, "It's the first, my fate is decided today. If all goes ill then I'll have to leave."

Hermione sat back against the headboard as he did the same, "We'll be able to see each other in the holidays. Molly said you'd be more than welcome at Grimmauld Place and for all Sirius' bluster he would look after you."

"I'm not just talking about leaving Hogwarts," said Severus, "I'll have to leave England, as safe as Grimmauld Place is its not safe enough, I'll need to go into hiding or he'll find me."

"But Sirius and Remus obliviated him, he won't remember what happened."

Severus sighed, "I'm not talking about Lucius. Voldemort will find me and then my choice will be servitude or death and either way he will learn more of you, Harry and the Order than I can hope to hide," he said, "My only hope is to run, like a coward. I have enough galleons to head abroad and live well enough until I am eighteen again and I can sell my house through the Muggle markets then disappear."

Hermione took his hand, "Don't say that," she said, "What'll I do if you go away into hiding, what if I can't find you?"

Severus tried to smile, "You'll be Hogwarts most brilliant student and the youngest ever Minister of Magic," he said, "You'll be too busy to miss me."

"I don't want to go into politics," she said, "And you could fill my days with the most taxing work and I'd still miss you."

"I'll have to send you coded postcards. To P.B. from D.B, wishing you were here," said Severus.

"D.B?" said Hermione.

"Dungeon Bat of course," said Severus, "As you will always be Miss Panda Bear. It'll be the first time I've ever left Great Britain but even with the world to explore I know I will miss you."

"Even when you're in Paris or Florence or Madrid or Moscow, even Rio?"

Severus smiled, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders, "Even if I get as far as the Northern Lights," he said, "And I will send you a postcard from every place I go to so you know all the places I'll take you when you meet me when you've finished school, if you want to come?"

Hermione laughed, "Are you asking me to run away with you?"

"Do you not want to see the world?" said Severus as she pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"I'd want to see you, but how would I know where to meet you," she said, "You'll be in hiding."

"A week after your last day at school I'll meet you at the base of the Great Pyramid or Copacabana Beach," he said, "Wherever you want?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Plaza San Martin in Lima, Peru," she said, "On a warm South American evening, local musicians busking in the street and the air filled with the smells of wonderful exotic flowers and food. Despite the heat you'll be in a long buttoned black coat, looking far healthier for the sunshine."

"You have quite the imagination," said Severus brushing a strand of hair back from her face, "Would you really come to me? Be a friend at my side while I'm alone in the world?"

"You're my best friend," said Hermione by way of an answer, "But it's all a dream because you're going nowhere tomorrow."

"I hope that's true," said Severus pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I really do."

xxxx

"Stop fidgeting," said Hermione as she tried in vain to pull the silky strands of hair back into a plait.

Severus squirmed all the more in his chair, a petulant look on his face, "I don't see why you want me to wear it back anyway," he said as she continued to fuss.

"Because you're forever fiddling with it and puffing it out of your eyes," said Hermione, "You need to look smart this morning."

"My hair is hardly going to tip the balance of my fate," said Severus bitterly, "Stop bloody fussing woman!"

Hermione dropped the half finished hair and quickly turned away from him, gripping onto the back of a chair behind her in an attempt to calm her temper, "I'm just trying to help," she said, "It's not like I can do much else."

The chair behind her scraped in the otherwise silent room before she felt two hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry," said Severus, "I know you're trying to help and I do appreciate your support."

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, mindful of his broken ribs as she rested her forehead against his chest, "I wish I could go with you," she said.

"Dumbledore said no one was to come," he said, "And I couldn't bear for you to see them expel me."

"They're not going to expel you," said Hermione reaching up to brush a wayward strand of hair out of his eyes, "What is it with you and facing expulsion?"

Severus shook his head, "I suppose it keeps things interesting," he said before glancing towards the clock on the wall, the hands still showing a quarter of an hour until seven, "I think we got up a little early."

"I don't think either of us slept very well last night," said Hermione as they sat back down, the bar of the Leaky Cauldron eerily quiet as everyone else slept off the night upstairs, "I heard you getting up and down to the window all night."

Severus reached for one of the biscuits they'd scavenged from the kitchen for breakfast, "I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"I don't think I'd have slept anyway," said Hermione, "I hate all this waiting though."

Severus didn't answer as the Floo sounded upstairs before feet echoed on the rickety staircase. Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve as she got to her feet, holding it at her side as she waited for the new arrival to come into view. She relaxed though as she saw the base of a familiar lilac robe, Dumbledore descending into view. Severus got to his feet also, the effort still apparent on his face every time he moved.

"Good morning Headmaster," he said, "We weren't expecting you until eight."

"Well I have learned from experience that it pays to arrive at the Ministry a tad earlier than required," said the old wizard as he stepped off the last stair, "Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning sir," said Hermione.

Dumbledore crossed to them, his glance appraising as he regarded Severus, "You look a little better this morning," he said, "The bruising at least is fading."

"I feel a little better," said Severus, "Though I fear I am at risk of being smothered to death."

Dumbledore laughed, "I knew you would not want for attention under Molly's care," he said with a smile, "Nor under the attentions of your friend. Are you to let him out of your sight this morning Miss Granger or do you plan to follow us in secret?"

Hermione smiled at the softly stated warning, "Even if I thought it possible sir I would not defy your instruction to stay home."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then I will return Severus to you as swiftly as I may," he said, "If you would fetch your coat my boy, we'll be on our way."

Severus picked up his school robe, the wide sleeve fitting easily over the cast on his arm but Dumbledore frowned all the same, a look that did not go unnoticed.

"The clothes I was wearing the night of…the other night are beyond even Molly's skill to repair," said Severus by way of explanation.

Dumbledore shook his head, "It is cold outside and looks like snow," he said, "I think it would be best if your requested one of your friends upstairs to loan you a coat."

"I'll be fine," said Severus before he turned to Hermione, "I guess this is it."

She tried to offer him a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine," she said hugging him, "I'll see you when you get back."

He held her tighter for a moment, "Will you meet me in Peru?" he said against her shoulder, "Promise me?"

"I promise," she whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Go on, you don't want to be late."

Severus stepped back, dark eyes meeting hers before he smiled, "Bye P.B," he said softly.

"Bye," echoed Hermione as Dumbledore extended an arm to the door, Severus heading towards it with an attempt to mask the limp to his damaged leg.

All three looked around as footsteps thundered down the stairs, four pyjama clad students hurrying into the bar.

"You can't go yet," said George.

"Not without a proper good luck send off," said Fred.

"And what is all this?" said Dumbledore with an amused smile as Harry and Ginny stepped in behind the twins.

"Mrs Weasley said Severus' cast would be completely dry this morning," said Harry brandishing a thick black Muggle marker.

Severus tried to scowl but failed, "I've told you that you're not drawing all over me Potter."

"I say different," he said, "Now are you going to sit down or do Fred and George need to sit on you."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well Severus, we can spare ten minutes so the choice is entirely yours."

Severus rolled his eyes, "My saviour," he muttered before he slipped off his robe and rolled up his sleeve to reveal the clean white dressing covering the majority of his forearm, "Go on then, do your worst."

It wasn't long before all four of them had attacked the cast with the black pen, Fred and George's sketches and messages bordering on obscene but Severus preferred those to the daisy motif Ginny had left him with. Harry was still bent over his arm, diligently drawing as he hid his work form Severus' gaze.

"What are you doing to me?" he said.

"Just a minute," said Harry, "Nearly done."

He finally moved back and recapped the pen, leaving behind a picture of a bat in full flight across his wrist.

Severus laughed, "Why you horrid little…"

Harry grinned, "You'll have to come back if you want to hex me," he said, "Good luck today."

"Thank you," said Severus, "You will be hexed on my return though."

"I don't doubt it," he said holding out the marker to the girl beside him, "Mione?"

Hermione took the pen and sat down in his chair, uncapping it and smiling at her friend, "Now what to write?" she said placing the nib on the cast, "To D.B…"

"To D.B?" said Severus.

Hermione smiled sadly, "Come home. Love always P.B."

Severus hugged her tightly as she recapped the pen once more, "I will," he said.

"Severus, its time," said Dumbledore.

The boy nodded and got to his feet, picking up his robe but Harry reached across and took it before holding out a heavy woollen coat.

"Here," he said, "It's too cold for that skinny thing. You can give it back to me when they let you off."

Severus took the coat, Hermione helping him to slip it on over his arm, "Thank you," he said before he smirked, "You're still getting hexed."

"Come back then," said Harry as Dumbledore ushered Severus to the door.

Calls of goodbye followed but Severus saw only one person and waved silently to her before the door finally blocked her from view.

xxxx

His leg ached, as did his ribs as he stood in the middle of the large, dimly lit room, feeling far too small as dozens of eyes peered down at him in judgement. Even his trial as a Death Eater had not seemed as intimidating but then Voldemort had been vanquished and did not loom as the shadow of death as he did now. The grief over Lily's death had also tempered any fear; a Dementor's kiss nothing to the torment of her passing. This time though he had more to lose; friendship, sanctuary and his life should he be left to the world alone. Words passed between the harbingers above, he being called upon only once to confirm his name, the night of his torture spoken about as thought he was neither present or even alive.

Dumbledore's voice was the only anchor to cling to as talk of expulsion, snapped wands, fines and orphanages were passed back and forth above. He snaked his good hand under Harry's coat, pulling the hologram pendant from beneath his collar to better hold it in his hand. He wondered what Hermione was doing, whether the Weasleys and Harry had managed to distract her or if she sat as unsure of his fate as he was. A large hand closed around his shoulder and he looked up to see Dumbledore beside him, finally registering him speaking to the council.

"If you would peruse the records carefully you will see what I mean?" he said before he looked down at Severus with a wink.

Muttering began in earnest from above before finally a mousy little clerk, near hidden beneath her robes, squeaked out above the din.

"He's right," she said, "As recorded on the date of Mister Snape's official confirmation as a ward of Albus Dumbledore, his age is noted as thirty-six with special circumstances taken to magical temporal regression, no other age confirmed. Severus Snape remains registered as an adult and therefore exempt from the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

Severus' eyes widened at the assertion before he smiled as the Minister began to bluster and dither as he looked over the document. Finally he scowled down at the boy before him, Severus trying in vain to keep the satisfied smirk from his face as he met his gaze.

"Due to a technicality and no more you will retain your position of student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Fudge, "However you did wilfully use magic in Muggle populated area which defies the Statute of Secrecy and as such you may be sentenced as an adult for this charge. The usual punishment would be a fine of two thousand galleons however your Gringotts account has been restricted, if not so far enforced by your guardian, to necessity and so, as you are unable to pay you must serve a period of four weeks detention in Azkaban."

"No!" said Severus desperately, "No not there."

Dumbledore's grip tightened, "Severus calm down," he said as a cough broke from the boy's damaged lungs, "You're not going to Azkaban."

"I do not believe you have the power to make such an assertion sir," said Fudge.

"I am Severus' guardian am I not?" said Dumbledore, "And as such I am responsible for him now. I will therefore stand the fine, out of my own pocket and not the school's. I will not have one in my charge sent to that place."

"Can he do that?" said Fudge to the mousy witch beside him.

"I have the Gringotts' cheque here," said Dumbledore producing it from his pocket, "I thought it best to come prepared so you had no need to further detain my foster son. You require paragraph ten, point three my dear."

The witch sifted through the papers before she began to read aloud, "The aforementioned guardian may elect to take on any obligations of his ward at any time during his fostering be they financial, spiritual, educational or matrimonial."

Severus snorted at the final clause but silence at a warning look from the Headmaster, a juvenile smile still playing on his lips as he dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"I believe then, Minister, that everything is in order?" said the older wizard, "Severus is, by your own decree, my foster child until such time as a cure is found and therefore I elect to take on the obligation of the fine. Will that be all?"

Fudge blustered but finally got to his feet, "Very well," he said, "Thought mark me boy, you will be watched."

Severus scowled up at him at the remark but Dumbledore turned him to the door as the Wizgamot began to file out.

"I believe a cup of tea is in order don't you?" he said as he led his young charge out of the room and into the corridors of the Ministry.

They said little until they were back in the bright lights of the atrium, Dumbledore sitting him down on a bench before summoning on of the Ministry elves to attend them. The little elf was as swift to go as she was to return with two steaming cups of tea before she disappeared once again, the Headmaster sitting down beside his young charge.

"Thank you," said Severus, after a moment, "I couldn't have coped with Azkaban. I will pay you back."

"Think nothing of it," said Dumbledore, "The Ministry might not appreciate what you did but I do. You put your life on the line to save your friends."

"You know why," said Severus, "And you know I would again. I thought for a while in there though that I wouldn't see Hogwarts again."

"There was no danger of that," said Dumbledore, "They merely took their time admitting it."

Severus looked up sharply, "You knew they couldn't expel me?" he said before his anger got the better of him, "You let me go through all that and you knew?"

"You'd best calm yourself or you'll start coughing again."

"Hang the coughing! You knew!"

Dumbledore gave him a withering look, "You would have been forced to stand before them had you known or not and this way you at least appeared somewhat humble, the fine and sentence could have been worse you know."

"I was ready to run away," said Severus, "I spent the night thinking I'd never see my best friend again, we were planning it all."

"And I would imagine your friendship is all the stronger for it," said Dumbledore, "You've learned much these past few days, not least you and Harry learning to co-operate."

Severus' eyes narrowed, recognising the workings of the older wizard's mind, "I have been allowed to fret for the past few days for the sake of my education?" he said, "What else have I had to face in its name? You've known for years that Hornburg and I hated one another."

"Been hectoring you has he?" said Dumbledore knowingly, "Finding yourself uncomfortable before your teacher as he talks down to you?"

Severus scowled, "You brought him in on purpose."

"And you have improved for it, have you not?" said Dumbledore, "Were you to return to your professorship tomorrow would you act as you did before your accident?"

Severus was quiet, his boots suddenly far more interesting than the conversation.

"Severus?"

"No I wouldn't," he said petulantly.

"I may have been a little cruel in subjecting you to Hornburg for so long but rest assured when you return to Hogwarts you'll have a new professor running your old classroom," said Dumbledore.

Severus looked up hopefully, "Who?"

"Your old professor," said the Headmaster, "Horace Slughorn. He was ecstatic to hear he'd have you once more."

"Or that he'll be teaching Harry," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well I'm sure you and Miss Granger's combined efforts may sway his attentions. Even Caecilius had to praise you both on occasion."

"Hermione is an uncommonly clever witch," said Severus seemingly far more interested in the tea in his hands.

"Who you are uncommonly fond of it seems."

Severus tried to hide his blush with his hair, "She is a good friend."

"Be sure to keep her," said Dumbledore, "It is a rare thing to find such a friend in this world. She cares about you a great deal."

"Professor where is this going?" said Severus warily.

"Nowhere," said Dumbledore with an enigmatic smile, "Shall we go?"

Severus followed him to his feet, tugging Harry's coat tighter around himself, "Don't you go interfering old man," he said fondly.

"I don't intend to Severus," said Dumbledore, "Either way."

The journey back to the Leaky Cauldron was far more relaxed than the trip away but Severus slowed as they went, his body weary and aching in the cold. The sight of the pub however seemed to warm him and he hurried his steps to the door, turning to allow his professor to proceed him only to find himself alone in the street. He shook his head, used to the sudden behaviours of his former employer but still amused by his mysteries. He paused a moment before he pushed open the door, the bar busy with lunchtime patrons which obscured him from his friends' sight but allowed him to see them all the same. He weaved his way through the tables, placing a finger to his lips as George looked up and saw him, before he covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Miss Panda Bear, I believe you have something of mine," he said in her ear.

Hermione span in her chair as he stepped back to let her to her feet, "Severus," she said, "Are you…?"

"You're stuck with me," he said, smiling as she screamed and threw her arms around him.

"I knew they wouldn't expel you," she said as the others got to their feet, greeting him warmly with even Ron shaking his hand though he failed to meet his gaze. It far from spoiled the moment though, Severus gladly being led to a seat amongst them before he recounted the tale of his hearing. Molly fussed like a mother hen while Arthur pressed him for particulars but Severus responded to both on autopilot, too concerned with the slim warm hand he held so tightly in his and the girl pressed close to his side.

His celebrity amongst the group though was so much that it wasn't until he lay in bed that night that he realised he had had no time alone with the girl who had become his best friend. Sleep however seemed all the more pressing as she slipped from her bunk above well past midnight and knelt on the floor beside his.

"Sev?" she said, her teeth chattering in the cold of the room whilst the others snored in various timbres, "Are you asleep?"

"Mmm," he murmured, "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You cold?" he said sleepily as he opened her eyes to see her hugging herself.

"A little."

He lifted the covers, "Get in if you're going to natter," he said, closing his eyes once more. He felt her slip in beside him, her skin chill against his as the small bed offered them little room, "What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione snuggled a little closer to him, "Can we still go to Peru?" she said around a yawn, the warmth clearly reminding her it was a time for sleeping.

"I'll take you to the moon if you promise to go to sleep P.B," he said sleepily.

Hermione smiled, closing her own eyes as she laid her head on the pillow next to him, "I want to go to Peru."

"Then we'll go to Peru," he said, "Now go to sleep woman."

"Goodnight," said Hermione softly, "D.B."

"Goodnight P.B," he said as he finally gave in to sleep.

xxxx

_**A/N: Please leave a review.**_

_**As we are now about half way through this mini epic I need to take a holiday (leaving Severus to dream about trips to Peru) so it will be two weeks rather than one until my next update but I will be back. **_

_**Nova x**_


	7. Misunderstandings

_**A/N: Hello all, I am back after my two weeks sojourn which resulted in nothing more than the most appalling writer's block but I got there in the end with this. Please r&r and as usual I own nothing.**_

_**Many thanks once more to my wonderful beta I-Confuse-Everyone.**_

**Misunderstandings**

'_My eyes adored you, thought I never lay a hand on you. My eyes adored you, like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you. So close, so close and yet so far.' – My Eyes Adored You, Frankie Valli._

Despite it being well past the rush hour, Kings Cross Station was still heaving with Muggles as Molly led her charges towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the children all flanked by a mismatched guard. Moody, Remus and a transformed Padfoot keeping the seven of them all in check as they hurried through the crowds. Severus struggled to keep the pace, his leg barely healed, and he was glad when Remus noticed, offering him an arm for support.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" he said.

Severus nodded, "I'll be fine," he said, "It's not as bad as it was. I never got a chance to say a proper thank you for the other night, everything happened so quickly afterwards."

Remus smiled, "Just mind you stay out of trouble and that will be thanks enough," he said.

Severus felt a snap of teeth at his fingers, the touch barely enough to sting, and he looked down to see Padfoot beside him, the dog clearly in agreement with his friend.

"Mind you don't get your fleas on me," said Severus but with little malice.

The dog bit him once more before he trotted off to Harry's side, the boy still no better practiced at keeping his trolley in a straight line despite years of coming to the busy station. Hermione however was negotiating hers a little better despite having Severus' trunk as well as her own along with Crookshanks' and Réglisse's cages. Réglisse mewled as she saw her master and Severus poked a finger through the bars to fuss her.

"How are you feeling Lady Liquorice?" he said as she purred.

"Wriggly and heavy," said Hermione as those ahead began to run at the portal between the two platforms, "Are you going to be alright getting through?"

"I'll be fine," said Severus as Hermione made a dash through the wall.

Molly and Arthur still stood the Muggle side of the divide, Padfoot sat at their feet as Remus helped Severus up to the wall.

"Molly and Arthur will see you onto the train," he said, "We can't go any further."

Severus nodded, "I understand," he said, "See you in the summer I guess."

"We'll owl you and Harry if there's anything you should know," said Remus, "But don't either of you go looking for trouble."

"We won't," said Severus before he bent to pat the large black dog on his head, "Bye Muttley."

The dog growled but Severus smiled all the same as Molly took his arm and led him through the portal. The platform met them the other side, busy as ever with parents waving off their children as they boarded the gleaming red steam train.

"Now are you sure you're well enough to go back?" said Molly fussing with the dark woollen coat Remus had delivered to him that morning, a note bearing Dumbledore's neat hand wishing him an early birthday greeting, "I can always owl the Headmaster and tell him that you need to spend a few more days with us. I'm sure Sirius will let you have a room at Grimmauld Place."

"I'm quite well enough to travel Molly," he said, "Honestly. Poppy will be on hand if I need anything when I get to Hogwarts. Besides, much as Sirius and I can be civil, I doubt we could cope living together."

"So long as you're sure," said Arthur.

Severus nodded as the train whistled a warning, "I'd better go."

Molly hugged him tightly, "You just keep safe dear," she said, "And you're to come to us for the summer when you've seen the Grangers, no arguments."

"Yes Ma'am," he said before she gave him a final squeeze and shooed him towards the train.

He searched up and down the platform for his friends but the crowds were larger than he remembered them from his past and he failed to see them anywhere in the throng. He bit back a yelp as a nearby father, too engrossed in waving to his child, barrelled into him causing the breaks and strains in his damaged limbs to remind him of their presence. Severus waved off the apology as politely as he could, heading for the train as he decided fighting his way through students rather than wildly gesticulating parents would be easier on his battered body. He reached a door and frowned, the step onto the train higher than he had expected and his leg protested in advance of bearing his weight with only one arm to pull him up. He thought of going back to Molly to ask for help but his pride got the better of him and he decided to try it on his own. He knew he looked odd standing by the step, lifting one foot then the other to decide which would cause more pain on the lead. He'd just put his damaged foot on the step when two strong hands took hold of him from behind, helping him onto the train swiftly enough for the pain to be brief.

Severus turned as soon as he was stable on the carpeted floor of the train to find Neville behind him, looking nervous at his actions.

"Alright there Professor Snape?" he said, clearly trying to mask his nerves with the banter they'd achieved one afternoon at the end of term.

Severus knew weeks before he would have responded with a cutting remark but he simply smiled, "Thank you Neville, I think I was making quite a fool of myself on the platform."

"What happened to you?" said Neville pointing to the cast on Severus' arm.

"An accident," said Severus, unwilling to recount the tale.

Neville stood nervously, clearly awaiting dismissal from his former teacher's presence, "Well, you're on the train now," he said, "If you need anymore help it's the least I can do after…"

The boy trailed off, his eyes scrunching tightly closed in anticipation of the hex he was sure would follow the mention of the Potions accident. Severus however laughed, placing his good hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Neville," he said as the boy flinched, "You can open your eyes, I'm not going to hex you."

"You're not?" said the boy slowly, meeting his gaze.

"Why would I?" said Severus, "You quite possibly did me the biggest favour anyone's ever done for me."

"I… I did?" stammered Neville.

"Yes Neville, you did," said Severus as he turned and headed down the corridor of the train.

"You're welcome Professor Snape," he called after him.

"My name's Severus," he called back, seeing several bemused faces look out from the crowded compartments at the sound of his voice.

He continued his journey, peering through the glass now and then until he finally saw his friends and slid open the door.

"There you are," said Hermione, "We wondered where you'd got to."

"Well seeing as you abandoned me…" said Severus, wincing as he sat down next to her.

"You alright?" said Harry, across from him.

"Fine," said Severus, "Just aching. I'll be glad to get hold of some of Poppy's potions."

They all looked down as Réglisse meowed pitifully at her master's feet, pawing at his leg.

"Well come on then if you want to," said Severus, patting his lap as she continued to protest, "Come on Lisse."

"I think she's feeling a little delicate," said Hermione, getting up from her seat and lifting the black and tan cat up onto him.

Ron frowned as she padded round to find a comfortable spot before curling up and closing her exquisite blue eyes, "Is it me or is she getting a bit fat?" he said.

"Well its only natural," said Severus eliciting a contented purr from the cat as he scratched behind her ear, "She's not far in but she's having to eat more. She'll show before too long I'm sure."

"Show?" said Harry, "Hang on, you mean she's…"

"The kittens are due towards the end of February," said Severus.

"Brilliant," said Harry before he pointed up at Crookshanks who had perched on the luggage rack above Hermione, "I take it he's responsible."

The ginger tom looked thoroughly unrepentant as both Hermione and Severus looked up at him, Hermione shaking her head in amusement.

"He's a very bad boy and he knows it," she said.

"But how did Crookshanks get old sour puss there up the duff?" said Ron.

"Well Weasley," began Severus in a voice better suited to talking to a four year old, "When a boy cat and a girl cat fall in love…"

"Oh shut up, I know how it works," said Ron.

"Really?" teased Severus, "Who is the lucky girl?"

Ron ignored the quip, "I thought there were charms on Hogwarts so the animals couldn't reproduce," he said, "Otherwise the owlery would be full of eggs."

"There is a charm on Hogwarts," said Hermione, "But not on my house."

"Hence why this one turned hussy in all her tarty glory and ended up a fallen angel," said Severus as Réglisse blinked innocently up at him, "But we're getting off topic, I'm far more interested in Ron's mystery woman."

Ron blushed, "There is no woman," he muttered.

"So it's a boy then?"

"Shut up Snape."

Hermione giggled, "I think you've hit a nerve there Sev," she said.

Ron huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Not you and all," he muttered before scowling at Harry, "Told you this would happen."

"Oh Weasley don't be a peasant, I'm only teasing," said Severus before he smirked, "I'm sure he's a wonderful boy."

Even Harry laughed much to Ron's chagrin and he punched him for good measure before he set himself down for a sulk.

"Oops," said Severus as Hermione swatted his shoulder gently, "Ron…"

"Shut up Snape!" he snapped, barely looking up as the sound of the sweet trolley being pushed past the carriage came through the door.

Harry was the first to it as usual as it pulled to a halt outside but Hermione was surprised to see Severus reach over and dump Réglisse on her lap before getting slowly to his feet to join him. Harry soon returned with an armful of goodies but Severus went straight to Ron, holding out a small coloured box to him.

"Peace offering?" he said.

Ron looked up, seeing the chocolate frog packet in Severus' hand and clearly trying to refuse but in the end he took it grudgingly.

"This doesn't mean I like you," he muttered, opening the packet and quickly stuffing the confection in his mouth before it could escape.

"Heaven forbid," said Severus, turning back to the seat he shared with Hermione with a shrug.

The atmosphere faded swiftly from the compartment and despite Severus and Ron not speaking directly to one another they both joined in the conversations that passed as the train trundled onwards. The hard seats and rocking of the train proved uncomfortable at the best of times but for Severus they soon became torturous, leaving him aching and in pain from head to toe. Hermione had first spotted his discomfort, her hand secretly finding its way to his in reassurance but soon Severus gave up any hope of pride to rest against her. Even horizontal with his head pillowed in her lap and his legs stretched out on the seat with her coat thrown over them, he still felt every bump and jolt of the carriage. Hermione stroked his hair, smoothing out the lines of pain on his forehead as best she could.

"Do you want me to get someone?" she asked softly, wincing as a deep cough rattled his lungs.

"I'll be alright, Hogwarts isn't far," said Severus.

"Its three hours away," said Harry, "And you are looking a little ropey mate."

Severus laughed though it changed swiftly into a cough, "Don't I always?" he said when his lungs had settled again.

"Well now you mention it…"

"Wicked boy," said Severus, "You're just like your mother."

The train lurched over a point and Severus groaned, his grip tightening on Hermione's hand.

"You should have stayed in London for a few more days," she said, "I knew you weren't well enough to travel."

"I'm beginning to agree with you," said Severus.

"Well if you're going to chuck can you go elsewhere?" said Ron with little sympathy.

"Remind me to rethink my decision should I ever decide to save your life again Weasley," muttered Severus.

"Don't start," said Hermione, her hand not ceasing its path through his hair, "Try and get some sleep Sev, you might feel better after."

He closed his eyes with little protest but each bump and jolt through the train translated as hot knives of pain through his body. Hermione soothed him as best she could, clearly aware he was awake even though they talked as though he wasn't.

"Stubborn git, he needs a doctor," said Harry.

"He's pale as a ghost," said Hermione, her fingers leaving his hair to trace the edge of the bruising that still lingered above his eye.

"I am here you know," said Severus opening his eyes.

"And we're talking about you not to you," said Hermione, "You're meant to be asleep."

Severus groaned, "I hurt too much to sleep," he said.

"Then we're getting someone to look at you," said Hermione, "Harry do you mind going to see if…"

"I'm alright P.B," said Severus trying to sit up but Hermione pressed him down.

"No you're not," she said, "Harry can you see if there's a teacher on board, please?"

"No worries," said Harry getting to his feet and heading to the door, only to find his way blocked by three unwelcome visitors.

"Going somewhere Potter?" sneered Draco, Crabbe and Goyle silent at his back.

"Get out of my way Malfoy," said Harry, blocking him from coming any further into the compartment.

"No I don't think I will Scar Head," he said, "And who's in there with you? The Weasley, the traitor and the Mudblood."

Severus was on his feet quicker than he looked capable of, all thoughts of pain forgotten as he pointed his wand at his former charge, "You'd better watch your mouth Malfoy," he snapped, Draco stepping back instinctively, "You're not meant to be in these carriages."

Draco's gaze grew cruel as he realised the extent of Severus' battered appearance, "Your precious Mudblood girlfriend been treating you rough?"

Any further insult was thwarted as Draco found both Harry and Severus' wands at his throat, Ron unable to get anywhere near with both of them blocking the way. The boy seemed to be backing down, edging further back into the corridor as both Severus and Harry kept their wands raised though, herding them backwards. The train however worked against them, giving a violent jolt that had Severus' wand tumbling from his grip as he threw an arm around his damaged ribs. Harry instinctively reached out to steady him, Draco immediately seeing his chance and lurching for Severus' wand only to find another at his throat.

"Back off Malfoy, right now," said Ron as Hermione hurried to Severus' side, even pride not able to keep the pain from his face.

"Your filthy friends might be around now Snivellus," sneered the blood, "But we always deal with traitors."

"Try anything Malfoy and I'll…"

"You'll what Weaselbee?" sneered Draco, "I thought you hated him anyway?"

"I can't stand the git," said Ron, "But he's a Gryffindor so keep your distance."

Harry finally left Severus' side to join Ron, Draco backing away from the two wands, "Fancy taking on a whole house Malfoy?"

"This isn't over Snivellus," he said, stepping out of the carriage, "You and the Mudblood better watch out."

"Just try it Malfoy," snapped Ron as the three boys finally disappeared down the train corridor.

The door closed as the two boys turned to the chair; Hermione knelt beside it as Severus coughed violently, his lungs rattling with each breath.

"Just keep still," said Hermione, "Harry will you go and get someone."

Severus waved her off, "It'll pass," he said, "I'm alright."

"You shouldn't have let Malfoy get to you."

"I won't have him calling you that," said Severus, his cough subsiding.

"Too right," said Ron, "Bloody Malfoy."

Harry picked up Severus' wand and handed it back to him, "Here," he said.

"Thank you," said Severus, "And thank you Ron, you didn't have to step in like that."

Ron dropped his head and frowned, "I did it for Mione," he said, "Malfoy can have you for all I care."

"Ron…" Harry began but Ron cut him off as he opened the door.

"I'll see you later," he said, hurrying off down the corridor without a backwards glance.

"I'll go after him," said Harry, "If I find a teacher, I'll send them this way."

"Thank you," said Hermione with a weak smile as Harry went after his friend.

As the door closed she turned his attention back to Severus, the boy pale and breathing shallower than was comforting to hear.

"Lie down," she said softly, guiding him down onto the bench and pulling her coat back over his legs, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Go back to ten thirty this morning and stop me from getting on this train," he said before he tried to smile, "I'll be fine when we get to Hogwarts."

"I think you'll be taking up a bed in the hospital wing tonight," said Hermione, "You'll sleep better anyhow; the boys are always rowdy first night back."

"I was a student once before you know."

"I know but I can't really imagine Slytherins being rowdy," said Hermione, "I don't think I've ever seen any of them smile unless they're picking on another house."

Severus was quiet and Hermione feared she had offended him until he spoke, "Slytherins, at least those who know they're destined for the house, are taught from the cradle never to form friendships, only rewarding alliances; alliances that favour the Pure Blood doctrine. They're taught that friendship is as good as love, an irrational and dangerous emotion," he said darkly, "One I avoided for so long after the belief was proved to me. My mother married for love and was shunned by her family, cut off and I was the one who had to witness that love turn sour."

Hermione swallowed down the pain of her statement as she spoke, "But you loved Lily."

"And look how that turned out," he said with a sigh, "Your Slytherin classmates learned much of their coldness from their master. I truly believed they were better off shunning love."

"And now?" said Hermione.

Severus raised a hand to her cheek, "Now I don't know how I existed so long with only simple acquaintances," he said, "There's hope for me yet I think."

Hermione smiled, "You really are becoming a Gryffindor aren't you?" she said.

"Merlin help me," he said, Hermione laughing as the train trundled on northwards.

xxxx

The entrance hall was a traffic jam even with prefects and teachers yelling over the din to try and herd the over excited students towards the great hall as they greeted each other as though they'd spent two years rather than two weeks separate. Severus kept to the back of the scrum, his arm linked through Hermione's as though attempting to hide that she was holding him up. The cold Scottish air was biting and he was thankful for the extra long red and gold scarf wrapped several times around his neck and covering his mouth and nose to better stop him breathing in the frigid air.

"I hope Harry can find Dumbledore quickly," said Hermione, "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse," said Severus, leaning against her as the crowds continued to push and shove their way inside.

They didn't notice the red head pushing against the tide of the students until she was upon them, her hand hastily covering an astonished shriek as she took in her friend's appearance.

"Albus said you were bad but Severus you…" said Minerva before she hugged him tentatively, "You poor, poor dear."

"I take it I look about as well as I feel then," said Severus as she stepped back, one rose-pale hand tracing the still dark bruise at his temple.

"Why are these not healed?" she said as Severus leant once more into Hermione's support, giving up the act of strength in favour of throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"The Cruciatus was kept on me for too long; Molly couldn't get the breaks to fuse magically so she thought it best to let everything heal the Muggle way."

"You shouldn't have travelled," said Minerva.

"That's what I told him," said Hermione, "But he was determined."

"No change there then," said Minerva with an exasperated smile, "I think it would be best if we got you to Poppy."

"Am I to have both of you clucking now then?" said Severus as the crowds before them thinned enough for them to enter the castle without being run into. They had reached the stairs before they saw headmaster ushering Harry to the Great Hall, he turned to see them, his eyes growing concerned as they fell on Severus. He stepped towards them, frowning deeper as he saw his charge even paler than usual.

"Harry warned me that you were worse than I was hoping to see," he said.

"Please don't tell me I shouldn't have travelled," said Severus, "I've got the hint by now."

Dumbledore laughed, "I'm sure you have been well nursed," he said, "But I think it best if we let Madam Pomfrey take care of you for the rest of the night. Miss Granger if you would let the professors know to start without me, I would appreciate it. Minerva, I'd like you to accompany us to the hospital wing."

Hermione's brow furrowed at being so easily dismissed in favour of her former house head but Severus' hand found hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You've barely eaten today, worrying over me," he said, "Come and visit me before you go to bed."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "You just get better," she said softly, "And stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," he said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Hermione swayed on her feet a second before she smiled and turned to the great hall, looking back to give him a wave as Minerva and Dumbledore helped him up the stone stairs.

xxxx

Severus sat in quiet shock in his hospital bed, glad of all the potions Poppy had decided he needed that kept his mind clear of pain to better process the news Dumbledore had imparted to them. Minerva's hand was clasped firmly in his as she sat beside the bed, her expression faltering before it settled into deep shock.

"But they can't just give up," she said softly, "We need a cure."

"I'm afraid the Ministry do not share your opinion my dear," said Albus patting their joined hands, "They cannot spare the necessary resources and so you remain thus for the foreseeable future."

"But we…"

"Have a roof over our heads," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled, "A positive sentiment and very true," he said, "Until you have completed your education you have a home here, and a family. You may apprentice for a year after your NEWTS and then resume your former positions…or perhaps apply for others."

Severus brightened, "Dark Arts?" he said.

"If you apply yourself well enough and show no more than a healthy interest," said Dumbledore, "Then it is something we may consider come the time."

"Thank you headmaster," he said, "You won't regret it."

"See that I don't," said Dumbledore getting to his feet, "Horace will continue to look into a cure as and when he may but for now I suggest you apply yourselves as fully as you have this past term."

"Yes sir," said Minerva.

"And take good care of one another," said Dumbledore, "You are practically brother and sister now."

"We will," said Severus as the older wizard made for the door.

"Don't stay too late Minerva my dear," said the Headmaster at the door, "I will ask Madam Pomfrey to bring you both some supper when she returns. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Severus as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Silence reigned for a moment before Minerva spoke, her voice weak in the large room, "You took that terribly well," she said.

"Of course I did," said Severus, unable to mask his smile, "It's the best news I've ever had."

"Oh Severus, don't joke," said the witch dropping his hand as she got to her feet.

Severus sat up against the pillows, glad the ache in his ribs was blissfully dulled, "I'm not joking," he said, "I don't want to change back."

Minerva gave him a quizzical look, "You mean that, don't you?"

"I do," said Severus, surprised to find not even a hint of regret in his words, "I'm happier now than I have been in a long time. I have a chance to be someone I like rather than someone I hate."

"Oh Severus," she said softly, "You weren't all bad you know? I was always fond of you."

"One of very few but now I have friends, good friends," said Severus.

"I heard you and Harry had called a truce," said Minerva perching on his bed once more, "Never thought I'd see that."

"He is more like his mother than I ever gave him credit for," said Severus, "And he's Hermione's friend."

Minerva smiled, "I meant to ask; how was Christmas at the Grangers?"

"Very amusing," said Severus, "And they were very welcoming. Hermione and I are going to Provence with them in the summer."

Minerva took hold of his broken arm, studying the inked adornments, tracing Hermione's note with a fingertip, "Seems the two of you are not easily parted," she said airily, "Anyone would think you were courting."

Severus scowled, snatching his arm away, "You can save your lecture madam. We're friends but no more," he said, "You need not fear for your little lion cub."

Minerva took back his arm, "Well that _is _a pity," she said, "You make quite the adorable couple. She certainly brings out the best in you."

"What?" said Severus, his black eyes wide with shock.

Minerva finally turned her gaze to his, "Severus we are stuck this way; you are no longer in any way, shape or form her professor and any fool can see how much you feel for her," she said, "And I've seen the way she looks at you."

Severus blushed, "We're good friends but I don't think she…"

"Oh she does, _brother dear,_" said Minerva, "She really does. Trust me. She just needs a little encouragement. Woo her; let her know, if not explicitly, how you feel."

Severus shot her a quizzical look, "You really are serious about this aren't you?"

"I can see how happy she makes you. I admit I was surprised that nothing happened over the holidays," she said, "No moments under the mistletoe?"

"Minerva McGonagall you're a desperate gossip," said Severus, failing to hide the blush on his cheeks, "Go satisfy your need for girl talk with those airhead friends of yours."

The witch smiled, getting off the bed, "Well if you don't want to know about the ball…" she said turning her back to him.

"What ball?" he said, her tone easily hooking him.

"I thought you didn't want any girl talk," she said examining her nails with a sigh.

"Min, you want to be a good foster sister to me, don't you?" said Severus, the girl before him turning with a smile before she bounced back to the bed.

"Albus will probably be telling them downstairs now," she said, crossing her legs beneath her on the bed, "He's holding a ball to lift everyone's spirits, the one last Christmas went so well. It's on March first, Merlin's birthday."

"At least he's not being foolish and putting it on Valentine's Day," said Severus, "I can't abide all that red."

"You may think differently of future Valentines should all go to plan," said Minerva receiving a blank look in return, "Well you are going to ask Hermione to the ball aren't you or has that thought not entered that silly head of yours?"

Severus flushed, "I can't ask her."

"Why ever not?"

Severus lowered his gaze, "She might say no," he said.

"And she might say yes," said Minerva gently, "Severus don't let this chance of love pass you by, not again."

"It's not just that," said Severus, "I'm an appalling dancer. Even if she agrees to attend with me I'll have shamed myself before the end of the first dance."

Minerva laughed, "Count to ten," she said.

"What?"

"Do it."

"No…why?" he said with a sigh of frustration.

"Because if you can count then you can dance," she said, "It won't take long to teach you."

"Oh no," said Severus, "Not a chance. I'd be laughed out of the school."

"Then we'll keep it a secret," said Minerva, "So long as you promise to ask Hermione to the dance."

"I don't know…"

"Faint heart never won fair lady, Severus," she said, knowing the challenge would call to him, "Trust me and ask her."

Severus smiled, "In the morning," he said quietly, "I'll ask her in the morning."

xxxx

The Great Hall was already buzzing with noise the next morning when Severus finally managed to escape Madam Pomfrey's attentions with severe restrictions on what he could and couldn't do and various potions floating through his bloodstream that left him feeling little rather than just numbing the pain. He scanned the Gryffindor table until his eyes settled on his friends, hurrying over to them. Hermione stood to hug him as he approached, her smile enough to make his decision to all but discharge himself from the hospital ward seem the right idea.

"How are you feeling?" she said as they returned to the bench.

"Drugged," said Severus, "Poppy insisted on forcing every potion she owned down my throat if I wanted to go to class. I'm surprised I can still walk straight."

"Do they have convictions for high in the possession of a wand?" said Harry, "I'm surprised you've been allowed out."

"I'm on very limited release," said Severus, "All indoor classes, wand work permitted unless I get tired but I'm off Herbology and Magical Creatures for at least the week until my lungs have properly healed."

Ron scowled at the snow steadily falling outside the window, "Lucky git," he said, "Wish I could skive off."

"It's hardly skiving off," said Hermione before she turned back to Severus, "At least you'll still be in Potions."

"I won't be much use in the practical side of things," said Severus lifting his broken arm.

"How long until it's fixed?" said Harry.

"About four weeks if Poppy keeps pickling me the way she is," said Severus, "I'll be glad to get the damned thing off, it bloody itches."

Hermione patted his cheek fondly, "Poor D.B," she said receiving a playful scowl in response.

The chatter of the hall increased several times over as there was a whoosh of air from above, the post owls swooping down to deliver the morning mail. Hedwig and Errol soon dropped letters into Harry and Ron's laps, Errol taking a tumble across the table as he carried on to Ginny further down the bench. A large barn owl landed in front of Hermione and she slipped a knut into the pouch on his leg as she took her copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The owl flew off and she unrolled the paper but before she could even read the headline, another letter landed in her lap. She smiled as she recognised the hand-writing on the envelope.

"It's from Victor," she said, leaving the _Prophet_ on the table and opening the seal.

"Oooh Victor," chorused Harry and Ron causing Hermione to blush.

"Shut up you two," she said pulling out a letter and a Quidditch program covered in signatures, "For you Ron, Bulgaria played France in a friendly over Christmas."

Ron took the program in quiet awe, "Top bloke that Victor, I always said so," he said, "Cool he got Patrice Varen's autograph."

"Small things," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "He says hello to you too Harry and he hopes you'll be playing when he comes by at the end of February to help teach at the Quidditch workshop."

"Quidditch workshop?" said Ron snatching the letter much to Hermione's protest and starting to read, "_I will be arriving at Hogwarts in the week last of February…_at least he writes a little better than he speaks…_with several more professionals of Quidditch to coach your Teams of House by request of your Headmaster. We will be staying long enough to attend the ball to be held in Merlin's honour. I would of course most graciously wish to ask you to partner me once more…"_

"He still likes you!" crowed Harry as Hermione blushed crimson, the two boys continuing to tease her with air kisses and fake swoons until Severus got suddenly to his feet.

"What's the matter?" said Hermione, looking up with concern.

"Nothing," said Severus, his voice slightly strained, "I just remembered there was something I wanted to ask Poppy. I'll see you in Potions."

"Ok," said Hermione to his back as he hurried away to the main doors.

"What's wrong with him?" said Harry.

"Tweaking on all those potions I'll bet," said Ron, "He's weird at the best of times anyway."

"Don't say that," said Hermione, "He's not weird."

"Will you be going with Victor to the dance?" said Harry, quickly deflecting the fight.

"Don't think so," said Ron scanning the back of the letter, "There's a but."

"A but?" said Hermione.

"_I would of course most graciously wish to ask you to partner me once more,"_ repeated Ron before he turned the letter over, _"But I'm afraid I will be attending with Suzette Papillon of the French National side. I hope you are not upset by this news. _Sorry Mione."

Hermione shrugged, "Victor and I broke up before the end of summer term," she said, "It really doesn't bother me who he brings. Do you think Severus is alright, he looked a little pale when he left?"

"He'll be fine," said Harry, "The potions are probably making him a little out of sorts, I know the couple of times I've endured them I've felt off for days after. We'll catch up with him in Potions."

"I guess," said Hermione with a frown before she snatched her letter back from Ron and turned her attention to the _Prophet._

xxxx

Severus refused to look up from his study of the interlocking floor tiles as a small hand swept his long hair back over his shoulder. He had deliberately chosen a seat far away from any of the students going too and from the great hall but still he had been found.

"Severus?" said Minerva, "What's wrong? Does your arm hurt?"

"My arm always hurts," he said bitterly, drawing his legs up onto the ledge he sat upon and wrapping his arms around them.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" said the witch, hopping up beside him in the window, her long hair swinging in plaits beside her ears, "Are you waiting for Hermione?"

Severus shook his head, "No, she's already in there."

"Then why are you out here?"

"No reason," said Severus as nonchalantly as he could as he slid down from the sill.

Minerva caught his sleeve, pulling him back around to face her, "Severus?"

"Its nothing," he said trying to feign a smile, "Honestly."

Minerva frowned, fixing him with a stare so reminiscent of her older self that he felt as though he should be a quaking first year in her Transfiguration class. He tried to pull away but she held him firm until he squirmed and relented under her gaze.

"She got a letter from Victor," he muttered darkly.

"Victor?" said Minerva.

"Krum, the Durmstrung boy she was carrying on with last year," said Severus.

"I'd hardly call it _carrying on_ Severus," said Minerva, "It was just a little romance. I thought it had fizzled out long before the end of the tournament."

Severus bristled, "Well clearly it hasn't seeing as he's coming here and plans to stay for the dance," he said sadly, "They're going together."

"Oh…" said Minerva before she realised his upset, "Oh Severus, I'm sorry."

"I should have realised," he said, "She spends her time with members of the Quidditch team, stands to reason she'd like those sort. I just thought maybe she…I'm an idiot."

Minerva pulled him into a hug, "She cares about you," she said, "Don't doubt that and don't throw away your friendship because of this."

Severus sighed against her shoulder, "I won't," he said, "I care for her too much and I would rather her as a friend if I can have no more. I hope she's happy with him, I really do."

Minerva pulled back to look at him, "You should go to the dance still," she said, "It'll be expected."

"And be a wall weed?"

"It's a wall flower," giggled Minerva.

"The former would seem better suited to me," said Severus, "I'll go and be the only man…boy there without a partner."

"I'll go with you," said Minerva, "If you ask me nicely of course."

"Not got any of your admirers lined up?" said Severus.

"I'd rather go with a friend than a hormonal boy who would only crow ridiculous claims about what he did or didn't do to me," she said.

"Well then my dear Minerva," he said formally, "Would you consent to accompany me and my two left feet to the dance?"

Minerva smiled, "I would be honoured Severus," she said as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

They were both silent for a moment before they both broke with humour, their laughter bright in the hallway.

"Do you think this constitutes as foster incest?" said Severus.

"We're clearly damned," said Minerva with the same humour, "Ah well, at least the neither of us will be _wall weeds_ as you so elegantly put it."

"Come along woman," said Severus tugging her from her perch, "We mustn't be late for Potions."

"Now that would be an interesting detention," said Minerva, "You, Horace and I; I'd call half an hour before he pulled out the fire whiskey."

"Care to put a Galleon on that sister dear?" said Severus.

"I think I shall," she said holding out her hand which he promptly shook. Laughing once more they headed to the dungeons arm in arm.

xxxx

Hermione glanced up as footsteps echoed down the corridor to where they were all queuing for Potions class, seeing Parvati and Lavender rather than the boy she had hoped for. They were both giggling in delight at the whispers passing between them, clearly bursting to tell whatever news they had.

"You'll never guess," said Lavender as soon as she was near someone capable of listening, Hermione able to hear her even further back from the last students in the queue, "Severus Snape just asked Minerva to the dance."

"What?" said Hermione before she clapped a hand over her own mouth.

"And he kissed her," said Lavender with a giggle.

"He kissed her hand," said Parvati, slightly calmer than her friend.

"But it was so romantic," said Lavender.

Hermione was glad of Harry's hand as it slipped into hers, squeezing firmly. She turned to him, blinking in an attempt to mask the tears in her eyes but knowing he noticed them and understood them as his hand tightened once more.

"Mione…"

"I'm fine," she lied as the door in front of them opened, "I'm fine."

An elderly man stood before them, his robes dusty and his mortar-board hat at an odd angle on his balding head. He looked a world away from the pristine black robes of Professor Snape or the sharp suits of Professor Hornburg, as was the smile he offered his new pupils.

"Welcome all," he said, "Come in, come in. You don't want to be standing around in that cold corridor all morning."

The class began to filter in, heading to their desks but they looked round as they heard laughter come through the door at the very back of the queue. Severus and Minerva were arm in arm, both of them laughing at some shared joke. Slughorn smiled at the sight of them, ushering them quickly to him.

"It's like someone span a time turner twenty years back," he said shaking Severus' hand, "Good to see you, my boy."

"Welcome back professor," said Severus, clearly fond of the man before him.

"And Minerva, my dear, I'm envious of this new found youth whilst your former colleagues grow weary and in want of their slippers."

"We teenagers face our dramas too," said Minerva as Horace placed a gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles.

"Well come in and join your classmates," said Slughorn, ushering everyone in as they returned to taking their seats, "I imagine your peers envy you Minerva, partnered with one of Hogwarts best Potions students."

"Oh I don't partner Severus," said Minerva taking her now customary seat next to Neville, "He works with Miss Granger."

Slughorn's attention finally turned to the bushy haired girl who sat alone at the front of the class, her partner unable to pass by their new professor to join her due to the older man's generous middle, "Ah the famous Miss Granger," he said, "I've heard great things about you."

"Thank you sir," said Hermione.

"Yes, yes, very good," said Slughorn, "I'm sure you make a good pair but today if I may, I'd like Severus to partner Minerva; if you don't mind sparing him of course, Miss Granger?"

"Of course not," said Hermione, lowering her gaze, "Whatever you say sir."

"Good, good," said Slughorn, "Minerva come and take Miss Granger's place. Miss Granger, if you would collect your things and move to the second row, there's a good girl."

Hermione picked up her book and bag, having to walk around the class to her new seat beside Neville as Slughorn's form blocked her path. By the time she had sat down Severus and Minerva were already seated in the row ahead, side by side as Slughorn moved to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

If Hermione thought Potions had started poorly then it progressed and finished even worse as she watched Severus and Minerva excel at the complex potion set them while all she could do was mitigate Neville's disastrous attempts. Slughorn doted on his former pupil and colleague, along with Harry who squirmed under the blatant attention even more than he would have formerly done under Severus' instruction, leaving Hermione feeling ignored at best and unwanted at worst as she watched Severus celebrate the top marks awarded to the potion before him with the pretty red-head beside him.

As the lesson ended Hermione left the room quickly, not waiting for any of her friends as she headed to the Dark Arts classroom. She was the first to arrive, pushing open the heavy oak door catching the attention of her teacher. Professor Irina Page had been a wise replacement to Moody when he had refused to return to the school after spending nearly a year locked in one of his own trunks. Young but firm she had proved an excellent professor with a great knowledge of her subject when coming almost straight from three years service as an Auror for the Ministry. She possessed a talent to inform rather than simply coddle or terrify her students, even Severus praising her teaching of the subject he still loved best above all others. He and Harry often proved her most apt pupils which had been an extra string to their rivalry bow before the Christmas break and Hermione couldn't help wonder how their new found friendship would alter the dynamic of the class.

"Good morning Miss Granger," said Page before she cast her eyes to the doorway behind her, "Is Mister Snape not with you? Oh well, I suppose Professor Dumbledore did say he might not be fit for all his classes today."

"He's just coming actually," said Hermione, sitting down in her customary seat at the front of the class.

Professor Page frowned, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Perfectly fine," said Hermione as the other students finally reached the classroom in a hubbub of noise and scraping chairs. She already had her book open and didn't look up when the seat beside her was taken.

"Hey racing Panda, you were out of Potions pretty sharpish," said Severus.

"I didn't want to be late," snapped Hermione.

"Are you alright?" said Severus.

"A bit of hush ladies and gentleman if you please," said Professor Page before Hermione could answer, "If you'll turn to page two hundred and eleven in your text books you'll see that we are going to be working on defensive spells for unknown curses."

There was a shuffling of books and paper as the professor began to outline the lesson, her class obedient after suffering a six hour detention which had found them copying out the laws against dark wizards a hundred times each at the beginning of the year when one member of the class had spoken over their teacher. Hermione was so intent on her book that she jumped when a warm hand slipped into hers, long fingers curling around her own. She looked across to see Severus bent studiously over his book but his thumb teased a gentle path over the back of her hand. The touch was almost as painful as it was comforting but she didn't have the heart to pull away, tightening her grip on him as she turned her attention back to her teacher.

The practical part of the lesson took them from their tables, Page getting them to compete with each other using the counter curses they had learned. Harry and Severus had soon bested everyone else, the two of them going head to head but for once their rivalry held no bitterness, playfully egging each other on. Page finally called time on a draw, the class hurrying to collect up their things and heading out to their morning break. Hermione was as swift as anyone collecting her things and headed quickly for the door but Severus was soon beside her.

"Anyone would think you were running away from me today?" he said.

"Of course I'm not," said Hermione as brightly as she could, "Why would I want to run away from you?"

"You just seem a little out of sorts today that's all," said Severus as they headed to the Great Hall.

"There's nothing wrong with me," said Hermione taking his hand as he offered it to her, realising in the one innocent gesture that she had no business taking her thwarted feelings out on him, "I'm just a little tired I guess, the common room was noisy last night."

"Well if there's anything else, if anything is wrong, you know you can tell me don't you?" said Severus, "It's what best friends are for and goodness knows I unload all my problems on you often enough."

Hermione smiled up at him, "I don't mind and of course I know I can talk to you," she said, hesitating before she spoke again, "Is it true that you're going to the dance with Minerva? Lavender and Parvati said they overheard you asking her."

Severus blushed, Hermione noticing the colour before he let his hair fall in front of his face to mask it, "I didn't know anyone else was nearby," he said, "I asked her because…well I didn't want her to go on her own. We're going as friends."

Hermione frowned but her voice retained its lightness, "Friends is good, though I'm sure someone as pretty her…"

"She's a little worried everyone still sees their House Head," said Severus, as Hermione failed to finish her sentence, unable to voice her thoughts on Minerva's beauty, "You don't mind do you, my asking Minerva I mean?"

Hermione smiled as best she could, "Why should I mind?" she said, "She's your friend."

"Well if I might be so bold I would like to ask for a dance with you that night too?" said Severus, "If you want to that is?"

Hermione's smile became genuine at the nervousness in his gaze, "Of course I'll dance with you," she said as they reached the table laden with tea and cakes that always graced their breaks, "It'll be fun."

Severus smiled as they sat down side by side, both of them immediately reaching for their text books.

xxxx

The day passed swiftly, Harry glad to see Hermione and Severus talking happily together and working together in all the classes Severus was allowed to attend. The evening had brought an absence however to the common room, Severus and Minerva disappearing soon after dinner but Hermione paid it little mind as she recalled the joint research she would be doing with Neville, as Severus would with Minerva on the potion they had brewed in class that day. She scratched Crookshanks under his chin with the end of the quill, the cat purring happily in her lap.

"Not taking care of your lovely lady tonight?" she said turning back to her Arithmancy homework.

"I miss having a pet," said Ron, his fingers covered in ink as he tried to finish copying out a drawing from his Defence book.

"Perhaps when the kittens are old enough Severus will let you have one?" she said, "They'll need to be with Réglisse for about eight weeks after they're born but then they'll need homes."

"Are you selling off the little ones already?" came Severus' voice from beside her.

Hermione looked up quickly, her hand on her heart, "Oh you made me jump," she said, "Where've you been hiding yourself you truant?"

"Min and I were with Dumbledore," said Severus, not quite meeting her gaze as he fussed Crookshanks, "Nothing to report though."

"Do you want to make a start on that charms paper?" said Hermione, taking her bag off his customary chair beside her.

"I want to go and check on Lisse and then I'm all yours," he said, leaving his bag where hers had just been and heading to the dormitory, waving as he passed Minerva who had joined Lavender and Parvati in the corner. The two girls giggled at the sight but Severus paid it no mind as he headed up the stairs, Hermione however, frowned at the sound.

"Airheads," she muttered, "Lavender's making all the rubbish about Sev and Minerva up."

"But you said he said he was taking her to the dance," said Ron absently chewing on his quill.

"As friends," she said, "I think it's rather noble of him actually, to be taking her so she doesn't have to go alone. There's too much silliness put on _couples _going anyway."

"I still reckon he's been a bit weird today," said Ron.

"Don't call him weird," said Hermione looking up as the portrait opened and Harry came in, heading to them as he clocked them, "Here's another one who's been AWOL. Who've you been chasing round the castle tonight?"

"You're starting to sound like Severus," said Harry, flopping down beside Ron on the sofa "And I've not been chasing anyone, I've been with Dumbledore."

"Are you a teenage teacher too?" said Ron, laughing at his own stupid question.

"What?" said Harry.

"Snape and McGonagall, they were there too," said Ron.

Harry shook his head, "No they weren't," he said, "I've been with him since dinner and not seen either of them."

"But Severus said…" began Hermione before she sighed, "I guess they just wanted to be alone."

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Severus said they were with Dumbledore but I guess…"

"He shouldn't be lying to you like that," said Harry, getting to his feet, "Where is he?"

Hermione tugged him back down, "Don't go making trouble," she said calmly, "Severus is entitled to his privacy and I can understand if he and Minerva want to keep things quiet, they don't need that kind of gossip. I'm sure he'll tell us…me when he's ready. Don't screw up your friendship with him Harry, I've never got mad when you've not told me everything and I'm not mad at him."

"He should have told you," said Harry, as Ron seemed oblivious to the meaning behind his words.

"He's not beholden to me Harry," said Hermione, getting to her feet, "I'm going to go upstairs for a while. Tell Severus I'll be back in a little bit. Be nice Harry, just don't say anything."

"Alright," said Harry, "He's an ass but he's one of us now. If you're not mad then I'm not mad."

"You got the ass part right," said Ron, happy just to insult the absent boy, "Don't go to bed Mione."

"I'm not, I'm just going upstairs for a bit," she said heading towards the dormitory stairs.

Ron followed quickly as Harry was suddenly swept on by Angelina and Katie with demands for more Quidditch practice, grabbing her hand before she could get a foot on the stairs.

"Seeing as the bat…" said Ron, trailing off at the look she gave him, "Seeing as Snape is going to the dance with McGonagall, I was wondering…"

"I don't want to go with anyone Ron, it's just a silly dance and I'll do perfectly well on my own," she said.

Ron frowned, "I'm not asking like there's anything in it, just go as my friend," he said, "We'll all be hanging out together anyway so what's the difference?"

"I guess you're right," said Hermione, the thought of walking into a ballroom of couples on her own vexing her somewhat despite her principles, "We will all be spending the evening together won't we? Alright Ron, seeing as you asked me nicely, I'll go with you as a friend."

"Brilliant," said Ron, clearly hearing little more than her acceptance, "Will you stay downstairs now?"

"Go on then," said Hermione following him back to the table, looking no different when Severus rejoined them as she had done when he'd left.

xxxx

"Where are we going?" whispered Severus as he followed Harry out of the portrait hall and into the dimly lit corridors, the castle dark and silent so far past curfew. He hugged the sweater he'd thrown on after Harry had shaken him awake all the tighter around himself in the chill of the night, wishing he'd had longer to dress and wishing even more he knew what emergency his presence was required for whilst Ron's drapes had remained closed.

"Sshhh," said Harry pulling a velvet bundle out from beneath his sweater, "Teachers might be able to make a row when they're out at night but you're a student now remember, get under this."

Severus hesitated, "What is it?"

"The reason I avoided so many of your detentions," said Harry holding it open, "Come on before we're seen."

Severus stepped closer to him, noticing his hands appeared to be missing where he was clearly holding the cape, "Invisibility cloak," he said, "So it was true?"

Harry threw the cloak over them both, the pair of them having to stoop to make sure their feet were covered, "Hold it shut," he said handing him the rumple of fabric that held the cloak closed as he pulled a large piece of parchment from his pocket.

"That looks familiar," said Severus wryly.

"I'm sure it does," said Harry, "And if you ever needed proof that I trusted you now, take out your wand."

Severus did as he was told as Harry held the parchment out before him.

"Now touch it to the parchment and say, I solemnly swear I am up to no good," instructed Harry.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Severus, his eyes widening as he saw the map reveal itself in the dim light, Harry opening it to show the names of those still awake moving over the page whilst others remained stationary, "So this is how they always found me."

"I'm sorry if it was ever used against you," said Harry, "Do you promise not to tell anyone about it?"

"Of course I promise, its ingenious," he said, "No wonder you've got away with so much. I much prefer it tonight anyway, it's not insulting me."

Harry laughed as they began to shuffle along Severus casting a _muffliato_ over them to hide the sound of their footsteps, Harry impressed as ever by the invented magic of his former teacher.

"That night you found me with it in the corridors was the night I realised there was more to Mum and Dad's deaths, not just what I'd overheard about Sirius," said Harry, "I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map; I was looking for him when you found me."

"I spent last summer having to be nice to that rat while all I wanted to do was rip his throat out," said Severus, "Much as I hated Black I never truly believed he was capable of betraying your parents. When Dumbledore revealed the truth you had learnt, it all made sense, a shame really I couldn't hear it the first time around."

"If it's any consolation I really didn't mean to hex you that hard," said Harry studying the map, "We need to head up to the Astronomy Tower."

"You've still not told me why we're out when all good Gryffindors are in bed," said Severus.

"That's because it's a secret," said Harry.

"Well I know it's a group outing," said Severus pointing to where Hermione, Ginny and Minerva's names danced on the map, "There be witches."

"And wizards," said Harry pointing to Ron, Neville's and the twins' names beside the girls.

"I stand by my previous statement," said Severus as they kept a steady pace up the stairs. He pointed suddenly to a corridor not far from them on the map, "Filch."

Harry pulled them to a halt beside the banister, "He won't notice us," he said confident in the cloak and Severus' spell.

"I thought better of you Harry," said Severus, "You're really going to miss a golden opportunity?"

"How do you mean?" said Harry.

"Follow me," said Severus, leading them across the corridor as Filch turned into view, creeping behind a suit of armour far enough removed from the wall to let them stand easily behind it. He pointed his wand at the axe in its hand, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" whispered Harry.

"Of course not," said Severus, "Now I need you to pretend you're a ghost."

"A ghost, why?" said Harry as Severus pressed his wand to his neck and muttered a charm before releasing the _muffliato_.

"Just make something up, be scary," whispered Severus, "I'll do the rest. Call to him."

"Filch," called Harry, finding his voice deeper and echoing with a ghostly timbre, "Argus Filch."

"Who is it?" said the wizened care taker, turning on the spot, "Who's there? If that's a student out of bed…"

"I am no student," boomed Harry, "I am your worst nightmare. I am the ghost of…Salazar Slytherin."

"Brilliant," whispered Severus waving his wand so the axe flew away from the suit of armour to hover down the corridor from Filch.

"You are unworthy of seeing me but you may see the tools I will use this night," said Harry.

"S…S…Slytherin?" said Filch.

"Ssssslytherin," hissed Harry punching Severus' good arm as he struggled to bite back a laugh, "The true founder of Hogwarts."

Filch's expression became such that Harry could only think of a constipated gargoyle contemplating a plate of prunes, "Lord Slytherin," he said reverently.

"Speak not to me Squib!" cried Harry, throwing himself fully into his role, "You are unworthy. I have returned from beyond the beyond of the beyond to rid this school once and for all of those who have no place in my halls."

"That's a lot of beyonds," whispered Severus, earning himself another punch.

"I shall start with you!" cried Harry, Severus taking his cue and letting the axe swing menacingly through the air towards the caretaker, careful not to truly strike him.

Filch fell to his knees before the flying weaponry, "Please, please my lord," he begged, "I am a true and loyal servant."

"Give him some Parselmouth," said Severus catching a sword from another suit of armour with his spell, "That'll really shake him up."

Harry dug deep, hissing out a few words he had no idea of the meaning of or whether they were truly in his serpentine tongue, but they sounded horrific enough to have Filch back on his feet in terror. Harry suppressed a laugh before he bellowed as loudly as he could.

"Flee! Flee before me! I am Salazar Slytherin returned to purge Hogwarts School! Flee! Flee and tell them all of me."

Severus gave a flick of his wand, the weapons flying at Filch as he fled as fast as his legs would carry him down the stairs. Severus kept up the pursuit until he could no longer see Filch, sweeping his wand up to pull the weapons to a halt before he floated them back to their former homes. Harry laughed beside him, his ghostly voice still echoing until Severus ended the charm, restoring his voice before casting the _muffliato_ once more. They slid out from behind the armour, the pair of them barely able to keep the cloak thrown over them for laughing.

"The look on his face," said Harry, "That was brilliant."

"I can't believe you decided to be Slytherin," said Severus, "Filch was terrified."

"That'll teach him to be haunting the corridors late at night," said Harry, as they finally managed to negotiate their way back towards the Astronomy stairs, "I'm surprised you wanted to terrorise him though, I thought you liked Filch."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you were always setting him on us when you gave us detention."

"Only because I had too much marking to be able to keep you lot out of mischief," said Severus, "Besides, its good for Filch to feel he has his uses."

"Aww aren't you just the big hearted Slytherin wanting to make Filch feel useful," said Harry as they reached the door to the Astronomy classroom.

"Shut up Potter," said Severus as they threw off the cape and ended the muffling charm.

Harry reached forward and clicked the latch, "That's no way to speak to someone who's just brought you to your party," he said pushing open the door.

"Party?" said Severus, seeing the candlelit room beyond strewn with streamers and all those he had come to know as friends awaiting him.

"It's gone midnight Sev," said Hermione, "It's the ninth. Happy Birthday."

"My party?" said Severus as she rushed forward to hug him tightly, pulling him into the room as Harry shut the door behind them, warding it against unwanted guests, "But I've not had a birthday party in years."

"Well, we decided it was time to change that," said Ginny, thrusting a beautifully wrapped box into his hand.

"There's cake," said Ron happily.

"And a little something else too," said George producing a bottle of fire whiskey from behind his back.

"Madame Rosemerta's finest," said Fred.

"The contraband kings," said Severus before he turned to Minerva, "I'm surprised you're allowing this, your Gryffindors breaking the rules."

She smiled, "It's not everyday you get another chance to turn an indeterminable, potions induced age again," she said, "Happy Birthday Severus."

"I can't believe you lot have done this," he said, his arm tightening around Hermione like an anchor.

"That's not all we've done," said Harry reaching up to fit a string bearing a pirates eye patch over his head, "Got keep up with tradition."

"I wish I'd never shown you those pictures," said Severus.

"What pictures?" said Neville.

"The ones he had taken in the eighteen hundreds," said Ron, "Are we going to eat anytime soon?"

"Severus has to cut his cake first," said Hermione, dragging him over to the clearly non elf-made cake, bedecked with candles, "Blow them out and make a wish."

He kept tight of her hand as he bent down, sweeping his hair out of his face with his bandaged hand, before he blew out the little flickering lights, having to take several attempts to avoid a coughing fit from his still weak lungs.

"What did you wish for?" said Hermione.

He smiled down at her, "If I tell you it won't come true," he said as Minerva handed him a knife, "Now let's get this thing cut before Doris over there gnaws an arm off someone."

"Whose Doris?" said Ron, bemused as the others all laughed.

The night was by far the best Severus could ever remember spending at Hogwarts, the conversation and company easy and friendly as they drank and ate into the early hours. The games they played were childish but amusing, more often than not resulting in dares that had the victim blushing in humiliation but the punishments were equally shared amongst them all. Even Neville participated though he was quieter than the rest despite their best attempts to coax him from his shell. As the party continued on Severus was glad that his birthday had fallen on a Saturday, his friends clearly intending to carry on until dawn.

As the sun began to peek over the eastern horizon he opened the large glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony, hugging his arms around himself against the cold as he looked out over the school grounds. He looked behind him as a warm blanket settled around his shoulders, the girl behind him smiling warmly enough to make him forget the cold altogether.

"You look a little tired P.B," he said, holding open the blanket so he could wrap it around them both.

"It was worth it," said Hermione, leaning into him as he made sure she was covered as best she could be by the woollen blanket. The days that had passed since their return to school had fused their friendship further as Hermione had refused to relinquish what they had for her own petty jealousies, content to have a friendship she shared with few others, "Have you had fun tonight?"

"It's been wonderful," said Severus, "Thank you, so much."

"It was Harry's idea," said Hermione, "And we all thought you deserved a treat seeing as you didn't get a proper New Year."

"This has more than made up for it," said Severus hugging her tighter as she shivered, "Do you want to go inside?"

"You're warm enough," said Hermione, "I can cope."

"So I've been promoted from best friend to hot water bottle?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured against him, "Suits you."

He looked down as she reached up to take hold of the pendant about his neck, twirling it in the morning light to make its characters dance within the glass.

"It's still my favourite gift," he said.

"Good," said Hermione before she shivered again, "Ok, maybe you're not the best hot water bottle, you skinny thing. I'm going to go in."

"I'll be there in a while," said Severus, "I love this view."

"Don't let yourself get too cold," said Hermione, raising herself on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"I won't," said Severus, letting her hand slowly fall from his as she went back into the tower.

He leant on the railing, wondering how many times he'd stood overlooking the view when he had dared to venture from the dungeons. The vista was interrupted though as a plate bearing an obscenely large piece of chocolate cake was held in front of his face.

"Breakfast?" said Minerva setting the plate on one of the stone parapets as she returned to a plate of her own.

"You're going to look like a piece of cake Miss McGonagall," said Severus, "And you won't fit in that pretty new dress you bought for the dance."

"Its charming that you're concerned for my figure _brother-dear_ but this is far too good to turn down, consequences be damned," said Minerva, "Hermione is a genius. She was so determined she was going to make this for you."

"She's a very good friend," said Severus, "They all are. I can't believe they threw me a party."

"They've got to know you," said Minerva, stepping beside him to better admire the view, "And they've met the boy I once knew too, before he was led astray."

"I was a fool back then," said Severus.

"You were young and your heart was broken," said Minerva, "We all saw it but now you have a chance again, a chance to stay the way you should have been."

"I often wonder what she would think of me now," said Severus, "All I've done, all I want to do now."

Minerva reached up to lay a hand on his back, "She'd have been proud and so very glad that you and Harry are friends," she said, "I know I'm proud of you Severus."

He smiled down at her, "Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome."

They returned to their study of the grounds as the sun broke finally over the horizon, turning the lake below a fiery red in the frost bitten valley. They neither of them realised the picture they posed to the girl looking through the glass of the door. His black hair blowing in the wind, catching the tumble of red curls of the girl beside him as they flashed in the dawn light.

Hermione sighed sadly, knowing that she stood no chance against the girl before her or against the girl she bore such a resemblance to.

xxxx

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm afraid it may well be another 2 weeks now until I post again as I am off to Dublin on Sunday for booze, booze and more booze for my Dad's retirement party so I may not be in a fit state to write, let alone type. Fear not though, when I return I bring fluff and a resolution to Hermione and Severus**__**' typical teenage silliness!!**_

_**Nova x**_


	8. Heads We're Dancing

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay in the chapter. Unfortunately I got struck down by a very nasty bout of flu which left me in bed without the mental power to form a coherent sentence but**__** I persevered as well as I could through it whilst also battling the most dreadful case of writer's block I've had yet in this story.**_

_**As we are entering what is affectionately known as 'silly season' at work (meaning silly hours, silly amounts of work, and turning us all silly with delirium) I can't guarantee when I will post chapters but they will be as frequent as I can make them and I will try to keep them to a fortnight apiece as best I can.**_

_**Many thanks as ever for the reviews and to my wonderful beta. Please leave a little note at the end.**_

Heads We're Dancing

'_Don't throw bouquets at me, don't please my folks too much, don't laugh at my jokes too much, people will say we're in love. Don't sigh and gaze at me, your sighs are so like mine, your eyes mustn't glow like mine, people will say we're in love.'- People Will Say We're in Love, Oklahoma._

Weeks passed by with little drama, lessons and life continuing as it always had done in Hogwarts' halls. The mewling cry that echoed through the boys' dormitory before dawn was yet to break therefore woke all who heard it with a start, Severus the first to roll out of bed, throwing up the valance to drag out the cat basket from beneath.

"What's wrong?" said Harry sleepily, reaching for his glasses to better see his friend.

"Its Lisse," said Severus running a hand gently over the crying animal.

"Shut her up then would you?" groaned Seamus, "Mangy thing."

"Is it the kittens?" said Harry, pulling on a robe as he knelt beside Severus.

"I don't know," said Severus, "Its too early, she's not due for another week."

"Looks like she's got other ideas," said Harry, pointing to the wet and bloody blankets in the basket, "Ron, get up and go shout for Hermione."

"Its too early, send Neville," groaned Ron into his pillow, "And strangle that wailing thing before I do."

Harry dragged a pillow off his bed and hit him, "Go and get Hermione and then you'd better get Hagrid, he might have an idea of what to do."

"Piss off!"

"I'll go," said Neville, getting out of bed and stomping into his shoes.

"Thank you Neville," said Harry, Severus too distracted by Réglisse's cry to hear the conversation.

"She's too early," he said, not caring for his three other classmates as they moaned about the early morning disturbance.

"She'll be alright," said Harry, "Hagrid's good with animals."

Severus nodded mutely, at a loss of what to do as Réglisse laboured painfully in her basket. It wasn't long until footsteps echoed up the stairs, Hermione running in without even a dressing gown over her pyjamas despite the cold of the morning.

"Where is she?" she said, rushing to Severus and falling to her knees beside him, "Oh poor Lisse. She's too early."

"I know," said Severus, "I don't know what to do."

"Neville's going to get Hagrid," said Harry, "He'll know what to do."

"I hope so," said Hermione, Severus' hand held tightly in hers, "I thought we had more time to prepare. I know a pain relief charm."

"The ones we know aren't designed for animals, I can't risk trying it on her," said Severus, unable to disguise the tremble in his hand.

"Hey now," said Hermione, "She's going to be alright, she's a tough girl."

"McGonagall used to change into a cat," said Dean from his bed, "Perhaps she could help."

Severus gave him a look far too reminiscent of when he had made a mistake in a Potions class, "Funnily enough though Minerva's never had kittens so she's unlikely…"

"Look!" said Hermione, "I can see one."

Harry paled at the sight, "I'll leave you two to it, she doesn't need all of us staring at her," he said, retreating back to his own bed.

"There's a good girl Lisse," said Severus soothingly, running a finger over her head as her cries quieted somewhat, Hermione nearly in tears beside him.

Soon Hagrid had squeezed himself into the dormitory, the half giant gentle as anyone as he stayed beside the two fretting teenagers and their cat as the others gave up any hope of a Saturday lie in and retreated to the common room downstairs. It took far longer than anyone took account of but finally five little blind bundles lay around their exhausted mother as she licked them clean.

"She's a natural," said Hagrid fondly, "Bless 'er 'eart, she's a proper mummy."

"They're so sweet," said Hermione as one let out a pitifully tiny meow before Réglisse nudged it gently to where its brethren were beginning to suckle. She looked up at Severus and smiled, "How are you feeling Grandad?"

"Probably the same as you Grandma," he said, stroking Réglisse, "We should leave them for a while."

"Have you thought up any names for them?" said Hagrid as Severus slid the basket a little further back beneath the bed.

"That's Sev's job," said Hermione.

"They're half yours," said Severus.

"Well how about I name two of them and you name the rest," said Hermione before she pointed to one of the kittens who bore the closest resemblance in colour to Crookshanks, "Copper for that one."

The newly christened Copper nudged the silvery looking kitten beside him, the abused animal letting out a small meow before it settle back to its mother.

"He's Sickle," said Severus.

"How do you know it's a he?"

Severus shrugged, "Grandfather's intuition," he said with a smile, "Your turn."

"That one has to be Patch," said Hermione as one of the kittens stretched a tan leg out from its all black body, "Last two are yours Sev."

"Mouser for the big one," he said before he turned the smallest back to its mother, "Should probably call this one Runty or something like that."

"Don't be cruel," said Hermione, knowing full well he had no intention to give the cat such a poor name, "He should have the grandest name of all."

"Severus then."

"Your vanity astounds me," said Hermione punching his arm, "Be sensible."

Severus gave her a wicked grin before it melted into a far fonder smile, "As you wish," he said, "Our smallest will just have to be Godric if you want him to have a grand name."

"I like it," said Hermione.

"They're all fine names," said Hagrid, "But I'd best be leaving you two to it, Dumbledore'll be wanting me to do all sorts what with the Quidditch lot arriving today. You be sure to come and find me though if you're needing me."

"We will," said Severus, "Thank you for coming up Hagrid."

"Never a problem professor," he said, "Just glad she managed all on her own without needing me. I'll be seeing you about today no doubt."

"Bye Hagrid," said Hermione as he thumped out of the room, the ancient floorboards creaking under his weight.

He pulled the door closed behind him, silence reigning in the room save for the quiet mewls from beneath the bed. Hermione leant against the boy beside her, his arm coming about her shoulders.

"She did so well," she said, "I was so worried."

"Me too," said Severus, "But they're so perfect. I never thought she'd be having kittens."

Hermione giggled, "Crookshanks is a wicked boy," she said before she shivered in the chill of the room.

"Are you cold?" said Severus, rubbing a hand over the thin cotton covering her arm.

"A little," she said as he left her side, pulling a jumper out of his trunk and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said, pulling it on, her heart fluttering as she did so, able to smell him on the material as though she were held against him.

Severus climbed up onto the bed, patting the mattress beside him, "Come and sit with me for a while, better than the floor," he said, "They've piled so much homework on us this week it feels as though I haven't seen you at all."

"Well whenever I've had five minutes to look for you you've been doing your disappearing act," said Hermione sitting beside him on the bed.

"Well perhaps you should hunt for me at more sociable hours," said Severus with a smile, "You gave Ron a fright Wednesday night when you came rolling in here gone midnight."

"I lost track of the time," said Hermione smiling as she saw a framed picture of them all perched on his nightstand, "Such a good night."

Severus followed her gaze, "Seems a world away now," he said, "I can't believe the kittens are finally here and healthy considering they were early."

"They're only five days shy," said Hermione.

"I suppose and we can't say for sure when she and Crookshanks…"

"Went at it like a pair of horny teenagers," finished Hermione.

"You're a complete not right Granger."

Hermione giggled, "You're blushing Sev," she said pressing the back of her hand against his warming cheek, "You really are too sweet at times."

"Leave me alone," he muttered though Hermione took none of his words to heart, "I don't blush."

"You do and it's charming," said Hermione, "It's so peaceful up here without the others making a row. Our room is always so noisy with at least one of the girls crying over one of the boys."

"You should move in here," said Severus, "We're not given over to hysterics quite so easily, though Weasley's snoring…"

"You need talk," said Hermione nudging him in the ribs, "You're no saintly sleeper either."

"And how would you know?" he said, "You madam, sleep like a log. A hippogriff could land next to you and squawk in your ear and you wouldn't hear it."

"Well in that case the night at the Leaky Cauldron when I shared with you, you must have been snoring louder than a squawking hippogriff," said Hermione.

Severus looked down at her fondly, "Yet I still woke up to find you beside me," he said.

"Well you're a wonderful pillow," said Hermione as she blushed.

Severus lay his hand against her cheek, "Now who's blushing?" he said, "It's really quite charming."

Hermione felt her colour deepen, shyly dropping her gaze from his as his thumb traced a path over the apple of her cheek. Warm lips pressed to her forehead and her eyes fluttered closed at the touch, her hand coming up to cover his.

"Sev…" she said before the sound of her stomach growling cut her off, her colour darkening further in mortification.

"Hungry?" said Severus with a laugh as she pulled back and rubbed a fist against her stomach to quiet it, "We can still get downstairs for lunch you know."

"I don't want to go too far from the kittens," said Hermione, "And I doubt you do either."

"That's true," said Severus before he climbed off the end of the bed and opened his trunk. He rifled around inside and pulled out a tin before he closed the lid and climbed back up beside her, "Molly sent us all biscuits for Valentines."

Hermione laughed, "I got some too," she said, "You do realise that means you'll be on the Christmas jumper list this year."

"Ah yes, those dreadful things I've seen you lot sporting when Hagrid has us doing something particularly grubby," said Severus, "Heaven forbid that I forget my name begins with an S."

"I can't believe you've not eaten all these yet," said Hermione as he held the tin out to her, allowing her to view the ample collection of biscuits, "I'd polished mine off in a couple of days."

"Glutton," said Severus picking out one of the iced confections.

"You need talk," said Hermione choosing one of her own, "For someone who used to sit just pushing his food around rather than eating it you can almost give Ron a run for his money now."

"I'm not that bad and besides I need the energy," said Severus, "I've lost count of the number of times Harry's decided to drag me out of bed in the middle of the night to chase around the castle."

Hermione laughed, "Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," she said, "How is the Great Ghost of Salazar going?"

Severus didn't answer but the wicked grin he shot her told her enough and she giggled all the more.

"You do realise you're going to get caught at some point don't you?" she said.

"Probably," said Severus, "But its far too much fun to stop."

"You're terrible."

"Indeed, I have no idea why you associate with me," he said.

"Clearly I'm in desperate need of some form of therapy," said Hermione, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she slid off the bed, "I'm going to get dressed. Is it ok if I bring some of my books up? We could do some studying together."

"Sure," said Severus, "Just not Herbology, I'm sick of it."

"You do need to do some work on the subject you know?" said Hermione heading to the door.

Severus waved her off, "Just not today," he said, "Besides, modesty aside both you and I have far exceeded what is considered a necessary knowledge for an OWL exam in the subject."

Hermione blushed, "You have maybe," she said.

"You're a brilliant witch," said Severus, "And you know I mean that."

"I also know that you're too kind to me," said Hermione at the door, "I'll be back soon…Grandpa."

Severus smiled as she disappeared out of the room but fell back on the pillows with a groan when he was sure she was gone, cursing the shyness that had stopped him admitting anything more than her brilliance. He rolled off the bed and went to his trunk, smiling at the pictures beneath the lid before he grabbed the package he had asked Remus to send, determined to further embrace his new found youth. Snatching up a shirt and jumper he headed to the bathroom that adjoined his dormitory, leaving the door ajar to better listen out for Réglisse.

He had returned to his bed long before Hermione returned, his books spread out around him and his fingers already inky from the length of essay he'd already produced. Hermione reappeared so quietly he didn't look up from his work until she dropped her books with a clatter on the floorboards.

"Are you alright?" he said as she stared at him.

"You're wearing jeans," she said.

Severus smiled shyly, "Is that a problem?" he said.

"Stand up," she said.

Severus set his quill and parchment down and got to his feet, feeling his cheeks heat under her scrutiny, his colour only deepening as she smiled.

"You look really good in jeans," she said, "I never thought I'd see you in Muggle clothes."

Severus crossed the room, helping her to collect up her books, "I thought I should at least attempt to fit in," he said, before he met her gaze, a familiar insecurity in his gaze, "Do you think they'll laugh?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, you look wonderful."

"Now who's being too kind?" said Severus but Hermione's eyes grew stubborn at the words.

"Like you, I mean it," she said her free hand coming to rest on his cheek, "Severus, you're…"

"There you are! You do know Dumbledore wants everyone in the hall don't you?" said Ron barrelling into the room, oblivious to the scene before him, "The Quidditch coaches are arriving any minute."

Hermione shot the boy a cruel look but Severus took her hand as it fell from his cheek, pulling her attention back to him.

"We wouldn't be missed and I'm sure Dumbledore would grant us leave considering this morning," he said, feeling as though something was rapidly slipping away from him.

Hermione frowned, "It would be rude to stay up here without asking," she said, "And I did promise Victor…"

Severus dropped her hand, "Well of course we wouldn't want to keep Victor waiting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione.

"You've got all week to see him," said Severus turning his back and heading for the bed, "I thought…Réglisse meant more to you than that."

"Severus I won't be long," said Hermione, "There's no need to get…"

"Victor's waiting," he snapped.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" said Ron pulling out his wand but Hermione pushed his arm down.

"Just leave it," she said, "If he wants to behave like a child let him. I thought better of you Severus."

Severus resisted the urge to turn to her, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint," he said, "I hope you have fun with all those wonderful sportsmen."

Hermione bristled at the blatant dismissal as Ron tugged her to the door. She took a breath to calm herself before she spoke, "I don't know what's got into you but you have no right to talk to me like that," she said, bitterly, "Have fun on your own."

Severus turned to placate her, knowing he was wrong but she had already gone, her footsteps echoing alongside Ron's on the stairway. He didn't follow, flopping to sit cross legged on the floor as Réglisse blinked up at him in sleepy reproach from her basket beneath the bed.

"Its too late Lisse," he said, "I wasn't fast enough and he's here now. Guess it's just you and me again."

Réglisse settled sleepily into her basket as Severus sighed, pulling a pillow from the bed and burying his face in it, hoping any who came in would think him merely tired and remain unaware of the tears it hid.

xxxx

Severus had found himself dragged downstairs soon after Hermione had left, Minerva coming to find him thankfully devoid of any evidence of upset but snappish and cold even to her before she scolded him the way only a former teacher turned foster sister could. He had found the hall noisy and crowded, the whole student body keen to welcome the Quidditch professionals to the school. Minerva had soon given up on attempting to keep him company as he'd brooded silently at the back of the room, his gaze never leaving Hermione who smiled brightly as she spoke with Durmstrang's most famous son.

Despite numerous attempts to leave which were thwarted either by Minerva or one of the teachers Severus finally managed to escape as dinner began to come to a close, the hour far later than the student body of Hogwarts traditionally took the meal. He slipped out unseen as the house tables broke to form friendship groups and headed swiftly to the Common Room. His mood was black as the jealousy he had suppressed for weeks found a head at seeing Victor and Hermione so happy as they were reunited, the girl barely looking his way for the entire evening.

He huffed down on his bed as he reached the dormitory before he remembered the basket beneath. He got to the floor, tucking up the valance as he pulled the wicker cradle from the dark space beneath. He was first struck by the peace of the scene, four tiny kittens happily suckling at their mother but then he noticed the small black and tan bundle away from the rest, Réglisse nudging him with her nose as she mewed quietly.

Severus reached out and ran a finger down the kitten's back, "You need to be with your brothers and sisters Godric," he said before he frowned as the kitten didn't stir.

He went to pick him up but Réglisse hissed, slashing the back of his hand with her claws. Severus snatched his hand away, wondering at her reaction as he saw the first blood she'd ever drawn from him. He knew he had to get to the kitten and reached both hands into the basket, ignoring the pain in one hand as Réglisse bit and clawed at it while he scooped up the kitten with the other. The cat didn't fight further, clearly realising the superiority of her master.

It didn't take Severus long to realise what he had feared as the tiny kitten lay motionless in his palm, no beat of a heart fluttering or lungs stirring for him to feel. He stroked it slowly, realising the coldness of the little body meant nothing could be done. He barely noticed the tear that broke loose and coursed down his cheek until it splashed onto the light, soft fur covering Godric's lifeless form.

"I should have been here," said Severus to Réglisse as she looked up at him forlornly.

He sat back against the bed, cradling the kitten in his hands at a loss for what else to do. He cursed as he heard footsteps on the stairs before Harry's voice rang out.

"Snape! Where are you, you git?" he called, his tone clearly not the usual playful insults that usually littered the dormitory.

"Go away Potter," snapped Severus, "Don't you have Quidditch players to fawn over?"

"What have you said to Hermione?" said Harry as he came into the room, "You've really upset her, she's…what's wrong with you?"

Severus said nothing but Harry soon saw the kitten in his hand and his face fell.

"I'll get someone," he said.

"It's too late," said Severus, "He's been dead a few hours I think. He's cold."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, crossing the room and kneeling beside his friend.

Severus forced back more tears, "He was too early and he wasn't strong enough," he said, "There probably wasn't anything we could have done. I should tell Hermione."

Harry's anger had clearly faded as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'll get her for you mate," he said, "Will you be alright for a while?"

"I'll be fine," said Severus.

"I'll go then," said Harry, leaving his side, "I'm really sorry Severus."

"Thanks," he said weakly, stroking Godric with a finger, throwing the bloody cuts on his hand into bright relief.

"I'll make sure she brings something for those too," he said at the door before he disappeared.

It felt like hours until Severus heard anyone else on the stairs but he didn't move from his space on the floor beside the bed or look up as someone knelt down beside him. A small hand closed around his as though the kitten was some great weight he needed help to lift. He brought an arm about her though as she laid her forehead to his, her tears falling onto his cheeks.

"Poor Godric," said Hermione between her sobs, "Oh Sev I'm so sorry."

"It couldn't be helped," said Severus pulling back far enough to meet her gaze, "I don't know what to do with him."

"We should bury him," said Hermione taking Godric from his hand, "Have you got a box, something nice we can put him in."

"He's no bigger than a matchbox," said Severus rubbing the tears from her cheeks, "I hate seeing you cry."

"Me too," said Hermione freeing a hand to return the gesture before she took his scratched hand, "Harry said you were hurt."

"Its nothing," said Severus helping her to her feet, "I'll get my potions box for him."

Hermione nodded as Severus went to his trunk and pulled out his potions box, setting the bottles on the dresser before he tugged a Gryffindor banner from above his bed. He took the kitten from Hermione and wrapped him gently in the flag before he placed him in the box and closed the lid.

"We'll have to wait till morning to bury him," said Severus, "It's well past curfew."

"Dumbledore's extended it because of the party," said Hermione, "Get your coat, its too cold outside for your breathing without it. We can go down to Hagrid's; he'll find a good place for Godric."

"I wish I'd been up here, perhaps I could have done something."

Hermione took his hand, "He was too little," she said, "There was nothing you could have done. Come on, we don't want to be out too late."

"Mione," said Severus, not following despite her tugging on his hand.

She turned to him, her eyes still red rimmed from crying. Severus set the makeshift coffin on the dresser, taking her face in his hands.

"I was wrong to speak to you the way I did today," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into the jumper he wore, "You're my best friend Sev, I hate fighting with you."

Severus said nothing but hugged her closer, one hand knotted into her hair, happy just to have her close once more whatever the circumstances. He felt her shake before her tears started once more, deep wrenching sobs that broke his heart as he heard them. He hushed her but she wouldn't quiet, clinging tighter to him as he moved her to sit on the bed. He rocked her as she began a half strangled tirade about the unfairness of the cat's fate, wishing it had been happier news to reunite them.

She continued to cry unabated until she had exhausted herself, quieting only as she slumped against his shoulder, sleep claiming her that he had no wish to wake her from. He laid them both back against the pillows, Hermione snuggling instinctively into his warmth, her hand finding a place over his heart. He traced a path through her hair with his fingers, the rhythm as soothing to him as it was to her and he soon found his eyes growing heavy. He was asleep soon after and didn't hear Harry return to the dormitory, the boy quickly noticing them sleeping peacefully beside one another.

He crossed to the bed, checking on Réglisse and her remaining kittens before he pulled the drapes around the bed to conceal the pair, giving them their privacy. He knew before long there would be people returning to the Common Room and went back downstairs to meet with them, seeing a familiar red head the first to enter.

"Oh Harry, I'm glad I found you. Have you seen Severus? I've been looking for him for ages," said Minerva, "He disappeared from dinner without a word."

Harry quickly grew interested in stoking the dying embers of the fire, not wanting to try to conceal a lie from his former teacher, "I haven't seen him," he said, "He wasn't in the bedroom."

Minerva frowned, "He must have gone looking for Hermione," she said, "I know they had words earlier and he needed to apologise. I forgot how foolish we can all be when we're young."

Harry got to his feet, hearing no concern in her voice that Severus could be somewhere alone with another girl, "Minerva," he said, still not used to using her given name, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said sitting down on one of the large sofas, "I'd like to think you and I are friends now."

Harry smiled, "Me too," he said, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you something a little delicate though."

"Sounds intriguing," said Minerva, "Ask away."

Harry huffed out a breath before he spoke, "Are you and Severus…you know, going out?"

Minerva looked at him as though he had sprouted another head before she laughed, "Gracious no, Harry. Where did you get such a notion from?" she said, "Severus is a dear but he's young enough to be my grandson."

"Not anymore though," said Harry.

"Even so, I knew his mother and held him when he was the tiniest baby and I was old even then," she said, "You've not told me what made you think we were courting."

Harry sat down beside her, "You're going with him to the dance."

Minerva smiled, "Just as friends, as siblings if you like seeing as Albus is adoptive father to us both right now," she said, "I was hardly his first choice in partner anyway."

Harry gave her a quizzical look before his mind connected the obvious dots, "He asked you the morning after we came back didn't he?"

Minerva nodded, "I found him in the hallway," she said, "Hermione had received her letter and with her partnered off to Victor we chose to go together."

"Victor didn't ask Hermione to the dance," said Harry with a sigh, "I should have realised what was wrong when Severus left so quickly, he never got to hear the end of the letter. Victor is taking one of the French team members, not Hermione. She was waiting for Severus to ask her when we found out he was taking you."

"Oh no," said Minerva, "So she thinks Severus asked me over her. Well, its easily sorted I suppose, I won't go with Severus and tell him to ask her."

Harry shook his head, "It's too late for that," he said, "She's already said yes to Ron."

Minerva groaned as she dropped her face into her hands, "What a tangled web," she said, "Severus has been so hurt about Victor but to hear she's going with Ron…"

"Just as friends."

"Severus won't see it that way," said Minerva.

Harry snorted, "Neither does Ron much as I've told him not to," he said before he coloured, "So does Severus really…"

"Like Hermione?" said Minerva, "Replace like with love and you might be close."

"Right," said Harry, his green eyes wide in shock.

"And Hermione?"

"I think she loves him too," said Harry, blushing, "I sort of fibbed to you earlier. Severus is here, up in the dormitory. I thought you two were together so I didn't want to say anything. Hermione is with him."

Minerva's eyebrows rose in question, "They're together?"

Harry's blush deepened, "Not like that. They're sleeping," he said, "One of the kittens died, I guess it's made them realise they shouldn't be fighting. Do you think we should tell them about the mix up?"

Minerva shook her head as the portrait entrance creaked behind them, "They need to learn to communicate otherwise any love they find will never last," she said, "Best you go and wake them, it won't do them any favours to be walked in on by their classmates."

Harry nodded, ascending the stairs once more as the other Gryffindors began to trickle into the common room below. Minerva was sure to catch his gaze as he returned moments later, his friends not far behind, hand in hand as they crossed the room and left, Severus clutching a small box beneath his arm.

xxxx

Sundays, especially cold and wet ones at the end of February were a miserable affair or so Severus thought as he hugged his coat tighter around himself, glad of the umbrella that kept the majority of the rain off. He smiled however as the girl beside him huddled tighter against him, her hand snaking beneath his coat in an attempt to leech even more heat from him. He had planned to secrete himself away in the warm, dry paradise of the library until Hermione had persuaded him out, the past day's bad humour forgotten after their mournful reconciliation.

"Would you like to actually climb into my coat?" he said as she buried herself even deeper into the folds of the fabric.

"You're warm," said Hermione with a shiver, looking odd in a jumper two sizes too big for her.

"We'd be much warmer inside," said Severus.

"Oh stop grumbling," she said, before concern filled her voice, "Its not bothering your lungs is it?"

"I've told you I'm fine now, the injuries have healed just as well as my arm did," he said.

Hermione smiled, "Then stop grumbling," she said, "You love Quidditch as much as the next wizard."

"That is not Quidditch," said Severus pointing to the pitch where the school house teams were stood in a circle, their brooms abandoned as they tossed a quaffle back and forth to one another.

Hermione laughed, "They are only just getting started."

"And already appendages that should not be numb _are _numb."

Hermione laughed all the louder, "Sev!"

"What?" he said wriggling his fingers in front of her face, "My hands are cold. Drag your mind out of the gutter witch."

Hermione laced her fingers with his before she pressed a kiss to them, "Poor cold fingers," she said, "I would lend you my gloves but I'm afraid I can't be parted from them."

"Held second in esteem to gloves," said Severus with a sigh, "I doubt you'd part with my jumper either, even if I asked it of you?"

"It's far too warm," said Hermione without a thought, "And it smells of you."

Severus said nothing as he felt her body stiffen as she realised her remark. He muttered a wand less levitation spell to the umbrella above them before he brought his free arm tight around her, glad when she relaxed in his arms. The rain didn't seem as bleak as it had done and he watched the bedraggled house teams being bossed around with far more enthusiasm than he previously had done. He'd barely noticed the passing time when a whistle blew to announce the break, the drenched players returning to the shelter of the tents set up around the edge of the pitch.

"We should go down," said Hermione against his shoulder.

Severus smiled, "You don't seem to be going anywhere fast, racing Panda," he said as she pressed closer to him rather than pulling away.

"Out there is a wet, horrible Sunday morning," she said, "Right her is a warm Peruvian evening."

"You have a far better imagination than me," said Severus, "But then I am currently acting as your personal wind break."

Hermione finally sat up, rubbing her gloved hands together to restore their circulation, "Let's get you into the warm then shall we?" she said, "We'll go down and tell the others we'll see them at lunch."

"I knew there was a reason they called you brilliant, witch," said Severus getting to his feet, making sure he took hold of the floating umbrella above them.

Hermione took his arm as they left the stand, leaving most of the other students still huddled together in the rain as school and house spirit kept them from the warmth of indoors. The grass was near waterlogged beneath their feet and they picked their way between the puddles hand in hand. They finally reached the tent bearing the Gryffindor crest and pushed aside the curtain, the members of the house team looking up as they did.

"Alright you two?" said Fred throwing a soaked towel at them that Severus caught with ease out of the air before it could strike them, "What are you doing down here?"

"Clearly becoming your lackeys," said Severus rolling up the towel and tossing it back to him, "Do your own laundry."

"You have a good arm," came a heavily accented voice behind them, "Why are you not on the team?"

"Our Severus prefers his books," said George as both Severus and Hermione turned to see Victor in the doorway.

Hermione smiled brightly, "Hello Victor," she said, "I want you to meet Severus."

Victor held a hand out to him, "We've met before of course," he said as Severus shook his hand, "But you were a professor then."

"Indeed," said Severus, his tone as civil as he could make it, "That, however, should not hinder any re-acquaintance I'm sure."

"Which is hello in Severus speak," said Harry.

"Hermione has told me much about you," said Victor, his English far clearer than it had been a year before.

"And all good I might add," said Hermione taking hold of Severus' arm and smiling up at him fondly.

Severus waited for some display of possessiveness from the Bulgarian but none came, his face open and friendly and without the slightest hint of discomfort at Hermione's show of affection. He grew bolder at the sight and laid a hand over Hermione's on his arm.

"Well you are always uncommonly kind my dear," he said, "I'm sure I'm unworthy of the assessment you've passed to Mr Krum."

"Its all well deserved," said Hermione.

"You were once keeper for your Slytherin house team were you not?" said Victor.

"Snape? A keeper?" said Ron wringing out his robes, "Pull the other one."

"Then it is not true?" said Victor.

"Its true," said Severus as Hermione blushed at having revealed his secret, "But it was a long time ago, a part of my past that would be better left so."

Ron snorted but quieted as Harry punched his arm in warning. Victor seemed not to notice the display though and nodded to the boy before him.

"Very well. Should you change your mind you would be most welcome at our workshops," he said, "But for now I must leave you, the other teams may require my assistance where I see Gryffindor do not."

With a click of his heels and a bow he turned and left the tent, Severus still bemused by the lack of affection between the Quidditch star and the girl on his arm. As if sensing the odd atmosphere George spoke up with his usual good humour.

"We've got some spare robes if you need them Severus," he said, "It would be good to have a Slytherin keeper on our side for once."

"You'd be a damn sight better than Ron that's for sure," said Fred.

"Oi!" protested Ron, "I am here you know."

"My Quidditch days are long gone," said Severus with a smile at the twins' words, "It would take nothing short of a disaster to get me back on a broom, they're evil things."

"I'll agree with you on that one," said Hermione as a whistle sounded outside the tent, "I think that's our cue not to be here."

"Are you going to watch for the rest of the morning?" said Harry, his robes still damp despite numerous drying charms.

Hermione shook her head, "The old man is getting cold bones, aren't you Sev?"

"Less of the old, witch," said Severus as she gave him a cheeky grin, "We'll see you mad lot at lunch."

"Where are you going?" said Ron, his tone bordering on a whine.

"The library," came the unified response from the rest of the Quidditch team.

Hermione laughed, "Seems we're rather predictable," she said taking his hand, "We'll see you later."

Calls of farewell followed them back out into the rain, the pair of them huddling beneath the umbrella as they hurried to the bridge. So engrossed were they in a conversation about the finer points of a complicated potion they had discovered on a previous trip to the library that they failed to hear the footsteps behind them or the whispered spell before Hermione was sent sprawling onto the hard wooden slats.

"Not so proud now are you Mudblood," sneered Draco deflecting the hex Severus sent his way as Hermione scrambled back to her feet, "You'll need to do better than that if you want to live Snivellus."

Severus laughed at the remark, "I doubt you'd try much here Malfoy," he said, "A school full of people and the two of us to face."

"It's not me you should be worried about."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione taking her own wand from her pocket.

"Don't talk to me you filthy Mudblood."

This time Severus' hex found its mark, Draco hissing in pain as a crimson line of blood stained the sleeve of his Quidditch robes.

"Say that again Malfoy and I'll make sure to hit you somewhere far more fundamental."

"Try it Snivellus and I'll tear you to pieces like my father did," sneered Malfoy before he grinned wickedly at the shock on both their faces, "Did you really think that a silly obliviate would stop the Dark Lord finding out what happened? You're marked Snape, the moment you leave this school there won't be enough of you for them to bury."

"I'm not afraid of your coward of a father or anyone else," said Severus, "He couldn't break me at Christmas and he never will."

"You believe that then," said Draco, "And I'd keep a tight leash on the Mudblood if I were you."

"Get lost Malfoy," said Hermione, her hand staying Severus' wand, "Come on Sev."

"Too weak to fight back Snivellus?" called Draco at their backs.

Hermione kept Severus from turning back, finally persuading him to take the higher ground as they heard the blond laugh behind them before his footsteps started back towards the pitch. They had reached the stone courtyard before the main doors when Hermione felt the tremble in her companion's hand. She tugged him beneath one of the archways, throwing her arms around him as he let his terror show.

"Voldemort knows," he said, "I knew an obliviate wouldn't be enough. He knows what I did."

"You're safe here," said Hermione, "And you'll be safe outside, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to you."

"Dumbledore has enough to do protecting Harry," said Severus, "Why did I have to bring this upon you all?"

Hermione tugged on his hair until he met her gaze, "You saved our lives," she said, "We'll all be behind you in this; we won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, even if I have to stand up to Voldemort myself."

"You'd terrify him, my little lioness," said Severus, mirroring her smile before he stepped back from her, "We should go to the headmaster, he needs to know. Those who rescued me will be at risk too, Arthur especially if he meets Lucius at the Ministry."

Hermione sighed, "I forget at times how sheltered we are here," she said, "It makes everything else seem so trivial."

Severus linked her fingers with hers as he led her to the door, "Not everything here is trivial," he said.

Hermione smiled shyly up at him, "No I guess not," she said as they entered the castle, students milling here and there where they had given up with the rain outside.

So common was the sight of them together that no one paid them any mind, an anonymity both of them wished they could take outside the halls as they headed to Dumbledore's office.

They returned nearly two hours later into a Great Hall that was noisy and filled with an air of damp that no one seemed bothered by as the Quidditch players sat amongst their supporters. Severus and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor table, barely realising the picture they painted with their arms around each others' waists as they left the headmaster at the door whilst his attention was taken by a rather bedraggled looking broom mistress. Harry was the first to wave them over with a smile and all save Ron followed suit, Severus first to clock his scowl.

"Oh don't look like that Doris, puberty will find you in time," he said.

"Shut up Snape!" he snapped as both his brothers roared with laughter, turning his attention to the girl beside him, "Do you have to bring him everywhere with you?"

Hermione rolled his eyes, "Well he is my best friend," she said.

"We used to be your best friends too," said Ron petulantly.

"I can be best friends with more than one person," said Hermione, "What's gotten into you?"

"Ignore him," said Ginny, "He got a quaffle in the face before we came in and he's been taking it out on everyone since."

"No I haven't," said Ron.

Fred and George snorted as Harry gave his friend an exasperated glance.

"You've been dreadful," he said.

"Who's been dreadful?" said Minerva as she moved her way through the crowds to them.

"And where have you been you truant?" said Severus, "I haven't seen you since breakfast."

Minerva smiled, "Well whilst you've all been playing at Quidditch I've been designing the hall decorations for the ball next weekend," she said, "It's going to look wonderful."

"As does everything you do Miss McGonagall," said Severus cheekily, earning him a slap from his friend as Hermione dropped her hold of his arm and sat down beside George.

Minerva clocked the move and realised what was in the girl's head, "You're too cheeky for your own good Severus," she said, "And I didn't come here to be teased, just to get my lunch. I planned a quiet afternoon in the common room with you lot running around outside. I shall see you later."

"Hermione and I were heading to the library if you wanted to join us," said Severus, not noticing Harry's look of dismay now he knew the reality of their situation and Hermione's muddled beliefs.

"I'd have more conversation alone than I would have when the two of you get into your books," said Minerva but her voice held no malice, "Besides, all these handsome Quidditch professionals around; you'd only cramp my style."

"Minx," said Severus as Minerva took a couple of sandwiches from the laden platter before her, "Get along with you then."

"Enjoy the library," she said turning from the table in a swish of hair and skirts as Severus sat down beside his friend.

"Lavender is a bad influence on her I'm sure of it," he said before he saw the frown on her face, so familiar whenever she was trying to puzzle something out, "What are you worrying over?"

Hermione blinked then smiled at him, "Nothing," she said brightly, "Nothing at all."

"You were miles away."

"Just working something out," she said taking his hand in hers, neither noticing Ron's scowl from across the table.

xxxx

The week passed by quickly with classes and the nightly Quidditch workshops, Harry even persuading Severus out to the field on the nights when the weather cleared, despite his former protests to never again ride a broom. Hermione braved the cold to watch him, amazed as his initial timidity on the field blossomed to a competent skill, leaving Ron scowling nearly as darkly as he did whenever he saw him and Hermione leaving class arm in arm.

Hermione used the time alone in the stands to puzzle through the conundrum of their relationship, a problem she still had no solution for and it vexed her greatly. As a friend Severus was as attentive as ever, always acting the gentleman around her and leaving her with little doubt that any secrets she imparted to him would be safe. His affection for her was clear but what had once been hugs and touches of friendship seemed to linger longer, usually more so after they had met with Victor in the hallways of the castle. The gestures at first had given her hope after he had shown little jealousy over Minerva's apparent admiration of the male Quidditch professionals but still the two would be absent together in their lunch breaks without any plausible excuse, often contradicting one another if separately questioned. Hermione knew she should come out and ask her friend about his relationship with her former house head but she was too afraid to, scared to hear her fears confirmed and have her heart broken.

Ron was not helping her thoughts either, the boy seemingly able to be every place she and Severus went to, his temper too polite and friendly around the newest member of Gryffindor house. With little time alone together Hermione found herself no closer to understanding her friend's mysteries as she dressed for the ball that she still longed to attend with him.

The dormitory had been chaos for most of the afternoon as her classmates seemed intent on plucking, polishing and pickling themselves into perfection. Minerva and Hermione seemed to be the only two who decided that an hour was ample time to get ready. The former had been busy decorating the Great Hall, Dumbledore's self appointed assistant, while Hermione had been content with her book and Crookshanks on her lap.

She had tried to venture to the boys' room in the hope of quiet but had been turfed from the door by Seamus, vanity clearly not limited to the fairer sex. She had seen Severus briefly before her dismissal, the boy sat cross-legged on his bed amongst the general hubbub with Réglisse and her kittens on the blanket before him. He hadn't noticed her but she had smiled all the same, looking forward at least to his promise of a dance.

She stood now in front of one of the large floor length mirrors that had been dragged into the room by Lavender and Parvati, willing to allow herself a small amount of vanity as she admired the fall of her long hair over her bare shoulders. Her dress was a deep ruby red, trimmed with black satin at the top of the strapless bodice and the base of the long, full skirt. She turned slightly to reflect the criss-cross of black laces at her back, glad there was no imprint where Ginny's foot had been braced to tie them tight enough. She felt far older than sixteen and hoped no one would think ill of her for choosing such a gown.

"Wow, you look amazing," came Parvati's voice from across the room.

Hermione turned to better acknowledge the compliment but froze as she saw who had been the true recipient. As a professor Minerva had been conservative to a fault but always elegant, an elegance yet retained but now mixed with beauty and youth. Her dress was simple but stunning, full black with long tapered sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, her hair piled high with wisps of red curls falling prettily around her face. Hermione almost felt the tears well in her eyes at the sight, certain none could compare with her timeless elegance.

"It's a miracle the moths haven't got to it, I've not worn this dress in forty years," said Minerva demurely, "Are you sure it fits the fashion?"

"Severus better watch it or he won't have a date for much of the night," said Lavender, "Half the boys in the school will be after you in that. I'm jealous."

Minerva blushed, "It's a long time since anyone has been jealous of me," she said, "I…"

She was cut off as a house elf winked into existence in the centre of the room, a small box clutched in her tiny hand. She looked around until she saw Minerva and curtseyed.

"Miss McGonagall, I was asked to bring this to you," she said holding out the box.

"Thank you," said Minerva taking the box as the house elf winked out once more. She opened it and pulled out a small card within, smiling as she read, "It's from Severus."

Hermione was sure her heart hit her shoes as she watched Minerva pluck a small yellow rose corsage from the tissue paper of the box, the single bud set in white, pearled lace. The other girls cooed at the gift as Minerva pinned it carefully to her dress.

"How romantic," said Lavender.

"Its traditional," said Minerva as she looked Hermione's way and saw the poorly masked upset there, "Surely all the other boys have bought them."

Hermione shook her head, choking down the sound of tears from her voice, "Its not tradition anymore."

"Oh," said Minerva, "Well it was considered proper when Severus and I were at school, it's a shame the way old traditions die out. It's always proper for a gentleman to show his appreciation for a lady's favour."

"You're so old fashioned Min," said Parvati, "And you've got the only gentleman in the place."

"I haven't _got _anyone," said Minerva, "Severus is my friend, nothing more."

"Yeah right," said Lavender picking up a small wrap and placing it around her shoulders, "Come on, time to put them out of their misery."

Hermione followed them wordlessly to the door, burning with jealousy at her friend but unable to feel any real enmity towards her, knowing there had never been any real competition between them. The common room was filled with anxious looking boys, the staff having decided to make partners meet there rather than face the pandemonium that had graced the entrance hall at the last ball. Lavender and Parvati soon located Dean and Seamus, pairing off with them swiftly and heading to the exit. Harry was already with Ginny, Ron too busy eyeing the pair suspiciously to notice Hermione's arrival.

She hung back, allowing Minerva to precede her, the former house head inspiring both admiring and jealous glances from the other students. Hermione's eye however was drawn to another as he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Minerva's hand with a courteous bow. If Hermione had her way she knew she would insist that Severus wore dress robes all the time, knowing even those who didn't hold him in such high esteem would realise how handsome he looked.

She didn't have long to admire him as Ron noticed her, thankfully wearing a far more modern set of dress robes than he had the year before.

"Her_mi_one!" he said with a ridiculously masculine pride as he took in her dress, "Nice."

Hermione forced a smile, "Thank you Ronald," she said, "You look very…nice yourself."

"Panda," came a voice beside her.

Hermione turned with a smile, "Hello," she said.

"You look…"

"Lost your date already?" said Ron taking Hermione's arm.

"Actually I left her talking to Harry and Ginny," said Severus, "A handsome couple don't you think?"

"They're going as friends," said Ron, "Hadn't you better get back to Minerva, I wouldn't dream of leaving _my _Hermione alone for so long after all the effort she's made."

"I doubt Mr Krum would take too kindly to you referring to her as your Hermione," said Severus, "Nor are we in a cattle market. Hermione would you like to walk down with Minerva and I to meet Victor?"

"I'm not meeting Victor," said Hermione, bemused, "He's with Suzette tonight."

"Suzette?" said Severus, "The French chaser?"

"She's Victor's fiancée, didn't you know?"

"You're not going with Victor?" said Severus.

"She's going with me," said Ron throwing an arm around her shoulders, "And we're going to be late if we stand around chatting to you all night."

Hermione looked back as Ron led her to the door, seeing the shook on Severus' face as Minerva returned to his side and took his arm. Her stomach flipped as she realised her error, wondering if a simple letter had pushed him into the red head's arms.

The Great Hall was resplendent in its decoration, the ceiling enchanted to show a perfectly clear night sky, a million stars glistening above their heads. An orchestra played soft music as the couples gathered, awaiting the headmaster's instruction to start the dance. Severus took in the scene and wanted nothing more than to disappear as Minerva drew stares from many in the room, scrutiny falling on him by proxy.

"Min I can't do this," he whispered as the couples brave enough to dance took positions on the dance floor.

"Of course you can," she said, "You've been doing fine in our lessons."

"I don't mean dancing," he said, "I thought she was going with Krum and now she's…"

Minerva tugged his arm sharply as they followed the crowds, "Listen to me, this is no time for fear or regrets," she said, "She's not with Ron, you know that and you'll have many chances to speak to her tonight. When you dance with her, when you're alone together, be open with her. Don't declare the night a failure before its begun, faint heart Severus…"

"I hope you're right," said Severus, turning her into his arms as the band struck at the headmaster's signal, various members of the Ministry and other key foundations interspersed amongst the students as Dumbledore used the ball as a financing tool for the school.

As the dancing began Severus found himself too engaged in remembering the steps to think on much else, grateful for Minerva's lessons as he performed far better than he ever would have done before. He knew from several glances he caught that he was quite the envy of the room and nearly laughed that no other man would give up the witch he had the honour to hold but he would willingly release her to one who could better appreciate her charms.

He was glad they were often away from the floor but never in anything less than a group. On the rare occasion he seemed to have a moment with Hermione, Ron would soon be at her side, demonstrating a sudden desire to indulge in the dancing he had so studiously avoided previously. It was on the fourth such occasion however when Severus knew he would have to give up any nerves if he wanted any hope of gaining a moment alone with her. Ron had seemed greatly taken by some mischief of his brothers when he had taken Hermione's arm and led her away from the others but he was soon upon them once more.

"Come on Mione," said Ron tugging on her hand just as they had started to speak, "We should get back out there."

"Actually Ron," said Severus, liberating Hermione's hand from his grip, "I was about to ask Hermione to dance."

"You brought Minerva," said Ron.

"Who appears to have been stolen by one of your siblings," said Severus nodding to where Minerva seemed quite content on the dance floor with George. He turned to Hermione with a small bow, "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"I'd love to," said Hermione with a smile.

"Would you do me the honour…" mocked Ron as Severus led his new partner to the floor, "Do you realise how old you sound?"

"About thirty-seven I'd wager," said Severus turning to Hermione as her hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Give or take a few years."

"Just a few," she said as the band began a waltz in a far slower tempo than the dances before, "I thought you'd given up on asking me tonight."

Severus smiled, "Never," he said as they began the slow step, "It's simply been a challenge with Steam Boat Weasley at full throttle."

"I think he's trying to make up for the Yule Ball," said Hermione, "Seems poor Minerva is on his hit list now."

Severus turned her so he could see Ron take Minerva from his brother, the witch clearly shocked by the invitation though it was clear Ron's attention was on other matters. Severus ignored his stare, turning his attention back to his partner. He pushed back any lingering doubts as he took her in a closer hold, the waltz forgotten as Hermione seemed content to choose their own steps.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said drawing their joined hands until they rested against his chest, "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you."

"You're always too kind to me," she said, toying with the silky black hair that lay over his shoulder.

"I always mean it, especially tonight," he said.

Hermione was silent; her eyes closed as they danced in their own private little world, not daring to hope for all that his hold seemed to promise. She moved her hand to his back, laying her head on his shoulder, his cheek pressed to her hair.

"How is it that I can forget all else in the span of your arms?" he said, his voice low in her ear, "How do you make everything stop?"

"Severus?" she said, not trusting herself to believe what she could hear beneath his words.

"I have to tell you," he said, his grip on her waist tightening, "I have to tell you that…"

Hermione was glad for his hold on her as she was nearly knocked from her feet as someone tumbled into her. She looked down to see two of the first year Hufflepuffs as they began shaky apologies before they ran off into the crowds, clearly still terrified of any older students. She went to turn back to Severus when she felt someone else grab her hand, Ron wheeling her away from him without a word and putting half a dance floor between them before she could blink.

"Ron let me go," she protested, scanning the whirling crowds for a sight of Severus, praying he had followed them.

"I like this dance," said Ron.

"You hate dancing," said Hermione, "And you didn't even ask me."

"I asked you here tonight," said Ron, spinning her as he realised who she was looking for, "Not that Slytherin."

"He's not a Slytherin," said Hermione trying to pull from his arms, "And even if he was he's still my friend."

"Whose not even told you he's doing McGonagall," said Ron bitterly, "You're a fool if you think he isn't. They're always together and everyone knows it. Seamus saw them the other day, sneaking into an abandoned classroom and they didn't come out again."

"Like Seamus always tells the truth," said Hermione struggling all the more, "Let me go Ron!"

"Not until you realise he'll never be one of us, he's a Slytherin even now, lying to you," he said tightening his hold as several nearby couples turned at Hermione's plea, "You're better off with one of your own kind."

"One of my own…" she said incredulously, "God Ron you sound like a Death Eater! Let me go or so help me I'll…"

She was cut off as his hand came to the back of her neck, holding her still as he pressed his lips to hers. She had enough time to catch the strong scent of fire whiskey and cursed his brothers as she tore herself away. Ron however was beyond comprehension of her refusal and moved in again; stopping only when Hermione's palm collided with his cheek with a resounding slap that had nearly the whole hall turning to face them.

She didn't wait for any reaction, catching up her skirt as she ran from the hall. She didn't stop running even as she fled the castle, crossing the bridge as the frigid air whipped at her hair and clothes. She only stopped as the lake came between her and any further flight. She gasped in great gulps of cold air, fuelling the sobs that broke from her as she hugged her arms around herself against the cold.

She stubbornly stood her ground as she heard footsteps behind her, keeping her gaze fixed on the water. Her pursuer stopped on the bank behind her, clearly having run to keep pace with her.

"I tell you what Panda Bear," he said behind her, "I'm glad I've never been on the receiving end of that slap."

"Leave me alone," she snapped.

"Now why would I want to do that?" said Severus, his voice growing serious.

"Because I told you to."

Severus sighed, "My best friend is crying and she expects me just to turn and leave her."

The care in his voice only made her bristle further, "Get lost Snape."

"Snape?" he said in surprise, "Why have you gone so cold, what have I done to you?"

Hermione was silent, refusing to turn as the tears coursed down her cheeks, the only point of warmth as her body began to freeze in the night air.

"Mione?" said Severus, his shoes crunching on the gravel as he stepped towards her.

Hermione said the first thing she could think of to stall him, "Won't Minerva be missing you?"

"Hardly," said Severus, "She seems quite contented with Mr George Weasley."

"Your pretty date ignoring you then?" she said cattily, "I thought you two were inseparable now."

"I have a feeling she may have wanted me to make myself scarce."

"Another pretty red head gone and left you for a Gryffindor then," she said, knowing the words would cut him deeply, "Poor Severus."

There was silence and she would have thought he had gone if not for the absence of footsteps. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet and brimming with pain.

"That was cruel Hermione," he said, "And what do you mean by left me?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, I've seen how _well _you've been getting on recently," said Hermione pushing down the guilt at the sound of his voice, "You're the school sweethearts or didn't you know? I'm surprised it's not made the front page of _The Prophet._"

"Sweethearts?" said Severus, "Min and I? You're being ridiculous."

"So she's just a fling then?"

Severus sighed, "Hermione I would really like to understand what on earth you're going on about."

"Secret conversations, sneaking off and disappearing for hours on end," said Hermione, "The whole school has noticed and you didn't even tell…"

Severus laughed, "Dancing lessons," he said.

"What?" said Hermione finally turning to face him.

"That's where we've been going. I'm so appalling and Min was teaching me for tonight," said Severus, "I was too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"So you and she aren't…"

"Merlin, no!" said Severus, "We are fostered by the same man; we are nearer to brother and sister."

"Oh," said Hermione, for once at a loss for words.

Severus however seemed to have found his voice and continued, "I'm afraid it will be you and Ron noted as tonight's sweethearts as you put it," he said, "Should everyone forget that slap."

"There's nothing between Ron and I," said Hermione.

"I saw him kiss you and you did go to the dance with him."

"Only because you'd asked Minerva," said Hermione, "I didn't want to go with him."

Severus met her gaze, hope apparent in his own, "Who did you want to go with?"

"You," said Hermione honestly, "But you never asked me."

"I wanted to," said Severus, "I only refrained because I thought you were still with Victor. Can you forgive me? I wanted to ask you, you're my best friend."

Hermione smiled sadly, "Best friend?"

"The very best," said Severus.

"You're mine too," said Hermione, her voice breaking as she turned away from him once more, avoiding the hand he held out to her, "Ignore me, please, I'm just being silly."

Severus lay a hand on her shoulder, "No I won't ignore you, not ever, especially not while you're crying," he said, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione gave a frustrated laugh as she took hold of her skirt, screwing up the fabric as she turned once more to face him, "Just that I'm a fool. All this…vanity was for you because I wanted to make you jealous," she said forlornly, "I was so jealous of her; her pale skin, her beautiful red hair. How am I ever meant to compare to that?"

Severus took hold of her face in his hands, "Why should you want to compare with anyone?" he said, "You're beautiful the way you are."

Hermione dropped her gaze from his, her tears falling onto his hands, "But I'm not her am I?"

"But now you know, why would you need to compare yourself to Minerva?"

Hermione reached up and took down his hands before she stepped back from him, "I don't mean Minerva, Severus," she said sadly.

"Then who…oh, oh Hermione…" he said as she stepped back once more.

"I know I'm an idiot," she said, "Part of me just thought, I thought…I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, I know I was foolish to think of anything more. Can we still be friends?"

Severus was silent and Hermione finally raised her head only to see his eyes cast to the ground.

"Severus?"

"No I don't think we can be Hermione," he said meeting her gaze once more and taking her face in his hands before she could react, "Not when I want so much more than your friendship."

The feel of his lips on hers startled her so much she nearly pulled away but instinct took over and she kissed him back, revelling in the warmth of them. The kiss was slow, almost chaste in his tentative movements but her heart beat wildly all the same, praying for it never to end yet at the same time hearing her own rational mind. Slowly she pulled away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"But Lily," she said, further words cut short as Severus brushed his lips once more over hers.

"I have come to realise that I fell out of love with Lily Potter a long time ago," he said, "And I'm falling in love with someone else, even if she is an annoying little Gryffindor know-it-all."

"Severus," said Hermione as he kissed her again before taking off his jacket to wrap around her shaking shoulders, knowing it was not just the cold that made them tremble.

"I can't believe you've not seen it or that I've been too much of a coward to admit it," he said, "I learned to dance so I could impress you even though I thought you would never choose me. I thought you just wanted to be friends."

Hermione reached a hand up to lay against his cheek, "I thought that's what you wanted too," she said, "I thought you were with Minerva."

"And that I was still in love with Lily," he said pressing a kiss to her palm.

"She was your first love."

Severus shook his head, "Not really," he said, "I did love her but she didn't love me, not that way. I deluded myself that I loved her enough that it wouldn't matter but it did, we never would have worked. James was for her, not me, Harry's proof of that."

"Even so…"

"Even nothing Panda Bear," he said, his smile mirroring hers at the nickname, "I want you. I've been falling in love with you since you brought me lunch under the oak tree."

Hermione kissed him softly, wondering how something so new could feel so familiar, "I beat you then," she said.

"How so?" said Severus pushing his fingers back into her hair.

She smiled shyly at him, "I've had a crush on you since my second year Professor."

"I thought Lockhart was your raison d'être that year."

"Until our first Defence lesson and I realised what a prize idiot he was," said Hermione, "My opinions were definitely swayed in the first duelling class. It was the first time I'd seen you without your teaching robes, you were magnificent."

Severus felt his cheeks heat, "You surprise me."

Hermione giggled, "Am I making you blush?"

"I'm hardly a young girl's fantasy," he said.

"Sexy voice, gorgeous body though you hide it under all that black, beautiful hands and that's all before you changed," she said lacing her fingers with those of his free hand, "And when you're not scowling you have the most amazing eyes and a beautiful smile."

Severus' colour deepened, "I see you left out stating the obvious."

Hermione raised herself on her toes and pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, "I love that part of you too."

"Love?"

"Love."

He kissed her, "I love you too," he said against her lips, "And I've wanted to tell you for months."

"When I thought I was going to lose you at Christmas I realised how I felt," said Hermione, "I told you while you were sleeping."

Severus smiled, "Then I beat you that time," he said, "Did my Patronus give nothing away?"

Hermione laughed as she realised the obviousness of the sign, "A Panda?"

Severus nodded before he pulled her close once more, her arms coming about him as she gave herself up to his kiss. No longer haunted by any part of his history Hermione wilfully deepened it, surprised she didn't tumble to the floor as her body seemed to come alive at the feel of his tongue caressing hers. The cold meant nothing to her in his arms as he trailed his fingers through her hair, neither of them willing to break the embrace. When they were finally forced to part for air more than anything, they stayed close, cheek to cheek as they spoke.

"We really must learn to talk more," said Severus, "To think we could have had this for weeks."

"Worth the wait though," said Hermione, with a sigh, "We should go inside before someone comes looking."

Severus pulled back, "You do realise I expect you to be my partner for the rest of the night now," he said, "I didn't take all of those lessons for no reason."

Hermione kissed him, "I'd love to," she said as he took her hand.

They turned back to the castle but had barely reached the bridge when they heard voices, seeing the crowd of Slytherin boys and some of the less moral girls blocking the entrance. Severus pulled Hermione to a halt before they could be seen, turning to head back the way they had come.

"Where are we going?" said Hermione.

"They'll be drinking," he said, "I had a common room full of hangovers after the Yule Ball last year, needless to say I left them to it. I don't doubt we could match them but I don't want to risk you amongst a group of drunken Slytherins with wands. We'll have to wait them out; they'll be daring each other into the forest before too long."

"Will you be warm enough without your jacket?" said Hermione as they returned to the lake shore, walking its edge.

"I'll be fine," said Severus, "You need it more than I do. I'd prefer the cold to a drunken Draco any day, he's volatile enough sober."

"Surely he wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything," said Hermione before she caught his look, "Ok maybe he is."

Severus placed an arm around her shoulders, hers coming without prompting to his waist, "He wants to impress his father and by that means impress You-Know-Who, he's been groomed as a Death Eater from infancy. He'd do anything to gain favour with the Dark Lord, that's why Harry is wise to be cautious of him, any sniff of information he'd…" he said before he stopped walking, "Oh Hermione."

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said noticing the look on his face, "Sev?"

"You're in danger," he said, turning to face her, "You're in danger if you're with me."

"I'm always with you Severus," she said, "It's never worried you before."

"I don't mean like that," he said, "If people find out you're my…my…"

"The word girlfriend isn't toxic, Severus," said Hermione with a laugh.

"It is an inadequate word to describe what I feel for you," he said, "If it gets out about us you will be in danger."

"They already know we're close, what difference will it make?"

"I'm a marked man Hermione," he said, "I openly betrayed the Dark Lord and he will stop at nothing to kill me but only after he's destroyed everyone I love. If he knows that I love you above all others, he would not be swift."

Hermione paled, "Are you saying you want to end this?" she said, "Isn't this worth the risk to you?"

"Of course it is," said Severus, kissing her to still any protest, "Now I know you feel as I do I can't go back to just being your friend but perhaps it would be best if every one does believe that. Maybe it would be prudent to maintain the façade of friendship, even to those we are closest to, in the hope that the knowledge will never reach the Dark Lord. If I lost you because I loved you Hermione, the Dark Lord needn't bother to kill me, I would play his hand for him."

Hermione hugged him tightly, the loyalty in his words both elating and terrifying her, "Then we'll keep it secret," she said before she giggled, "It could be fun I suppose, hiding it from everyone. Even Madam Pince will be shocked to find us even more interested in obscure parts of the library."

Severus rubbed her arms as she shivered, "How cold are you?"

"I'll cope," she said, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin from anything but the cold as he slipped his hands beneath the jacket to better feel her temperature.

"You're freezing," he said, pulling her into his arms, "I should get you inside."

"I thought a band of sizzled Slytherins prevented that at the moment and my wand is in my room, nowhere to hide it in this get up," said Hermione, burying her face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Maybe they do," he said cryptically, "Though they say necessity is the mother of all invention."

"What are you riddling about?" said Hermione, caressing the smooth skin at the back of his neck, "I never want to move."

"I won't argue," said Severus, "Though you may want to open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing only the black of his hair as his hold on her tightened. She pulled back from his shoulder, disorientated for a moment before she came to her senses and looked down. Severus laughed as her hands on him turned vice like.

"You're not going to fall," he said.

"You're not meant to be flying," said Hermione, half terrified and half thrilled as they levitated above the bank of the lake.

"You trust me don't you?" said Severus as they rose to the tree line.

"You know I do," said Hermione.

"Then keep tight hold," he said.

Hermione gasped as they began to move without any noticeable impetus from Severus, floating rather than flying it seemed as they moved sedately through the darkness towards the castle.

"This is amazing," she said, wondering if any of the Slytherins below would look up and forswear alcohol forever, "I usually hate flying."

"This is a far superior method to a broom," said Severus bypassing the courtyard and rising upwards towards the towers of the castle, carefully avoiding the windows, "If you're good I might even teach you one day."

"Aren't I always good?" said Hermione as he set them down on the balcony of the astronomy tower.

"Most of the time," said Severus, "But I'd like to think any witch of mine is a little wicked now and then."

Hermione smiled, "Your witch?" she said, "I like the sound of that."

Severus ran a thumb over the apple of her cheek, "Good," he said before he leaned in to kiss her, the moment quickly taking them both.

It was Hermione who first tore herself away, breathing heavily as she looked up at him with eyes far darker than he was used to, "We should stop," she said, "I don't want this to turn into something we'll regret."

"I could never regret anything with you," said Severus, "But I think it's a little too soon for anything like that."

Hermione pulled off his coat and handed it back to him, "Here," she said, "We should get back to the party."

"One more kiss?" said Severus keeping the coat in his hand.

"Need you ask?" said Hermione granting the request before she took his hand, "Come on, I want those dances you promised me."

Hand in hand they returned to the hall, careful to avoid being seen returning from a place notorious for courting couples. The party was once more in full swing as they entered, no one noticing their return, the altercation between Ron and Hermione clearly old news. Severus tossed his coat onto a nearby chair and offered Hermione his arm with a bow. Hermione took it and let him lead her onto the dance floor, her smile the first natural one the room had seen all night. Neither of them saw two of their friends share a knowing glance at the edge of the room. Minerva smiling as Harry gave her the thumbs up, both pleased to see the conclusion they knew was best for them.

xxxx


	9. Death Eater

**A/N Apologies for the delay in the update, I've been suffering from the most dreadful writer's block and I feel very sorry for my beta who has had to endure my whinging and whining for the passed 3 weeks. I seem to have broken through now but will still give no guarantees on updates until the New Year and the madness of the party season is out of the way.**

_**Please enjoy and leave a review at the end.**_

Death Eater.

'You gotta wrestle with the devil, wrestle with the devil in a heartbeat, before the moment is past.'- Wrestle with the Devil, Whistle Down the Wind.

Severus yawned as he lay back against the large, plush sofa, staring into the low fire as a clock ticked out a steady rhythm like a metronome. The portraits that covered the walls of the Gryffindor Common Room all slumbered, the light from the fire not enough to disturb them. Severus knew he should be asleep like the rest of his classmates, his body felt tired enough but his mind was busy going over the events of the night before. He and Hermione had been some of the last to leave the Great Hall; barely having noticed the passing time as they'd danced without thought or care from anyone else. Severus was sure it was one of the happiest nights he'd ever spent, finally feeling accepted amongst his new group of unlikely friends.

They had made sure to take the slow route back to the Common Room, every dark corner taken advantage of when they found themselves alone, surprised they were never caught by either the students or the teachers. He had been loathed to part from her in the Common Room, especially when there had been too many people present to allow them to bid each other a proper goodnight, and he had spent much of the night awake and wondering how a room so nearby could feel so many miles away. He had risen in the early hours when sleep refused to come and ventured down to the Common Room, taking his place by the fireside.

He started from his reverie as warm fingers ran slowly up the back of his neck before the girl who had been most on his mind walked round the sofa to stand before him.

"You should be in bed," he said reaching out to take her hand.

"So should you," she said, a pretty blush coming to her cheeks as his other hand came to her waist.

"Couldn't sleep," said Severus getting to his feet and pulling her closer.

"Me neither," said Hermione before he kissed her, her heart fluttering wildly not only at his touch but at how close they were to discovery.

Severus released her gently, resting his forehead against hers as she caressed the strands of dark hair about his shoulders, "That was the goodnight I wanted to give you earlier," he said.

"I know," she said, her colour deepening, "I didn't want to leave you, I…"

Severus frowned as she averted her eyes from his, "What's wrong?"

"I was worried that you might feel differently when you woke up," she admitted, "That you'd realise I'm…"

"You're mine," said Severus taking her face in his hands, "My feelings for you are never going to change. I've never told anyone that I loved them before."

Hermione smiled as he kissed her again, his touch speaking volumes of his feelings for her. As they parted he took her hands, guiding her to the sofa he had been occupying but she remained standing as he sat, earning her a quizzical look before she set herself down on his lap. She stretched her legs out on the sofa beside them, his arms coming about her to better cradle her to him. He smirked as she righted herself until she was comfortable.

"Are you quite sorted upon your new chair my dear?" he said.

Hermione blushed, "Do you want me to move?" she said, stilling.

Severus tightened his arms around her, "I quite like you here," he said, supporting her on one arm as he stroked her hair back from her eyes with his free hand, "In fact I may never let you up again."

Hermione giggled, "I have no complaints," she said, "Though it may make lessons a little difficult."

"Neither you or I need attend again until our final term of NEWT lessons," he said, "I think that gives us ample time to make up for the hours we missed being foolish over one another."

"I wish I'd said something weeks ago," said Hermione, "I was just so scared you'd reject me and I'd lose you."

Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Never," he said, "I would have welcomed you months ago, though perhaps the wait will ensure that people are accepting of me as a student. It would not do well for people to think of me as a professor when they find out we're romantically involved."

"I thought they weren't going to find out?" said Hermione resting her head against his shoulder.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Hermione, you do understand why we can't tell people don't you?" he said.

Hermione sighed, "I understand your fears," she said, "But I think you underestimate the threat to me regardless of whether people know or not. My best friend is Harry Potter, I've been marked for death since my first year and you know if there's a battle I won't hesitate to fight."

"I know," said Severus, "I don't doubt your bravery and I would never expect you not to fight, your freedom is yours to fight for. I know your death, the deaths of any of Harry's friends, is greatly prized by Voldemort but his instruction is simply for you to be disposed of. He knows you are not leading members of the Order so your use for information about their plans is limited. If he caught you he would kill you but that would be all he'd do."

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, meeting his remorseful, haunted black eyes, "And if he knew?" she said, "What would happen?"

Severus sighed, clearly fighting a past memory he would rather forget, "I'm as marked as you now but in Voldemort's eyes I am also a traitor and his punishment for that will be severe. I witnessed it visited upon others over the summer."

Hermione took his face in her hands, stroking gently as she tried to bring him some comfort, "Tell me what happened sweetheart," she said.

Severus closed his eyes, "None of the young women who I took into Slytherin this September were as innocent as a first year should be," he said darkly, "Voldemort had those of us who returned to him round up those who did not. When we had them he sent others to fetch their families but only the women; wives, daughters, even granddaughters. I'll never forget that night, girls too young to have even been kissed passed amongst his most loyal followers as a reward for their belief in him. I'll never stop hearing the sound of their screaming."

"Oh God," said Hermione, tears coming to her eyes, "You mean they…"

Severus nodded, "Much as I wanted to prevent it to stand against Voldemort would have meant death," he said, "Those of us who could not…participate, were forced to watch."

Even through her anguish Hermione's innate curiosity posed a question, "Why didn't he make you…?"

Severus smiled sadly, "He believes me incapable," he said, "The beauty of being a Potions Master means I can suppress even the most base responses without detection. Voldemort had often used such punishments before and he will again I'm sure and that's why we must keep our love a secret. If it came to it I would kill you myself if only to spare you from such acts from his vindictive subjects, I could never see them…"

"Hush," said Hermione cuddling closer to him, barely able to fathom what he had been forced to witness in his pretence of loyalty to the Dark Lord. She reached down, pushing up his sleeve before she ran her fingers over the pale, flawless skin of his left arm where he'd borne both break and burden, "If I could take away all you'd suffered I would. One day you will be free of him Severus."

"I hope so," said the boy, "Simply for the chance to tell everyone that I…"

A noise on the stairs caught their attention and Hermione leapt from his lap like a scalded cat, looking far too guilty in the dim light with only her closest friend for company. Guilt was replaced by concern however as Harry stumbled down the stairs, his eyes haunted and half closed from sleep. Hermione was the first to him, steadying him as recognition slowly came to his face.

"Hey," he said weakly, "I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"Are you alright?" said Hermione, helping him over to the sofa.

"Nightmare," said Harry, finally sounding completely lucid.

He was silent for a moment, staring into the fire before he let his gaze move between his two companions, realisation coming to his face, "Did I interrupt something?"

Hermione blushed crimson, "What do you mean?" she said, her voice higher than was natural, "We were just talking."

Harry smiled, "I know, Hermione," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You know?"

Harry nodded, "I couldn't help but notice how happy you both were last night when you came back to the hall," he said, "You've been dancing around each other for weeks, something had to give."

Hermione raised her hands to her burning cheeks, "Are we that obvious?"

"Yes," said Harry, "But luckily for you no one else knows you as well or were sober enough to make the connection."

"Harry you must promise not to tell anyone," she said desperately, "Please, please promise me."

Harry frowned, "Of course, if you want me to but why?" he said.

"Too many reasons to go into now," said Severus before Hermione could launch into one of her exceptional explanations, "But not least because I was your teacher until six months ago. Not everyone trusts me as you do now."

"I guess," said Harry, "For what its worth though, I'm happy for you both."

Hermione smiled, reaching across from where she knelt on the floor to take Severus' hand, "It means a lot," she said, "But enough about us; what was this nightmare of yours about?"

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the dream, "It was weird more than anything. Something just kept calling my name down this really long black corridor. It was the voice that was weird though, like…" he trailed off before looking more pointedly at Hermione, "Like the voice I heard in the corridors when the Chamber was opened."

Hermione blanched then shook her head, "But you killed the Basilisk, it couldn't be…"

"Its not only Basilisk that possess the power of speech," said Severus, "All snakes can make themselves understood to a Parselmouth. Harry have you had this kind of dream before?"

Harry shook his head, "First time, why?"

"Nothing similar?" pressed Severus.

"No," said Harry, "Is something wrong?"

"What was the timbre of the voice? Did it sound male or female?"

"I don't know," said Harry seeing Severus frown, "I couldn't tell. What aren't you telling me Severus?"

Severus forced a smile, "It's probably nothing but promise me that you'll tell Dumbledore if you have the same dream again."

Harry looked to Hermione who shrugged, unable to offer any answer to Severus' cryptic words.

"Alright, I promise," he said, "You can keep your secrets for now."

Severus laughed, "Its no secret, I just don't want to create a drama where one is unnecessary."

Harry shook his head, "How do you put up with him Hermione?"

"No idea," she said though she couldn't help the fond smile that came to her face.

"I suppose I'd better go back upstairs and face Ron's snoring again," said Harry getting to his feet with a grin, "I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Severus chuckled at the look but Hermione flushed.

"Oh Harry don't," she said before she recalled the first part of this statement, "You let Ron know he'd be better off if he remained snoring today, he was way out of line last night."

"He was out of his mind on fire whiskey," said Harry, "He never knows when to stop. I doubt he even remembers what he did."

"That's no excuse Harry," said Hermione.

"I think Weasley realised that he had no excuse the second you thumped him, Panda Bear," said Severus, "But here's hoping the raging hangover makes the lesson stick."

They all turned as the portrait entrance clicked open, giggles muffled by attempts at hushing each other coming from the two sneaking in. Both Harry and Hermione looked on in shock while Severus simply smirked as George Weasley came into view, Minerva giggling in his arms.

"Staying out all night sister dear?" said Severus, "What will Daddy say?"

George barely kept from dropping the girl in his arms as they realised their audience, Minerva blushing as he set her onto her feet.

"We didn't think anyone would be awake," she said weakly.

"Clearly," said Severus, "What have you been up to Minerva?"

Minerva blushed all the deeper but managed a weak smile as George placed an arm around her shoulders.

"That's no question to ask a lady," he said, his voice bereft of its usual humour.

Severus laughed, "Well Min, at least I know he cares for you," he said.

"You're not angry?" said Minerva.

"I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I did," he said, looking down at his hand that still held Hermione's, "Considering."

"Told you," said Minerva looking up at the boy beside her before she smiled, "I'm glad the two of you came to your senses. It's been a long time coming. We didn't pretend for quite so long."

Harry finally lost his look of shock but still looked uncomfortable, "If this is turning into a couples thing, I'm going back to bed."

"Stay Harry," said George quickly, "I'm not sure if Severus is going to hex me or not yet."

The quip was enough to break the tension in the room and soon they were all gathered around the fireside, Minerva having summoned an elf to bring them tea. Both George and Minerva promised to keep Severus and Hermione's secret in return for their own, Minerva unwilling to face the potential censure for a relationship with her former charge. Gradually movement sounded upstairs before people began to emerge, the younger students and those who weren't close friends to the Weasley twins looking far better than those who were an inspiration for abstinence.

Dumbledore, in his wisdom, had sent breakfast to the common rooms and there was soon an almost party-like atmosphere amongst the students. The five earliest risers were soon joined by their friends, Ron conspicuously absent amongst their number. Waiting until Hermione was suitably engaged, Severus slipped from the group to the stairs to the boys' dormitory only to feel a familiar hand take hold of his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" said Minerva, a hard glint in her eye that she always wore when she knew the answer to her question.

"Just upstairs," said Severus, "I don't intend to spend the entire day in bed clothes."

Minerva's hand tightened, "Don't hurt him Severus," she said, "He was in the wrong but he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. This should be Hermione's to deal with."

"I have no intention of harming him; neither Harry or Hermione would ever forgive me," said Severus shaking her off, "But a quiet word never goes amiss, I would say something even if it hadn't been Hermione he'd chosen to… manhandle. Now get back to George, he already looks as though he is missing you."

Minerva blushed, looking behind her to ensure no one had heard Severus' remark. She covered her reddening cheeks with her hands but couldn't suppress her smile, "Who'd have thought it, the pair of us courting with our students."

"They aren't our students Min, not anymore," he said, "And I'm more than glad of it. You sacrificed your youth to fight the Dark Lord, embrace it now and be happy. Luck smiled on us back in September."

Minerva laughed, "Love has made you a poet, Severus."

The boy smiled, his gaze wandering to where Hermione sat amongst her friends, laughing at the antics of the Weasley twins, "I guess I am somewhat inspired."

"You really love her don't you?"

Severus nodded, "My reputation is surely in tatters," he said, "Now back to George before he grows as jealous of me as my Hermione became of you."

"Don't be too harsh."

Severus bent and kissed her cheek, "Trust me, sister dear," he said before he headed up the stairs, hearing her familiar tut of exasperation behind him as she returned to her friends.

The smell of his shared room reminded him of many-a day as a house head when he had been summoned to one of his students in the throes of their first hangover, convinced they were going to die. The muffled groans from Ron's bed were also familiar and Severus smirked as he realised at least some punishment was already being visited upon the boy. He lightened his footsteps, thankful for his year as a spy as he approached the bed. He threw open the drapes; making sure to thump the wooden posts hard enough to rattle the bed.

"Headache, Weasley?" he said as the boy groaned all the louder.

"Piss off, Snape!" he said, cradling his head.

"You're missing breakfast downstairs," said Severus, "There's sausage and bacon and scrambled eggs…"

"Don't," moaned Ron, "I feel sick, go away."

"You should learn not to drink so much," said Severus, "A headache is the least of your worries after last night."

Ron was silent and Severus laughed as he saw him reach beneath his pillow for his wand.

"Hexing you would be too easy," said Severus, "And I think I'll leave that to Hermione."

"She knows I was drunk, right?" said Ron, sounding vulnerable rather than sarcastic for the first time in Severus' presence.

"She's aware," said Severus, "But it hardly mitigates your actions and should not be an excuse to pardon you of your actions. I hope you realise just how abhorrent your actions were."

Ron sneered, "What's it to you anyway?" he snapped.

"Hermione is my friend and you treated her like no more than an object, that's what this is to me," said Severus, "If I could, I'd hex you until you longed for your headache but I won't sink to the level you did any more. I should leave you to this mess alone but if you were anyone else in this room I would take the time to give you some advice and this is it, treat Hermione or any other woman in the same manner as you employed last night and I will far more than hex you."

A curse flew from Ron's wand but Severus didn't even flinch as his hangover-induced aim had the bolt striking the bedpost.

"You're a Death Eater and you're telling me how to treat women?"

Severus bristled but kept his temper, "I am no Death Eater," he said, turning from the redhead, "Just make sure you apologise to Hermione."

"You might have her and Harry convinced but I know what you are Snivellus," said Ron at his back, "A Death Eater and a Slytherin and it won't be too long until they realise that you're not one of us."

"I'm not the one acting the Slytherin here," said Severus at the door, "And if you want to make this a fight over our friends then so be it but I will not relent."

"I'm watching you Snape."

Severus said nothing, deciding a change of clothes could wait until the air in the room smelled healthier as he returned down the stairs to his friends.

The morning passed swiftly, Ron finally emerging but keeping to the periphery of the group, his eyes never far from Hermione's wand hand. He made sure to follow behind them all as they headed down to the main hall to say goodbye to the Quidditch professionals, Severus the first to shake Victor's hand with far more warmth than he'd shown for the entire week. His acceptance of the Bulgarian however was not foremost in his mind as he saw Ron approach Hermione with a plea for peace before offering her a sincere apology. Severus looked on as Hermione assented to the gesture though her face remained cool, her heart yet to fully accept but he knew it would. He wondered at her capacity to forgive but took comfort in it, knowing if he was ever fool enough to hurt her that she would not so easily toss him aside.

xxxx

The bell sounded through the dungeon classroom, soon accompanied by the rustle of papers and the scrape of chairs on the stone floor, almost drowning out the professor's words as he stood at the front of his class.

"Now I want that essay on my desk by Wednesday," said Slughorn, "And I want E level work from all of you."

"That's us with at least one free homework period tonight," whispered Severus to the girl beside him.

"Just because he expects E level work doesn't mean you shouldn't strive for an O," said Hermione.

"I love it when you talk academic," said Severus pressing a kiss to her neck as he bent to retrieve his book from the desk.

"Sev!" hissed Hermione, stepping away, "Someone might see."

"They're not bothered about us," he said taking her hand, "Come on woman, we can't keep Professor Page waiting."

Hermione laughed as they joined the throng of pupils spilling into the dungeon corridor, "I should never have been jealous of Minerva," she said, "Its Page I should worry about, you and Harry are besotted with her."

"No we're not," said Severus, "She's just a good teacher. Lupin aside, there's not been a competent teacher in charge of the subject for years."

Hermione smiled up at him, "In a few years time I'm sure they'll have the most brilliant professor."

Severus laughed, "Maybe," he said, "It all depends on what you want now. I won't take a position here if it means I'll be away from you every term. Albus likes all his teachers to have residence at the school."

"Perhaps I should look into teaching then," said Hermione before putting on a mock sombre face, "Do I look dark and brooding enough to be a Potions Mistress?"

"We'll have to work on it," said Severus letting her precede him up the stairs to the classroom.

The room was filled with chatter, several of the students perched on their desks rather than in their seats, an act forbidden in Page's class. Severus and Hermione pushed their way through to their seats, finding Ron and Harry sat on the desk facing theirs, Ron looking far too pleased while Harry looked glum.

"You'll find yourselves in detention if she comes in and sees you on there," said Hermione.

"No we won't," said Ron happily.

"Page is sick," said Harry unhappily, "We bumped into a couple of the seventh years and they said she's going to be off for the week. They said they found reading set on the board but so far nothing has appeared for us."

Hermione smiled, "Well we have been doing a lot of practical recently, it would be good to catch up on some reading."

Ron snorted ineloquently but to everyone's surprise Severus laughed at the sound.

"For once Weasley, I am inclined to agree with you," he said.

Hermione poked him, "You oh great and former teacher are meant to be setting an example," she said.

"You recognise the former there, dearest," he said, "Books are wonderful things before you begin your lecture madam but I have yet to meet a dark wizard who could be defeated by throwing books at him."

Hermione scowled but still flicked her wand to deflect the book Ron had thrown at Severus before Harry thumped the redhead with a hiss to behave. Severus paid the gesture no mind, taking his seat next to Hermione and joining the wait for their substitute teacher. Soon Harry and Ron had left them to join Seamus and Dean and several of the Hufflepuff boys, a heated debate over the latest Quidditch League scores flaring up.

"Do you think anyone is coming to take the class?" she said, leaning into Severus' side as she saw him scribbling alterations to a diagram in his book, increasing the potency of the already powerful defensive spell.

"It's unlike Dumbledore to be lax with cover but then he no longer has me to throw in when your professors fail to attend class."

Hermione giggled, "I'm surprised the place hasn't fallen apart," she said before she choked back her surprise as she felt his warm hand against her leg, "Sev?"

"No one can see," he said, tracing patterns over the material of her tights, "Its hell not being able to go near you."

Hermione maintained the façade of studying his book, "We have to be careful no one sees," she said, "I swear there never used to be so many people in Gryffindor."

Severus laughed, tracing the hem of her skirt but venturing no further, "I've never been so desperate for the summer, away from here and alone with you," he said, "We could chance the library at break."

"We'd give Madam Pince a heart attack," she said, her head coming to rest on his shoulder before she remembered where she was and returned to studying his book, "Its Hogsmeade again in two weeks, we could sneak off then."

"Its only a small village," said Severus.

"People still keep away from the Shrieking Shack."

"Romantic," said Severus.

Hermione reached under the table, covering his hand with her own, "At least we'd be alone."

Severus turned his hand, lacing his fingers with hers, "Then we'll make the best of it," he said releasing her hand as the door opened at the back of the room.

The class fell silent at the sight of Filch, his expression grim as he regarded them.

"The Headmaster says to tell you this lesson is cancelled for today," he said, "Personally I have had you dredging the lake but he says you are to go to the hall for a homework session."

The class was soon a cacophony of movement as the students filed out, Harry and Ron returning to collect their bags, the redhead entirely too cheerful at the early break. Harry on the other hand looked far paler than he had when they'd arrived. Severus said nothing as they headed to the door but took hold of Harry's arm, holding him back but making sure no one noticed as the crowds slowly outstripped them.

"What's wrong?" said Severus seeing the stubborn glint in the eyes of the boy before him but he soon relented.

"My scar," said Harry, "It feels strange."

"When did it come on?" said Severus.

"In class, we were just talking and it started to hurt."

Severus frowned, "You should go to Dumbledore," he said, "He'd want to know if its bothering you. Curse scars can be tricky things."

Harry nodded as he watched Severus' hand travel unbidden to his back where Lucius had done some of his worst damage.

"I'm meant to see him this week," said Harry, "I'll talk to him then. Don't worry about me."

"Not happening," said Severus as they caught the rest of the group on the stairs to the hall, no one save Hermione seeming to have noticed their absence, Ron too engrossed in his Quidditch talk. She shot Severus a questioning look but he shook his head with a smile, dispelling the worry in her gaze. She fell into step beside him, slipping her hand into his, the gesture as familiar to them as any but filled with more meaning now they were assured of their feelings.

"Library?" Severus whispered, no one save Hermione hearing him.

"As soon as everyone is on break," she said, "We don't want to stumble into a class research session."

"Cruel wench," muttered Severus, "Will you even allow me to kiss you when we're alone?"

Hermione blushed prettily, "I'll consider it."

"Tease," said Severus as they stepped into the hall, the class splitting to their respective tables. Severus shot a cautious look towards the Slytherin table but Malfoy and his followers for once seemed unconcerned by their Gryffindor classmates.

The remains of their lesson passed in quiet conversation over their books, Filch watching over them like an unamused gargoyle. Severus was glad his friendship with Hermione had always been openly affectionate, no-one caring as they sat side by side, hands joined as they worked together on the reams of homework that Slughorn had given them, Severus' well annotated Potions book the source of most of their research.

They neither of them paid any mind to the titters of laughter than rippled through the hall as students began to filter in from the finishing lessons, used to the teasing that passed between the students whenever they were all gathered in one place. Severus closed his book and nudged the girl beside him in action, the pair of them rising to make their excuses for heading to the library. Before they could say anything to any of their nearby friends however the laughter in the hall grew louder but one voice rang out in upset above it all.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone," came the distraught Scottish tones.

Severus and Hermione both looked up as Minerva cried out, seeing her shove George from her path before she fled the hall in a flash of auburn hair and a swirl of robes. Hermione quickly dropped Severus; hand.

"You'd better get after her," she said, "I'll find out what's happened and calm down what I can here."

Severus nodded before he took off after the crying girl, brotherly concern ensuring he bashed into George in his haste, not pausing to hear any explanation. He was grateful for longer legs as Minerva had a fair head start, already absent from view as he left the hall. He laid his wand across his palm and closed his eyes.

"Minerva," he commanded, "Point me."

The wand spun before pointing to the main doors. Severus shook his head as he followed her outside, gratefully not having to go as far to find her as he had Hermione. He stepped beneath the stone arch where she leant, her hair obscuring her face but not the sound of her sobs.

"I seem to do nothing but chase crying girls into the grounds these days," he said.

Minerva laughed weakly, "You'll get yourself a reputation."

"Let the little people talk if they have nothing better to do," he said, tucking a finger beneath her chin to raise her head, "Any gossip will die down in a few days."

Minerva shook her head, "This won't die down Severus," she said, "He told Fred and then he told all the boys in their dormitory. It's all over the school and half of it isn't true, we didn't… I taught his mother for Merlin's sake, whatever will she say?"

Severus wiped away the tear tracks from her cheeks, "She will no doubt be more angry at the fact that her son foolishly risked the good favour of one of the prettiest and cleverest witches in the school."

"I was such a fool," said Minerva, taking no comfort from his words, "He promised me he would keep it a secret."

"And he should have kept his word," said Severus, "If you want I will quite gladly hex him to his graduation but if you really care about him…"

Minerva laughed weakly, "A Slytherin preaching forgiveness?"

"I know the pain idiocy can bring," said Severus, "And he is the least aggravating of the Weasley boys."

Minerva sighed, "Everyone's going to be talking about me," she said weakly, "I didn't even get talked about when I was first a teenager."

Severus hugged her, "Well take it from someone who knows," he said, "It…"

"Min?"

They both looked up to see George stood in the courtyard, looking far more nervous than any sixth year should in front of those a year younger, Hermione at his back, clearly the force that had driven him out.

Severus stepped back from his friend, "Its your choice Minerva," he said, "I'll stay if you want me to."

Minerva looked between the two boys before she spoke, "I'll be fine," she said, "I'll see you in Herbology."

Severus left her side, taking hold of George's arm as he passed him, "Make her cry again and you answer to me, understand?" he said.

George swallowed hard and nodded, quickly averting his eyes from Severus' black eyes. Severus roughly let go of his arm, unperturbed by Hermione's reproachful stare as he laid a hand on her back to guide her back to the castle.

"Threats Severus?" she said, dragging him away from the main doors as he stopped to listen to the conversation in the courtyard.

"He made her cry," he said, "I couldn't just stand by."

Hermione couldn't suppress the small smile at his words, "You really do take this brother thing seriously don't you?" she said, "He was an idiot to let it get out, I was only moments behind you and it had gone through the hall like wildfire. I'm glad we don't have that kind of publicity."

"Me too," said Severus, giving her a wicked smile before tugging her behind a large stone statue, out of view from anyone who might pass by and wove a muffliato over them, "And the secrecy makes it so much fun."

Hermione went to his arms with little protest, his lips swiftly finding hers. She was glad of his embrace and the wall at her back as her balance faltered under his attentions, feeling him smile against her lips as he lifted her, her hands resting on his shoulders to support herself while he took most of her weight.

"Going somewhere?" he said, his lips millimetres from hers.

"Nowhere," said Hermione, a thrill passing through her at the intimacy of their position, "Severus…"

"Hush," he said softly, kissing her, "How have I got through the day without that?"

Hermione said nothing, tugging him back to her, familiarising herself once more with the kiss she had been too often denied throughout the day. She knotted her fingers into his silky black hair as he trailed his lips from hers to her throat, smiling as she shivered around him.

"You're beautiful," he said against her ear, "My Hermione."

Much as Hermione did not want to leave the warmth of his arms she could sense the charm around them fading as Severus' concentration focused more on her and failed to maintain it.

"Sweetheart," she said softly, "The charm's fading, we need to go."

Severus pulled back from her, setting her back on her feet but keeping her close as he stroked her wild hair, "Hogsmeade is too far away," he said.

"I know," said Hermione, "I love you."

Severus smiled brightly, "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of hearing that," he said, "Please don't ever tire of saying it."

"I won't," said Hermione, "And I'm not going to care what people say about us when we can finally tell them. I don't care it they think this is wrong because you were my teacher, all that matters is what we think."

"The brightest witch of our age," said Severus, kissing her before he took her hand, "Come on then, before Harry sends a search party out after us."

Hermione drew him into a final kiss before she let him lead her from their hiding place, knowing they would be seeking many more concealments of the same nature over the coming weeks. They entered the hall and stopped in surprise at the sight that greeted them; Minerva and George sat defiantly side by side, her hand entwined with his as they ignored the censure of their peers.

xxxx

A week had soon passed by and true to Severus' prediction the rumours surrounding Minerva and George had died as soon as the student population found something else to fixate on. There had been no howlers from Molly Weasley but Minerva had been summoned to Dumbledore's office the evening after the news broke, begging a reluctant Severus along with her for support.

The old wizard gave neither approval nor condemnation to the affair, confirming to them that they were considered students in every way and therefore as entitled as any to carry on a discreet relationship with another amongst their peers. The subsequent _talk_ however had Severus wishing he had remained in the Common Room, the both of them relieved when they were finally dismissed from the headmaster's presence.

With more luck than judgement Severus and Hermione had avoided their own relationship being revealed, the pair risking stolen moments together when they could, ever mindful of discovery. Those of their friends who knew provided ample cover but they still longed for the added freedom a Hogsmeade trip would bring.

Monday morning Potions was the usual mix of disaster and triumph, Slughorn taking them through a complicated potion that dismayed most of the class but came as a welcome challenge o Hermione and Severus. They finished half an hour ahead of their peers and Slughorn had instructed them to read up on the antidote to their successful potion after his usual effusions on their talents, leaving him free to assist their less able classmates.

Hermione glanced now and then at the boy beside her, used to him reaching across to her whenever they were unnoticed but finding him far too engrossed in his potions book to have any attention left for her. He'd long since abandoned reading about the simple antidote and had moved on the early NEWT level potions at the back of his book, his writing small and neat as he improved on the methods. She had just given up hope of catching his attention and turned back to her own reading when she heard him stifle a gasp and looked over to see him rip out the page he had been writing on, covering the sound with a cough. Before she could question him he had pulled out his wand and wordlessly reduced the paper to ashes.

"What are you…?"

"Sshh!" he hissed, sweeping the ashes into a piece of scrap parchment before screwing it up and tossing it into his bag, "I'll tell you later."

"Sev?"

"Later," he said, ducking back behind his book as Slughorn glanced their way.

Hermione didn't press him further but shifted nervously in her seat as she waited for the bell to end the lesson, her concentration too shot even to allow her to read. Severus, clearly sensing her discomfort, reached for his quill, etching a smiling face on the margin of the essay he had received back at the start of the class. Hermione swiftly stifled her giggle, wondering at the number of times he'd stood before the class he now sat with and taken house point after house point from those who dared pass notes in his class. She wondered if he would be the same in several years time when he took up the mantle of Dark Arts professor or if his years spent in a happier youth would leave him kinder to his students. She found herself hoping he would be little altered, knowing how wonderfully challenged she had always felt by her acerbic master.

The bell finally sounded and she collected up her books swiftly, grabbing Severus' hand before they could be separated by the crowd.

"What was that back there?" she said as they entered the corridor.

Severus quickly cast a muffliato over them, the spell near overused by the pair of them in the quest for secrecy, tugging her in closer to his side so he could whisper.

"I worked it out," he said, "I didn't intend to but I found the answer."

"What answer?" said Hermione.

"A cure," said Severus, "For Min and I."

"A cure?" cried Hermione, glad for the charm he had woven around them, "But…but you burned it."

"I had to," said Severus, "I couldn't…if anyone found it they would use it and chance us back. Cruel as it is not to give Minerva a choice I can't let them separate you and me. Our relationship would be forgiven and I love you too much to let that happen."

"Oh Sev," said Hermione, tears pricking her eyes at his loyalty to her, "You can't just stay this way for me."

"I don't ever want to change back Hermione," said Severus, "There's every chance my mark could come back and this is my opportunity to do things right. Besides, what would you want with a man twenty years your senior?"

Hermione squeezed him arm, "I'm already with a man twenty years my senior," she said, "He just looks bloody good on it but I know people would talk and it's your choice. I don't want them to make you leave me either or for you to have to face _him _again."

Severus smiled down at her and lifted the charm, no one nearby seeming to notice the difference. They were both silent as they followed the throng into the Dark Arts classroom. Page stood on the dais, far paler than she had been, accentuated by the long sleeved dark blue coat she wore. The class swiftly took their seats, Page waiting until they'd settled before she spoke.

"We have been neglectful of our theory of late and with exams fast approaching it is time to redress the balance," she said, "Please turn to page three hundred in your text books."

"Grindylows?" whispered Hermione, "We studied those in third year."

"They're not even touched on in OWL exams either," said Severus.

"Then why…?"

"Is there something you'd like to add Miss Granger?" said Page.

"No professor," said Hermione quickly as she felt a hand grip her leg in warning beneath the table, Severus clearly believing she was in a better place not to argue.

"Then I suggest you pay attention," she said, "Five points from Gryffindor."

A groan audibly went through the room and Page bristled, "Any more noise and it'll be another ten, per house," she said to them all, "You will read in silence for the rest of the class, I expect to see you making notes and there will be a test. Failure will not be tolerated and will result in detention."

Severus kept his book raised but secretly watched the professor at the front of the class, her left arm held tentatively at her side as though it was causing her great pain. She appeared reluctant to use it, awkwardly picking things up with only her right hand. Severus had watched the same act many times and performed it himself once, unable to forget the pain he had endured for several weeks. He drew his wand from his pocket slowly, keeping it hidden beneath his robes, flicking it towards the boy sat at the desk in front of him with a silent spell.

Harry started but kept hold of his book as Severus' familiar small handwriting replaced the text on the page.

_Harry. Severus. Whatever you do, don't react, just read…ok?_

Severus saw the boy nod minutely and know he had his attention.

Page is acting rather strangely don't you think? I think I know why but I need to test the theory. I need you to help me.

Harry nodded again, clearly resisting the urge to turn and question him.

When she walks past, you need to trip her, blame your bag strap or something. Don't do anything else. Explain later.

Severus ended the charm as Page began to pace the classroom, peering over people's work in a way that even intimidated those who had been unfazed in his own Potions classes. Harry's book returned to its true form and they both played at working, both surreptitiously watching their once favourite teacher. It seemed an age until she came to them, pausing by Harry who feigned deep concentration until she'd passed him by. Severus saw him flick his wand as Page stumbled, tripped enough for her to be unable to break her own fall. Severus was soon on his feet, steadying her but making sure to take a particularly firm hold of her left forearm. She hissed in pain, yanking her arm from his grip.

Severus was glad he'd inherited his mother's flint black eyes as he feigned innocence in his stare, "Are you alright professor?"

"I'm sorry professor," said Harry behind, "I think you tripped on my bag."

Page glared at them both, "Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness Mister Potter," she said before turning back to Severus, "And another ten for being out of your seat without permission."

Severus scowled darkly as he sat back down in his chair but his expression grew more concerned than put out as he thought on his discovery. The class remained wisely silent through the remains of the lesson, including the test Page delivered at the end, Severus answering without needing much thought, leaving him free to better fathom out the situation he and his friends were now in. Finally the bell sounded and the class quickly gathered their things in silence, only breaking into scattered comments when they were clear of the classroom. Severus smirked as he heard several of the students complaining that Page was worse than he'd ever been but he ignored them as Harry and Ron came to his side, Hermione not far behind.

They all followed him in silence, Ron even keeping the bitter remarks as he saw Harry's face. They left the castle and went into the grounds, only coming to a pause when they were well enough away from hidden ears.

"Why are we running around the school?" said Ron, "And what was that with you two in class, losing us all those points?"

"It was worth the point loss believe me," said Severus.

"How?" said Hermione, "What was it about?"

"It proved my assumption," said Severus, "Her left arm was bothering her."

"She leapt like a cat when you touched her," said Harry, "And she treated us both like something she'd found at the bottom of a niffler cage when two weeks ago we were her favourites."

"And that means?" said Ron.

"She's taken the mark," said Severus, "She's a Death Eater."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, though her voice held little conviction, "She's an ex-auror."

Severus smiled sadly, "You'd be surprised how many of the Dark Lord's followers are," he said, "You spend enough time thinking like a dark wizard and it eats away at you."

"But Page was alright," said Ron.

"She was wonderful, as many were before her," said Severus, "But Voldemort is seductive. He can get into your head and its not long until you believe every word he utters. He takes everything you fear, everything you've lost and abuses it. I barely saved my own soul from falling completely into his grasp and that was only when I learned of his threat against Lily. Before that time though I was utterly his and I recognise the way Page looks."

Ron snorted, "Dumbledore would hardly let a Death Eater run around the school," he said before his look grew venomous, "But then again he did let you in."

Severus scowled, "I was a spy for the Order or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

Hermione spoke up before a fight could start, laying a hand on Severus' arm, "Could that be what Page is?" she said, "Perhaps Dumbledore recruited her to gain information as he couldn't use you?"

"He wouldn't have put anyone else in such a position," said Severus, "And I know Page back when she was an auror and her occulmency wouldn't have been strong enough to shield her from the Dark Lord's powers."

"Ron is right though," said Harry, "Dumbledore wouldn't let a Death Eater in the school unless she was working for the Order."

"Intelligent as our headmaster is he cannot see everything and if he sees it he can't always prevent it," said Severus, "There are at least three of the school governors with sympathies to Voldemort if not already in his service."

"Then what do we do?" said Hermione.

"We go to Dumbledore," said Severus, "And we try as we can to ensure Harry is never alone where Page might find him. She hopefully won't be foolish enough to try anything within the school but we must be cautious."

"I'm not the only one who they're interested in now," said Harry, "We should make sure you're not on your own either."

Severus shook his head, "Lucius is the only one I need fear," he said, "Voldemort won't deny him his vengeance."

"Well shouldn't we be going to Dumbledore," said Ron.

"Harry and I will go," said Severus, "Go with Hermione to the great hall, tell Minerva, George and Fred what we know but keep it discreet."

"We will," said Hermione, enmity pushed aside in the face of their joint concerns, "Come on Ron."

Ron didn't get a chance to protest as she hurried him back to the castle, leaving Harry and Severus alone. Harry waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

"You're worried," he said.

"How so?"

"You're trying to protect her," said Harry, nodding to Hermione's retreating figure.

Severus sighed, "Try as I might I don't think I can," he said, "Things just got dangerous Harry and we're on the front line."

xxxx

Harry and Severus sat silently in the headmaster's office as he paced before them but the room was far from quiet, the portraits whispering away to one another following Severus' pointed accusation. Dumbledore finally ceased his pacing and turned to face them, his expression grim.

"Are you quite sure of what you saw Severus?" he said.

"I would not accuse anyone of such an allegiance without a certainty in my mind," he said, "She is much altered in the week she has been away and the pain the mark is causing her would suggest its newness."

Dumbledore nodded, "I would agree she is altered," he said, "Though I've only spent moments with her since her return. How many people have you told of your thoughts?"

"Ron and Hermione directly," said Severus, "But I asked for them to inform Minerva and the Weasley twins also. I do not know who else has their suspicions or, in some cases, outside confirmation."

Dumbledore sighed as he sat down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Its true that the governors were particularly keen on Irina's employment; Mr Malfoy especially," he said, "I thought he was merely distancing himself from his master by supporting an auror's employment at the school."

The portraits increased their muttering until Dumbledore quelled them with a look. Harry shifted nervously in his seat, clearly feeling his lack of years as the others spoke but he still found his voice.

"She's not teaching us properly," he said, "If it comes to it we…"

Dumbledore waved a hand to quiet him, "Perhaps it is best that there is no magic in the room, spells may go awry," he said, "I'm sure you have intelligence enough between you to practice without Page's help, so long as you are careful and ensure no volatile sparring partners."

Severus smirked as Dumbledore returned his gaze to him, "I promise to behave."

"And keep your practices between those you trust," said Dumbledore, "I needn't tell you what the governors may do should they hear of you using such spells unsupervised."

"What practices sir?" said Harry, seeing the small smile quirk at the headmaster's lips.

"Quite Harry," he said, "Now you'd best return to your classmates. Severus, though I know I need not, I would request you use the judgement of your years and ensure no harm comes to your friends."

"I will sir," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled, "Be on your way then; Professor Sprout won't thank me for making you late."

The boys got to their feet with words of farewell, exiting the office as the bell sounded to signal the end of their break.

"Typical," muttered Severus.

Harry laughed, "Hermione's right, you are nearly as bad as Ron," he said as they headed down the stairs, "So what do you think about our little study group?"

"Study group?" said Severus with an amused smiled, "I like it. I always knew there was Slytherin cunning in you somewhere."

"Wouldn't surprise me either," said Harry, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin until I begged it not to. We'd have been stuck with each other."

"I think I'd have had a break down or worse by the time you'd finished your first year," said Severus, "As for our study group though, we first need to work out whose going to be in it, aside from the obvious. We should probably limit knowledge of it to those we're closest to in the planning, keep it a secret in Gryffindor."

"We'll get the twins and the girls to come to the dorm tonight, talk about it then. I want Ginny there too, she's as involved with the Order as any of us," said Harry, lowering his voice as they reached the more public areas of the castle, "Sit with me in Herbology and we'll make a list of people we might want to invite when its running."

Severus shuddered, "And face Hermione's wrath for abandoning her," he said, "No fear Potter, we'll discuss this further at lunch.

Harry laughed, "She's got you under the thumb already," he said.

"Any witch who can hex as fast as she can is worth staying on the good side of," he said, with a smile, "You seem to have taken the news of she and I rather well?"

"Shouldn't I have done?" said Harry.

"We've hardly seen eye to eye over the years," said Severus, "And I know you're protective of her."

"Hermione is older than me and she knows what she wants," he said, "I've known she's…liked you for a while now and I can see how different you are with her to everyone else. You're the only one who could match her in brains anyway and you're alright when you want to be…for a git."

Severus smiled, "You're so like your mother," he said, "Come on or Sprout will have us weeding out the tentaculars all lunchtime."

With a shudder at the thought, Harry fell into step with his friend, hurrying to the greenhouses and their waiting Herbology class.

xxxx

Severus lay back on his bed, a book in his hands as he listened to Harry and Ron bicker amicably over the chess match they were engaged in. It hadn't taken much to persuade Seamus and Dean to spend time in pursuit of Parvati and Lavender in the common room below, Severus having convinced Harry at lunch to bring Neville into the plans for the group but keeping his reasons his own. The boy in question now sat on the floor by Severus' bed, Réglisse happy to allow him near her kittens who he showed a great affection for, often assisting Severus in their care whenever Hermione couldn't. The time was fast approaching when the others were due to arrive and despite the peace of the scene there was a feeling of tension in the room, Harry and Severus both awaiting the time they could reveal their plans to their friends.

"Pornography away boys," came Fred's voice from outside the door, "The girls are right behind us."

"Ron, put Harry down," said George, entering behind his brother.

Ron grimaced, "Behave would you," he said as the two boys flopped onto his bed.

"Do you have to cause mayhem whenever you go?" said Minerva leading Hermione and Ginny into the room.

"I provide the entertainment," said George, pushing his twin off the bed to make room for her, Fred crossing to sit with Harry and Ron with a smirk at his brother's infatuation.

Ron looked less than impressed at the open affection between his brother and former house head but his scowl deepened as Hermione bypassed Neville's bed near the door to cross the room to Severus', the boy discarding his book as she climbed up onto the mattress beside him. Neville soon retreated to his own space in the room, leaving Hermione to scoop the kittens and Réglisse up onto the bed between her and Severus.

"What's this all about then?" said Hermione, making sure none of the tiny kittens could tumble from the bed.

"Its all very cloak and dagger," said Minerva, "But I'm under the assumption this is to do with Professor Page."

"She's a Death Eater," said Severus, "I have little doubt over it."

"Load of rubbish," muttered Ron, "Just because you're not her pet anymore."

"Its not rubbish Ron," said Harry, "We spoke to Dumbledore and he agrees with Severus."

Ginny paled, "Then why is she still teaching here?" she said.

"Because there is more politics in school governance than there is in the whole of the Ministry," said Minerva, "Dumbledore needs all of the Governors' approval to dismiss a teacher."

"Lucius Malfoy is a governor," said Ron, "And Goyle's dad."

Harry looked grim, "They were there in the graveyard when Voldemort…when he came back."

"What are we going to do then?" said Hermione, her hand finding its way to Severus' for comfort, "Its all well and good saying we'll never leave Harry alone with Page but all she needs do is give him detention."

"One of us could get into trouble too," said Neville, "Get detention with him."

"Page would have thought of that one," said George.

"I can cope on my own if I have to," said Harry, "Dumbledore doesn't believe she'll try anything in the school."

"If Voldemort is using her it will be for information alone," said Severus, "My job here was to observe and feed back information to him, he is fully aware that no one could apparate with Harry out of the school and if anyone is going to kill him it won't be a foot soldier."

"Comforting," said Fred, "But if you're so convinced that Page can't do any damage then why are we here?"

"Perhaps Page can't do anything to me here but she's doing plenty to us that we won't realise until we get outside," said Harry, "With Page teaching the defence class we are going to learn nothing that could help us against what's out there, against Voldemort."

"We're definitely not learning what we need for our OWLs," said Hermione.

"That's why Severus and I want to organise a group, a class where we can learn everything we need both to pass our exams and survive outside Hogwarts," said Harry, "We'll meet up, practice the defensive spells we know and learn new ones. Severus is going to teach us."

"What?" cried Ron over the positive murmurs of the rest of the group.

Severus looked just as shocked as him at Harry's words, quickly waving down the chatter in the room, "We never agreed to that."

"Well who else is going to teach us?" said Harry.

"You," said Severus, "I…perhaps if we intended to keep this between everyone gathered here I could contemplate teaching but if we want to help the others in the school it cannot be me in charge. They won't trust me Harry but they will trust you. If you need help, information beyond what you already know then I will help you as I can but you must take charge of this."

"I suggest we approach this as a democracy," said Minerva, "Have a vote."

Severus shook his head, "Min, no," he said firmly, "This is not open for negotiation, I can't teach them, they'd never trust me."

"But you have teaching experience," said Hermione, "And no offence to Harry but you are far beyond any of us in your knowledge in the subject. If anyone can teach us how to fight a dark wizard then surely its someone who…"

"Is one," said Ron.

"Has been one," said Hermione shooting a venomous glance across the room.

Severus lowered his gaze to the bed, "I appreciate your belief," he said, "But let me be the silent partner in all this. Please, all of you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry waved her down, Severus tightening his grip on her hand in a silent plea and she fell quiet. Harry got to his feet, pacing back and forth.

"If I am going to teach then I'm going to need students," he said.

"And a venue," said Minerva, "We can't be flinging spells around the Common Room."

"We could use the shrieking shack," said Ginny.

"It would be impossible to get us all in there even on Hogsmeade weekends," said Harry, "Besides, I think Severus has had enough of being stunned in there."

"Just slightly," said Severus, "Min and Neville, do you think you can find us somewhere to practice?"

"Don't tell me you two have already worked out jobs for everyone," said George.

"It kept us out of mischief at lunch," said Severus, "We need you and Fred to start working on some subtle distractions if anyone stumbles on our practices."

"Notice the word subtle there," said Minerva, looking at the boy beside her.

"I'm always subtle," said George.

"Make sure you are," said Harry, "We can't have anyone getting too suspicious, especially anyone in Slytherin."

"Keep it Ron," said Fred before his younger brother could speak up.

"We should take an oath," said Ginny, "Promise not to reveal anything."

Harry shook his head, "Severus and I talked about that and oaths and bargains only create fear. If we do this we want everyone to come to it of their own free will. We'll only recruit people who we trust, who we know won't give us away," he said, "If you and Hermione will work on the girls, Ron and I will try and recruit the boys."

"And what's _he _going to do while we're running around doing all the work," said Ron pointing to Severus who appeared more interested in keeping the kittens from falling off the bed.

"Lesson plans, keeping an eye on Page, making sure you lot don't kill yourselves," he said ticking each off a finger, "Need I go on?"

Ron looked set to protest but Harry cut him off, knowing how close the hexes were to flying as they stared daggers at one another.

"We should meet up again tomorrow, see what we've managed to come up with," he said, "We can't do a lot until we have a venue though."

Minerva laughed, "No pressure there then," she said, "We've got our work cut out for us Neville."

Neville shifted nervously in his seat, "I'll do my best," he said.

Fred clapped his hands, a gleeful smile on his face, "No time like the present hey George?"

His twin got to his feet, dropping a shy kiss on Minerva's cheek, "No time indeed," he said, "Come on Gin, we need a guinea pig."

"You're not testing anything on me," she protested.

Minerva caught his look and rolled her eyes, "Alright then," she said, "But I'm not going alone."

Ginny groaned as Minerva dragged her to her feet and towards the door, following Fred and George out of the room. Neville got to his feet, hovering for a moment before he followed, looking nervously between Ron and Severus as the tensions still simmered near the surface. Ron returned to the abandoned chess set, looking up to where Harry slumped back on his own bed.

"We finishing off here?" he said.

Harry shook his head, "Not now," he said, "We'll finish up in the morning."

Ron slammed one of the pieces down and got to his feet, "Fine," he said, "I'll leave you and the _professor_ to discuss your little club."

"Ignore him Harry," said Hermione trying to stop one of the kittens from clawing a hole in her top as she got to the floor and set them back in their basket with Réglisse.

Ron stood by the door before he realised he wasn't going to get a reaction and huffed out of sight. Hermione continued to place the kittens back in their basket as they tried to scramble out every time she let them loose but she kept raising her eyes to Severus on the bed, seeing him wishing as she was that Harry would follow the others' example. It didn't take them long to realise that Harry knew exactly what was in their heads, picking up a History of Magic book and pretending to read.

"Harry," said Severus, trying to hide his amusement, "Do us a favour mate, get lost."

Harry laughed, tossing his book onto his bed and getting to his feet, "I know when I'm not wanted," he said heading to the door, "I'm not going to be on guard duty though so bad luck if someone walks in on…whatever it is you intend to do."

Hermione blushed crimson as Severus pitched a pillow at his friend.

"Away with you Potter," he said, "And close the door."

Harry's laugh was the last thing they heard before the lock clicked shut, leaving them alone. Severus shifted on the bed, laying on his stomach as Hermione remained on the floor. He trailed his fingers up her neck and into her hair, a laugh escaping him as she failed to look at him.

"You're not embarrassed are you?" he said, noticing the pink staining her cheeks.

"Merlin knows what he thinks we're up to now," she said, "Sev, I…"

She trailed off, coherent thought fleeing her as his lips found the pulse point in her throat, brushing against it gently.

"Who cares what he thinks," he said in her ear, "There's not many he can tell and what matters most is that I've finally got you on your own."

Hermione reached up to stroke his fine, black hair, "Well when you put it like that…"

"Come here then," he said, tugging her up on to the bed until they were laid facing each other, side by side.

His lips swiftly found hers, his hands at her waist, tugging her closer until she was pressed flush against him. Hermione pushed her fingers into his hair, stroking the silky strands as she submitted to his kiss. She drew her leg up onto his, his hand running the length from knee to hip and she couldn't help the delighted shiver that passed through her. She moaned softly as his tongue probed gently at her lips, willingly opening for him as she lay back against the bed. His body settled over her, his weight comforting against her as she wrapped her arms around him.

She arched instinctively into him as his lips dropped to her neck but paused as she felt an unfamiliar stirring against her thigh. She was far from ignorant of biology, immediately knowing what she felt even without Severus' sudden attempt to pull away from her. She tightened her arms, stilling him as his head dropped onto her shoulder in mortification.

"Are you…?"

"I'm sorry," he said, embarrassment clear in his voice even if she couldn't see his face.

Hermione laughed softly as she stroked his hair, "Its alright," she said, "Its…natural."

"Its humiliating," he said, "I'm not some…"

"Teenager?" said Hermione, "You are a teenager sweetheart."

Severus slowly relaxed against her, "You're not angry."

She moved beneath him, wondering if he could feel the flutter of her heart against his chest as the evidence of his desire pressed hard against her once more, "Of course not," she said, "Its flattering, knowing I can…have such an effect on you."

Severus pressed his lips to her neck, "Darling you have no idea how much of an effect you have on me," he said, a shiver passing through him as she pressed up against him once more, "Its torture and its too soon."

Hermione loosened her arms as he rolled off her, turning on her side to face him, "Its alright Severus," she said, her hand ghosting over the lingering colour of his cheek, "Its not like I haven't thought about us…you know."

"Me too," he said, "But this is hardly the place."

"We don't exactly have many options," said Hermione, "And much as I agree its too soon now, I don't want to wait until the summer."

Severus kissed her, stroking her hair, "I want it to be right, not in some rickety little bed with the chance of any manner of dunderhead barrelling without even a by your leave," he said, smiling as she giggled.

"I think even Harry's acceptance of our relationship would be tested if he caught us like that," she said, "But I'm serious about not wanting to wait too long. Our lives could be too short for what ifs and I know I'm ready for this, for us."

Severus was silent, rolling on to his back but tugging her with him so she was curled at his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. She curled a hand around his neck, her thumb rubbing slowly against the soft skin beneath his chin, knowing from his silence that he was trying to find the right words.

"Hermione," he said finally, "Will I…will it be your first?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "When I was with Viktor I was underage and since I've been sixteen, well there's only been one boy in my head since then. You…it…it won't be a problem will it? You don't mind that I won't know…"

"Mind?" said Severus, "Why would I mind? The fact that you could think me of all people worthy of your virginity is beyond anything."

Hermione giggled and he shifted so he could see her face, frowning down at her.

"What did I say?" he said.

She kissed him, "Nothing," she said, "It was beautiful but it shows your age, no other boy would care about such a thing. It just reminds me that I'm laying in bed, talking about sex with my old Potions Master."

Severus' frown deepened, "Kill the mood."

Hermione smiled, "I like the idea," she said, "You don't still have your robes do you?"

"Why you kinky little…" he said, before he kissed her, "Hermione Granger I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

Hermione giggled, "I always knew you were a deviant," she teased, softening as he continued to press tiny kisses around her lips before capturing them once more. When he released her, she rubbed her nose softly against his, "How's your…predicament?"

Severus smiled wryly, "It was fading until your little statement about robes," he said, "You're a wicked woman, Panda Bear."

"I'm sorry love," she said before she sighed, "I should probably go."

"Don't you trust me?" said Severus, though his voice rung with the tease.

"Of course I do," she said, "But its not fair if I stay. I don't think I can keep away from you."

"Perhaps you're right," said Severus, "I don't think I'll be content with merely sharing our homework tonight."

Hermione kissed him, "I'll go downstairs for a while, join me later?" she said.

"I will," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, slipping off the bed, "Don't be long."

Severus watched her go; longing to call her back but knowing it would test their resolve to a limit they would need a miracle not to breach.

"Panda," he called before she disappeared around the door.

"Yes?"

"They're at the bottom of my trunk," said Severus, smiling at the pretty frown of confusion on her face, "My teaching robes."

Hermione blushed, "I'll keep that in mind," she said, "See you downstairs."

Severus watched her go; rolling onto his back to stare up at the canopy and smiling at the twist his life had taken. Much as the threat of Page worried him he was more than content both in the ability and the loyalty of his friends, feeling far safer than he had in many years in the pinnacle of Gryffindor tower.


	10. Gryffindor

_**A/N: My apologies for the long, long delay in posting this chapter. Silly season + writer's block + far too much good TV over Xmas means I've had little time to write but to make up for it I've given you an extra long chapter. And I mean extra long.**_

_**I've kept this rated as T but would advise younger readers to proceed with caution, nothing explicit but worth the guidance.**_

_**As always I own nothing and thank you to my wonderful beta who has worked so hard with me on this tonight.**_

**Gryffindor**

"_So who are we fighting for? Gryffindor! Give it all for red and gold. And who are we fighting for? Gryffindor! This is battle, this is war. So who are we fighting for? Gryffindor! We're a force you can't ignore. And who we fighting for? Gryffindor! This is battle, this is war!"- Gryffindor Rally Cry, Ministry of Magic._

Lunch time was its usual ruckus in the Great Hall, made all the louder by the fact that the rain kept everyone indoors. Students lined the food laden tables, eating and chatting happily in the freedom from lessons that the hour brought. One group however looked less than cheerful as they sat in the midst of the Gryffindor table, their moods having been fixed five minutes into their first lesson of the morning. One however seemed to revel in their misery, crossing from his own house table to confront them all.

"Looks like the house cup will be ours this year Potter," said Draco, "I can't believe you lot managed to lose fifty points in one lesson."

"Shut up Malfoy," said Harry, "Don't you have a rock to crawl back under?"

"I'll make sure they fly plenty of Slytherin flags over this table when we win," sneered the blond.

"Never going to happen," came Severus' voice from behind an open copy of the Daily Prophet, "We're still way ahead of you in the Quidditch scores."

Draco's hand twitched by his pocket, clearly contemplating drawing his wand before he realised he was outnumbered. Severus flicked down the corner of his paper to better see the boy, a wicked smirk clear in his voice even if it couldn't be seen, "Bye bye Draco," he said smoothly.

"This isn't over," snapped Draco, spinning on his heel and returning to his own side of the room.

"Waste of oxygen," muttered Severus darkly, disappearing back behind his paper as silence descended once more on the group.

Hermione threaded her arm through his, resting her chin on his shoulder as she read alongside him, "Anything good?"

"Not really," he said, "Voldemort's on the move though."

"How so?" said Harry across the table.

Severus laid the paper out between them, "Disappearances, petty crimes, people suddenly changing jobs and moving out of the public eye," he said, "They're mainly blaming Padfoot of course but I recognise the pattern."

"Upset you're missing out on the fun?" said Ron.

"Shut up Weasley," said Severus before turning back to the paper, "He's recruiting, its obvious, starting small and building up so he doesn't draw too much attention to himself."

"How many will he recruit?" said Harry, scanning to articles Severus had pointed to.

"At his height of power, five thousand bore the mark that I knew of and there were many others with sympathies," said Severus, "We were not just some band of old warlocks cackling over the dark arts as most mothers would have told their children; we were as organised as any Muggle terrorist unit with feeders, suppliers, runners, the works. Voldemort knows where to infiltrate, who to bring into his power. He will work his way up until he has the Minister himself in his claws."

"Cheerful thought," said Fred, the rest of the band having drawn in close to them.

"Is there anything that can stop him?" said Ginny.

"The hope that the Order gets to people first," said Minerva, "Dumbledore will be recruiting twice as hard."

"With little reward to offer those who might otherwise be swayed to the dark," said Severus sadly, "To those with any malcontent, Voldemort is attractive."

"Is there any hope at all then?" said Hermione.

Severus pushed up his sleeve to reveal his pale forearm, "Even those who are lost may return," he said, "There's hope."

"There won't be though, if we don't find somewhere to practice," said Harry, "Is there anywhere we haven't tried?"

"We've been looking for a week," said Minerva, "I've found rooms I didn't even know existed in the school but none of them are suitable."

"Perhaps we should give it a rest for a bit," said Ginny, "Poor Neville hasn't even come to lunch because he's so desperate to find somewhere."

"Voldemort won't be giving it a rest," snapped Severus before he sighed sadly, "Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Too bloody right," said Ron.

"Its alright," said Ginny, "We're all frustrated."

"Years of teaching between us and neither of us…" began Minerva before Neville's voice cut her off.

"I found it! I found it!" he cried, stumbling over his own feet to get to them, "I found a room where we can…"

"_Silencio!_" said Severus with a raise of his wand, Neville falling silent as Hermione elbowed the boy beside her, "Would you have rathered I'd hit him?"

"You're insufferable," she said as Minerva led Neville to a chair, the boy unable to utter a sound, "Take it off him Severus."

"Do you promise to keep your voice down?" said Severus.

Neville nodded pitifully as the others all gathered around him, waiting for the rest of the room to lose interest in them before Severus lifted the spell.

"What did you find Neville?" said Minerva kindly.

"A room, a big one," he said, "The door appeared out of nowhere."

The rest of the group looked on in bemusement as first Minerva and then Severus began to laugh.

"Are you going to share the joke?" said Harry.

"Min and I are clearly getting old," said Severus.

"Or young," said the witch, "We should have thought of it earlier."

"Neville's found the Room of Requirement," said Severus as he noticed the blank faces of everyone around him.

"The Come and Go room?" said Hermione, brightening, "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"What a surprise," said Harry, good naturedly, "So what does the room do?"

"It comes and it goes by the sound of it," said George.

"Behave yourself," said Minerva, earning a cheeky grin from the redhead, "The Room of Requirement comes when its needed, fully prepared for what the user needs."

"But how are we going to find it again if it…goes?" said Fred.

"The room likes to make connections with the people it helps," said Severus, "Neville should be able to find it again whenever we need it."

"We should go and have a look now," said Harry, "See what we have to work with."

The bell was predictable as soon as they all neared the door to the Great Hall, even Minerva taking the sound with little grace though Harry and Severus were the most creative with the curses.

"Guess its after lessons then," said Harry, "Everyone back here at four, we can practice before dinner."

Everyone muttered their affirmatives, those outside of the fifth year wandering off to their own classes as Harry took the lead on the way to charms.

"Do you think you'll have a few things for us to practice when we get there Severus?" said Harry.

"Yes drill sergeant," said Severus to the amusement of those with any muggle blood, "But don't expect fireworks too soon, I want to make sure everyone is up to speed on the basics first."

"The basics are dull," groaned Ron.

"You can't do anything without a good grounding Ron," said Hermione.

"And it was a simple stunning spell that saved Severus' life at Christmas," said Minerva.

"Thank you for the reminder dear," said Severus, his hand finding its place against his back as it did whenever the attack was mentioned.

Harry knocked on the charms classroom door and pushed it open when no one answered, "Battle scars," he said.

"Not how I like to think of them," said Severus, following Hermione to one of the higher benches, the others choosing seats where they'd be less likely to get picked on by Flitwick.

He was glad for the baggy school robes as Hermione's hand slid between the velvet and his shirt, dragging a nail slowly up and down his spine.

"You'll have to let me kiss them better," she whispered in his ear.

"Is that a promise?" he said as she flattened her hand against him, the warmth of her hand leeching through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"Meet me downstairs, tonight, after lights out," she said, "I miss you."

Severus understood her meaning despite seeing her every day, "I miss you too P.B.," he said, barely suppressing a moan of loss as their classmates filed in and she removed her hand from its gentle stroking.

As a rarity for their lessons, Flitwick soon had them working hard and entertained as they practiced disillusionment charms on one another, many of those rendered invisible playing tricks on those who were not. Only Minerva and Harry noticed the two sat quietly in the highest corner, a smile of knowing passing between them as Hermione seemed to sit perfectly still and silent amongst the hilarity. Her partner however seemed absent, his presence given away only on the occasions when her hair moved back from her neck, seemingly of its own volition.

As the bell sounded there was the usual dash to the doors, everyone keen to get to the freedom of the evening and no one paid any mind to the small group of Gryffindors or the three they picked up at the Great Hall as they headed up to the higher corridors of the school. They found the Room of Requirement to far exceed their needs, even Severus impressed by its chosen transformation to accommodate them. The ensuing lesson proved more of a test of the room's capabilities, Harry and Severus soon surpassing the rest of them as they tried to better the room. Finally content that they could safely hold their classes in there, Harry set them all to find pupils they could trust not to reveal their secret.

Two days saw them back in the room, a host of trusted Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs with them. Harry proved a competent teacher after his initial nerves, the students learning as much with him at the helm as any other teacher. Severus was sure to keep to the sidelines, stepping in only when any practices grew too dangerous and then usually only to direct either Hermione or Harry to the problem. Much as he wished he could be more involved he knew he had far to go in winning the trust of the other students, only Luna happy to speak to him whenever they were waiting for everyone to arrive.

Despite his sideline seat in their clandestine group he was happy in his situation amongst his friends, excelling in class and spending his free time in their company, enjoying most the quiet moments he caught alone with Hermione, the night often finding them in the common room after dark. As the weeks passed by though he noticed a change in some of his classmates, conversations falling silent whenever he passed by. He paid it little mind, content with his firm friendships with Hermione, Minerva, Harry and the majority of the Weasley clan. His only true worry came with Harry's recurring nightmares, often woken in the night to his stifled cries. Much as Severus begged him to inform Dumbledore, Harry stubbornly refused, calling on the favour of keeping his secret as the price for keeping his own. Severus did all he could to help without causing Dumbledore any suspicion often sitting awake until he was sure Harry was in too deep a sleep to be plagued by visions.

The lack of rest soon began to manifest itself in the day, more often than not finding himself shaken roughly from his bed by Harry or Neville when he overslept or his patience even shorter with Ron's barbs, barely keeping the hexes at bay. After a particularly restless night, he found his concentration in Binns' class waning even farther than usual, Hermione having twice to nudge him awake when she'd found her shoulder promoted to a pillow.

"Are you coming down with something sweetheart?" she said quietly, touching a hand to his forehead as the bell signalled the end of the class.

"I'm fine," said Severus, "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why don't you go and lie down for an hour or so before dinner," she said, "Harry can handle the study group."

"I'll be fine," said Severus as they headed to the door, those of their study group heading off in different directions in the hope of misdirecting the ever watchful Slytherins, "I'll probably turn in right after dinner if I can."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you have some dreamless sleep if you need it," said Hermione, "You look so tired sweetheart."

Severus smiled at the common endearment, "There's no need to fuss," he said, "I promise you I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Stubborn ass," said Hermione fondly, taking his hand, "Its my job to fuss over you, you know?"

Severus tugged her closer, "No dear, its your job to be my beautiful know-it-all Panda Bear intent on teasing me with a skirt at least an inch shorter than you usually wear."

"You noticed?" said Hermione with a coy smile.

"I've spent the day wishing it was warm enough for you to forgo your stockings," said Severus, "I…damn…"

"Indeed?" giggled Hermione, earning herself an amused scowl from the boy beside her.

"I left that damn book on Seventeenth Century Goblin Suppression on my desk," he said, "We need it for the essay."

"You can use mine," said Hermione.

"We'll only end up quarrelling over what page we want open," he said, "Tell Harry to start without me."

"Be quick," she called after him as he turned back down the corridor.

It didn't take him long to return to the classroom and grab the offending book, cursing his own forgetfulness as he left, stuffing the book into his bag. He looked up just in time to prevent himself crashing into an equally distracted Professor Page as he left the room. At first she looked set to apologise but then she recognised him and scowled.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Severus bristled, "Change the record," he muttered as he strode passed her.

He had expected a stern word or more points taken but the wand at his throat as he found himself forcibly pushed against the wall came from nowhere.

"You forget to whom you speak, boy," said Page, pressing her wand tighter into his neck.

"Hardly fitting for a teacher to threaten a pupil, _professor_," said Severus, knowing to reach for his own wand would be foolish.

"Some things are beyond the rules of this school, Snape," she said, "I know what you've been saying about me, your little theories."

"I think we both know its more than a theory," said Severus, "I know a dark witch when I see one."

"Do you now?"

"You have no one fooled, Irina."

The witch sneered, tightening her grip on the front of his robes, "You should learn a little more respect," she said, "You're marked, child."

Severus tried to more back from the pressure on his throat, "If you were allowed to kill me, you would have done so by now."

"You dare to second guess the Dark Lord?"

Severus laughed, "Our deaths would never be the prize of a newly acquired slave to the Mark," he said, "Let me go if you haven't the nerve to kill me."

Page pressed her wand harder to his throat before she stepped back, throwing him away from her, "Accidents happen, be mindful of that," she said, turning her back on him.

Severus rubbed his neck, watching the slump of her shoulders, "Why did you take it?" he said, "Why take the Mark?"

"Service to the Dark Lord is its own reward," said Page, false conviction in her voice.

"I can recite his doctrine as well as you," he said, "You're no Death Eater, Irina Page. Tell me what hold he has over you."

Page was silent but remained still, her hands clenched to fists beside her, showing her efforts to suppress either her wrath or her tears. Severus stepped cautiously towards her, moving until he could see her downcast face. He reached out tentatively, before he took her hand.

"There's help out there," he said, "You just need to ask for it."

She looked up, meeting his gaze with tear filled eyes and he glimpsed the pain and fear he'd kept hidden for many years. Her eyes drifted to where his hand held hers, the touch clearly unexpected as she startled to see it. As the shock passed though, her eyes hardened and she snatched her hand away, stepping back from him.

"The Dark Lord shows no mercy to traitors," she spat, "The moment you step out of this school you will long for death."

"Then I will face it a free man," he said to her back as she whirled away from him and strode off down the corridor.

He slumped back against the wall, his mind turning over the odd events and their meaning. He could see from her every move than her heart did not believe the doctrine she'd signed up to. Any true Death Eater would have made sure he was left with some reminder that they had spoken but though she had raised her wand to him, she'd never struck. She was held to her mark under duress, he was sure but she would be too afraid to defy her master even if Dumbledore had offered the hand of mercy as he'd done for him years before.

He raised his gaze from his shoes only to see a flash of red disappear around the opposite corner to Page's exit. Knowing how poor a hand fate hand dealt him that morning he knew who he had seen, knowing as well the spin that would be put on the scene he'd clearly witnessed. He pushed up from the wall and followed as quickly as he could, already having lost sight of the person he followed as he made his way to the place they usually found the Room waiting.

As he reached the dimly lit corridor he assumed that the room had chosen to appear elsewhere as all the walls appeared cold, bare stone. As he passed by however, a door handle shimmered into view, the room clearly hiding itself from all but its final expected guest. As soon as he took hold of the gilded metal, the entire door appeared before him and he pushed the door in on itself to reveal the familiar space behind.

"There you are," said Harry as Severus closed the door behind him, "We've been waiting for you, I didn't want to start without you here."

"I got waylaid," said Severus, "By…"

Harry raised a hand to quiet him but smiled all the same, "Tell me later, ok? Let's just get going," he said, turning to the others gathered, "Alright you lot, let's start with…"

"No," came a familiar voice though it sounded alien when addressing Harry with such defiance, "We're not getting started."

Harry looked perplexed as several more of the class moved to stand behind the speaker, "What's wrong Ron?"

"We said no Slytherins in this class," said Ron, "So we're not starting until _he _leaves."

Harry bristled as murmurs of affirmative went through those gathered behind Ron, "That's way out of line Ron."

"No its not," said Seamus, "He's right. Snape's a Slytherin and we said we wouldn't let one in."

"He's no more Slytherin than you or I," said Hermione taking hold of Severus' arm.

"He's selling us out," said Ron, "I saw him talking to Page."

"Clearly you missed the part where she had her wand at my throat," said Severus, "I would never betray any of you."

"So you say," said Ron, "But I bet you're just waiting for your command before you kill us all."

"Ron stop it!" cried Ginny.

"No I won't," he said, "He's got you all fooled but I know what he is. He's one of them, a Death Eater, always was and always will be and he doesn't belong here."

Harry tried to answer but the crowd behind Ron drowned out his voice, forcing him to shout, "Shut up all of you," he said, his voice turning icy as they quieted, "Any of those who don't want to learn from me _and _Severus, can leave right now. Anyone with any sense, can stay."

A low murmur of shock passed through everyone at Harry's blatant support of Severus over Ron. He stood his ground, stepping aside and gesturing to the exit.

"There's the door," he said.

Ron faltered slightly, then he began to step away before Severus' voice stopped him.

"Stay," he said, his expression even more defeated than it had been on the day of his transformation, "I'll go."

"No you won't," said Hermione keeping tight hold of his arm.

Severus shook his head, meeting Harry's gaze when he couldn't manage to meet hers, "The group and the lessons are more important than me alone," he said, "I'll go. Hermione let me go."

Her grip loosened, hearing the chill in his voice that brokered no argument, "I'll come with you," she said.

"You need to stay and help Harry," said Severus, "Don't worry about me."

"Severus…" began Harry, only to be cut off.

"It's alright Harry," he said, "You're a fine teacher, you'll do well enough on your own."

Severus didn't wait for anymore arguments as he headed to the door, closing it firmly behind him on the calls for him to stop before he hurried away. His flight was swift, not waiting for anyone to follow and before he knew it, he found himself at the gate, tempted to pull it open and hurry out into the wilderness beyond. Instead he rested his forehead on the cold iron bars, feeling the faint thrum of magic that kept the castle and its grounds safe and he took strength from it, fighting back the bitter tears that wanted to fall.

He wondered at the belief he had begun to nurture within himself, the thought that after years of being on the periphery of every group he'd ever been part of, he had finally found a place where he was accepted. His original hatred of his placement in Gryffindor house had slowly grown to the complete opposite firstly through Hermione's friendship and then its extension through Harry and his friends. Ron's rejection had never been more than an annoyance to him but he regretted never addressing the festering malcontent between them, seeing how deeply it had bled into his life in Gryffindor. He knew that choices would soon need to be made, Harry and even Hermione forced to choose between the friendships of the past or those more recently made, a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

He tugged at his shirt collar, the material feeling far too tight around his throat. He popped the top buttons before wrestling with the old fashioned Windsor knot of his tie, flinging the red and gold silk to the floor when it finally acquiesced, rage and upset warring for dominance in his head. His temper flared and he fought not to return to the castle with hexes flying. In the end a nearby oak tree took the brunt of his frustration, fists taking over when a wand proved inadequate.

Exhausted, he slammed his back against the trunk before sliding down to the floor, not caring for the graze of the bark as it bit through his robe and uniform to the scarred flesh beneath. He hugged his knees in close, stoically biting back any tears. If he was to be forever labelled a Slytherin he knew he would need to once more practice their doctrine, emotion was useless and weak. A frustrated sob escaped him as he realised he wanted no part of that poisoned house ever again but fortune it seemed, had different ideas.

He knew he could play the martyr, return with the act that being pushed from their defensive classes didn't bother him but he knew it would be only the tip of the iceberg. Soon he would find himself sat alone at the house table or in another stand at Quidditch. He knew before too long he'd find the common room unbearable in its silence to him and then finally the drapes of his bed would provide little solace or protection against the malice beyond.

He raised his head as he heard a voice, desperate plea that he took a moment to realise was his own.

"I tried, I tried," was the mantra that had taken him and he could have sworn it a motto of his life. Severus Snape had always tried and always failed, his recent attempt would be no exception. He never would be a true Gryffindor.

The sound of heavy footsteps had him on his feet, wand in hand as he peered into the small coppice that lined the bars of the grounds behind him. He recognised the lumbering great dog as it bounded out of the tree cover, returning his wand to his pocket as it saw him and began to saunter over, slobbering happily. Severus patted is head fondly.

"Hello Fang," he said, as the crashing footsteps came closer through the trees.

"Fang! Where are yer, yer great stupid beast?" came Hagrid's voice, "If yer've got yerself stuck down another badger hole, I swear yer can get yerself out of it."

"He's out here with me Hagrid," called Severus, knowing the half-giant was beginning to worry about the mutt despite his words.

Hagrid soon appeared, making some of the trees look no more than saplings with his height, "Hello professor," he said brightly, still unable to drop the habit of calling him by his title.

"I'm not a professor anymore Hagrid," said Severus, "Everyone else just calls me Snape."

"Yer friends don't," said Hagrid looking around, "Where are they all? Hiding about playing hide and seek are yer?"

Severus shook his head, "They're at the castle."

"Then why are yer out here all on yer own?" said Hagrid, "Its nearly dinner time."

Severus went to the gate, picking up his dusty tie and stuffing it with little ceremony into his bag, "I'm not going back for dinner," he said, "Don't let me keep you Hagrid, I'm going for a walk."

"Everyone is expected at dinner," said Hagrid, "So yer'd best be taking a walk back to the castle."

Severus turned deliberately towards the woods, defiant in his silence.

"Yer're not gonna get far once I send for Professor Dumbledore," called Hagrid after him, "Or are yer after the detentions he used to give yer when yer ran away as a boy?"

Severus paused, "At least in detention I wouldn't have to go to dinner."

"Very well," said Hagrid, "Detention Mr Snape."

"What?!" cried Severus, spinning to face him, "On what grounds."

"Looking fit to run away, walking away from a teacher," said Hagrid, "And I could probably add more."

Severus hung his head as he realised how rude he'd been, "Sorry sir."

"Well then," said Hagrid, "Come along. Yer can serve yer detention with me now if yer so determined to avoid supper."

Severus allowed himself a small smile at the gentleness in his voice despite the hard edge he tried to place in his teacher's tone, Hagrid never one to willingly instil terror in his students as several other teachers were.

"Yes sir," he said, falling into step behind him as he lumbered back towards the castle.

They soon reached the small hut set amongst the pumpkins and enclosures of somewhat questionable creatures that he kept for his classes. Hagrid stopped on the path leading to the front door, turning back to the boy.

"Go on in there and sit yourself down while I send word to the castle," he said, "Don't need Dumbledore sending out search parties for yer."

Severus did as he was told, hurrying into the house with Fang at his heels. As a professor he had been a rare visitor to his colleague's home in the grounds but since his regression he had become as frequent in attendance as his other friends. His heart fell as he thought of the people he had visited with, confident in the continuation of his relationship with only one, although he found himself worried about what she'd lose with an acquaintance with him. He was so lost in his thoughts that the passage of time grew meaningless and the heaviness in his eyelids unnoticed as the fire offered up its comforting warmth. Days of poor sleep rushed to meet him in the comfortable chair and before he could stop it, Severus fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xxxx

The blanket that covered him was warm but he was perturbed to find it smelt faintly musty. He wondered how often the elves changed the bedclothes and if he should suggest to the headmaster they be instructed to do so more frequently, especially in rooms inhabited by teenaged boys. The faint rumble of a deep, basso hum snaked through his drowsy brain and he wondered who could have a voice so deep in a room of fifth years. He stretched reluctantly, reaching over the blanket to pet Réglisse only to find her absent, the cat never leaving him till he woke since she had been relieved of her kittens.

"Lisse?" he called, his voice scratchy, "Where are you?"

"At the castle I'd wager," came a familiar voice beside him, "Unless she's planning to run away too."

Severus' eyes flew open as he realised where he'd fallen asleep, mortification rushing through him, "Hagrid!"

"Now don't go getting yerself into a state," said Hagrid, waving him back into his seat as he stood, "Sit down."

Severus settled but fidgeted as he noticed the darkness outside the windows, "What time is it?"

"Near ten," said Hagrid, "Yer've been sound asleep for a good five hours, even Fang barking at the mail owls didn't stir yer."

"You let me sleep for five hours?" said Severus.

Hagrid smiled, "Yer looked like yer needed it," he said.

"But my detention…"

"Never said what yer'd be doing now did I," said Hagrid pointing to the table bearing a pot of something that had Severus' empty stomach twinging in longing at the smell, "I'll bet you're hungry."

"Yes sir," said Severus.

"Well then yer'd best eat something then," said Hagrid, "But only if you promise to tell me why you were running away, that'll be your detention."

Severus wanted to protest but hunger won out over stubbornness and he nodded, "I wasn't running away though," he said as Hagrid ladelled out the stew into a bowl, "I wasn't going to open the gate."

"So what exactly were yer doing then?"

"Thinking," said Severus, knowing the bowl wouldn't reach his hands until he spoke, "I…its foolish."

Hagrid passed him the bowl and a spoon that looked more like a ladle in Severus' hand but he was grateful for it, "Eat that," he said, "I've got to feed the Shrewts. Yer can think about what had yer taking up camp by the gates."

Severus waited until his professor had left before he sated his hunger, wondering how to put into words what had driven him from the castle. He knew he would not be permitted to return to the school until his explanation was deemed adequate and knowing nothing but the truth could pass muster.

"Gryffindor," he said as soon as his teacher returned, "I don't belong there."

Hagrid shook his head as he sat down opposite him, "Now what makes yer say that?" he said, "Yer great friends with Harry and Hermione and I'm sure Ron don't mean half of what I've heard him say."

"Oh he does," said Severus, "To him, I'm a Slytherin, always have been, always will be."

"He's one in how many?" said Hagrid.

"Many's the word," said Severus, "He's got half the school behind him. They all think I'm still a Slytherin."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know," said Severus, "I've been happy these past months, being friends with Harry and Mione."

"They're Gryffindors."

"Does that instantly make me one?"

Hagrid reached forward, tapping a finger on the crest on his robes, just over his heart, "What does it say in here?" he said, "Without that clever head of yours getting involved."

Severus was silent as he tried to avoid the doubts in his mind overruling what his heart wanted him to say. He finally looked up, meeting Hagrid's kindly black eyes, "I don't know what I am," he said honestly, "But I know what I want to be, I just don't know how."

Hagrid reached out and fussed his hair fondly, "Well first yer get back up to the castle," he said, "And then yer talk to Harry and Hermione, though they'll probably just tell you the same as what I'm thinking."

Severus got to his feet, "And what are you thinking Hagrid?"

"That you're more of a Gryffindor than yer know," said Hagrid opening the door to the night outside, "Let's get yer back to the castle."

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he followed his teacher out into the grounds. The journey up to the castle was always different in the dark, the sounds of the hills and valley echoing around them in the silence. The chill of the air however had Severus hurrying rather than enjoying the peace, longing for the warmth of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His heart sank as he thought of his possible reception but he reached beneath his collar to grasp Hermione's pendant, taking strength from it.

As they approached the doors he noticed a familiar figure stood awaiting them. Dumbledore's stern look had Severus wishing he had opened the gates and taken his chances with the world beyond. The old wizard opened the door with a wave of his hand, ushering Severus inside as he spoke to the other teacher.

"Thank you for bringing him back Hagrid," he said, "I hope he didn't put you to too much trouble."

"No trouble at all sir," said Hagrid before attempting without success to lower his voice, "Don't be too hard on him."

"I will deal with Severus as befits his actions," said the headmaster, "Good night Hagrid."

"Good night professor," he said, turning and walking away, his footsteps echoing on the steps.

Severus kept his back to the door as it closed, the sound of each lock grating him as he waited for Dumbledore to speak. Finally the headmaster moved past him in a swish of robes, lighting his wand to illuminate the sleeping castle. He said nothing but Severus knew he had not been dismissed and followed in trepidation, soon realising they were headed down towards the dungeons. He lowered his head, realising he was finally being ousted from his sanctuary in the tower and placed at the mercy of Slytherin house. He blinked back the tears in his eyes as he silently prayed that Dumbledore would turn around and lead him back upstairs. As they descended lower and lower though he realised there was no chance of the headmaster relenting. Where before he would have willingly followed, he instead chose defiance, stopping dead on the stairs.

"No!" he said, "I don't want to go back to Slytherin."

Dumbledore turned to face him, "No?"

"If you put me in there then I really will run away," said Severus, "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"And where do you want to be?" said the headmaster.

Severus wanted to say Gryffindor but the word died on his lips, a new thought replacing it, "With Hermione," he said, "And with Harry and Min. I want to be with my friends."

"Friends you left frantic by your absence this evening?"

Severus lowered his gaze, "I didn't mean to worry them," he said before he realised Dumbledore's words, "They were concerned?"

"Not half an hour after your exit, I had a good portion of Gryffindor house in my office," said the headmaster, "Needless to say there was some relief when I told them you were serving out your detention with Hagrid."

"I never thought…"

"You need not doubt your friendships Severus," said Dumbledore with a smile, "Now I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn in the Potions classroom, do you think you can find you own way back to Gryffindor Tower without causing anyone any undue worry as to your whereabouts?"

Severus nodded happily, "I think I can manage that sir,"

"Away with you then," said Dumbledore.

"Goodnight sir," said Severus as he turned back up the stairs, pausing only when he heard Dumbledore's softly spoken words behind.

"Goodnight son."

He smiled as he continued up the stairs, lighting his wand to guide him up to Gryffindor tower. He was grateful that the staircases were choosing to behave themselves, making his journey far quicker than it could be at times. He reached the Fat Lady, the portrait dozing along with all the others that lined the walls.

"Lion heart," he said, loud enough to wake her.

"And what time do you call this?" she snapped, "You've caused quite enough aggravation in there this evening you know?"

"Then let me in so I can put it right," said Severus, "Lion heart."

"Alright, alright," she muttered before she opened to allow him through.

Severus stepped in, the common room sparsely populated mainly by the older students, the younger ones wise enough to get to bed before they got under foot. His eyes swiftly lighted on a group by the fire, all of them looking dejected.

"Don't suppose I could join you could I?"

He smiled as they all looked up, Hermione on her feet and in his arms before anyone else could speak.

"Where've you been?" she said, "I was worried."

"I was with Hagrid, you didn't need to worry," said Severus as the others came to join them, Minerva hugging him fondly while the others all offered their own greeting.

Harry however soon looked grim once more, "Ron and some of the others still won't budge on you being in the study group," he said.

"Then I won't come," said Severus, "I'll teach you anything you need and you can relay it to the others. Much as I want to be there, idiots or not they need to learn."

"He's just being a child as usual," said Ginny, "He might learn to grow up when he realises he hasn't won anything."

"Won?" said Severus.

"Ronald has been celebrating the fact that you left," said Hermione, "And he thought Dumbledore was just covering up that you'd run away by saying you were in detention."

"Which is why we're getting up extra early tomorrow to see his face when he realises you're back in the dorm," said Fred.

"We want to have ring side seats for the hex show," said George, earning himself a playful smack in the chest from Minerva.

"There won't be any hexes flying will there Severus," she said.

"Most definitely not, sister dear," said Severus, pleased to find so many of them had waited up in concern for him, "From now on I shall be the model Gryffindor."

"Is that your way of dumping us?" said Harry cheekily, "Being a _model _Gryffindor is no fun."

Severus smiled, "What should I be then?"

Harry shrugged, "One of us maybe?" he said, extending his hand.

Severus shook it fondly, "Done," he said.

Time soon caught those still gathered in the common room and one by one they gradually drifted up to bed. Pointed looks from both Severus and Hermione had prompted Harry to allow the others in the group to precede them to bed, waiting until he heard Ginny's door close before making his own way to the stairs.

"Don't stay up too late you two," he said.

"We won't," said Hermione, already having left her own chair to cuddle up to Severus on the sofa, "Night Harry."

He waved but knew their attention was no longer on him as he finished his ascent and closed the dormitory door behind him.

"I thought you'd really gone earlier," said Hermione in the quiet of the room.

"I said I'd never leave you," said Severus, stroking her hair as she pressed her face to his shoulder, "I just needed some time on my own."

"You promised me you'd always talk to me about your problems," said Hermione.

"I don't want to jeopardise any of your friendships," said Severus, "If you'd have come with me Ron would have…"

"Ron can hang for all I care," said Hermione.

Severus laughed, "Now we both know you don't mean that," he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well he's an idiot anyway," said Hermione, "And he was wrong to be so cruel to you. I could see it hurt you."

"What hurt more was the number who agreed with him," admitted Severus, "I thought I'd made at least some progress with everyone else."

"Half of them would believe everything Trelawney said if she shouted loud enough," said Hermione, "Don't put too much stock in their words Severus."

"They must still hold some belief in me being a Slytherin though," he said, "And I…"

Hermione slowly sat up, regarding him with her usual inquisitive stare before realisation came to her face, "You don't feel accepted, do you?"

Severus shook his head, "I thought I was," he said, "But I guess I was wrong."

"These things take time," said Hermione stroking his hair, "Don't forget for the first four months you were a git to everyone but me."

"That's because I didn't fancy everyone else," he said.

Hermione laughed but know his humour was only a mask against the pain he was truly feeling, "Well I'm very glad you didn't," she said, kissing him before she settled once more in his arms, "You can't make everyone like you Severus and these things take time."

"I know," he said, "And I don't need to be best friends with them all, I just want to accept I'm part of this now, if only to make things easier on you and the others. I was worried today that those with whom my bonds were not as strong would choose Ron's side. I admit I was much chastened to find so many of you waiting up for me when my only faith had been in you."

"They all love you as well as I do," she said, "Though not quite in the same way thankfully. I think you're quite in danger of having Harry adore you just as much as he does Remus and Sirius."

"What will Muttley say to that I wonder?" he said, closing his eyes as her fingers traced the edge of the Gryffindor crest on his robes.

Hermione was silent, studying the path of her finger as she memorised the outline of the badge. She pushed back the fine black material, letting it fall open before she began to slowly unfastened the buttons of his shirt, taking several attempts to do so one handed before she found the knack.

"What are you doing Miss Granger?" came the sleepy purr against her hair.

Hermione said nothing, snaking her hand beneath the material and revelling in the muffled moan from him as her cool fingers met the bare skin beneath. She traced the shape she'd learned over the embroidered crest above his heart, knowing he recognised what she was doing as his breathing stilled for a moment.

"I'm a Gryffindor," she said, "And I'm right here."

His hand came up to cover hers, stilling its movements as he pressed it more firmly against him, allowing her to feel its beat. She nuzzled into his neck as his hand left hers, moving between them and popping the top button on her own blouse. He heard her stifled gasp and stilled his hand.

"Tell me no and I'll stop," he said.

"Stop and I'll hex you into next week," said Hermione.

Severus wanted to laugh at her commanding tone but the feel of her hand continuing its firm strokes over his chest and onto the firm planes of his stomach distracted him from his mirth. He continued to pop the tiny pearl buttons until they ran out, placing a hand over the rapid beat of her heart as he mimicked her gesture from before. He met her lips as she raised her head from his shoulder, frustrated as she kept her kisses light and teasing.

"Touch me properly," she said, "Please."

Severus knew she could feel the tremble in his hand as he slowly curved his hand around the softness of her breast, feeling her reaction beneath his palm even through the lace that covered her. Her lips met his with a clear force, swiftly deepening the kiss as she shifted to sit across his hips, his free arm wrapping round to support her. She abandoned his lips, pressing kisses down his throat.

"Promise me you won't ever leave," she whispered against his skin, "Whatever anyone says, don't leave."

"I promise," said Severus bringing his hands up to push off her shirt but stopping short of the action, instead closing the material before him.

"What's wrong?" said Hermione, pulling back to meet his gaze.

"You make it very difficult for me to keep control of myself," he said.

"Who says I want you too?" she said, moving his hands and shrugging off her shirt, smiling shyly as she watched his gaze pass over her figure.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he breathed, his hands smoothing over the soft skin at her waist.

Hermione kissed him, a shiver passing through her as his hands began a tentative study of her skin. She moaned softly against his lips as his fingers traced a path beneath her breasts, following the lace to the clasp at the back, his question clear as he paused.

"Take it off," she said, giggling as he struggled to work out the hooks, "I take it you don't have much practice at this."

"I don't make a habit of undressing my students," said Severus.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that Professor," she said, reaching round to help him, "We'll have to make sure you get some practice in."

Severus said nothing as he discarded the innocent piece of lace the same way she had her blouse. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the awed expression on his face.

"Have I rendered my beautifully eloquent professor completely speechless?" she said, managing only a squeak as he pulled her into a kiss, his hand rendering her incapable of thought, let alone speech as he gently caressed the newly revealed skin.

They were too engrossed in one another to hear the first distressed cries from upstairs but the dull thump on the floorboards above them caught their attention. Hermione quickly shook off her confusion, seeing the concern in the deep, black eyes before her.

"Harry?" she said, climbing off Severus' lap as he nodded, "Go then."

"Here," said Severus, shrugging off his robe and handing it to her as he headed for the stairs, buttoning his shirt as he went. He looked back at her regretfully before hurrying back to her and sweeping her into a kiss, finally leaving her and heading up the stairs, "I'll be back in a minute."

Severus took the stairs two at a time, hearing more voices than just Harry's as he reached the dormitory. He pushed the door open to see all his roommates crowded around the wailing bundles of covers on the floor, panic written across their faces. Ron looked over as he heard the door, desperation replacing the usual look of disdain he regarded him with.

"He won't wake," said the redhead, "What do we do?"

"Let me to him," said Severus, the boys parting easily to reveal Harry desperately held in the throes of a nightmare, "Harry? Harry! Fight it back."

The boy paid little heed to his words, thrashing and moaning while his eyes remained tightly closed in sleep. Severus reached out a hand to still him from hurting himself but not to wake him, knowing to wrench him from the dream too soon would cause more harm than good. He leant down to him, hushing the others as they grew even more frantic at the boy's cries.

"Harry, listen to me," he said, keeping his voice as calm as he could, "You need to wake up. I know you can hear me and whatever's in your head can be pushed out, just fight it back."

Harry stirred towards the familiar sound though the darkness still held him, his whimpers a desperate plea for the new found anchor to continue.

"Come on now," said Severus, his voice light, "You've woken up everyone with your scene, you realise. Its only right that you have as little sleep as they rest of us."

Harry gave a dreadful shriek before he shot up to sitting, grabbing onto Severus' shirt as though he was fit to throttle him before his eyes cleared and he loosened his grip, "Severus?"

"Its alright, you're safe now," said Severus, seeing the mortification dawn on his face as he realised his audience. He reached up and tugged Harry's dressing gown off the bed, before he wrapped it around his shoulders, "Here, come with me."

Harry got shakily to his feet," Where are we going?" he said as Severus began to lead him to the door.

"To Professor Dumbledore," said Severus, for once receiving no protest from the boy, "The rest of you should get back to bed."

The four remaining boys returned obediently to their beds, even Ron clearly too shell shocked to offer any fight.

"Do you want me to come too Harry?" he said quietly.

Harry smiled weakly and shook his head, "I'll be ok," he said.

"I'll get word to you if needs be Ron," said Severus.

"Thanks," he said as the pair left the room.

Severus kept tight hold of the boy next to him as they made slow progress down to the common room, Hermione looking up in concern from her place on the sofa, her clothing fully restored though she had wrapped Severus' robe around her all the same.

"Is everything alright?" she said, getting to her feet as she noticed how much Harry was relying on his human crutch to walk, paler than she had ever seen him.

"I feel dreadful," said Harry.

"You will do for a while," said Severus, "Will you help me get him to Dumbledore P.B?"

Hermione nodded, taking Harry's other arm as they headed to the portrait entrance, wishing that they didn't have as many stairs to go down. The portraits all muttered in concern as Severus led them by wand light down the interlocking stone stairways, finally reaching the gargoyle entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry gradually recovered some of his own equilibrium, though he still remained pale as he refused to relinquish his grip on Severus' arm.

"Popping candy," said Severus , the stones creaking as the stairs wound up to the office above.

Hermione went to step onto them so the motion would carry them up but Severus kept them back.

"Quick as that would be I don't think spinning would be best for Harry right now," he said.

"Definitely not," said Harry, looking nauseous at the thought.

"Are you alright?" said Hermione as he swayed on his feet.

Harry shook his head and clearly regretted it straight after, Severus having to take a tighter hold of him as the stairs finally came to rest.

"Not far to climb now," said Severus as they started on the stairs, "Just tell me if you need to stop."

"Just don't let go of me," said Harry, "My head's spinning. What's happening to me?"

"Dumbledore can explain things better than I can," said Severus, keeping a slow pace as Harry struggled to keep his balance, "We should have come sooner."

Harry looked shakily up at his friend, "I saw him Severus, he was talking to me."

Severus stopped, taking Harry's face in his hands to better hold his gaze, "He's not now and Dumbledore will make sure he won't be again," he said, "Don't fear him Harry, its what he needs and what he wants."

Harry nodded weakly, "I'll try," he said, "I should have listened to you."

"I've been trying to get you to do that for five years," said Severus, "I've learnt not to expect miracles."

Harry laughed weakly as they stepped into the large room, the majority of the portraits slumbering but those that were awake regarded the teenagers with interest. Fawkes looked up from his perch, intelligent black eyes assessing them before he let loose a single, beautiful note which reverberated around the otherwise empty room. The summons however did not go unheard, a concealed door opening in one of the bookcase lined walls to admit the headmaster, his eyes falling on the tallest of the three first.

"Severus?" he said, before he registered the other two, "What has brought the three of you here at this hour?"

"Its Harry sir," said Severus, as he and Hermione helped the boy into a nearby chair, "He's been…well perhaps I'd best let him explain."

Dumbledore's ever quizzical eyes settled on the boy seated before him, concern etched into his features, "Go on Harry."

"I've been having these…dreams, sir," said Harry, clearly struggling to put them into words, "Its always the same place, this long dark corridor and there's a voice and I think its speaking Parseltongue. It calls my name."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" said Dumbledore, his eyes flicking to Severus who shifted uncomfortably.

"He first woke with it the night of the ball," he said, "And I've had my theories since."

"And you thought not to share them?"

"I made him promise not to," said Harry quickly, "He tried to persuade me to tell you."

"I believe Harry's hearing Nagini," said Severus, his hand closing around Harry's shoulder, "That Voldemort is using some form of Legilimency to infiltrate his dreams."

"That would hold with Harry's belief that the voice in his dreams is speaking in Parseltongue," said Dumbledore, "Are you privy to this technique Severus? Have you witnessed its use before?"

"No sir," he said, "Though Voldemort spoke often of the power of dreams, how they could be influenced. His powers of Legilimency are without doubt though, any mind can be accessed with ease without the necessary defences. I have been put in mind of lesser know parts of the Ministry, parts pertaining perhaps to the fears you raised to the Order last summer."

Dumbledore nodded, ignoring the confusion on the faces of his two other students, "Yes that may be so," he said, before he met Severus' gaze, "What I would not give for our loyal spy once more?"

Hermione quickly left Harry's side to take Severus' hand, "You're not sending him back to _him_," she said sharply.

"Believe me Miss Granger, I have no intention to do so," said Dumbledore crouching down in front of Harry, "Now these dreams, is there anymore you can tell me?"

"No sir," said Harry, "All I see is the corridor and I hear the voice calling my name."

"There is hope yet then," said Dumbledore, "We should be able to counter any attempts if we act swiftly."

"I don't understand," said Harry, "What attempts? They're just dreams."

"They may be just dreams but they may be more," said Dumbledore, "Severus, might I borrow you?"

Severus moved away from his friends as Dumbledore stood and moved to the side of the room, having to nearly pry Hermione's fingers from his arm with a reassuring smile, the girl clearly only grudgingly relenting. Dumbledore took hold of his shoulders, positioning him before him as his blue eyes searched the boy's black.

"I know much of your older self has been suppressed but you have often demonstrated that your abilities are dormant rather than erased. Perhaps we may call them forth still," said Dumbledore, "If I make an attempt do you think you can resist me?"

Severus nodded as Dumbledore drew his wand, "I will try sir."

Both Hermione and Harry looked on in confusion as Severus failed to flinch as Dumbledore held him at wand point, simply standing his ground.

"_Legilimens,_" said Dumbledore, Severus gasping in a breath as he reeled back, "Fight back Severus, close your mind or I shall see more of your secrets."

Severus closed his eyes as his breathing evened, Dumbledore clearly having to place more and more concentration into the spell. Finally the old wizard broke away, his breathing slightly laboured as he lowered his wands, the boy before him opening his eyes once more.

"You are strong still," said Dumbledore, "Can you attempt the reverse?"

Severus wordlessly drew his wand, pointing it at the headmaster but Dumbledore pushed it down.

"I would resist you too well on instinct," he said, "Perhaps Miss Granger would be a willing participant."

"What do I have to do?" said Hermione.

"Just trust me," said Severus, beckoning her to him.

"Always," she said taking his outstretched hand.

"You need to tell Dumbledore what you feel," said Severus raising his wand, "_Legilimens_."

Hermione's eyes flew open wide as she felt the invasion into her mind but then she felt a comforting familiarity about the presence, seeing a smile in the black eyes fixed to her own.

"You're in my head," she said breathlessly, "You're…what are you doing?"

She paused as several memories began to play out behind her eyes; her as a child, boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time, vying for her Potion Master's attention in class as he blatantly ignored her.

"I should have paid more attention to you," said Severus.

"You can see that?" said Hermione, "You can see my memories?"

"Every one," said Severus, "You're even organised in your own head, like a file system and there seems to be one bearing my name."

Hermione's eyes widened as one memory flew unbidden to her mind and she ineffectively tried to push him from her mind as she blushed. She saw Severus' cheeks colour also as he watched the scene; alone in her bed on Christmas night with only a thin wall between them as she allowed herself to drift and act on her then hidden feelings. Slowly she felt him slip from her mind, the thunder of her heart taking over from his presence as he finally left her.

"Christmas?" he said incredulously.

Hermione nodded, "You looked so good in that grey jumper that Mum bought you."

Severus' colour deepened but he smiled all the same, "You really are amazing," he said.

"I take it your abilities as a Legilimens remain Severus," said Dumbledore, his voice a reminder that they were not the only people in the room.

"Yes sir," said Severus.

Dumbledore smiled, "Then upon you I place the mantle of teacher once more if you are willing," he said, "I want you to instruct Harry to utilise Occulmency."

Severus brightened at the news, "I shall try my best sir," he said, "If Harry is happy for me to teach him."

"And are you willing Harry?" said Dumbledore, "Could you discipline yourself to learn under your friends tutelage?"

"Will it make the dreams go away?" said Harry.

"Almost definitely if you apply yourself," said Severus.

"Then I'll do it," said Harry.

"Good, I trust you can make time for ample lessons," said Dumbledore reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small phial, "But tonight I would suggest a slightly simpler remedy, though only for tonight. No illegal brewing from any of you."

"What is it?" said Harry, taking the phial.

"Dreamless sleep," said Hermione, recognising the potion.

"Very good Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "It seems you may have a rival for your former potions scores Severus."

"Perhaps," said Severus fondly, absently taking hold of Hermione's hand, "I don't mind a little competition."

"So it would seem," said Dumbledore, a knowing glint in his blue eyes, "Perhaps Severus, it would be prudent to instruct Miss Granger in Occulmency also, given your friendship."

Severus coloured, noticing Harry covering a laugh with his hand, "Yes sir," he said, knowing he had the old man's acceptance of his relationship with his former student.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, "Well then, bed for the three of you and no dawdling. Severus, if you would set an example. Goodnight children."

Severus led his friends to the door, goodnights floating back to the headmaster as they descended the stairs. They hurried back to the common room, the corridors cold and none of them wishing to encounter Filch or Mrs Norris as they wandered the halls. Harry gave the password, the Fat Lady grumbling about the late hour, before they headed into the deserted room.

"I'm sorry for dragging the two of you out in the middle of the night," said Harry, feeling foolish as the bright firelight dispelled any lingering shadows of his dreams.

"You never mind when you're dragging me out to play at Salazar," said Severus.

Harry laughed, "I guess not," he said, "But thanks for…you know, helping. Its hard to explain to anyone else."

"We'll get it sorted Harry," said Severus, "We can arrange lessons in the morning."

"Speaking of morning, its nearly two," said Hermione, "We should get to bed."

"It seems Mother has spoken," said Severus cheekily, picking up his discarded bag beside the sofa, "So much for catching up on some sleep."

"Because sleeping was exactly what I left you two to do earlier," said Harry, making sure he was a safe distance from the pair.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, blushing.

"Jealousy does not become you Potter," said Severus, laying a deliberate kiss on Hermione's cheek, "Nothing wrong with doing our potions homework."

"Call it what you like," said Harry, "I'm going up, watching you two say goodnight will give me even worse nightmares."

Severus waited until he heard the door above close before turning to the girl beside him, "I guess tonight proves we're going to have to be a little more creative if we ever want to…"

"Finish our potions homework?" said Hermione, laying a hand on his chest, "I suppose the common room isn't the most private place in the school."

Severus covered her hand with his own, "I should go up," he said, "Much as I want to stay, for all his bravado I think our Harry is still a little shaken."

Hermione nodded, "You need your rest too," she said, standing on tiptoes to kiss him, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night P.B," said Severus, loosing her hand as he headed to the stairs.

He heard low voices behind the dormitory door before he opened it to see Ron sat up in the window by Harry's bed while the boy himself sat stiffly on the mattress. He looked up as Severus walked in, the full phial of dreamless sleep still in his hand.

"You should take that now if you want to get to sleep before three," said Severus, "It takes a while to start working."

"Poisoning him now are you?" said Ron.

"I've already told you Dumbledore gave it to me," said Harry.

Severus chucked his bag on top of his trunk before pulling his nightclothes from beneath his pillow, "I'm going to change," he said, "Get some sleep."

He ignored Ron's cutting glance a he headed to the adjoining bathroom, hearing the room settle behind him as he went through the common nightly routine. He caught himself tracing the outline of the Gryffindor crest over his heart as Hermione had done before he pulled on his nightshirt, for once not having to fuss his hair out of his collar. Snores soon echoed from the room beyond, signalling that Ron had fallen asleep, and he picked up his discarded clothes before returning to the room. He found it dark save for the faint wand light from Harry's bed. He crossed the room and climbed into his own bed, rolling onto his side to face the boy.

"Have you taken the potion?" said Severus, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust as Harry extinguished his wand.

"It tasted vile," said Harry, the bed creaking beneath him as he too rolled onto his side, "Will I have to take it every night until I get a hold on this Occulmency thing?"

"No," said Severus, "Dreamless sleep can become addictive. I'll teach you the basics tomorrow, it should give you enough protection for a night or so."

"I'll do whatever it takes," said Harry over a yawn.

Severus smiled through the dark, "Get some sleep," he said, around a yawn of his own, "We'll talk more in the morning."

Harry was silent, his breathing heavy and even, and Severus allowed the pull of sleep to take him also, not bothering to open his eyes again as Harry spoke once more.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you changed," he said, "And I reckon Mum would have liked us being friends."

"I hope so Harry," said Severus, Réglisse pawing up the bed and onto his shoulder, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

xxxx

Days passed by and Severus was glad for his Occulmency lessons with Harry and Hermione as tensions with Ron kept him from their Defence study group. Sleep however was still disturbed in Gryffindor tower as Harry failed to excel in his private classes. Tiredness and frustration left the both of them on a short fuse and they often had to remind themselves that they were friends when they found themselves slipping back into their former dynamic.

"You need to concentrate Harry," said Severus, pulling back out of the boy's mind, having spent a good ten minutes watching Harry follow the snitch in his first Quidditch match.

"I'm tired," said Harry, "Its too hard when I'm tired."

"You're going to stay tired if you don't master this," said Severus, "You won't be free of dreams and I can't keep waking you before the dreams take hold."

"No one asked you to baby-sit me," snapped Harry.

Severus slammed his hand down on the nearby bench, the sound echoing around the empty Transfiguration classroom that Dumbledore had allowed them the use of, "Heaven forbid that I do it because you're my friend," he said.

Harry lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry Severus," he said, "I know you're trying. I'm just a bit useless."

"You're not useless," said Severus, "You can do this, you just need to focus. I know you're tired, just try."

"Tomorrow," said Harry, "I can't do anymore today."

Severus shook his head, "Just once more," he said, "We've still got five minutes until Hermione gets here."

Harry sighed, "Alright," he said, "But don't expect miracles."

"_Legilimens_," said Severus raising his wand, immediately realising he'd acted too soon and startled the boy before him as Harry acted on instinct faster than knowledge, casting a protective charm that repelled Severus' spell back at him.

He fumbled to counter the effect but the attempt to lock away his memories only pushed the worst to the front, Harry's eyes widening as he saw what Severus longed to conceal. Severus fought the growing misery as he recalled his Gryffindor tormentors, trying instead to end the spell Harry appeared powerless to stop himself. Mortification flew through him as Harry jumped at the vile words he'd used against his mother, hating that her anguished face would now be imprinted on her son's memory as well as his own. With renewed determination he pushed harder against the intrusion, finally throwing Harry from his mind, the boy's yelp enough to prove it had hurt them both.

Harry stared up at him, a war of emotions on his face until it settled into the worst of all. Severus turned away, unable to bear the pity in the hauntingly familiar green eyes.

"Severus?" said Harry, tentatively laying a hand on his arm.

"Mind you don't do that to the Dark Lord," said Severus a forced lightness in his voice, "You'd probably see things you really didn't want to."

"I didn't want to see that either," said Harry, "Why didn't you tell me that Dad and Sirius…"

Severus stepped away, his back still to him, "You'd best go or you'll miss what's left of lunch," he said, "The others will be wondering where you are."

"If you want to talk…"

"We're boys, we don't _talk_," said Severus, seemingly rather interested with the rooks Murgatroyd had been using for his second year classes, "Leave the heart to hearts to the gossipy girls."

"But…"

"Just go Harry, please."

Harry took a step towards him but jumped back as Severus wheeled around, is look as venomous as it had ever been in the past.

"I said go!" he shouted.

Harry knew better than to argue, snatching up his bag and hurrying from the room. He was in such a rush that he failed to notice Hermione come in from the courtyard, half crashing into her as she tried to side step him.

"Whoa! What are you in such a rush for?" she said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder before she noticed his expression, "What's wrong? Have you and Severus had words again? I knew leaving you two alone for too long would result in…"

"We've not had a fight Hermione," said Harry, "I just…"

"Just what?" said Hermione.

"I don't know how I did it but I ended up seeing some of his memories, they were about my Dad," said Harry mournfully, "He and Sirius were…"

"Ah," said Hermione, a look of knowing on her face, "I can guess what you might have seen."

Harry blanched, "You know they bullied him like that?"

Hermione nodded, "He told me back when he first changed," she said, "He didn't want anyone to know. You know how he hides so much from people, he worries they'll think he's weak."

Harry looked sadly at his shoes, "There were four of them and only one of him, it was hardly fair," he said, "He was really upset."

"You sound surprised," said Hermione, "Not only did you probably see one of his worst memories but you were probably the last person he ever wanted to see it."

"I tried to talk to him but he got snappy," said Harry, "I'm not any good at dealing with him when he's like that, perhaps you…"

"When in doubt send in the girlfriend?" said Hermione with a smile as she headed to the door but she paused before she opened it, "Don't be angry with him for snapping Harry."

"I'm not," he said, "I'll see you after lunch."

Hermione nodded as he turned to leave her, opening the door to the Transfiguration classroom and stepping inside. Severus struck a solemn figure, sat on one of the desks with his fingers curled too tightly around the woodwork as he stared intently down at the tiles. Hermione closed the door behind her, leaning back against it.

"Severus?"

He looked up, offering her a weak smile, clearly hoping to disguise any upset, "Hello P.B," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione crossed the room, taking hold of his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her close. His position on the desk did little to negate his height and Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being completely enveloped by him as he bent to kiss her. Any act of nonchalance was forgotten as he kissed her, Hermione able to feel the need for comfort that radiated from him. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as she ended the kiss, encouraging him to rest his head on her shoulder. He took little persuasion, turning his face into her neck and nuzzling gently, taking comfort in her familiar perfume.

"Harry told me what happened," she said softly, continuing her steady caress as he stiffened in her arms, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Severus sighed, "I didn't want him to see that," he said, "It was humiliating."

"He doesn't think badly of you," said Hermione, "Nor does he pity you for what happened back then. You know he didn't mean to invade your memories like that."

"I know," said Severus managing a rueful laugh, "Some teacher I am, unable to practice what I preach."

"There's nothing for it then," said Hermione, "You'll have to be taken out and shot."

"That's just charming that is," said Severus thought he didn't move from her arms, "I thought you loved me."

Hermione kissed him soundly, "Why don't you look and see how much?"

She smiled at his whispered Legilimens before she felt him slip into her mind, not even attempting to use the protection he'd taught her. Black eyes met hers, sparkling as she pushed all happy thoughts of him to the front of her mind.

"Kiss me," she said, "Stay in my head and kiss me."

"You do realise how much concentration this takes?" said Severus.

"Yes but you're brilliant," said Hermione, "And we both know you want to feel what I do when you kiss me."

He pressed his lips to hers, startling at the swell of her emotions as well as his own. He revelled in her memories of them together, their combined nervousness at their first shared kisses developing into a comfort borne from months of friendship. The concentration required to sustain the spell however wavered and he slowly slipped from her mind, neither of them willing to part despite the loss. Only when air became an issue did Severus release her, breathing hard as he laid his forehead to hers.

"You really are the most amazing witch I have ever met," he said.

"You're none too shabby yourself," said Hermione cheekily, "I'm a lucky girl."

"Who would have thought I'd ever owe my happiness to Neville Longbottom and his exploding cauldrons," said Severus.

"I've learned to take nothing for granted these past five years," said Hermione, "Especially where you're concerned sweetheart."

Severus laughed, "You make me sound like some desperately complex enigma," he said.

Hermione giggled, "Aren't you then?" she said, "I am disappointed."

"I do apologise my dear," he said, entwining his fingers with hers, "Keen as I am on academic excellence, what's say we knock the lesson on the head today and join the others for what's left for lunch?"

Hermione smiled, "Sounds like a plan," she said, "We've been working on this everyday this week and it would probably be best if you speak to Harry sooner rather than later."

"You're right of course," said Severus, hopping down off the table as Hermione stepped back, keeping hold of her hand as they left the classroom.

Out of habit they turned towards one of the portrait shortcuts available to those in the more senior years but a scuffle in the sunlit courtyard caught their attention. They both turned to see the flash of hexes flying, several seventh year Slytherin boys focusing their attention on one red headed girl.

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione.

The girl looked over at the call, the distraction enough to allow the boys to pull off several powerful stunning spells, knocking Ginny off her feet. Severus was running into the fray before Hermione could even reach for her wand, taking out two of the four boys before one of them caught him out, sending him sprawling onto the grass beside Ginny. He was on his feet again in a second, pulling one of the boys off Ginny as he made a grab for her. Despite his height the seventh years towered over him but Severus stood his ground.

"Stay out of this Snivellus," spat the apparent ringleader, "That blood traitor needs punishing."

"And what's her crime?" said Severus as Hermione arrived to help Ginny back to her feet.

"Being a Gryffindor," said the boy much to his companions' amusement.

"Then you can keep your argument with me rather than her," said Severus, keeping himself between the Slytherins and the two girls, "You know me Calcraft, do you really want to face me?"

"I'm not afraid of _any_ blood traitor, Snape," said Calcraft, waving down his friends' wands, "You and me, do you dare?"

"Severus, don't," said Hermione, the scene already pulling a crowd as Severus dropped his bag on the floor and raised his wand.

"Get Ginny inside Hermione," he said before he offered a mocking bow to the boy before him, "I trust you have learnt more in your defence classes than you proved in your exams."

"I've learnt more from elsewhere," said Calcraft, mimicking the required genuflection.

The Slytherin was the first to strike, Severus dodging and blocking the spells sent towards him with ease. The crowd around them grew, not truly caring about the parties involved so long as they could witness a fight. Hermione and Ginny didn't move away from the ground as instructed, wanting no more than to run to their friend's aide but knowing the duel would be forfeit should they step in. Calcraft finally caught Severus with a hex but he kept his feet, the spell seemingly the catalyst for his retaliation. He soon had his former pupil on the defensive, spells that they'd never studied in class flying across courtyard and testing the Slytherin's blocking skills. After several minutes Severus paused, Calcraft breathing heavily as he realised the assault had ended.

"Give in?" said Severus, his wand still raised.

"Never," said Calcraft, "_Stupe…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Severus, with barely any movement of his wand but the spell sent not only Calcraft's wand but the boy himself flying. Severus bowed once more to his now prone form, "I believe, Master Calcraft, you should look a little harder to your books."

The other Slytherins rushed to their fallen comrade as Severus returned to Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you alright?" he said, his hand on Ginny's shoulder as he frowned at a bruise forming on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she said, "Thank you for coming to help me though, they don't seem to take any provocation at all these days."

"We could hardly have stood by," said Hermione before she tried to glare at Severus, "Though I hardly condone you duelling."

Severus smiled, "I made sure he struck first," he said, leading them into the covered walkway, "Let's get inside before they mass again though. I taught those boys and they won't back off easily."

"Ron's an idiot for not letting you be in our defence class," said Ginny, "Some of those spells were brilliant."

"And only borderline legal," said Hermione.

"Note the borderline in that sentence," said Severus with feigned innocence, "The Wizengamot would never convict."

"Innocence does not become you Severus Snape," said Hermione as they passed through the portrait to the grand staircase, Ginny the only one to react to the magic as the others took her through, "Are you alright Ginny?"

"Fourth years aren't meant to use the portraits," she said as they headed down towards the great hall.

"I forget at times that you're not as old as us," said Severus.

"None of us could be as old as you," said Ginny before she threw an arm around his shoulders, "But we love you all the same."

Hermione laughed, "Praise indeed," she said as they all walked into the hall arm in arm, "I think I should be jealous Sev, I was your friend first."

"You can scrap over me later ladies," said Severus as he noticed several frantic faces heading towards them, "Looks like we have some explaining to do."

"Is it true?" said Minerva, grabbing Severus roughly, her eyes clearly checking for any injury, "Were you fighting?"

"News travels fast I see," said Severus.

"Nigel Creasey ran all the way from the Transfiguration Courtyard to say you had challenged a seventh year," said Harry, "We were just coming to find you."

"It wasn't a challenge," said Ginny, "Severus was defending me, the boys were trying to drag me back to their common room when he and Hermione came along."

"If you'd told me that I wouldn't have stopped at borderline," said Severus darkly.

"I didn't want you to get yourself in trouble again," said Ginny, "Besides, second I saw you two I knew I'd be alright."

"So Severus is the hero of the hour then?" said Fred.

"Stealing Harry's crown as Ginny's knight in shining armour," said George.

"A couple of seventh year Slytherins isn't much in comparison to a Basilisk," said Severus modestly.

"You saved our Ginny," said Fred with a wink, "That's got to be worth some brownie points even in Ron's book.

"Leave me out of this," said Ron.

"He just saved our sister," said George, "Show some damn gratitude. You could at least shake his hand."

Ron got to his feet, looking between Ginny and Severus before he looked down to see his hand instinctively held in Hermione's instantly recoiling, "You might have saved her," he spat, "But whose to say you didn't plan the whole thing."

Fred lay a hand on Severus' shoulder as Ron stormed from the room, "Never mind him," he said, "We're grateful at least."

"I guess," said Severus, catching Harry's eye and offering him a mournful smile, "Just wish whenever I entered the room he wouldn't leave it."

"Time," said Hermione, "Give it time."

"I hope time is all it takes, " said Severus as Harry too headed off towards the doors as the others returned to the table, "This can't go on much longer."

Hermione squeezed his hand tighter, "Don't give in sweetheart," she whispered, "Ron will come round."

Severus gave her an unconvincing smile, "If you think so P.B," he said, looking over to where Harry had left.

xxxx

The weeks that passed at least saw an improvement in Harry's Occulmency if not in Ron and Severus' relationship. After one particularly nasty war of words in the common room, Harry and Minerva had both turned on the pair and a frosty peace had descended if only for the good of the group. They barely spoke two words to each other but neither were the hexes being flung across the room and for that even the two involved were grateful.

Page remained the nemesis of most of the student population, even Harry admitting he missed Severus' teaching in comparison to hers. Their own defence lessons more than made up for her lack of teaching, Severus practicing with Harry and Hermione while he stayed a safe distance from their study group, and Slughorn's habits of awarding points to his favoured students soon saw Gryffindor making up their points deficit.

They entered the final months of the school year neck and neck with Slytherin, knowing the Quidditch cup and its abundance of house points would see them on a much stronger path to victory. As the final match with Ravenclaw loomed the whole of Gryffindor house was a greater sea of red and gold than usual, mascots being worn around the school and placed deliberately within Slytherin lines of sight. Even Severus and Hermione joined in the rallying cries down the hallway, the two of them often heading out in the early summer nights to watch their team train before taking the more secluded route home.

"I'll look a moose," protested Severus as he tried to fend off Minerva and the sponge caked in red face paint that she held, "Leave me alone."

"It's the house colours," said Minerva, "Everyone is painting their face for the match."

Severus ducked out of her reach, "Well I like to be individual and I'm red enough as it is," he said, pulling up his trouser leg, "Red bloody socks. Hermione's idea for Merlin's sake and I gave in."

Minerva laughed and relented, vanishing the face paints with a wave of her hand, " And where is your beloved this morning?" she asked.

Severus hushed her, glad the common room was too noisy for anyone to have heard her, "Are you trying to give the game away?" he said, "And to answer your question she's still upstairs doing goodness knows as you women are wont to do."

Minerva giggled, "You do amuse me at times Severus," she said, "She needs to hurry up though if we're going to see the team before they go down to the pitch."

"In other words you want a moment or two with George before you spend the entire game mooning over him and missing the action."

"I don't moon," said Minerva indignantly.

"Oh you do," said Severus, "Its all George, George, George with you dear sister."

"Oh Mione, Mione , Mione," countered Minerva, "You're a bit of a one song yourself these days, _brother_ dear."

Severus laughed, "We're as bad as each other it seems," he said, "And I fear there's no cure for it."

"No cure for what?" said Hermione, flopping down on the sofa beside him as she wound her arm around his.

"The scarlet fever that seems to have overtaken everyone and everything in this room," he said, "Anyone would think there was a Quidditch match on."

"You're an ass," muttered Hermione good naturedly, "Are you ready to go down for breakfast?"

"I've been ready these past twenty minutes you've been faffing about…" he trailed off as she stood, finally taking in the sight of her short denim skirt and long legs for once not hidden by tights, "And I entirely approve."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that Professor," she said offering him her hand.

Severus took her proffered hand and got to his feet, neither of them noticing that Minerva had already started for the door. Hermione ran a finger absently over the lion on the front of the t-shirt he wore, his entire ensemble of muggle clothes a world away from his former self.

"This I like," she said, "Red's your colour."

Severus snorted, "I look like an overgrown tomato."

Hermione laughed, "Sev, for goodness sake!" she said through her giggles, "You're far too skinny to ever be considered a tomato. You're more like a chilli pepper."

The mock affront on his face only fuelled Hermione's giggles further, "Love's young dream you are," he muttered.

Hermione flattened her hand on his chest, her laughter subsided though her eyes still danced, "You're gorgeous," she said softly, "Utterly gorgeous."

"I think you need to borrow Harry's glasses P.B," said Severus failing to keep the blush from his cheeks.

Hermione smiled, "Come on, we don't want to miss breakfast," she said, tugging him to the door, belatedly realising they were some of the last to leave.

The stairs were in a playful mood and it took them several minutes to reach the bottom, all the time able to hear the chants from the competing houses that echoed from the hall. The majority of Gryffindor house were gathered around the team members, breakfast forgotten for the pre-match celebration. One however continued to eat regardless, ravenously devouring the food that no one else seemed to want.

"He'll come off his broom from the weight alone," said Hermione taking a seat at the table with a sigh, "Ronald! Use a fork!"

"Aiff noo 'eed 'oose a 'ork," said Ron around a mouthful of sausage.

"Have you eaten that entire plate of sausages yourself?" said Hermione.

Ron swallowed, "No one else wanted them," he said, having the decency to blush.

"Well don't you just put the hog in Hogwarts," said Severus as Ron glared over his plate.

"Who asked you Snivellus?" snapped the redhead.

"Hey, no fighting today you two, rein it in," said Harry, sitting down next to his friend, "Go easy there mate."

"Will you all just stop fussing," said Ron, reaching for a rack of toast.

"I hope you have your special snitch seeking glasses on today Potter," said Severus.

Harry tapped the front of his usual glasses, "Right here," he said, "So long as you lot all have your special cheering voices with you."

"Most definitely," said Hermione looking over to the Ravenclaw table as all the students began to move, "Looks like the blues are intending to beat you down to the pitch."

"They need all the practice they can get," said Ron, "We'll beat them hands down."

"We'd better or Slytherin will definitely be walking away with the House Cup," said Harry, "Come on Ron."

"Are we going down now then?" said Ron before he brightened, "We can shake them up by showing them how well we can fly."

"I suppose it won't do any harm to get a little practice in," said Harry, "Are you coming down?"

"We'll grab some food and then head down," said Hermione, "If Ron's left any that is."

Harry laughed, pulling Ron to his feet, "We'll see you after then," he said, "Wish us luck."

"Good luck," said Hermione, Severus a swift echo as the boy's collected up their teammates, the majority of the house choosing to follow them.

Severus shared a wry smile with the girl beside him as they saw Minerva and Ginny both join the throng of girls that seemed to amass whenever Quidditch robes were even mentioned.

"I think Miss Brown has taken a fancy to Weasley the younger," said Severus as the girl in question tried to edge closer to the Gryffindor keeper.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for," said Hermione, leaning into his side, "Besides, I find I'm not greatly concerned right now."

Severus reached discreetly beneath the table, closing his cool fingers around her knee before slowly stroking upwards, "I'm afraid little but this fabulous skirt concerns me right now," he said, "A lesser man would call you a tease, Miss Panda Bear."

"Its only teasing if you don't go through with what you were offering," she said, "And I think we should reconsider our trip to the stands and return to the common room."

"Indeed?" said Severus tracing the hem of her skirt with a finger, "And what would you have us do all morning?"

"Well I think it would be very wrong of us not to complete our potions homework when we have the chance," said Hermione, "You, after all, should be encouraging academic excellence Professor."

"No time like the present then Miss Granger," he said as her hand took hold of his beneath the table, "Come on."

They got to their feet, no one paying them any mind after months of seeing them side by side. The entrance hall was crowded and they knew someone would spot them on the stairs if they headed that way before the throng had dispersed. Both of them found themselves glad of their friendship with Harry and his knack for needing a swift hiding place as they knew exactly where to head to, Hermione the first to duck into the concealed space beneath the stairs before Severus joined her. The tiny chamber was cramped and their entrance had kicked up the age old dust from the stones, Hermione unable to contain her sneeze as it affected her.

"Well P.B. you have succeeded in finding the most romantic room in the castle," said Severus leaning against the wall opposite her.

"We won't be here long," she said, "They'll clear out soon enough and then we'll head upstairs."

Severus reached for her hand, "Are you sure about this Hermione?" he said, "There's no saying how long the match will last. Harry could catch the snitch within the first minute and then common room will be swamped within ten."

Hermione stepped up to him, deliberately pressing her body against the length of his, "Or it could go on for hours and hours," she whispered, "Leaving us all alone in your bed. Unless you really would prefer to watch the match?"

"I've never much liked Quidditch anyway," said Severus lowering his mouth to hers, all innocence leaving the kiss as soon as their lips met.

The students gathered beyond their hideaway and even the thought of retiring upstairs began to fade as Hermione tugged on the hem of his shirt before slipping her hands beneath, tracing his slim waist and hard stomach before moving upwards. Severus moaned at the brush of her fingers before he retaliated, stroking her bare thigh before venturing beneath her skirt and feeling her shudder as he ghosted his fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh. She broke the kiss, pressing her face to his shoulder as she trembled.

"God I love your hands," she moaned.

"The others should have gone by now," said Severus, "Let me take you to bed darling."

Hermione pulled back to meet his gaze, "And I love it when you call me that too."

Severus smiled, "Then I shan't stop, darling" he said, righting her clothes enough to maintain her dignity before he took a step towards the exit, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione took it wordlessly, letting him lead her out of their seclusion but she had barely taken two steps when he stopped, wheeling around to push her back into the darkness.

"Stay silent, stay still," he whispered.

Hermione kept as still as she could, unable to see anything but the black hair of her companion. Through the silence though she finally heard the reason for their concealment, three familiar voices whispering just beyond their hiding place.

"Did you do it?" said Malfoy.

"That elf slipped it onto one of the breakfast plates," said Goyle, "I don't know which one it was though."

A slap resounded through the deserted halls, "I told you to make sure it got to Potter," said Malfoy, "If he can't fly then the whole team will fall apart."

"Will it kill him?" said Crabbe.

"What's gotten into you, you almost sound like you care," sneered Malfoy, "Unfortunately I couldn't brew anything strong enough to kill him with, with old Slughorn standing over me. At least that blood traitor Snivellus never minded us brewing something a bit potent."

"They'll reckon it was him won't they," guffawed Crabbe, "When the team get sick, they'll blame him."

"Weasley will make sure of that," said Malfoy, "He's bound to think its Snape the moment he gets sick. Maybe he'll believe that that little mudblood friend of his was in on it too."

"Why do you want them to think its Snape again?" said Goyle.

"I don't know why I bother to tell you anything," said Malfoy, "If Gryffindor lose the Quidditch cup, they won't have a chance to get the house cup. Snape will be blamed and Dumbledore will have to take him out of the tower to stop him being torn to pieces. He'll have to put him in Slytherin and then…"

"Then what…"

"You really are thick aren't you?" sneered Malfoy, "Let's get down to the pitch, I can't wait to see those snivelling Gryffindor faces."

Neither Severus nor Hermione dared move until the footsteps died away, Finally Hermione stepped back, her eyes determined.

"Get to the pitch and do what you can, you're faster than me," she said, "I'll go to the hospital wing and get Madame Pomfrey."

"Be careful," said Severus, kissing her before he left her, already out of sight by the time she had squeezed out of their hiding place.

Severus was sure the last time he had run so fast he had had several Death Eaters on his tail but the lack of pursuers failed to slow his pace. He could hear the growing roar from the pitch but he knew it would still be a while before the game began, the teams always enjoying the torment of dragging out the suspense. The majority of the stands were full, even at a distance, but Severus paid them no mind, hurrying instead for the changing room.

He heard the unholy noise of what had to be one of the victims of Malfoy's potion even before he pushed open the door, wrinkling his nose at the smell that greeted him. Ron was sat on the bench, his concerned teammates around him as he hugged a bucket to himself. Minerva had her hand on the boy's brow, tutting in concern at the apparent heat.

"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," she said.

"She's already on her way," said Severus, "Hermione went to fetch her."

Harry looked up at the sound of his voice, "How did you know Ron was sick?"

"I overhead Malfoy talking to Goon One and Goon Two about the potion they had one of the house elves slip into one of the breakfast dishes on our table," said Severus, "Seems Ron here bore the brunt of whatever they wanted to slip you all. If you've eaten anything this morning though you could be at risk too."

"Ron's the only one who can eat before Quidditch," said Katie, "I can't take flying on a full stomach."

"What sort of potion was it Severus?" said Minerva.

"I don't know but Malfoy seems to have been planning it for a while and there are plenty that would mean Ron won't be well enough to fly within the time allowed before the team has to forfeit, even with Poppy's help," said Severus.

"But Ron's the only keeper," said Angelina, "If he can't fly then we can't play."

"But if we don't play Slytherin will win the cup and that means they'll win the House Cup too," said Fred.

Ron got shakily to his feet, "No they bloody won't," he said, swaying, "I can fly."

The others all turned away as he dived for his bucket once more, the mountain of food he'd consumed for breakfast leaving the potion plenty to act upon. Minerva was the first to brave the sight, switching to the mother mode she'd developed in her years as a house head.

"There's no way you'll be flying today Ron," she said, "Gryffindor will have to forfeit the match."

Ron mumbled something into his bucket, even those closest to him unable to discern his words.

"There's no use protesting the fact," said Minerva.

Ron looked up, "I'm not," he said, looking green for reasons far more potent than any potion, "I said, Severus can fly. He's a bloody good keeper."

Silence filled the room, the words barely believable from the boy's lips. Only Fred and George seemed unperturbed, their usual humour soon breaking the tension in the room.

"That potion's done a right number on him if he's admitting that," said Fred, "But he's right."

"We've got Wood's old robes still in one of the lockers," said George, "He was about your height Sev."

"I can't go out there," said Severus, "I've not played Quidditch for years and I never even practiced with you."

"Severus you can learn something if you catch it between blinks," said Harry, "You've come out to the stands plenty of times this week and you did as well as anyone when Krum and the others were here."

"But…"

"We need you mate," said Harry, "Do it for Gryffindor or Slytherin will win."

Severus sighed, "Then I'll need a broom," he said, "And don't blame me when everything goes bottoms up."

"You'll be fine," said Fred, "But you'll have to use a school broom."

"He won't get anywhere on one of those," said Ron, "Give him mine."

"Seriously?" said George.

"Anything to stop Slyt…" said Ron, the rest of his sentence lost in his bucket.

Harry picked up the broom and handed it to the black haired boy, "Robes on then keeper," he said, "We've got a match to win."

xxxx

Hermione hurried along the hard stone path to the Quidditch changing rooms, having to stop occasionally to allow the medi-witch to catch her up or to catch her breath. They finally reached the entrance as Minerva came from beneath the archway.

"Oh Poppy, I'm glad you're here," she said, clearly forgetting her status as a student, "Mister Weasley appears to be the only one affected by this little prank, an imbuement of some potion I believe."

"Thank you, my dear," said Poppy, "Is he still in the changing room?"

Minerva nodded, "I've only just left him to look out for you."

"Very well," said Poppy, "I will see to him. You and Miss Granger can join your classmates in the stands if you wish, it seems the match should be starting soon."

"Shouldn't someone stay with Ron?" said Hermione as Poppy headed quickly into the Gryffindor changing room.

"He's in safe hands," said Minerva taking her arm, "We can see him afterwards, Poppy will want to treat him in private anyway, poor boy."

"Has anyone else been affected?"

"Not that we know of, thankfully," said Minerva as they approached the stands, "None of the team ate anything and I've not heard of any other students being taken ill. I think maybe our Ron devoured the entire infected dish himself."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle in spite of herself, "Poor Ron," she said as they climbed one of the red clad stands, "I told him eating so much at breakfast wouldn't be good for him. I guess they'll be coming out to say the match is forfeit now they don't have a keeper."

Minerva smiled as they took two of the remaining seats, "They're going to go ahead without him," she said as the wind around the tower whipped up her hair.

Hermione frowned, "How?" she said, "I thought you couldn't play without a full team. I'm so useless at Quidditch rules, I'm always having to ask Severus to explain them. Actually, where is Severus?"

The crowd roared as the box containing the Quidditch balls was brought onto the pitch and placed at it centre. Minerva leapt up with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd, cheering loudly as the best of them. Hermione got to her feet also, trying to catch a glimpse of Severus amongst the sea of heads in front of her as Lee Jordon began his usual commentary.

"Welcome to the final match of the Quidditch year between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. With Gryffindor vying for the cup with Slytherin, this is the deciding game with everything to play for. Here comes the Gryffindor team now, led out by their captain and seeker, Harry Potter."

Hermione joined in the cheers for her friend as he led out the red and gold clad players onto the pitch, Lee naming them as they emerged.

"The Gryffindor beaters, Fred and George Weasley, chasers Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley and, in a last minute change to the line up, a shock appearance as keeper by Gryffindor's newest housemate, Severus Snape."

Hermione didn't know whether the crowd cheered his name as they had the others, her entire consciousness focused on the last of the emerging team. Dressed in the red and gold of the house, with his black hair pulled back in a band, he looked every inch part of the team. She kept her eyes on him as the Ravenclaw players were read out, glad to see Harry and the others gathered around him before they all took flight, Harry heading to the goalposts with him until Madam Hooch called the seekers to the centre.

"Did you know?" said Hermione as the snitch was released.

"Maybe," said Minerva, "You'll never guess who nominated him though."

"Who?" said Hermione as the quaffle was thrown into play.

"Ron," said Minerva, laughing at the shock on Hermione's face, "I kid you not Hermione, Ron even went so far as to say he was a bloody good keeper."

"I can't believe it," said Hermione as her eyes travelled back to Severus.

"Its true," said Minerva, following her gaze, "He cuts quite a dashing figure don't you think?"

"He looks wonderful," said Hermione, freezing as two of the Ravenclaw chasers headed towards the Gryffindor goals, quaffle in hand. They passed it back and forth, trying to pull Severus out of alignment with the goals. He kept his patience though, eyes following them as he held his broom steady. Finally they struck, aiming for the lowest of the three hoops. Severus dived, reaching the quaffle with a moment to spare and kicking it away, the stands holding the Gryffindor supporters erupting in rapturous cheers. Hermione celebrated with them, happy as Harry swooped down to congratulate his friend.

The game soon became as frantic as any good Quidditch match, the teams fighting hard to win as many points as possible. Gryffindor had moved ahead by several goals, little getting past Severus and the strong defence provided by Fred and George when they weren't beating off bludgers. Hermione cheered as loudly as any of her house, far more into the game than she had ever been before as she watched Severus prove the reputation Minerva had given him months before. In their spite, Slytherin took up the chant of his cruel nickname only to be drowned out by Gryffindor offering their newest keeper their support.

Almost half an hour into the game the snitch had yet to be sighted, the seekers prowling in and out of the stands in search of the game winning glint of gold. The Ravenclaws made another run on the Gryffindor goal, all three chasers and one of their beaters intent on the points. Hermione saw the Bludger before Severus did, the Ravenclaw beater sending it flying at the goal. She cried out as he barely dodged it, the quaffle sailing home as he recovered. Both Fred and George seemed to take great offence at the actions of their rival beaters as they herded the Bludger back into play and hit it towards their blue clad counterparts. The Ravenclaw beater was too quick, hitting it back towards the Gryffindor goals, just as Harry swooped into the line of fire with eyes only for the snitch. A collective gasp of horror went up from all, save the Slytherins, as the Bludger sped towards its new target, Harry ignorant of the impending danger.

Severus however had his eyes on the game as he sped to push Harry out of the way, getting more speed out of the third hand broom than anyone had ever done. With a second to spare, he pushed Harry clear, barely dodging the ball himself as it sped passed with little mercy. Harry looked clearly shaken as he flew closer to Severus, shaking his hand in a moment of peace and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw duelled it out for the quaffle in the centre of the field. Hermione watched the two boys exchange words before Severus pointed at something over Harry's head, the boy quickly turning and racing away.

As soon as the teams realised the snitch had been spotted the tempo of the match doubled, both sides trying to bolster the score line before one of the racing seekers emerged victorious. Severus managed to keep the majority of the Ravenclaw goal attempts at bay, working almost alone as Fred and George tried to keep the furiously flying bludgers away from their chasers. The seekers swept back into sight, jostling each other as they gained on the snitch, the tiny ball weaving and bobbing in a way that left no margin for error. In one such move it chose to fly into the midst of the action, speeding between the chasers as they fought for the quaffle. Both seekers navigated the field as best they could, ducking and diving to avoid the bludgers that had launched an assault on the players.

Harry barely dodged several of the passes, focused as he was on the tiny snitch, the Ravenclaw figure not as lucky as he was when a Bludger hit him square on and leaving him sprawled on the sand below.

The snitch swept out of view again, Harry soon a crimson blob high above their heads. Hermione was the only one without her face turned up towards him, watching Severus as he flew between the goal posts, the action at the other end of the pitch. She longed for him to turn and look at her but she knew his focus would be on the game and the bludgers, no doubt fearful of a repeat of his last played match.

"If you wore your affection any clearer Hermione, it would be in lights above your head," said Minerva.

Hermione blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

"A little," said Minerva, "But I think its wonderful how close you two have become. Its about time Severus had a little happiness in his life, he of all people deserved the chance to start over."

Hermione sighed, "Perhaps if more people had taken the time to understand him back then, he wouldn't need to now," she said, before she smiled, "But then I guess if they had done I wouldn't have him now."

"Quite," said Minerva raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, "Seems Harry is on his way back."

Hermione followed her gaze, "Is it me or is he cheering?" she said as he grew closer, "He is, he's got the snitch. Harry's got the snitch!"

The Gryffindor stands were alive with cheers even before the result was verified, Lee Jordan finally announcing the official score line.

"Gryffindor win the match," he said, "They tie on wins with Slytherin so goals will decide the cup for the year. Slytherin have a total of six hundred and fifty points while Gryffindor lead the table with six hundred and seventy points. Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup by two goals!"

Harry flew around the pitch, picking up his teammates as he went, until all seven flew in formation for a victory lap as the pitch below began to flood with students. Hermione joined the rush to the ground, pushing her way through the crowds to reach the pitch. She smiled as she saw Fred and George hoist their captain onto their shoulders, the three chasers cheering around him. Amongst the throng through she failed to see Severus, looking to the sky when she realised she'd missed them landing but finding it empty. Finally she saw him stood away from the group, leaning against one of the Gryffindor goal posts. She left the crowd and hurried over to him, returning his smile as he saw her.

"You were wonderful!" she cried, hugging him, "I couldn't believe it when I saw you up there."

"I couldn't believe I was," said Severus, "It was all I could do to stay on the broom."

Hermione laughed, "Don't be so modest," she said, "You were brilliant and you know it. You should be celebrating with the team."

Severus shook his head, "This is their moment, not mine," he said, "I was just a substitute."

"Even so…"

"Even nothing P.B," said Severus, "Let's just go inside. I'll see you in there if you want to congratulate the others first."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, "What's wrong?" she said, "Sub or not, you have every right to celebrate with the team, with everyone in Gryffindor."

"No I don't," he said, "I helped because Harry asked me but the rest of the house won't want me there. I was a convenient keeper but I'm not foolish enough to think this will change anything."

Hermione took his face in her hands, "Severus, they were screaming your name out there," she said, "I was so proud of you and you look every inch the Gryffindor in that. Truth be told, you look gorgeous in that."

Before either of them thought of their nearby audience, she kissed him, only pulling back when she heard a shocked exclamation from over her shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Granger's snogging Snape!"

Hermione looked up at Severus, horror on her face as she realised her mistake, "Oh God," she said, "I didn't think."

She turned in his arms, glad he still held her firm, to find far too many looking at them to hope for any concealment of the truth. A thought that was even further shattered as another voice rang out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" shouted Ron, clearly forgetting the illness that had stopped him from playing as he stormed over to them, "Get your slimy hands off her Snape."

Hermione crossed her arms over Severus' at her waist, keeping him close as Ron drew his wand, the rest of the student populace focused on them.

"Put that damn thing away Ron," she said.

"Whatever spell he has on you Hermione, we can break it," said Ron, "Just step away."

"I'm going nowhere," said Hermione, "And you're an idiot if you think I am."

"Ron, leave them alone," said Harry, trying to take hold of his friend but failing as he wheeled away, "You don't understand."

Hermione only just heard Ron's hex as Severus pushed her to the ground and out of shot, rolling onto her back to see the spell graze his arm, a darker red soon staining the sleeve of his robes. Severus drew his one wand but Hermione reached up and grabbed his wrist as she got to her feet.

"Come inside," she said, noticing Draco had pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "Just come inside Severus, please."

Severus nodded mutely, following her as she led him off the pitch, the silent crowd offering no opposition as they returned to the changing rooms. They both quickened their steps as soon as they were out of sight, Hermione leading him back to the castle, barely pausing to give the password to the portraits as they utilised all the short cuts available to them.

"Where are we going Hermione?" said Severus as they found themselves in the disused back corridors of the castle.

She paused, turning to him with tears in her eyes, "I don't know," she said, "I just…"

"Why are you crying?" said Severus, reaching up to wipe away the droplets that had broken free from her lashes.

"I was so stupid," she said, "As if I didn't know the reasons why we had to keep us a secret and I go and let everyone know without a thought."

"With all the will in the world we couldn't have kept it a secret forever," said Severus, "I promise that I'll keep you safe though."

"In other words you're going to worry about me and not enough about your own life," said Hermione.

Severus hugged her tightly, "You are my life," he said, "But if it makes you feel better, I can always obliviate the whole school."

Hermione giggled, "You're a very talented wizard sweetheart but I doubt even you could manage that."

"Then I'll steal a time turner and warn you not to jump me after the match," he said, glad to feel her relaxing in his arms, "Failing that though, I'll be very proud of how jealous I'm going to make all the other boys in the school now they know they don't have a chance with you."

"I'm hardly much of a catch Severus," said Hermione.

"I beg to differ," said Severus, turning away from her as he heard movement behind him, "This castle lacks a sense of subtlety it seems."

Hermione laughed as she saw the familiar door to the room of requirement in the wall behind them, "I guess the room thinks we need some time away from everyone," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the door, "Should we see what it thinks we require?"

Severus cocked an amused eyebrow but said nothing as she opened the door, both of them smiling at the ornate library that lay beyond. A large sofa sat before an open fire with a small table laden with food beside it.

"I'd say its very us," said Severus, closing the door and allowing it to disappear.

"Its wonderful," said Hermione.

"I think I would have done better with a bathroom though," said Severus, "I still stink of the Quidditch field."

A door creaked in the far corner, a cloud of fragrant steam billowing out from within.

Hermione laughed, "Ask and you shall receive it seems," she said, "Perhaps we should ask the room for copies of the summer OWL papers."

"As if you would," said Severus kissing her almost absently, "I would ask if you would mind me leaving you for a few minutes but I think you have enough to keep you entertained."

"Where are you going?" said Hermione.

Severus pointed to the open door, "Bathroom," said Severus, "I doubt you want me reeking of year old robes."

Hermione looked over to the bathroom before she smiled, "Won't you need some help?"

"Help?" said Severus.

"Well I hear Quidditch robes are notoriously hard to get out of," said Hermione fingering the clasp of his long sleeve cape.

"Oh no, they're fine, they're…oh," said Severus as realisation dawned on him, "Well they can be a little tricky at times."

"Thought as much," said Hermione taking a firmer hold of the front of his robes, pulling him towards the steam filled chamber.

xxxx

There was a time when Hermione would have scoffed at the romantic notion of how a perfectly arched black eyebrow against flawless pale skin was akin to poetry but as she watched the boy sleeping beside her she found herself far more sympathetic to the idea. She pillowed her head once more on his shoulder, stroking a hand over the warm skin of his chest, the covers drawn only as high as their waists. The sofa had transfigured into a bed when they had finally left the scented waters of the bath, Hermione content with how ruffled the once pristine linens now looked. She shifted slightly, reawakening the ache in her body that was entirely new but not unwelcome, revelling that her body still carried a mark of him.

The movement had clearly woken Severus as his fingers began a lazy pattern on her back while his free hand came up to stroke her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?" he said, his voice rough.

"An hour or so," said Hermione, "Its hard to keep time in this place."

He tucked a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up to him and meeting her with a kiss, "How are you feeling?" he said as he released her.

"A little sore," said Hermione, "But I guess its only natural and I don't mind it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Severus before she laid a finger to his lips.

"You were my first sweetheart," she said, "It was bound to hurt a little and…other things more than made up for it."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the look of utter masculine satisfaction on his face, having little doubt she'd borne the equivalent several times since they'd entered the room and she'd watched her once stoic professor come apart in her hands. Her laughter ceased as he kissed her once more, trailing his lips from hers to her ear before he whispered to her.

"I have somewhat of a confession beloved," he said, "You weren't the only one to come to this bed an innocent today."

"What?" said Hermione pressing on his shoulders until she raised him enough to see his face, "You mean you'd never…you were a virgin?"

Severus blushed, "Is it so very unfathomable?"

"But you're gorgeous!" said Hermione, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you worrying this would be some messy teenaged fumble," said Severus, "And there's this dreadful matter of my rather foolish pride."

"I would never have thought badly of you sweetheart," said Hermione, threading her fingers through his hair, "And as for you worrying about messy fumbles, it was nothing of the sort."

"Oh no?" said Severus shifting until he was laid over her, braced on his arms as he bent to pepper kisses across her collar bone, "What was it then?"

Hermione swatted his shoulder playfully, "Severus Snape I refuse to massage that ego of yours when you already know the answer to your question," she said before she pushed hard against him, rolling him onto his back and sitting astride his hips, "In all things though, there's room for improvement and they say practice makes perfect."

Severus quirked an eyebrow as she boldly rolled her hips against him, "I believe I may have woken a sleeping dragon."

"Well I do recall there being some rather unfair tickling involved," she said, "And I think its time I levelled the playing field, unless of course my oh so innocent professor is too traumatised from earlier."

"Do I feel as though I'm traumatised," he said, pulling her down into a kiss, "I'm sure there's still a thing or two I can teach my little Gryffindor know-it-all."

"Prove it then," said Hermione, squealing as he flipped them once more and set about doing so.

xxxx

"Can't we stay here?" said Severus petulantly as Hermione pulled on one of the shoes the room had set at the end of the bed along with a change of clothes for the both of them half an hour before.

The library around them was gradually fading, only the bed remaining as Severus refused to get up from it despite being fully dressed.

"I think the room is dropping hints that we should be leaving?" she said stepping over to him and covering his hands with her own as they came to rest at her waist, "We have to face the music sometime sweetheart."

"But in here I can keep you safe."

"Severus," said Hermione firmly, "We've talked about this. I know he will find out but I'm not afraid, I'm proud. I finally get to walk into that hall without having to hide what I feel about you."

"And expose yourself to the ridicule of your peers for being seen with the greasy old Dungeon Bat," said Severus sadly, "They'll think I've got you with a love potion or something."

"Then let them think that," said Hermione tugging him to his feet, "We know the truth. They can say what they please about the whys and the wherefores, I love you and that's all that matters. And I think you're gorgeous."

"I love you too P.B," he said, "And if you're sure this is what you want, I promise I won't try to obliviate the entire school."

Hermione raised herself on her toes to kiss him, "Good," she said, "Now come on. Gryffindor can hardly celebrate without their keeper."

"Substitute keeper," said Severus.

"You were brilliant and you know it so stop your mothering," said Hermione, "You should be in a good mood anyway, after the afternoon you've had."

"If I could spend every afternoon like that I fear I would be eternally cheerful," said Severus, finally allowing her to lead him to the door, pulling her to a stop before she could open it.

Hermione turned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"Promise me we'll come back here alone as often as we can," said Severus resting his forehead to hers, "I fear I shall never tire of _potions homework _whilst I'm partnering you."

Hermione shivered at the depth he brought to his voice, reminded once more of the man he would one day become and knowing she would enjoy every step of the transformation, "Whenever we can sweetheart," she said, "But right now we have people that need an explanation."

"Kill the mood why don't you witch," said Severus as she reached for the door handle.

Hermione laughed as they exited, the door disappearing from view and both of them missing the sanctuary the room beyond had offered them. Finally able to do so, she abandoned his hand in favour of wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked, her head resting on his shoulder as he returned her embrace.

The top stairways were deserted but as they descended they came across occasional groups of students, their conversations hushing as they approached and becoming stifled giggles once they'd passed.

"It seems we are the school gossip," said Hermione.

"With all that occurs in the wizarding world you'd think they'd have better things to talk of," said Severus, "But as they are determined to be depthless dunderheads, shall we not give them something to talk about?"

"How do you…" Hermione was cut short as he pulled her into a kiss, audible gasps echoing from the giggling group of students they'd just passed. When he finally released her she swayed a little on her feet, gripping onto him for fear of toppling down the stairs, "Bloody hell Sev."

"Do you think they realise we don't give a damn about their opinions yet?" he said.

"Just slightly," said Hermione, looking back at the faces set in an odd mask of amusement and horror, "Come on you, before we're expelled for acts of public indecency."

Severus laughed, "It was just a kiss Panda Bear," he said as they began their descent once more.

"It was a kiss that started off round two and then three in the room earlier," said Hermione as they reached the lowest floors, "So be careful or I may wind up undressing you again."

Severus' cheeks coloured at the memory, "I wouldn't be adverse to every kiss ending that way," he said as the large doors of the Great Hall came into view.

Hermione turned to him and lay her hands on his cheeks, "You'd better let that fade before we go in or everyone will think you've been a very naughty boy."

"You're a wicked woman Hermione Granger," said Severus as the colour faded from his cheeks. He caught her hand as she turned to the door, "Wait a moment. There's something I need to tell you before we go in."

"What?" said Hermione as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Just this my darling," he said, "I want you to know that you look beautiful when you come."

Hermione's cheeks immediately flamed pink, Severus taking her hand and opening the doors to the hall as he led her inside.

"Git," she giggled, pressing her face to his shoulder as they made their way to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

At first they passed unnoticed, the students too engrossed in the traditional end of season feast but soon conversations began to fall silent until the attention of the entire hall was on them.

Suddenly Harry's voice rang out, both Hermione and Severus taken aback by the anger in it.

"Snape, you great git, where the hell have you been?" said the boy, green eyes flashing as he stormed over to them.

"Harry! What's gotten into you?" said Hermione, taking a tighter hold of Severus' hand.

"He deserted his post and sloped off without a word," he said harshly before a smile broke his features, "And how are we meant to celebrate without our keeper?"

"What?" said Severus, the quick flip of Harry's mood throwing him.

"We could hardly celebrate without you," said Harry before he hugged the boy before him, "Welcome to Gryffindor mate."

The cheer that went up from the team was soon echoed by the whole house as Fred and George brought over the Quidditch Cup and placing it in Severus' hands.

"Couldn't have done it without you," said Harry, "And _everyone _in the house agrees."

"Everyone?" said Severus, barely hiding the emotion in his voice.

"I think everyone is convinced of where your loyalties lie now," said George, "Now come on keeper, our fans want to see the cup."

Severus lifted the ornate trophy and the table erupted once more into cheers, "This is mad," he said, smiling down at the girl beside him, "Guess I'm a Gryffindor then."

"Guess so," said Hermione, standing on her toes to kiss him, "Let Voldemort try and harm us now if he dares."

Severus laughed, "He wouldn't with a bunch of rabid Weasleys to face."

"There's only one of us that's rabid and he's headed this way," said Fred.

Severus returned the cup to the twins as Ron headed over, looking somewhat queasy still as Hermione pressed herself closer to the dark haired boy's side.

"So how long have you two…?" he said, trailing off and gesturing between them.

"Since March," said Severus, "The ball."

Ron nodded, "Thought as much," he said, "I'd say you slipped her a potion but she's too smart to fall for that."

"This is real Ron," said Hermione, "We're sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't intend for anyone to find out, even today."

"Harry knew," said Ron, "You told Harry."

"I guessed Ron, I told you," said Harry looking sheepishly at his friends, "I sort of brought everyone up to speed, I didn't want anyone trying to kill Sev."

"Thanks, I think," said Severus, "Look, Ron…"

"Keep it," said Ron before he extended a shaking hand, "You're a Gryffindor now, proper Gryffindor. It doesn't mean I like you but Mione does and I don't want to lose her so you and I are going to get on. Deal?"

Severus shook his outstretched hand, "Deal."

"Good," said Ron, releasing his grip, "You do realise that I will kill you if you hurt her?"

"I would expect nothing less," said Severus, "Though I have no intention to invite it."

"And I'm not going to go all Dorothy over you like Harry has."

"Behave would you," protested Harry, "Complete not right, you are!"

"They're nicking your phrases Sev," said Hermione, "You're definitely home."

"About time too," said Severus as Fred and George led the house once more in their team's rallying cry.

He looked up to the stage where the teaches sat to see Dumbledore raise a glass to him before he waved a hand, all the flags in the hall changing to red and gold in celebration of much more than a Quidditch victory.

_**A/N: 16 hours of typing and editing! Please leave a review.**_


	11. Following

A/N: So many apologies for the long delay in posting, I appreciate everyone's patience. I have to admit that I lost all the inspiration I had for this story and didn't want to force out something sub-par just to stick to a time frame but now I'm back on form and hope to offer up future chapters in a more timely fashion.

_**I hope you're all still with me and that you enjoy the new chapter.**_

Following

'Will I lose a friend, striving to contend? Will I destroy this trust, when I want the best for us? Should I hold your hand, no matter what you've planned? For every hour that you need, I will follow if you lead.'- Follow If You Lead, Idina Menzel.

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the light summer breeze that swept through the grounds. Two strong hands worked diligently to relieve the knots in her back that were testament to the hours she had put into her books both in the library and the common room in recent days. She moaned in appreciation as the boy behind her loosened one particularly stubborn knot, pressing a kiss to her shirt clad shoulder when it finally gave way.

"I thought you'd agree with me once we got out here," said Severus as he worked his hands down to the aches in her lower back, "Much as I applaud your dedication darling, you do need to relax sometimes."

"I just want to do well," said Hermione sleepily.

"You will do well," said Severus, "That fuzzy head of yours is filled with more information than the entire exam board put together."

"But what if I forget something?" said Hermione as his arms went around her, pulling her back tighter against him.

"You won't," said Severus, his lips finding her temple, "And we've still got tomorrow and the weekend before the exams start. You are going to be fine P.B."

Hermione said nothing, opening her eyes to stare up at the green leaves dancing over their heads. The warm weeks of summer had brought sunny afternoons and whenever they weren't needed for their defence study group, Severus and Hermione had retreated beneath the large oak where they had first begun their friendship. Although the revelation of their relationship had been the subject of the school gossip after the final Quidditch match it had soon died down, though the majority of the girls were far too vocal for Hermione's liking about how they didn't understand Severus' appeal. She rose above it though, maturity winning out over the more childish impulse to retaliate.

Maturity it seemed was also acting upon other relationships, Ron and Severus proving they were capable of keeping a civil peace between them after Ron finally accepted Severus' loyalty following the Quidditch final. Hermione still could not fathom how that act had been the one to convince her previously unbendable friend but she reasoned that boys were boys and Quidditch was Quidditch and the latter clearly had a far deeper social importance than she ever wished to understand. The two remained far from friends and could be as catty as a whole room full of girls to one another but everyone in Gryffindor Tower was pleased to see them cooperating at last.

No longer keeping secrets from their friends made life a lot easier for Hermione and Severus, the two no longer having to think up excuses to be alone though the rest of their group would often vacate the vicinity whenever any affection between them seemed imminent. What amused them most however was Trelawney's preening, as had been reported to them by Harry and Ron, that she had been the one to predict a romance for Severus at the beginning of the year.

"You're miles away P.B," said Severus, pulling her from her reverie.

"Sorry, just thinking," she said, curling tighter into him.

"I am surprised," came the sarcastic drawl against her skin as he kissed her forehead, "Is there anytime when you're not thinking?"

"When you're inside me," said Hermione softly, "Then all I can do is feel."

Severus groaned, "Minx," he muttered, "All of ten minutes until Herbology and you come out with something like that."

Hermione giggled, "I'm sorry sweetheart," she said, though there was little repentance in her voice, "It's a shame we have study group later or I'd promise to make it up to you after class."

"We could always sneak out after lights out," said Severus, "Harry owes me a favour after Transfiguration the other day anyway, he can lend me his cloak."

"So long as we make sure we don't fall asleep again," said Hermione, "I swear Parvati saw me sneak back in just before everyone was due to be up."

Severus laughed, "We need to work on your stealth it seems," he said, "But for now our lessons await if you would remove yourself from my person madam."

"But you're comfortable," said Hermione, cuddling closer to him, "Do we have to go?"

"Much as I wouldn't be adverse to playing hooky my dear, I think the absence of the only two students who ever answer a question would be noticed," he said, "It's the price of our genius I'm afraid."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Modest as ever my love," she said before she got to her feet, "Come on then, I suppose we should be going."

Severus took her hand and pulled himself up, collecting up his bag that was now decorated with bats whose wings flapped in the sunlight since Harry had attacked it in Charms. Severus could easily have ended the enchantment but Hermione knew it would always remain, the two boys firmer friends than they had ever been.

Their walk to the greenhouses was leisurely, the pair of them talking over potions theories that would have bored the majority of their friends but came as second nature to them. It was only a wave of Severus' hand as he elaborated on a point he had made that had them even looking over to the large willow that overhung the greenhouses, the two of them pausing to make out the black silhouettes that swung in the light summer breeze. It was only as they got closer that Severus realised their true nature and blanched.

"Are those students?" he said before he broke into a run, Hermione at his heels.

Two bodies swung lifelessly from thick ropes, their robes trailing around them and their faces obscured by their hair and the shadow of the tree. Neither Hermione nor Severus paid any heed to who they were, Severus pulling his wand and swiftly severing the rope that suspended the first figure. He rushed forward to catch her but as soon as he should have felt her weight in his hands she faded to nothing. He looked down at his empty hands in confusion, only raising his gaze as he heard the girl behind him whimper, her wand held limply in her hands.

"He looks like you," she said, her eyes on the still hanging body.

Severus pulled her closer, keeping her from the sight before he raised his wand, "_Finite Incantatum_," he said, watching the macabre spectre fade in the hazy sunlight, "Its gone darling."

Hermione kept a tight hold on the front of his robes as she shook, "What was that?"

"A rather sick illusion that was no doubt designed as a warning to us," said Severus, "And it's got Malfoy's fingerprints all over it."

"Its starting then," said Hermione.

"Don't let it intimidate you," said Severus, "He's trying to scare us but while we're at Hogwarts we're safe and as long as I'm around no one is ever going to hurt you."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "Stay near me in Herbology," she said.

"Of course," he said, stepping back and lifting her gaze to his, "Now walk in there with your head high and let Malfoy and his cronies see a bit of that Gryffindor bravery."

Hermione sighed deeply and squared her shoulders, "Alright."

"Good girl," he said, taking her hand and resuming their journey to their class, neither of them wanting to look back at the now empty willow.

A fair number of their classmates were already gathered by the greenhouses, Harry and Ron amongst them and both Severus and Hermione were glad of safety in numbers as they joined them. Malfoy and the other Slytherins were nowhere to be seen but there was little doubt they were nearby, Draco unable to resist witnessing the aftermath of his trickery.

"Have you two been off swotting again?" said Harry, "I swear Madam Pomfrey is going to need to use a slicing hex to remove your noses from your books."

"For once we weren't actually," said Hermione, well aware of their reputation when it came to their studies, "Severus took me on a lovely picnic."

"Yuck," muttered Ron, "You mean you've been out in the sun all lunch and he hasn't melted."

"We kept to the shade," said Severus, no longer rising to the comments that were now only offered in jest, "We vampires know our tricks."

Hermione curled her arm around his, "There's nothing wrong with being fair."

"Aww, Severus is fair," said Harry cheekily, "She'll be calling you pretty next."

Severus groaned, "You do realise they'll run with this for days now?" he said.

"You boys are dreadful, you really are," said Hermione in false despair, "And everyone says girls are catty."

"At least we don't stay up all night with curlers in our hair," said Ron.

"And that's not a generalisation," said Hermione flicking her flyaway hair, "I have never needed curlers."

"Speaking of curls, I take it my dear sister has sloped off somewhere with George and forgotten she has class," said Severus, trying to make out the familiar auburn head amongst his classmates.

"Fred and George had a lunchtime detention with Flitwick," said Ron, "But Min was talking to Dumbledore in the Great Hall."

"Gossiping then," said Severus, "I guess she misses…"

"Sev?" said Harry as he trailed off, "You alright mate?"

Severus shook his head, "I…its like I'd forgotten," he said, "I was going to say I guess she misses all the gossip we got to know about when we were teachers and it seemed the most ridiculous notion that we ever were."

"I guess its been a long time since you were an adult now," said Hermione, "Even I have to remind myself at times that you're the same person who used to terrorise us in class."

"Maybe that's because he's actually nice to us now," said Harry, elbowing Ron as he snorted, "Although I reserve the right to use Potions classes from first year until our fourth as an excuse for any mental disorders when I'm older."

"Nothing to do with Voldemort then?" said Severus, dropping his voice to avoid startling anyone around them with his flippancy.

Harry smiled, "You're far scarier," he said, earning himself a scowl in retaliation.

"So grown up," said Hermione as the doors to the greenhouse opened and Professor Sprout began to usher them all inside, "Come on then."

She stumbled as someone bumped into her from behind, Draco sneering as he pushed past her.

"Watch yourself Mudblood."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," said Severus, not having to turn to know Harry and Ron were both at his back.

Draco smiled cruelly, "Watch your neck Snivellus," he said before he continued on into the greenhouse.

"Watch your neck?" said Ron, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," said Severus placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Come on P.B."

"Severus?" she said quietly.

"Just ignore him," said Severus, "Remember, with me you're safe. I promise."

"What did Malfoy mean Severus?" said Harry taking hold of his arm.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly, "He meant nothing Harry."

Both Harry and Ron looked on in confusion as Severus led her into the greenhouse, all of them taking their usual places in front of the workbenches as Professor Sprout called them all to attention.

"Now then Fifth years, settle down," she boomed as loud as she could over the din, "As this will be your last lesson before you exams and seeing as we've covered all the material you will need, I thought as a treat we could attempt some NEWT level work today."

The majority of the class groaned at the prospect of any further work but Severus and Hermione brightened at the thought of more challenging work though they were not the only two, Neville puffing himself up in anticipation of his favourite subject.

Professor Sprout waved her wand and the canvas that had been covering the work bench lifted to reveal potted plants along its length, their tentacle like vines waving and reaching out as the light hit them.

"Before you, you have…" she trailed off, Minerva opening the door at the back of room and stepping shyly inside.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," she said, "I have a note from Professor Dumbledore."

Sprout looked somewhat perturbed by her tardiness but nodded all the same, "Very well, let me have it and then join your classmates."

Minerva walked the length of the classroom, the eyes of the class upon her as she placed the small square of parchment in the professor's hand before she took her usual place between Severus and Harry. Professor Sprout continued to talk on their lesson but Severus' attention was taken by the girl beside him and the redness beneath her eyes. He nudged her before he traced a question mark in the soil on the bench before him. She met his eyes and shook her head, turning her attention back to their teacher.

Severus grew even more concerned at her dismissal of him, nudging her once more before he traced two exclamation marks next to his first etching.

"Its nothing," she hissed under her breath, "Leave me alone."

"Pardon me for caring," he muttered.

"No one asked you to get involved," she whispered, "Go fawn over Hermione or whatever it is you do these days."

"What's got into you?"

"What's occurring over there?" said Professor Sprout.

Severus quickly looked up, an excuse on his lips, but relaxed as he realised that her attention was focussed further down the table where the Slytherin girls stood. The plant set before Pansy which had previously been happily writhing in its pot, had reared up, vines lashing out as barbed cups snapped at the girl.

"It's gone insane!" she cried, dodging one of the flying vines as her friends valiantly deserted her.

"Well take the spray and calm it girl," said Sprout, "Haven't you listened to a word I've said this lesson?"

Pansy reached for the bottle on the bench beside her, her hands shaking as she held it up to the plant, "Where do I spray it?"

"Anywhere," said Sprout, "Before it…"

Pansy's hesitation was clearly window enough for the plant as it struck, one of its cups curling around the girl's wrist and biting down before it whipped away again. She gave a yelp, cradling her hand as one of the nearby Hufflepuff boys finally doused the plant to calm it.

"And that is why it is important not to hesitate when administering the calming draught," said Professor Sprout, "Now then, all of you will need to wait outside whilst I take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing and I expect behaviour befitting your age."

"Hardly the wisest choice," said Severus, once Sprout was out of earshot, "Slytherins and venomous plants don't mix."

"I'm more worried about the plant," said Hermione, spraying her own as it grew agitated amongst all the movement, "It'll be tasting Pansy for a week."

Severus pulled a face but laughed all the same, "Draco will be jealous."

"Don't be disgusting," said Hermione as they headed to the door, Minerva already way ahead of them, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got her wand in a knot over something," said Severus, with a frown, "I'll let her hiss for a while and try again later, unless it's worth me leaving it for the week?"

Hermione shook her head, "She's a week after me."

"Then she's just being a mardy mare," said Severus as they reached the sunshine, the majority of the class already flaked out on the grass between the greenhouses, "I'll talk to her later."

Hermione hopped onto an overturned barrow and pulled out her Charms book, "What page did we get to?"

"Two hundred and ten," said Severus, flopping down on the grass and stretching his long legs out before him.

"Not three hundred and ninety-four?" said Hermione, a smile playing on her lips.

Severus frowned, "The book doesn't go beyond three hundred pages Panda," he said, "No idea where you got three hundred and whatnot from."

Hermione smiled, "Just say it for me properly."

"Say what?"

"Three hundred and ninety-four."

Severus sighed but obliged, "Three hundred and ninety-four," he said, "Barmy witch."

Hermione shivered and grinned, "Yep, still got it."

Severus' frown deepened, "I would say you got sunstroke at lunch if we hadn't had stayed in the shade," he said, "You're not making sense dear."

"Dark Arts class, third year," said Hermione, "You took over from Lupin for a lesson. I remember you sweeping in all billowy and mean and you demanded we turned to page three hundred and ninety-four."

Severus shook his head, "I swear you have a photographic memory witch," he said, "You remember that?"

Hermione grinned over her book, "It was the first day I realised I fancied you," she said.

"I can recall I was rather cruel to you," said Severus, his cheeks colouring at the memory, "I was such a fool to slight your brilliance."

Hermione slipped off the barrow and settled on the grass beside him, "You gave me an O for that essay, you even wrote that it was adequate work at the bottom which is praise indeed from you," she said, "Besides, that day gave me ample material for any emerging adolescent fantasies."

"We're definitely sneaking out later," he said before he took the book from her hands, "But how generous I am depends entirely on how well you do now for we have our OWLs in mere days you know. So tell me, how long, on average, does the victim suffer under the effects of the Confundus Charm?"

"You're not working again are you?" said Harry flopping unceremoniously down beside them, "You're either swotting or snogging these days."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I see romance died out with flares and day long power cuts."

"What's a power cut?" said Ron as he joined them.

"Its what occurs in your brain whenever you're asked a slightly taxing question in class Weasley," said Severus.

"Be nice," muttered Hermione, "It's a Muggle thing Ron, don't worry about it. We were quizzing if you want to join in."

"And waste perfectly good free time?" said Ron.

"You do have your first exam in three days time you realise?" said Severus, "And you haven't done a jot of revision of an evening."

"If I don't know it now then I never will."

Hermione tutted but said nothing, returning her attention to the book in Severus' hands. Before she could settle though she heard the dreaded mention of Quidditch scores and knew she had lost her study partner for the foreseeable future, the Quidditch League the one thing the three boys could discuss without it descending into an argument. She felt no concern for Severus' lack of concentration, knowing he was already way ahead in the study plan they had worked out when the exams had grown near. She had just tuned out the sound of their chattering and started to read when she heard a scuffle and a yelp, looking up to see Neville frantically shaking a lump of something she hoped was mud off his robes.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," said Lavender, only to scamper away as one of the Slytherin boys sent another clod in her direction.

Hermione soon found her book thrust into her hands as the three boys got to their feet and hurried to Neville, Dean and Seamus soon bolstering the Gryffindor ranks.

"More whiny Gryffindors," said Malfoy, using his wand to lift another ball of what revealed itself to be the dragon dung that Professor Sprout used as fertilizer, "Want to play Scar-head?"

Harry ducked and the projectile missed him, only to strike an unsuspecting Hufflepuff boy square in the face. He spluttered and spat, the smell of the dung beginning to permeate the warm summer air. Hermione swiftly stuffed her book into her bag and questioned her Gryffindor mantle of bravery as she contemplated diving beneath the upturned barrow, knowing full well that both hexes and dung would soon start flying. She was proved right in short order as the Slytherins launched a volley at the Gryffindor boys only to have it turned about on them by a charm. It proved to be the catalyst though and soon all the boys, regardless of their house, were embroiled in the messy war while the girls dived for cover.

Hermione wove a shielding charm over herself and sat back on the barrow, watching the juvenile scene unfold with a despair that bordered on hilarity as she saw that the majority of them were actually enjoying themselves. She quickly schooled her expression though as Professor Sprout returned and began a rant that failed to still the boys. It was only when one miss aimed ball of dung struck her that they all fell silent, the rage on her face enough to calm even the Slytherins.

As a Hufflepuff she had always proven to be one of the gentler teachers, detentions in her class few and far between but all gathered soon learned to fear her as she handed down punishment to all the wayward boys. Hermione felt the sting just as keenly as the boys as their detention was assigned of that evening, putting pay to the enjoyment of their clandestine defence lessons with Harry after classes. With the majority of the students reeking of dragon dung, Sprout dismissed the class, the Gryffindor boys given strict instructions to bathe before returning for their detention.

"A right lot of monkeys you lot turned out to be," said Hermione as the three boys returned to her, "Keep your distance, I don't want to end up smelling like you. Dragon dung, honestly?"

"Malfoy started it," said Harry petulantly, all three of them clearly becoming aware of their sorry looking states.

"You could have just used a shielding charm," said Hermione.

"And just stand there and let him pelt us?" said Ron, "Not bloody likely. I think they came off worse than we did at least, did you see Dean get Goyle in the eye?"

"Your level of maturity astounds me," said Hermione before she turned on Severus, "And you, professor, should be setting an example."

"And miss out on all the fun?" he said, "Not a chance."

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron, "You two are a bad influence on him, I swear it," she said, though she failed to contain her smile at the sight of them, "Look at the three of you, what a state. You'd better find your way to a bath and quickly."

"Its only a bit of dirt," said Ron.

"Its dung Ron and dragon dung at that," said Hermione, "You stink to high heaven. Bathroom, all of you, now!"

Severus laughed, "Our mistress has spoken," he said, "I know it's not your birthday Ron but a bath it is."

"Git," muttered Ron before a globule of slimy dung fell from his hair onto the grass before him, "I'm going for a bath."

Harry followed him as they headed towards the castle, "Can you take our bags back to the common room, Mione?"

"I'm not your pack horse," said Hermione though she had already reached down to retrieve Severus'.

"But we'll get dung on them," said Harry, "Please?"

"Fine, you owe me though," she said, picking them up before she looked at the boy still stood before her, "You should get going or you'll end up in one of the grotty first year bathrooms."

"Join me?" he said.

Hermione laughed and waved him away, "Sev you are hardly wearing the most appealing cologne right now," she said, "I'll see you after your detention."

He smiled, feeling no pain that she had rejected him in such a sorry state, "Think about what I said about tonight," he said, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Enjoy detention," she said as he blew her a kiss before heading the same way as the other two boys.

She smiled and shook her head at the change in him, wondering if any of his old school friends would believe the boy they once knew as quiet and reserved could be as happy and playful as any other boy of his age. She picked up the remaining bags, struggling slightly under the weight before she remembered that she was a witch and cast a charm over them to make them lighter. She still muttered curses about her absent friends as she climbed the stairs to the common room, warranting odd stairs from the student populace due to her added burdens. She finally reached the portrait entrance, finding just enough patience to give the password, as the Fat Lady commented none too politely on her additional saddlebags.

She had soon dumped the offending articles in the empty boy's dorm, setting Severus' down with a little more patience than the others in an effort not to upset Réglisse, Sickle and Copper who were curled around each other on his bed. They had been gifts to Neville and Ron, though Severus had insisted that it was Hermione's choice to offer the latter, but they still gravitated towards their mother whenever their owners left the room. Recent mornings had been punctuated with Severus bemoaning the fact that he had awoken to all three of them begging for breakfast before he finally shooed them off to their true owners.

Réglisse purred as Hermione fussed her, languidly stretching under her attentions as she opened her eyes to regard her master's other pet before happily dozing once more. With uniform rules relaxed at dinner in the summer, Hermione snagged one of Severus' school shirts as she headed to her own dormitory, finding Ginny in the room talking animatedly with Lavender and Parvati whilst Minerva seemed more interested in the book she was reading. Ginny smiled as she saw her friend, giggles still apparent in her voice.

"Hermione will tell me the truth, won't you?" she said.

"About what?" said Hermione dumping her own satchel before she began shrugging off her uniform, years of sharing a dorm having removed any false modesty between the girls.

"About Herbology," said Ginny, "These two insist that Draco Malfoy attacked the Gryffindor boys with dragon dung and now they're all in detention for it.

Hermione laughed at the disbelief on Ginny's face, continuing to change as she spoke, "Our wayward compatriots are in detention for retaliating," she said, "Draco may have struck the first blow but Gryffindor chose to reciprocate."

"So they did have a fight?" said Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione, pulling Severus' crisp white shirt on over a singlet.

"With poo?" continued the redhead.

"Judging by the smell, yes," said Hermione rolling up the cuffs on the too large garment.

"They had a poo fight?" said Ginny in disbelief, "Fifth year boys had a poo fight in Herbology like a bunch of caged baboons."

Hermione nodded, "Not their crowning achievement of maturity by any stretch of the imagination," she said, unable to help giggling at the memory, "But they had fun."

"It was utterly juvenile and they should be ashamed of themselves, Severus especially," said Minerva from her bed, "I've never been more embarrassed to be a Gryffindor."

"It wasn't that bad Min," said Lavender, "And it was funny."

"They should learn to be an example to the younger students, even infants show greater levels of discipline," said Minerva, "And a professor amongst them as well."

Hermione bristled, "Severus is sixteen and hasn't been a professor since September," she said, "And much as I agree that the conduct of him and the other boys today was below what should be expected of them it didn't do anyone harm and Severus is no more to blame than the others. Whatever's upset you don't you dare start taking it out on him. Come on Gin."

She didn't wait for Minerva's response, Ginny in her wake as she left the dormitory and headed down the stairs to the common room.

"Well aren't you the lioness when it comes to a certain someone," said Ginny as they flopped down onto one of the vacant sofas.

"She's talking as though he instigated the whole thing," said Hermione, "And she was snappy at him in Herbology for no reason. Much as he tried to cover it, I know it upset him. I just don't know what's up with her."

"Perhaps she's jealous," said Ginny.

"Of what?" said Hermione.

"You and Severus," she said, "Since everyone found out about the two of you, you've spent almost every minute together. Before he used to spend time with her too."

Hermione pondered the thought, "She has George and she was the one who convinced Severus to act on what he felt for me in the first place," she said, "Ron did say she was speaking to Dumbledore at lunch though, perhaps its bad news from the Order. I'll ask Harry to write to Padfoot and ask."

Ginny brightened, "Sounds like a plan," she said, "Now before you disappear behind a book again I want a catch up without the boys lurking. I'm dying to know why Parvati saw you sneaking back into your dorm at daybreak the other day."

Hermione blushed and groaned as she dropped her face into her hands, "I knew she saw," she said, her friend's giggles heightening her blush further.

xxxx

The houses were filing into the Great Hall as Hermione and Ginny joined the crowds for dinner, the meal always far more relaxed in the weeks surrounding the examinations, Dumbledore permitting them to dispense with their uniforms and extending the curfew to allow them to better enjoy the long evenings. They soon joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, Minerva already beside them but quiet and distant, barely seeming to acknowledge George as he attempted to speak to her. The Fifth year boys however were noticeably absent though Hermione was sure they were soon to return, as Professor Sprout was never known to miss meal times.

Their arrival was finally announced as a cacophony of laughter as they made their way to their seats, an off key rendition of the school song having several of the younger students covering their ears. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Severus sat down beside her, kissing her swiftly between verses as they all seemed intent on completing their song. They quieted at the end but only for a moment before they broke into peals of laughter once more amid cries of 'chop' that would no doubt remain a private joke to be roared at throughout the week.

She smiled to see the happiness on the face of the boy beside her, smiles she had once had to coax from him now wilfully displayed amongst his peers. The calls had now been joined by hand gestures that she knew made sense to the six boys but everyone else looked on in confusion.

"What's got you giggling like banshees then?" said Ginny.

"Nothing," said Harry as he tried to stifle his laughter, "Just something that happened in detention. Dean?"

"Chop!" came the response.

"Ron?"

"Chop!" cried the redhead, descending once more into giggles.

"Sev?"

"No!" said the boy, swiftly covering his head before his comrades smacked him soundly.

"What a delightful game," said Hermione her voice dripping with honeyed sarcasm, "Are you going to share the rules?"

"I don't think there are any, though I appear to be winning by a point or two," said Severus as Seamus received the same treatment as he had, "Or losing."

"Boys," said Hermione in exasperation, "You're a different species when you gather in packs."

The arrival of food seemed to still the game; thought Hermione had a feeling the word chop would be ringing around Gryffindor Tower for the rest of the night. The boys were sparse on the details of their detention though the game seemed to have been born out of them being made to chop up old logs for Professor Sprout to use as mulch.

Hermione thankfully coaxed Severus onto subjects she could at least have an input in and by dessert she had his attention in full, little existing for them in the hall beyond. Whatever elf-made concoction sat before them was ignored, hands more bothered in idly playing with the other's fingers as they whispered conversations that no one else was interested in. They had grown used to their friends' protestations whenever they grew too close in public but both looked up in surprise at the person who now called them on it.

"Could you do that somewhere other than the dining hall if you please?" said Minerva, "For goodness sake the first years can see you."

"Excuse me?" said Hermione indignantly.

"Pawing at each other," said Minerva, "Would you please show a little dignity."

"Alright miss, you've clearly got a bee in your bonnet about something," said Severus darkly, "So you can either tell me what it is or you can stop putting the Slytherins to shame."

"Its nothing to do with you," said Minerva sharply.

"Min!" said George as her raised voice caught the attention of the nearby students, "Calm down."

Minerva got to her feet, clearly warring with what was bothering her as she hesitated before she turned to the door, "I'm going to bed," she said proudly, "Goodnight everyone."

"Minerva, wait!" said Severus as she walked off without so much as a second glance at George, "Minerva! I'll be back in a minute."

He pressed a hurried kiss to Hermione's forehead before he hurried after the other girl, glad at least that few people were bothered by their little drama, such blow-ups common amongst a school full of adolescents. He caught her before she reached the main stairs, grabbing hold of her arm when she refused to stop at his call. She struggled admirably in his grip but to no avail.

"You know you won't get away from me Min," he said as she finally stopped her wriggling, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, refusing to meet his gaze.

"That's why you just went for Mione and I with more venom than a Basilisk then is it?" he said, "Over nothing?"

"You weren't behaving decently," said Minerva, "The first years…"

"Don't give a damn about what those above them do," said Severus, "And last time I checked, holding hands with my girlfriend, for all the inadequacies of the word, was not against the school rules."

Minerva pulled her arm free from his grasp but stayed where she was, "You've been behaving like a child all day Severus," she said, "I think you're beginning to forget who you are."

Severus instantly knew what she was referring to but played dumb all the same, "I'm a sixteen year old Gryffindor," he said, "Who doesn't think there's much harm in alleviating exam stress with a few laughs here and there."

"While all the time becoming more and more like the children you teach and making it all the harder for everyone when you change back," said Minerva, tears in her eyes as she turned to him.

Severus paled back, "Change back?" he said, "They've not found a cure have they? Is that what you were speaking to Dumbledore about? I won't do it, I don't want to change back. They can't make me…"

His speech was halted as Minerva laid her small, pale hand over his mouth.

"I don't know if they've found a cure," she said, "I don't know if they ever will but one day, without warning we could find ourselves our true ages once more and all this…"

Severus took hold of her shoulders gently, "It won't happen Min," he said, "If they could cure it, they would have done so by now. This is who we are and we need to embrace that. I shan't forgo my friends in the thought that one day it may all be different, not this time around."

Minerva followed wordlessly as he led her to the stairs, settling them down a step or two from the floor before his arm came about her in a gesture of the brotherly affection she had come to know from him.

"Is that why you've been so snappish?" he said, "Because you've had this on your mind?"

She nodded sadly, "I can't help thinking it, what with everyone so happy, something is bound to go wrong," she said, "You Know Who is still out there, plotting to overthrow everything we believe in and we're playing school yard games with the people we both are meant to be protecting."

"None of us are ignorant of the threat Minerva," said Severus, "Harry fights back attacks from him nightly and more often than not I have to calm Hermione from her fretting when she can't hide it from everyone anymore. There's not a day goes by when I don't wonder at Voldmort's plans but to give up living, even playing at the games you seem so against at present, means he's won even before we get to the battlefield."

Minerva laid he head on his shoulder, "Albus will no longer tell me of value. We've been cut off from the Order. He says he wants me to focus on my exams," she said, "Its like we never mattered."

Severus hushed her gently, stroking her hair, "We mattered, we matter still but think of how much we used to keep from Harry, how we had to behave around him for his own protection," he said, "Dumbledore is both professor and father to us now, his is protecting his children as best he can."

Minerva sighed, cuddling tighter against him despite the angle of the stairs, "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said, "I've been even meaner to George if it's any consolation. Guess it's easier to hurt the people you love than to admit you're scared."

"I know," said Severus with a rueful smile, "And at times I do share your fears but there's no need to let them win. I faced my demons with Hermione's help, I can always be a shoulder for you now, I want to be a true brother to you."

"I will talk, soon," she said, "But I need to work out a few things first. You understand don't you?"

Severus nodded, "Take as much time as you need but at least refrain from punishing us while you do so."

"I'll try," said Minerva, kissing his cheek before getting to her feet, "You should get back to the others."

Severus followed her to standing, "Will you not come back with me?"

Minerva shook her head, "I am tired," she said, "And I don't think I'll be much company. Apologise to everyone for me."

"Only for tonight," he said as she started up the stairs, "Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"For what its worth," he said, "I love you too. If fortune has given me anything then I am grateful for my sister."

"And I for you," she said, "Goodnight Severus."

He waved her off, returning to the doors of the Great Hall, pausing a moment before he pushed them open. Dinner appeared to be winding down, the students simply milling between tables and talking happily before they were finally dismissed for the night. He rejoined his friends, all of them turned to him in expectation.

"Exam nerves," he said, "She sends her apologies but it would be best to leave her be for tonight."

"Is she really alright?" said George, worry filling his pale eyes, "Should I go to her?"

"She's fine George and calmer than she was," said Severus, "But I would advise you to wait until morning to speak to her, she wants to be alone."

George nodded in resignation, his twin laying a comforting hand on his shoulder as Dumbledore bid them all goodnight from the dais, chairs scraping as everyone began to head out. They all joined the exodus, only Hermione falling in step with Severus as the others fought their way through the crowds.

"Is Min really alright?" she said taking his arm.

Severus nodded, "Just plagued with the same fear that take me from time to time, though I thought it best to keep it from the others for a time. I'm worried about her being so anxious before her exams start though."

"She'll be fine come the morning," said Hermione reassuringly.

"Even so, it may be wise for me to talk to Dad about it," said Severus, his tone distracted.

"Talk to your dad?" said Hermione, perplexed, "I thought you hadn't spoken since he left you and your mum?"

"Why are you asking about that?" said Severus.

"You said it would be wise for you to speak to your dad?"

A smile quirked Severus' lips before he spoke, "I'm sure Freud would have a thing or two to say about that, father figures."

Hermione frowned, "Severus Snape what are you riddling about?"

"I had meant to say it may be wise for me to speak to Dumbledore," said Severus, "Clearly my subconscious associates another title with our headmaster now."

Hermione smiled, "I think he'd like you calling him Dad," she said as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, "Will you go to him in the morning?"

"I think now would be better, if you don't mind?" he said, "It would give him a chance to speak with Minerva if he feels the need."

Hermione kissed him softly, "I'll see you in the Common Room later then," she said, "I'm sure I can manage to revise on my own for a while. Can I use your Potions notes though, they're better than mine?"

"My book's in my trunk," said Severus before he tugged at the collar of the shirt she wore, "And try not to procure too much of my uniform while you're there."

Hermione walked her fingers up the buttons of the shirt he wore, "I like your uniform though," she said, "But if you insist on forbidding me from taking it from your trunk then I'll just have to take it off you."

"Insatiable little witch," he said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers, "I shall have to address that on my return but for now, away with you."

"I'll see you later," she said kissing him again before she headed up the stairs, curls bouncing free as she went.

Severus watched her go until she was too high for him to see clearly any longer before he turned and headed to the main doors. The day outside was still awash with sunshine, Hogwarts always at its best in the summer months. He was tempted to beat around the grounds for an hour, curfew allowing them to enjoy the evenings as some of the students had chosen to do. Duty took him from the pursuit though and he crossed the courtyard, giving the password to the stone grotesque before riding the stairs up to the office.

He knocked loudly on the door before he opened it, Dumbledore looking up from his desk as he did so, a smile replacing the frown he had borne to his paperwork.

"Severus, my boy, I had not expected a visit tonight," he said.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced sir," said Severus, "If it's an inconvenient time I can…"

"Nonsense, nonsense," said the old wizard kindly, "Come and take a seat. It's been many weeks since you and I had a chance to talk, I believe the charms of Miss Granger have kept you to her company alone the majority of evenings."

"Twenty years ago you would have attributed my absence to my books," said Severus in amusement.

Dumbledore smiled, "Indeed I would have," he said, "Though judging by your teachers' reports I hold no concern that you are neglecting your studies in favour of this new found romance. Your Charms marks are even more impressive this year than they were when you first took your OWLs."

"Well I have elected to find romance with the most studious girl in the school," said Severus, "My studies would hardly be neglected and she excels at Charms."

"Miss Granger is an uncommonly clever witch. I expect great things from you and her this summer," said Dumbledore steepling his fingers before him, "And how is everything else in Gryffindor Tower? I hear tales of your combined antics with a certain Mister Potter quite frequently of late. I have been required many-a time to assure our friends outside Hogwarts' walls that Harry does not speak of your friendship as a mere jest in his letters."

Severus smiled, "I have a hard time believing it myself at times but I am glad we are friends," he said, "I no longer think as sadly of Lily now I know her once more through her son and I can see now how right it was for her to love James, though it may still pain me somewhat to admit it. Harry is proof of it."

Dumbledore reached across the table, his gnarled hand laying over Severus' slim wrist, "It does me good to see you viewing what happened in the past in a more positive light," he said, "I have seen you embrace your former mistakes and learn from them as I have long wished for you to. I have watched you grow with pride since September Severus, a great deal of pride."

Severus dropped his gaze almost shyly, "I hope I can continue to do so sir," he said before he frowned, "Will I have the opportunity to do so sir?"

"How do you mean?" said Dumbledore.

"Is there any news on a potential cure for Minerva and I?" said Severus, "Min has grown recently fearful of us changing again and I want to know how likely that is to happen."

Dumbledore got to his feet, pacing the carpet beside his desk, "I have had little discourse with the Ministry on the subject in recent months," he said, "I am afraid a cure for you is hardly a priority."

"Would they stop trying, if you asked it of them?" said Severus, "If you believe they would then I would beg you to do so."

Dumbledore frowned at him, "Is this your head or your heart which speaks?" he said.

"Both," said Severus, "I am not ignorant of what I ask for but this life I have found, this youth that I railed against when it was first returned to me, this is what I want. I want to start my life anew, without the shadows of the past, to have the chance to build a future with the girl I love."

"You know only too well how youthful hearts change Severus," said Dumbledore, "Though I do not doubt Miss Granger's sincerity in her feelings you should not secure your future on the emotions of a sixteen year old. If she returns these feeling of love you so profess then she will care for you as a boy or as the man you truly are, however and whenever that transformation comes about."

Severus' eyes darkened, "That man is dead and I would not have her face the derision of being so associated with him," he said, "A man old enough to be her father, her professor, her…I would not have her labelled a Death Eater's wife."

Dumbledore ceased his pacing at the final word, his face growing sad as he crouched before the boy's chair and taking his hand, "You love too passionately Severus," he said, "To think of her as a wife at such a young age. Do not forget that while you may feel more and more the boy you appear, you have seen more of the world than she. She is but a girl."

"And a mere two years younger than the match your blessing was once sought for," said Severus, "Lily and James were both eighteen when they came to you and you gave them your goodwill for their match. Why should Hermione and I differ? We are not engaged, I know we are too young for any such arrangement now and I would have her achieve all that her brilliance may before we even speak of settling down."

"You have given this much thought I see," said Dumbledore.

"I have sir," said Severus, "Which is why I came to you tonight. Our lives have been so altered and neither Minerva nor I can fully accept those changes when there is a chance that our situations could alter again. Had I not been sorted in Gryffindor or if Hermione had walked away the first time I asked her to then maybe I would be asking you to pursue a cure but now…now I beg you to ask them to stop looking."

A smile touched the old man's lips before he took Severus' face in his hands, "If you promise me that you will use both head and heart to plot your future and continue to learn from your past mistakes then I will speak with the Ministry," he said, raising a finger to still any thanks, "Providing that Minerva agrees to all you have told me. This decision is hers to make too."

"Thank you," said Severus, "You don't know what this means to me."

"Your face says enough," said Dumbledore getting to his feet once more, "Now off you go. I'm sure your friends will be missing you."

Severus stood, happier than he had been when he first entered the office, "You won't regret this sir," he said, "I promise you."

"Be sure that I don't," said Dumbledore, ushering him to the door, "And I don't want to hear about you getting anymore detentions, do you understand?"

"You won't sire," he said at the door.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well don't be hanging around in doorways, go and see Miss Granger," he said, "Goodnight Severus."

"Good night sir," said the boy, his mind alone allowing him to give the wizard before him a left formal title.

The journey back to Gryffindor Tower was swift as he allowed himself the indulgence in imagining life beyond their final year at school. He knew little of Peru and nothing of the square Hermione had mentioned months before but he knew they would visit it and every other country they'd spoken of when they were finally free to do so. He barely noticed the smirk on the Fat Lady's face as he all but bounced through the entranceway, finding the common room largely deserted as everyone took advantage of the later hours of sunlight. One however sat studiously over her books, her long hair tamed back in a band as she tapped a quill against her lips.

Severus crossed the room to her and pressed a kiss to her brow, the girl looking up in surprise to find him there.

"You startled me," she said but smiled all the same, "Did you speak to Dumbledore?"

"I did," said Severus, "And I am confident that all will be wall so you have my undivided attention for the rest of the evening."

"Good, I was just about to get onto Potions," she said reaching over to a pile of books and pulling free his text book as well as her own," I need you to explain why you've substituted clover leaves for flowers in the ingredients for Wolfsbane."

"Hermione, Wolfsbane is a NEWT level potion," he said taking a seat beside her, "We won't be asked to brew it."

"Can't I just be interested in your reasoning?" she said innocently, her fingers smoothing the pages of the book as though they were some priceless treasure.

"Insatiable little bookworm," said Severus, "It's a wonder you've any room left in your head but to answer your question, the potion requires the use of the rudimentary elements of the plant. The leaves are adequate of course but the flowers, if harvested before they're due to seed, obviously contain the properties in greater concentration. Therefore allowing an increase in the potion's potency."

Hermione beamed, "You're a genius," she said kissing him, "Utterly amazing."

"You only love me for my mind," he teased as she turned to the pages they were required to study.

"Oh I'm sure you have many other attributes that I love as well," she said, "And if you help me revise now I promise to show you later on tonight."

"Well with an offer like that how could I possibly refuse," said Severus, checking there was little attention on them before trailing kisses up her throat, "Of course, I could try to tempt you to allow me a tater of what's to come before I apply myself to your punishing revision plan."

Hermione leant into him, ensuring her actions were hidden from view as she snaked her hand beneath the desk, slowly drawing her fingers up the inside of his thigh but pausing before she reached any higher, "A taster?" she said quietly, her lips beside him ear, "What do you want me to do? Whisper to you while you study, telling you exactly what I'm going to do to you later or do you want me to take you in my hand and stroke you while you try to remember how to brew a simple wit sharpening potion?"

"Don't be a tease," said Severus, the stillness of her hand tormenting him as much as her words, almost hearing the smile in her voice as she continued.

"Or we could go upstairs, none of the boys are in," she said softly, "And I could show you that this mouth isn't just designed for answering questions."

"Bloody hell," muttered Severus, causing her to giggle.

"Or my darling professor, you could remember that your OWLs start in three days time and you're meant to be studying," she said, removing her hand and giving him a wicked smile as she caught his affronted expression at being abandoned.

He shook his head and laughed, "I've been a bad influence on you," he said, "Such a tease."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I promise to make it up to you," she said, "Will you help me with Potions now?"

Severus smiled, "Of course I will," he said, knowing she would make good on her promise as they turned to their books.

xxxx

The room was dark and pleasantly warm; combined with the feeling of the soft, sleeping girl in his arms, Severus was in no mood to move but he had promised Hermione he would wake her in ample time to return to Gryffindor Tower unnoticed. They had escaped the common room just after curfew, under the protection of Harry's invisibility cloak, and had headed to the Room of Requirement, finding it in its usual welcoming guise whenever they came as a pair. It had been several hours later when Hermione had begun to doze in his arms and he had encouraged her to sleep with the promise that he would wake her.

He fingered a lock of her hair as it fell in a curl against her bare, shoulder, loathed to interrupt the peaceful repose on her face. He pressed a kiss to her brow before finding her lips, feeling the slow response from her as she woke to his touch. Finally her arms came about him, deepening the kiss before she pulled away with a sigh.

"I wish you would wake me up like that every day," she said.

"One day," said Severus as her fingers traced the pendant around his neck, "Before too long we'll be away from here for the whole summer."

Hermione smiled, "I think I might need to have a very long talk with Mum and Dad first," she said, "I'm still Daddy's innocent little girl, don't forget."

"Who is clever enough to make sure she's with a former potions master who has no desire to be a father at sixteen," said Severus, "Do you think they'll mind?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, "Mum knows we're together and she's probably told Dad. They know we're both responsible so perhaps they won't mind."

"I hope not," said Severus, "Its torture enough here, having to sneak around, and I won't risk your parents trust by going behind their backs."

Hermione kissed him, "They'll understand once I've explained everything to them," she said, "They'll realise how much I love you."

"Do we have to go back to the Common Room?" said Severus, pulling her flush against him, "I hate waking up on my own."

"The gossip about us is bad enough as it is," said Hermione mournfully, "They don't need anymore ammunition. Besides, waking up with you can almost guarantee that we'll be late for breakfast."

"You inspire me," said Severus kissing her, "come on then witch, we should get moving if we want to be back before anyone wakes up."

Hermione reluctantly slipped from his arms, picking up her discarded clothes as she left the bed, turning back to him when she heard no movement behind her.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked seeing the contented look on his face as his black eyes took in every inch of her figure.

"Exceedingly," he said, "One day I'll buy us a house and insist you spend the entire day the way you are right now."

"I hope your warming charms are up to scratch," said Hermione, "And I may well insist on the same from you."

"Anything you want my darling," he said watching her dress before he pulled on his own clothes.

Finally dressed they headed for the door, Severus throwing the invisibility cloak around them as they opened the door. Their journey back had become well practised, managing to avoid tripping over the cape or each other as they returned to the Common Room. The Fat Lady berated them for waking her but they shared an indulgent smile as they heard her sigh over young love once they'd stepped inside. Severus freed them from the cape, the Common Room dark and quiet around them as they headed for the stairs.

"See you at breakfast," whispered Hermione, kissing him, "Tonight was wonderful."

"When the exams are over we can spend every night that way," said Severus, "But for now goodnight, I want my lab buddy on top form for Potions tomorrow."

"I will be," said Hermione, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Severus as she turned to the girls' dormitories, finally turning to his own when she was out of sight.

He crept into his own room; Ron's snoring echoing around the eaves as usual while the others slumbered peacefully. He avoided the creaky floorboards, setting Harry's cloak on the edge of the boy's trunk before he headed to his own bed.

"Thanks Sev."

It was all he could do not to cry out in alarm as he turned to see Harry lying awake in bed, "Harry," he said, "Talk about wanting to be hexed."

"Sorry," said Harry, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why are you up so late?" said Severus, climbing into his own bed.

"Ron's snoring," said Harry, "And next week's exams."

"Is that all?" said Severus, "No dreams."

"No dreams," said Harry, "You said my Occulmency was better."

Severus smiled, "It is but it's not a guarantee that Voldemort won't get through all the same," he said, "You would tell me if you'd dreamed again?"

"I promised I would," said Harry, "They've not bothered me for ages now."

"That's good to hear," said Severus around a yawn, "Try to get some sleep."

Harry laughed, "I wonder why you're so tired."

"A gentleman never tells," said Severus, "But if I don't get some sleep soon I won't be fit to plead come morning."

"Goodnight then," said Harry, "Never knew Hermione had it in her."

"Goodnight Potter," said Severus with a smile.

He heard Harry laugh as he rolled over in the bed, his gaze falling on a picture of him and Hermione on his dresser before he gave in to sleep.

xxxx

"Quills down please and remain silent until all your answer parchments are collected in," said Madam Hooch with a wave of her wand.

The answer papers flew from he individual desks and into a box which quickly sealed itself before it was picked up by a nearby Ministry official and taken from the room. The seated students began to fidget as the invigilators finalised the end of the examination before Madam Hooch turned back to them.

"Thank you Fifth Years," she said, "You're dismissed."

Hermione got to her feet with a smile, hurrying down the row to meet Minerva and Harry, almost the closest to her alphabetically of her friends.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" she said, "I'm glad we revised Hydras and Salamanders last night."

"And the final questions being on werewolves was a bit of luck," said Harry, "I thought I was going to have to rely on this afternoon's practical to get any good marks."

"I was just shocked at how the Ministry recycle papers," said Minerva, "I know I've seen that one when I've previously been invigilating, not that it gave me an advantage, I swear I had to make half of it up."

They all looked up as Ron came over to them but Hermione's face fell as she realised that there was no one else with him.

"Bet you're glad we got that question on werewolves Harry?" he said, "I reckon I nailed that one at least."

"Is Severus not with you?" said Hermione.

Ron shook his head, "He shot off," he said, "All he said was he wanted to be alone. I didn't do anything to him before you start either."

"I can't believe the exam went ill for him," said Minerva, "What Severus doesn't know about defence against the dark arts isn't worth knowing."

Harry frowned, "He was confident enough coming in," he said, "Perhaps we should go after him."

"Let me," said Hermione, "We've only got three hours until the practical and you said you wanted to practice. We'll meet you in the ROR if Severus wants to."

"Are you sure?" said Harry.

Hermione nodded, "I'll shout for you if I need to," she said, "Well done for this morning everyone. I'll see you later."

She hurried to the main door, wondering where best to start in her search but knowing there was little chance of his being inside if he wished to be on his own. The courtyard was full of chattering fifth and seventh years newly released from various exams, those who had taken Care of Magical Creatures at NEWT level looking singed but happy as they relaxed in the sunshine. She headed out into the grounds, hurrying her steps to their usual place beneath the oak tree but it was unoccupied, nothing around to suggest he'd been near it all day.

"Where are you?" she muttered to herself before drawing her wand, "_Expecto Patronum_."

She smiled at the silvery incarnation that fluttered from her wand, her mastery of it only a week in the making after days of trying under Harry and Severus' patient tutelage. The manifestation, when she had finally achieved it, had made her smile when she realised its origins; the little bat fluttering around the Room of Requirement on leathery wings to the amusement of her friends. Now it fluttered before her, awaiting its commands.

"Severus where are you?" she said to thin air, before she sent forth the tiny daemon with a wave of her wand, "Find him for me."

The bat flew away, quickly obscured by the sunlight and she sat down to wait, knowing the magic would be too swift to follow. She had been determined to learn how to use the Patronus to send messages the second she had mastered it and had managed so despite Severus' protestations that it was in no way a requirement for her OWLs. He had indulged her though, hiding so she could send the Patronus after him and returning a message of his own. Hermione always brightened whenever she saw the lumbering Panda coming towards her, their connection made all the brighter because of it.

The sight of the silvery bear however did not lift her spirits as it headed towards the oak tree, knowing in her heart that it was as downcast as its owner would be.

"The Lake, by the boats," came Severus' voice, "Though you shan't find me much company."

The Patronus faded and Hermione picked herself up off the floor, heading to the lake's edge and following it to where the small boats were moored. The area had students milling here and there but she had little trouble discerning Severus' solitary figure as he sat upon the grass on the far side of the bank. He offered her a weak smile as she approached and didn't resist her taking his hand as she sat down.

"Why did you rush off so fast?" she said, "Did the exam not go well?"

"The exam was fine," he sighed, "Insultingly simplistic if I am honest with you."

"I thought so too," said Hermione.

"It helps that the last question was one I'd sat before as well," said Severus, opening the day's test paper before he pulled a dog eared version from his pocket, "Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Nineteen Seventy-Six. Could you honestly find a difference in the question other than the wording?"

Hermione compared the two parchments, "How to identify a werewolf, in laymen's terms," she said, "Why should this bother you thought? Its hardly cheating and you'd know the answer either way."

"Its not the question that bothered me," said Severus, "It's what it reminded me of."

"You've lost me," said Hermione.

"Over there," said Severus pointing down to the shoreline, "She was sat there, with her friends, we'd all just sat the Dark Arts exam and everyone was out after being cooped up for so long. We were going to meet after, before the afternoon session but we never did."

Hermione sighed as she realised the story that would follow, covering his hand with her own, "Oh Sev," she said, "I should have realised. I'm sorry."

"There are so many moments that day that could have made such a difference if I'd thought about my actions," he said, "If I'd walked away from Potter and Black quicker, if I hadn't called her the things I did…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Hermione, "And nothing you did that day could have altered her fate or that of anyone else."

"I can't help regret that day though," said Severus before he covered their conjoined hands with his free one, "I'm sorry, hardly the best form to be talking about her."

"I don't mind," said Hermione, "She was your friend and you loved her, its natural for you to miss her. I don't expect you never to think about her and if you need to talk about her then I'll listen. Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can," said Severus.

"Have you ever said goodbye to her? Properly?" she said.

Severus frowned, "I went to her funeral and I've visited her grave once," he said, "I put all her pictures away."

"But you've not said goodbye," said Hermione, "Perhaps today is when you're meant to."

Severus smiled sadly, "You sound like Trelawney."

"Vicious slander," she said before she kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go inside. Take as long as you need and think about what I said."

Hermione got to her feet, loosing his hand as she headed back to the castle.

"Hermione," he called after her, "I love you."

Hermione smiled, "I know," she said, "Good luck for the exam this afternoon if I don't get to see you beforehand."

"You too," he said.

She headed onwards down the path to the castle, turning back to see him draw his long legs up and rest his chin on his knees, black hair dancing in the breeze as he looked out over the water. She returned to the school and joined her friends in the Room of Requirement, only the fifth years present as they practised for the afternoon's exam. She deflected questions of Severus' whereabouts with ease, most too concerned with their exams to be bothered by one missing member of the group. Only Minerva and Harry pushed her, ensuring that the others were suitably busy before they took her aside.

"Is he alright?" said Minerva, "Did you find him?"

"He's fine, he's down by the lake," said Hermione, "He just needed some time on his own."

"He can't be worrying about his exam," said Harry, "It was easy."

Hermione laughed, "So he said too," she said, "He just had to deal with some things on his own. Today dragged up a lot of memories about your mum so I thought it best to leave him alone with his thoughts."

"Oh," said Harry fidgeting in place and clearly wondering what to say, "OK."

"Its alright Harry," said Hermione, "He is allowed to think about her, you know."

"But he's with you now," said the boy, "Don't you feel weird that he…"

"Needs to mourn the death of his friend?" she said, "No. I'd hardly be worthy of his respect if I did. Your mum was important to him and they we're friends for a very long time, Harry, it's a part of him as much as anything else."

Minerva smiled, "He is lucky he has met someone as understanding as you Hermione," she said, "You'd be surprised how many people would choose not to be so accommodating."

"He doesn't do it to hurt me," said Hermione, "And I'm hardly just a substitute. If he needs to remember now and then, then I don't mind."

Harry managed a half smile, "Bloody relationships, you make it sound so complicated," he said, "Do you reckon I should go and talk to him?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he'll come to you if he needs you," she said, "Just, you know, make sure Ronald isn't his usual sensitive self if he's a little quiet later."

Harry laughed, "I think I've got more of a chance in passing Potions tomorrow but I'll try," he said.

"Let's get through this afternoon before we worry about tomorrow," said Minerva, "I hope they don't have a boggart, I always lost my nerve whenever I had to deal with a boggart. Defence Against the Dark Arts is such a barbaric subject."

Hermione smiled, "Come on, you and I can practice together," she said, "Let Harry get back to the others."

Minerva happily accepted the assistance and soon they were working through the spells that had the potential to be asked of them, their practical knowledge mostly gleaned from Harry and Severus than from Page's teaching. Despite the need for concentration, Hermione kept looking to the door whenever she could but never saw the boy she was looking for. She joined her friends as they all headed to the hall for lunch, the room once more transformed from the strict exam conditions to the welcoming heart of the castle. Severus however remained conspicuous in his absence, even Hermione beginning to doubt the wisdom of her words at the lake. The looks of concern she received from Minerva and Harry failed to improve her nerves and she buried her head in her textbook, hoping to distract herself with the theory of the wand work she would need that afternoon.

The distraction worked well enough, though her mind often wandered onto the person who should have been studying with her. She was so intent on her book though that she jumped as two warm lips pressed to her cheek, an arm coming about her as he settled beside her.

"You are the most patient, sympathetic and loving girl I have ever known," said Severus, "Whatever mistakes I've made before, I know I got things right with you."

Hermione smiled, leaning into his embrace, "Careful of I may end up making a poet of you yet," she said.

"So long as you were the only one to see it I wouldn't mind," said Severus.

Hermione turned in his arms, her hand coming to his cheek, "How are you feeling?" she said.

"Like I've done something I should have done years ago," he said, "Sorry I was so long though."

"I told you to take as much time as you needed," said Hermione, "And if you need to again, all you need to do is let me know, just…just promise me that you'll always come back home."

Severus smiled, covering her hand with his own, "Always," he said, "You're the love of my life."

Hermione kissed him, only pulling back with a smile as she heard the familiar catcalls from their friends.

"Oi! Put her down, you've got an exam this afternoon," said Harry, sending a screwed up piece of parchment flying at them.

Hermione giggled, "He does have a point," she said, pulling back with a smile before she picked up her discarded book, "Help me study?"

"Surely my little know-it-all should be helping me," he said, leaning against her shoulder to better see the book.

"Thought you might want to practice being the Dark Arts professor," said Hermione cheekily, blushing as he whispered to her.

"That almost sounds like the beginnings of a fantasy," he said, "I still have my robes in my trunk."

"My fantasies were always in the Potions classroom," she said, pleased to see the faint colour on his cheeks, "Maybe tomorrow's exam will inspire me,"

"Well that's one way to celebrate the end of exams," said Severus, "But first we'd better pass them, what page were you on?"

"Stunning spells," said Hermione, praising her luck in finding the one boy as determined to do as well as she was, "Thought they were the most likely to be tested this afternoon."

"Stunning spells it is then," said Severus, taking the book, "I'll test you."

xxxx

"Free at last!" exclaimed Harry as he flopped down on the fireside sofa in the Common Room, "I thought that exam was never going to end."

"I didn't revise volublious potion," said Ron miserably.

"Ron you didn't revise Potions full stop," said Hermione, kissing Severus absently as he headed passed them to the dormitories, "I thought it was all very straight forward and at least the advanced questions at the end were challenging."

Minerva laughed, "I swear you and Severus were cut from the same cloth," she said, "You both came out of that exam like over excited puppies. I've no doubt Professor Slughorn will be seeing you in his NEWT class next year."

"Fingers crossed," said Hermione, "At least we get to try NEWT level work in all our classes until the end of term."

"Yeah, great," said Ron sarcastically, "Its not fair. Fred and George got to sit around doing nothing for the two weeks after their OWLs."

"And you wonder why Dumbledore thought it was wise to have students more usefully employed this year?" said Minerva before she let out a tired sigh, "Are we still holding study group at four today, Harry?"

Harry nodded, despite Ron's groan beside him, "The exams might be over but Voldemort's still out there."

Hermione frowned, "Surely it won't hurt to have one day off," she said, "Let everyone have a rest."

"Have a rest from what?" said Severus arriving back at her side, an overstuffed bag hung over his shoulder.

"Harry wants to hold study group as usual this afternoon," said Hermione, "I said it might be worth everyone taking the afternoon off."

"I'd be in agreement with Hermione on that one," said Severus, shooting his friend a pointed look, "One day won't hurt. Let everybody have a rest."

"Just for today then," said Harry warily, his frown deepening at his two friends' smiles, "But I'm holding another session next week to make up for it."

"Brilliant idea," said Severus brightly, "Coming P.B?"

"Where are you going?" said Ron as Hermione swiftly got to her feet and began following Severus to the door.

"Potions homework," she said, barely containing her laughter as Severus swiftly pulled her from the room.

Ron looked bemused as the door closed behind them, "But we don't have any potions homework," he said.

Minerva laughed, "It's a euphemism Ron," she said.

"Euphemism?" said the boy.

"It means they've not gone to do potions homework," said Harry, "Don't tell me you've never heard Severus say it before."

Ron frowned, "Of course I have," he said, "But what are they going to do if its not homework?"

Harry said nothing, only laughed as first realisation and then horror dawned on his friend's face.

"Oh?" said Ron thickly, his expression turning to one of disgust, "Snape! Seriously? But he's an ugly git, why would Hermione want to…"

"Ronald!" said Minerva, "Have a little respect for their privacy if you would."

"I don't feel well," said Ron with a grimace, "I don't want to think about it."

"Then don't," said Harry behind a laugh, "Just think that they're doing potions homework."

His laughter only increased as Ron dropped his face into his hands with a moan.

xxxx

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"I think the Room's trying to tell us something."

"That's nice dear," came the sleepy mumble.

Hermione smiled as they boy at her back snuggled closer to her, clearly more asleep than she was as his breathing evened out against her neck once more, "I mean it," she said, "The library is fading and that's usually our cue to go."

"We've barely been here five minutes Panda Bear," he said, "You're imagining things."

Hermione giggled, "That could almost be a slur on your performance if we've only been here five minutes and you're already falling asleep."

"Shut up witch," he said, tightening his arms around her, "I was speaking metaphorically unless you have complaints."

"I wouldn't dare sir," she said coquettishly, "I've already found out what happens to naughty little girls in your classroom."

"Perverted little witch," muttered Severus, "I never would have been able to concentrate if I'd known what was in your head when I was teaching you."

"Potions was always my favourite class when you were teaching," said Hermione, "Not that I ever let on to the boys."

"Can you not talk about those two dunderheads when I have you naked and all to myself," said Severus, "It does so spoil the mood."

Hermione sighed, "As does the room fading around us," she said, "I'm serious Severus, I really think it's trying to tell us something."

Severus groaned and sat up, the robes that had covered them falling to his waist as he did so. Around them the book lined walls were slowly fading to plain stone, only the fireplace and the rug they lay on having any real substance.

"Evil room," he muttered, "Why's it doing that?"

"Maybe someone else has need of it," said Hermione, "We have been here since lunchtime."

"Evil room," said Severus again though he reached for his clothes all the same, "I hope whoever's after it has a life or death reason or I'll hex them straight through the autumn term."

"You're a cheerful soul," said Hermione, "We should go to the party in the Great Hall anyway, we'd be missed otherwise."

Severus said nothing but the petulant noise he made had her giggling as she searched for one of her socks that seemed to have taken it upon itself to hide from view. Finally she located the offending article caught up amongst the volumous folds of Severus' teaching robes. She picked up the black material, wrapping it around her shoulders and sitting back down on the bare stone floor to pull on her shoes. She soon felt eyes on her and turned to see Severus watching her as he fastened his own laces.

"That suits you," said Severus.

Hermione laughed, "It's a little on the big side," she said, "You've definitely still got some growing to do and you already make me look tiny."

"Perhaps one day you'll have a set that fits better," he said, "You'd make a wonderful teacher."

"Do you think so?"

Severus nodded, "There was a reason I wanted you to take an early NEWT," he said, "I'd always thought I would offer you an apprenticeship with me. Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress."

"I would have loved that," said Hermione, "Horrible as you could be to me back then, your intelligence always inspired me. I would have loved to have been a potions apprentice."

"No reason you can't still be," said Severus, "Slughorn would jump at the chance I'm sure."

"What about you though?" she said, "You'd be his first choice surely."

"But Potions was never my first choice," said Severus, "Guess I'll have to work on impressing Page."

Hermione laughed, getting to her feet and lovingly folding the heavy black wool before she handed it back to him, "Good luck on that one sweetheart."

The sound of knocking startled them both, Severus picking up his wand on habit as the sound continued at the door, He crossed the room, waving Hermione back as she started to follow, stopping close to the door before he spoke.

"Who's there?" he said.

"Its Harry," said the voice behind the door, "Let me in."

Severus stepped back and opened the door, Harry stepping in with his hand over his eyes.

"Please put something on if you haven't done already," he said, "There's some things I don't need to see."

Severus pulled his hand away, "I'd hardly open the door that way Potter," he said, "What brings you here?"

Harry frowned, "Minerva," he said, "Things aren't pretty in the Common Room right now."

"What's happened?" said Severus, any bad feeling at Harry's interruption swiftly evaporating.

"I'm not entirely sure. George came in and they went off to another part of the Common Room for a while and then Minerva just started shouting. We heard her tell him she never wanted to see him again and now the twins are packing to leave and she's going to Dumbledore to ask to have her teaching quarters back," said Harry, "No one can get through to any of them and I thought maybe you'd be able to talk to her."

"You should go," said Hermione coming to Severus' side, "Minerva is more likely to listen to you."

"Where is she now?" said Severus.

"She was talking about going to Dumbledore when I left," said Harry.

"Both of you come with me," he said, "I might require some assistance if she chooses to transfigure me into a flubberworm."

Harry laughed despite himself, "Now that I would pay to see," he said before a scowl from Severus cut him short, "You'd laugh if it happened to Ron."

"With Ron there wouldn't be a marked difference in intellect," said Severus as they left the room, hurrying down to the ground floor and towards the headmaster's office.

Few people were about in the courtyard and there was little sign of any drama but they pressed on all the same. Severus gave the password at the gargoyle only for it to be ignored. He frowned and pulled out hi wand, testing the wards and finding them heightened.

"He can't be there, he must be somewhere else in the castle," he said, "I don't suppose you have that map of yours with you do you?"

Harry shook his head, "I just ran out to find you when things got out of hand."

"We should try to find Minerva then, slow her up," said Severus.

"And just what are you 'orrible lot doing 'anging round there?" came a sneer behind them.

They turned to find Filch in the archway looking pleased as punch to have found them outside the headmaster's office.

"We were looking for Professor Dumbledore," said Severus, "Hardly a forbidden act last time I checked the school rules."

"Watch your lip boy," said Filch, "You ain't no teacher now, you know?"

"I am however a ward of the headmaster and therefore more than entitled to visit him."

Filch sneered and laughed, "If you were that important boy, you'd know that the headmaster is away for the night," he said, "So you're either loitering like the good for nothing little hellions you are or you're plotting mischief. I should report you."

"Feel free," said Severus, "We were leaving anyway."

They barely turned to leave the garguillion caretaker behind when noise exploded in the courtyard beyond. They rushed out to see Fred and George, complete with brooms, striding from the castle with the majority of Gryffindor house following them in protest at their actions.

"What are they doing?" said Severus.

"They're leaving," said Harry, "They were threatening to."

"If they do that they'll automatically fail their NEWTs," said Hermione.

Severus hurried to the two boys who were attempting to shake off their younger siblings. He grabbed George's arm, wrenching him around to face him.

"Whatever has happened between you and Minerva, this is not the answer," he said, "Don't throw your education away."

"She's not the reason," said George, "She just made it easier to act. At least I know now not to wait for her on the outside."

"Then why are you going?" said Severus.

"You said years ago that Fred and I were never built for academics," he said, "You were right. Look after the others for me."

Severus saw the conviction in the boy's eyes and loosed his hold on his sleeve as he stepped back, "Good luck then."

George smiled weakly, "See you around Professor," he said before his look faltered, "Min…find out what's wrong with her, I couldn't."

"I'll do what I can," said Severus as George leapt onto his broom.

"Mum will kill you!" cried Ginny as Fred gently pried her fingers from his broom, "I don't understand why you're leaving now."

"Because we're bored," said Fred, "We have been all year."

The skirmish was beginning to draw a crowd, students piling into doorways to see what brand of Weasley mischief was being wagered. Several teachers also joined the crowds; Flitwick the first to run forward but the twins had already taken to the air.

"Now boys, there should be no unauthorised flying, you know that," he said.

"Sorry Professor," called George, "We won't be free for detention."

"Here Filch!" shouted Fred, "You know you always wanted to confiscate our dung bombs? Here you go!"

Filch wasn't quick enough to dodge the projectile as it flew at him. The nearby students swiftly scattered, leaving the caretaker alone to be covered head to foot in the noxious slime. A cheer went up from the student populace, waving the Weasley boys off as they flew over the castle ramparts. The crowds slowly quieted as the teachers fussed and cajoled them back into the castle, high spirits clearly to be the theme for the evening.

"I can't believe they left," said Hermione watching after the fading specks on the horizon, "Will they be alright do you think?"

"They'll be fine," said Severus, "They're made of stronger stuff than most."

"Mum's still going to go barmy," said Ron, "Do you think I should owl and warn her?"

"One of the teachers probably have already," said Harry, "I can't believe this is all over Minerva though."

Severus shook his head, "She was the catalyst maybe but not the reason," he said, "They've both been restless for a while now."

"They always said they didn't want to come back after their OWLs," said Ginny, "But I never thought they'd ever do something like this."

"I suppose we should know to expect the unexpected with those two," said Hermione, "Dumbledore won't be too happy when he gets back."

"I should speak to Min before he does. I need to see if I can find out what caused all this," said Severus, "She can't blame this on exam nerves anymore."

"We'll help you look for her," said Harry as they joined the returning student body, "Should I go and get the map?"

Severus shook his head, "No need," he said, "If she couldn't find Dumbledore and she was upset then she'd head to where she'd be happiest. She'll be in the Transfiguration Courtyard."

"Are you sure?" said Hermione.

"It would make sense with her right now," he said leading them through the winding corridors, "Just be gentle with her, don't just assume she was the instigator with George…Ron."

"Did I say anything?" said Ron though his cheeks coloured as he dragged his feet at the back of the group.

As they reached the courtyard it didn't take them long to find Minerva sat on one of the benches that surrounded the edge, Neville hovering nearby as though waiting for an invitation to comfort her. Severus warned the rest of the group to stay put as he headed towards her as though she were a lion fit to pounce if disturbed.

"Minerva?" he said, catching her attention as he neared the bench, crouching down before her and taking her hands, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "Its nothing to do with you."

"It is when you've changed so much in barely a fortnight," he said, "Everyone's noticed."

Minerva looked up to see the others gathered nearby, "Do you intend to bombard me with good feeling?" she asked, "Or are they simply here in case I hex you?"

"They're here because they're your friends and they care about you," said Severus, "We want to help you."

Minerva threw his hands away, "What help could they possibly be?" she cried getting to her feet, "How could they ever understand what its like to be trapped in a body that's not your own?"

"What?" said Severus, alarm filling his mind as he registered her words.

"I'm tired of this play acting," said Minerva, "I'm tired of pretending I'm a student in this silly little drama. I hate it! I hate this life and this body. I was happy as I was, I'd lived my life and I have no desire to do so all over again."

"You're just upset," said Severus, the others joining him as they heard Minerva's cries, "If you just…"

"Just what Severus? Pretend I haven't spent everyday wishing that I'd never set foot in your classroom or deluded myself that this is an adequate existence as you have done?" she said, "I spoke to Dumbledore and he told me that you had asked him to get the Ministry to stop searching for a cure. You left it to him to ask me because you didn't have the decency to do it yourself!"

"That's not what happened."

"Isn't it?" she hissed, "You could have asked me, considered my thoughts but no, you wanted it and so you went for it. You may enjoy being Gryffindor's new golden boy, you might enjoy all this farce but did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe I missed my old life."

Severus paled, "But you seemed happy, so happy until recently."

"Well maybe I'm as good an actor as you," she said, "But no more. As soon as Dumbledore is back I'm going to ask him to have the Ministry keep looking."

Cries of protest came from the other students gathered, Hermione taking hold of Severus' arm and feeling the tension that had taken him.

"Minerva, Severus can't change back," said Harry unexpectedly, "Voldemort will…"

"Please Harry, it doesn't need to be said," said Severus before he turned to the girl before him, "Min, I never meant to hurt you but I thought this was what you wanted. I'm sorry but please don't do this."

"Couldn't the Ministry just cure Minerva?" said Neville, "And leave Severus with us?"

"I have a feeling that as with everything with the Ministry it will be all or nothing," said Hermione tightening her grip on Severus' arm, "But they'll have to fight me to get to you."

"Your sentiments are admirable Miss Granger but the Ministry would not take them into account," said Minerva, sorrow filling her eyes, "I'm sorry if this causes you pain but I know Dumbledore would make it so you weren't separated."

"Even Dumbledore couldn't prevent that if I'm dead," said Severus, hearing Hermione's whimper at his words, "Its…"

He fell silent as someone grabbed his other arm, turning to see Harry swaying dangerously, barely breaking the boy's fall as he tumbled to the ground. All else was forgotten as they crowded around him, the boy clearly unable to see or hear his friends' concern. Severus took tight hold of his shoulders, trying desperately to get his attention, realising with horror the extent of the attack on his friend.

Harry finally gasped in a breath, his eyes wild as he took hold of his friend's arms, "Padfoot," he said desperately, "He's got Padfoot."

"Calm down," said Severus firmly, "Tell me what you saw."

"The corridor from my dream," he said, "The Ministry. Voldemort was there and he wanted Sirius to find something for him. He was torturing him. Severus we have to help him."

"You need to stop panicking," said Severus, "Are you certain of what you saw?"

Harry nodded weakly, "We need to get to London."

Severus shook his head, "Not so hasty, this might not be as genuine as it seems and I'm not about to let you run into a trap," he said, "We'll contact the Order."

"An owl would take too long to get there," said Ron.

"Then we'll use the floo network," said Severus.

"Students can't activate the floo," said Ginny.

"Easily remedied," said Severus looking up at Minerva, "I think we may assume that Dumbledore will allow us to break our promise in this situation."

She nodded, "My rooms are closest, follow me," she said.

Severus helped Harry to his feet, guiding him after Minerva as she headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. The others followed on instinct, hurrying after them despite their confusion at their words.

"What did you promise Dumbledore?" said Hermione.

"Not to access our rooms," said Severus, "But I think he'll forgive us now."

Minerva led them through the Transfiguration classroom, hurrying to a door beyond the dais and pulling out her wand. She began tapping at various points, taking down the heavy wards she'd clearly put up in September. She finally gave a triumphant cry and opened the door as the one to the courtyard behind opened once more.

"I had hoped to catch you at something vaguely innocuous but breaking into teachers' quarters? Well, Gryffindor are in for a shock when they points are announced at the end of term," said Page drawing her wand as she headed towards them, "You'd do well to follow me."

"Seeing as that isn't part of the plan Irina, I'd hardly think they will be," said Severus, swiftly pulling Harry's arm up his back until the boy yelped in pain, his ebony wand held at his temple, "The Dark Lord expects them at the Ministry tonight."

Page laughed cruelly at the display, "Really Snape, do you think I'm fool enough to believe such a ridiculous ruse?" she said, "I know you're marked for death, the Dark Lord himself told me to watch you."

"Watch him and what he does," said Severus, pressing his wand tighter to Harry's head, "Is that what he said to you Irina?"

"Severus, what is going on?" said Minerva, trying to pull him away from Harry.

"You'd do well to let me loose witch," said Severus darkly, "Tell what the Dark Lord said to you Page."

"Watch him and what he does," said Irina.

"I'm not marked for death Irina," said Severus, "The Dark Lord wanted people to believe that I was, to throw Dumbledore off the scent and therefore leaving me to work unhindered."

"A likely story," said Page, though her words lacked conviction, "You forget that I know what happened to you at Christmas."

"The Dark Lord was displeased with me and I was punished as such," said Severus, "If he'd wanted me dead then I would have been moments after I'd met Lucius. Do you truly think a Potions Master would have allowed an _accident_ like the one in September occur in his own classroom? I made Longbottom's potion explode and ensured it had the properties necessary to regress me. Voldemort wanted me to get close to Potter, to win his trust so that I could deliver him tonight."

Page snorted, "I don't believe you."

Severus smirked, "So you require proof?" he said, "Pick one of them and I'll prove my loyalty. Potter, Weasley or perhaps the little mudblood."

Page's eyebrows rose at the word, "Miss Granger? But you are so enamoured with her."

"There are ways more persuasive and enjoyable than violence to ensure cooperation and who would pass up the taking of such innocence," said Severus, taking his wand from Harry's head and pointing it at Hermione, "_Stupefy!_"

Hermione flew back onto the hard tile with a yelp, the others soon drawing their wands against Severus but he had returned his to Harry's head just as swiftly.

"I would suggest you drop them," he said, "I might not be able to kill him but the Dark Lord only requires enough of him to dispose of himself."

"Why are you doing this?" said Hermione, wincing as she touched a hand to the back of her head, "Severus?"

"You always did like to chatter on, you foolish little girl," he sneered, "But you'd be best placed to be silent now."

Page laughed, "Oh this is all a very fine little act," she said as the others dropped their wands, "But I'm hardly convinced."

"Pick up their wands Irina and I'll show you proof beyond doubt."

Page shook her head but picked up the wands all the same, "Prove yourself then Snape."

Severus threw Harry into a nearby chair, quickly immobilising him with a spell before he rolled up his sleeve. He pressed his want to the pale flesh, whispering a charm before he held his arm up before him. Slowly a thick, black pattern began to appear on his skin, the dark mark soon recognisable and causing every other soul in the room to recoil in horror.

"Proof enough," said Severus.

"But it had gone," said Minerva weakly.

"Do you really think me incapable of casting a modified concealment charm?" said Severus, "It was a necessity to ensure everyone's trust but proof of an allegiance enough wouldn't you say Irina?"

"But the Dark Lord never told me."

"You're a foot soldier," said Severus, "You know what you can be trusted to know but you can help me get these to the Ministry. MacNair and Goyle are waiting just beyond Hogsmeade; we can apparate from there. With a teacher, we won't be questioned."

"If what you say is true…"

"Then do as I ask of you and the Dark Lord will be the one to reward you," said Severus, "He has been known to grant a boon to those who please him."

Page's eyes widened, clearly the prospect of a reward touching something within her far more important than pride, "Then I'll help you," she said, pointing her wand at the others, "Get moving."

Severus dragged Harry back out of his chair and lifted the immobilising spell. Harry instantly began to struggle but Severus held him firm, "Keep still Potter unless you'd like to meet Voldemort a leg lighter."

"I trusted you, you git."

"More fool you," said Severus, "Page, let me lead them out. It'll raise fewer questions if we're seen."

Page stilled, holding the others at wand-point still, letting him lead the reluctantly cooperative Harry passed. They were just level when Severus pushed Harry roughly to the ground, turning swiftly and pointing his wand at Page.

"_Incarcerous!_" he said before she could react, a swiftly spoken _Expelliarmus_ following as she fell back, restrained, "Sorry Page, you'd be wise to learn that you should never trust even a former Slytherin."

He took the others' wands from her hand before he increased the power of his spell, binding Page all the tighter as she struggled.

"You were faking?" said Harry rubbing his aching shoulder, "Even I believed you."

"I had to do something to get her out of our way," said Severus, casting a _muffliato_ over Page, "Sorry if I hurt you and Hermione…"

He had an armful of girl before he could speak and hugged her back tighter, tentatively stroking the back of her head where she'd borne the brunt of his hex.

"I'm just glad you're really on our side," said Hermione.

"But he's not is he," said Ron, "He's wearing the Dark Mark."

"An act of self preservation," said Severus, "I've been working on a charm in case I met with another Death Eater. _Finite Incantatum._"

The mark faded once more, leaving nothing but pale skin in its place. Ron frowned deeply but Hermione smiled as she stroked Severus' arm fondly.

"You'll make Hollywood one day sweetheart," she said.

Severus stepped back, "We have work to do," he said, "Harry, help me move Page. Minerva, go to the floo, see if you can get through to Grimmauld Place. I still hold out hope that this is all a ruse and that we'll find Sirius safe at home."

Page renewed her struggles as Harry and Severus moved her to the top of the dais but to no avail, Severus' binding spells to complex for wand less magic to solve quickly.

"We'll have to disillusion her in case Murgatroyd comes back," said Harry.

"She'll have broken the spells before then," said Severus looking at the cages around them before heading to an empty one, "We need something more substantial. Sorry Page."

Harry kept hold of the struggling witch, having to quickly readjust his grip as Severus transfigured her into a black raven. The bird struggled and bit but soon both boys had her caged, ignoring her indignant glare through the bars.

"No wonder you gave up being an Auror," said Severus, "The charm will wear off in a few hours Page, perhaps you can use the time to consider your allegiance."

The bird squawked rudely but neither Harry nor Severus paid her any mind as Minerva and the others hurried back through the door.

"There's no one at Grimmauld Place," she said desperately, "The house elf is the only one there, he says Sirius left hours ago."

"House elves can lie to those they don't serve," said Severus, "Kreacher is especially adept at it. We should floo there, see for ourselves."

"We tried that," said Ron, "It didn't work. We can use the floo to talk but not to travel."

"Did you call the Burrow?"

"We did everything," said Hermione, "There was no answer."

"Then we have to get to the Ministry," said Harry, "And if we can't floo then we'll have to fly."

"Brooms are useless Harry, Dumbledore's protected the castle," said Minerva, "No on can fly in but by the same token no one can fly out."

"There is one way," said Severus, "From my rooms, there's a tunnel I could use when I was summoned. We can get out and fly to Grimmauld Place _not_ the Ministry."

"But…"

"But nothing, until we have ascertained that this is a rescue mission rather than a trap we will err on the side of caution," said Severus, "You are not running off on a suicide mission Harry."

Harry looked set to fight him but then sighed in defeat, "Alright, we'll go to Grimmauld Place," he said, "Lets get our brooms and go."

"But that would mean three brooms between seven of us," said Ginny, "Severus had to borrow a broom for Quidditch and Neville, Hermione and Min don't fly. Much as we could double up we'd still be short."

"And doubling up would slow us down," said Harry.

"Then we need more brooms," said Severus, "We'll have to use the tunnels."

"What tunnels?" said Hermione.

"The teachers' access tunnels," said Severus, "There's a network of corridors that aren't even on Harry's clever map. They allow teachers to move freely and unseen to ensure the safety of the school."

"Dumbledore would kill us," said Minerva.

"I don't want to get into trouble," said Neville.

Severus ignored the pleas, leading them into Minerva's rooms before locking the door behind them all. The witch relented at his look and went to a plain wall on the edge of her living room. She tapped on several stones and the wall fell away, the pattern similar to the one used for gaining access to Diagon Alley. There was a corridor beyond, flames lighting the torches along the walls.

"We need to reach the dungeons, follow me and stay quiet," said Severus, taking the head of the column and leading them down the twisting corridors with a practised ease.

Hermione headed to the front of the group, settling her hand in his and smiling as he looked down at her. She said nothing but took comfort in his closeness, his thumb tracing a soothing pattern on the back of her hand as they continued onwards. The path turned downwards, the corridors growing colder and damper as they went. Severus finally turned off to a door, tapping his wand against it in a similar pattern to Minerva until the door swung open.

He led them in, not pausing to welcome any of them into what had clearly been his former home. Hermione however stopped dead in awe at the book-lined walls, titles she'd never even heard of sat enticingly on the shelves.

"Harry," said Severus, heading swiftly to another door, "Come and help me, the rest of you stay utterly silent. That door leads onto a room at the back of the Slytherin common room, we can't risk them hearing us."

The others stilled in the room as Severus opened the door, the sounds of chattering teenagers coming from within. Severus slipped silently into the shadows of the room and everything tensed in the moments he was gone until his arm reappeared, passing a black handled broom out to Harry. The boy took it, hastily passing it on to Ron as another appeared from the dark room. Finally seven brooms lay against a beaten sofa before the room's hearth as Severus reappeared and closed the door behind him.

"The Quidditch team brooms," said Ron, "They'll go ballistic if they find out we've taken them."

"Then we don't let them find out," said Severus, "We fly to London, make sure Sirius is safe at Grimmauld Place and come back. They won't even know they're gone but we need to go now."

"I can't come with you Severus," said Minerva, "We're breaking too many rules and you know I don't just mean school rules."

"I won't force anyone to come if they don't want to," said Harry, "Sirius is my godfather and Voldemort clearly wants me alone."

"You're going nowhere near Voldemort," said Severus, "And you're not going alone. Minerva if you won't come then use the floo, call whoever you can in the Order and let them know what's happening."

"I will," said Minerva, "Good luck."

"There's no shame in anyone wanting to stay," said Severus.

"Like I'm letting Harry go anywhere with just you for company," said Ron, picking up one of the brooms.

"And someone has to keep you from each other's throats," said Ginny, mimicking her brother.

Neville wordlessly took a broom but Hermione hesitated, her fingers barely touching the lacquered wood.

"Stay if you want to darling," said Severus gently, "There's no…"

"I'm not scared of what we might find," she said, "I just don't like flying…"

"Then fly with me."

"But if we double up…"

"You forget who I am Hermione."

She smiled weakly, taking his hand as it was offered to her.

"Good girl," he said, "Minerva raise whoever you can, the rest of you follow me."

He headed to the fireplace and stepped into the grate, pushing one of the bricks at the back. The wall swung open, a corridor far darker than those of the teachers' tunnels appearing beyond.

"_Lumos_," he said, lifting his wand and leading them in.

The journey seemed to go on forever in the dark and damp of the tunnels, several of them fearfully realising that they were underneath the lake. Severus said little but Hermione was comforted when now and then he would squeeze her fingers, the feeling alleviating the fear of the broom he had given her to carry. They finally reached an incline, finding themselves having to scramble up the muddy slope towards the top and trying not to slide down when they found the passage seemingly blocked by mud and soil.

Severus appeared undeterred, muttering spells until a door appeared in the midst of the dirt wall. He opened the door, sunlight blinding them for a moment as he led them out into an unfamiliar valley, surrounded by mountains.

"An apparition point outside Hogwarts' grounds," said Severus, closing the door and camouflaging it once more, "Only Dumbledore and I know about this place, you must promise not to reveal knowledge of it to anyone."

They others gave their affirmatives but Harry was already on the back of his borrowed broom.

"Can we fly from here?" he said.

"We can fly, the boundaries of Hogwarts don't extend this far," said Severus.

"Good," said Harry, "Then let's go to the Ministry."

Severus grabbed the broom before Harry could rise any further into the air, "That wasn't the plan."

"That wasn't your plan," said Harry, "I know Sirius needs me."

"I'm not letting you run into this blind."

"I have to do this Severus and if you want to stop me, you'll have to hex me."

"Don't tempt me," said Severus darkly before he took the broom from Hermione's hand, "You're not going alone. The rest of you need to go back to the castle."

"No," said Ron, "We're all coming."

"I can't let you," said Severus, "I have a duty of care…"

"To no one sweetheart," said Hermione gently, "You're not our teacher and I know you're trying to protect us but we have as much right to protect Harry and you."

Harry took the distraction as a chance to fly beyond reach, knowing Severus wouldn't use his wand against him to bring him down. Ron and Ginny swiftly followed him, Neville taking a nervous ascent soon after.

"Headstrong brat, that's the Evans in him," muttered Severus climbing onto his own broom, "Get on in front of me and hold on."

Hermione did as she was told; relaxing slightly as one of the arms came about her waist while his other took hold of the broom in front of her. She squeaked in alarm as he kicked off, the pair of them swiftly rising to catch the others.

"Hermione, your knuckles are white and your face will be blue long before we reach London if you don't breathe," said Severus, "You're going nowhere darling."

"I know," said Hermione, "Don't worry about me, worry about Harry."

"Oh I'm already doing that," said Severus, looking up at the boy who still headed up their group, "And I have a feeling I have cause to."

xxxx

It was nightfall when they finally reached the Ministry, the place all but deserted and they encountered little hindrance as they made their way through. Severus had long since given up trying to convince Harry to head for Grimmauld Place, instead drilling them on Death Eater tactics and helping Harry identify the corridor from his visions. They boarded the lift, the air almost claustrophobic as they waited for it to reach their floor.

"We find Sirius, we get out as quickly as we can," said Severus, "No looking around and no heroics. If it comes to it I'm better placed to face a Death Eater than any of you so if I say go, you go."

"We won't be leaving you behind," said Harry as the ridiculously calm voice of the lift announced that they had reached the Department of Mysteries, "No one is getting left behind."

They headed through the corridors until Harry found the door he wanted, silently opening it and stepping inside. Severus had taken the back of the group, making sure no one snuck up behind them and he failed to notice the surrounds of the room until the door had closed. He felt a fear go through him as he saw the rows upon rows of shelves and their precious glass orbs, his mind finally connecting the dots he should have fathomed months before.

"Harry wait!" he called as the boy took off ahead of the group, "The rest of you stay here, don't move."

Severus cursed Harry's head start, having to run to catch him as the boy ignored his pleas to stop. Finally he drew level with him, grabbing him and pulling him to a halt.

"We have to leave, now," said Severus.

"But Sirius…"

"This is a trap Harry," said Severus struggling not to let go of him as he wriggled, "The orbs, they're prophecies and somewhere there'll be one about you. That's what the Dark Lord wants and only you can retrieve it."

"I saw him Severus."

"You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see," said Severus, "Please come away now. I lost your mother because of that damn prophecy, I'm not about to lose you too."

Harry pulled his arm free, "Just let me check. Let me check and then I'll come, I swear," he said, hurrying onwards.

"There's no time Harry," said Severus, turning as he heard footsteps behind him to see the others headed towards them, "I told you to stay back. Go back to the door."

He didn't stop to see if they did as he asked, turning his attention back to Harry despite his worry for his other friends. He hurried to catch up with the boy, coming to a pause and finding him staring forlornly at the floor.

"He should be here," said Harry brokenly, "He should be here."

"Come away," said Severus, grabbing hold of his wrist, "Come away Harry, please. We need to get out of here."

They both turned at the sound of Neville's voice, his eyes caught by the orbs located above his head.

"Harry," he said, "It's got your name on it."

Harry took a tentative step forward but Severus tightened his grip on him.

"Leave it Harry," he said, "We need to leave. Get back to Hogwarts."

"You said you lost Mum because of a prophecy," said Harry wrenching his hand free, "I want to know why she had to die."

Severus made another grab for him but Harry forced him back with a stinger, "Harry Potter you leave that damn thing be," he said, missing for once the timbre of his adult voice, "Don't you dare touch that prophecy, its what he wants."

Harry paid him no heed; reaching up and taking hold of the crystal ball, the swirling clods within stirring and shining at his touch. Severus shut his eyes in horror as he heard once more the words that had condemned his best friend and her husband, the words that had forced their son to become something he was still too young to understand.

"Harry put it back, for goodness sake," he said brokenly but it was Ron's voice that caught more attention."

"Harry, look," he said pointing down the corridor before him.

Severus cursed and tried to pull Harry behind him but the boy stood his ground, the masked, cloaked figure looming towards them clearly steeling his resolve.

"Worry about the others," he said, their escape routes soon blocked by Death Eaters on each side.

"I'm worried about you," said Severus trying once more to move him out of danger.

"How very touching," drawled a familiar voice.

"Lucius," spat Severus as the Death Eater before them revealed his face, "I should have known you'd be the one doing Voldemort's dirty work."

"Severus," sneered the blond, "It's been an age. Why I've not seen you since Christmas."

"I'm quite aware of that fact," said Severus, "Call off your pack of hounds and face us yourself or are you only skilled enough to face one lone teenage boy."

"Now, now Severus," said Lucius, "We're not here for a fight, all we want is that prophecy."

"Over my dead body," said Severus.

"A tempting prospect but forbidden nonetheless, the bodies of your little friends however…"

Severus stepped back to better protect his friends, keeping his eyes on the other Death Eaters as Lucius turned his attention to Harry. He tried to focus on the words they exchanged, feeling the fear grow in his small group as Bellatrix menaced them and the other closed in, but he felt almost drowned in the pressure of his former comrades' presence.

To remember what happened after would prove to be a struggle for any of them he was sure, one minute stood surrounded and the next fighting back, their self imposed defence lessons proving fruitful as they fought back their captors. The corridors merged, all the pathways they took seeming the same and filled with the frantic cries of their spells as they were separated to fight on alone.

Severus found himself torn between Hermione's cries and protecting the boy he knew Voldemort was truly after. He followed duty, knowing Hermione was more than capable of defending himself though every time he heard her voice pain lanced through his heart. Gradually they found their way back to each other, the Death Eaters backing off at the strength of the students' defence but Severus was not ready to throw caution to the wind. Leading them back to the door they had come through only to find themselves tumbling through thin air. He waited for the impact but it never came, all of them coming to rest mid air on a cushion of magic inches above the ground before it dropped them once more but to a lessened impact.

Severus got quickly to his feet looking around and finding himself in a cavernous room, but he paid little attention to his surroundings, concerning himself more with the people around him.

"Hermione?" he said, reaching for her and pulling her to his side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said as he brushed her hair back from a nasty bruise forming on her forehead, "Just get us out of here."

Severus nodded and turned back to the others, finally hearing the voices above those of his friends. He looked around for the source of the noise, his attention drawn to the large, stone archway in the centre of the room. He followed Harry towards it, the voices indistinguishable but present despite all but Luna denying they could hear them. He realised the folly of his distraction though as they all realised that they weren't alone.

"Get behind me," said Harry as the others clustered around him.

"Harry, no, you need to get out," said Severus, "Leave me to deal with them."

"We said we weren't going to leave anyone behind," said Harry, "And I'm not leaving you."

Any further argument was cut off as they were swept upon by the Death Eaters who had pursued them and Severus felt himself ripped away from the rest of the group by a mixture of magic and strength that came with the use of dark magic. When his equilibrium returned he found himself held with a wand at his throat, his former comrades all holding captive one of his new found friends, all of them looking as terrified as he felt. He struggled as best he could but to no avail, trying to keep his attention on the menacing figure of Lucius Malfoy as he advanced on Harry whilst trying to work out how best he could get them out of the situation they found themselves in.

Horror took him as he heard Lucius threaten their lives, their freedom priced against the orb Harry held in his hand. It was Neville who vocalised everyone's thoughts but Harry paid him no heed, handing over the prophecy that had the power to seal the fate of the entire wizarding world. He didn't have time to ruminate on what Voldemort could do with the knowledge Lucius held in his hand as a flash of white light appeared beside Harry and Severus knew he had never been happier to see Sirius Black, even when he had come to his rescue in Temple Church.

The room was filled with the bright light of the Order as one by one they were pulled from danger. Severus soon found himself pressed back against a wall with the others, all but Harry safely accounted for and Remus stood before them.

"Severus," he said, grabbing his shoulders, "You need to get them out."

"What about Harry?" said Severus.

"We'll be right behind you, I promise," said Remus, "Go with Tonks and get out, you need to look after your friends."

Severus struggled to look over his shoulder as he heard the battle rage behind him, "They can get out alone," he said, "I have to help Harry."

"The others will help Harry," said Remus as Tonks began to usher the others away, "They're relying on you Severus."

Severus looked between the retreating group of his friends and the flashes of magic above his head before he met Remus' eyes, "Alright," he said, "But you bring that boy out fast."

"I will," said Remus, "Go."

Severus followed his friends but turned back as he heard Sirius call out for James rather than Harry. He looked up and saw Lucius fly across the room, Harry and Sirius side by side at the defeat. He could almost revel in the sight but then he heard a laugh behind him and turned to see Bellatrix with her wand raised in their direction. He tried to cry out but her words beat him.

"_Avada Kedavra_," cried the witch, the devastating magic flying from her wand and striking Sirius at point blank range.

He heard Harry cry out in alarm before he heard another spell behind him, the spell hitting him in the back and allowing him only a moment more to hear his friend's pain before he fell unconscious.

xxxx

Severus woke slowly, blinking through the headache that burned behind his eyes. He spied a phial of pain relief potion on the stand beside him and quickly unstoppered it, downing it in one. He kept his eyes closed until the pain began to dissipate, his head feeling part of the rest of his body once more. He took in his surroundings, night having descended on the hospital wing that housed him and his friends. He had regained consciousness just as they had returned and had desperately tried to make himself of some use to Poppy but she had ushered him into bed before knocking him out with a draft of dreamless sleep.

He looked over to the nurse's station, seeing the medi-witch dozing in her chair, worry etched on her face alongside deep lines of fatigue. He slipped out of bed, his bare feet recoiling at the coldness of the floor but he knew searching for his shoes would end up waking their warden. He crossed the small expanse to Hermione's bed, his heart clenching at the sight of the bruising on her face and knowing the blankets hid further damage from the Death Eaters they had faced. He leant down, brushing his lips against hers and drinking in her warm breath, the proof of her life comforting him. He wanted to press firmer but knew to do so would rouse her from her healing sleep. He looked up as Ginny moaned pitifully in her bed and he swiftly rounded Hermione's, taking the younger girl's hand and easing her back into more restful sleep. He wondered at the caring nature his friends had brought out in him, his funny little family all the more precious to him when he had none of his own.

He squeezed Ginny's hand once more as he heard a sob but looked up as he realised it had not come from her. He checked Hermione and found her still sleeping peacefully but his ears caught the stifled wail again across the room and he hurried to his friend's bedside.

"Harry," he whispered, laying his hand on his shoulder.

The boy feigned sleep but Severus didn't fall for the pretence, sitting down on the thin mattress.

"There's no shame in crying," he said, "Not after today."

Harry shuddered beneath his hand, "He died because of me," he sobbed, "Sirius died because of me."

"He died because of Bellatrix LeStrange," said Severus shifting as Harry sat up against the pillows, "Not you."

"I wish I'd just given Malfoy the prophecy at the start," said Harry bitterly, "I wish Minerva had never reached the Order. I wish…I wish I'd listened to you Severus."

"As I wish I'd never heard that damn prophecy the first time it was spoken," said Severus, "Life is full of regrets Harry but Sirius wouldn't want you to dwell on this. He came to you because he loved you, he wouldn't blame you."

Harry broke at the words, swiftly covering his tears with his hands, "He was all I had left," he said, "I was going to live with him."

Severus paid no heed to the usual masculine propriety and hugged him, feeling the boy stiffen in surprise before he sobbed wretchedly into his shoulder, "You've got me," he said, "I'm not much of a replacement but if things had been different and Lily and I had stayed friends maybe I would have called you godson too."

Harry managed a weak laugh at his shoulder, "That would have been really weird, considering how you look now," he said sitting upright, "And the fact that you're dating my best friend."

"The rumours surrounding my involvement with Weasley are completely unfounded," said Severus.

Harry grimaced, "Not an image I wanted," he said before his lips managed a small quirk upwards.

"Made you smile though," said Severus, "I know t sounds cliché but the pain will fade. Sirius would want you to be happy, remember that."

Harry frowned once more, "How can I be with all that's out there? I know what I have to do, what I have to face on my own."

Severus shook his head, "Never alone," he said vehemently, "You won't be alone, not while you have us around."

"But how long will you be around for?" said Harry, "If Minerva really does go ahead with what she said this afternoon."

"Then I will strive to be with you as best I can," said Severus, "If I change back, our friendship won't die."

Harry blanched, "But what if Voldemort…"

"I'm too wily for Voldemort," said Severus, "Whatever it takes Harry I will always be here for you, I promise."

Harry hugged him once more, "I hope you never change back," he said, "It'd be weird being best mates with someone twenty years older than me."

Severus said nothing but hugged him back, knowing he wished exactly the same thing.

xxxx


	12. Betrayal

A/N: Apologies again for the delay in posting. Unfortunately I have a new job that is eaten all my time and sapping any hope of inspiration so please bear with me, I will get the chapters out as and when I can.

_**Apologies as well if there are any typos, my poor beta has had this in bits and pieces as and when and she has done a fab job as always but I'm afraid I've altered stuff after she's seen it too.**_

_**Enjoy though. **_

Betrayal

'Living in disguise, a true wizard on the inside, not afraid of what he had to do, he was the bravest man I ever knew."- The Bravest Man I Ever Knew, Ministry of Magic.

Severus looked back over his shoulder as he walked away from the large black car he had just stepped out of, a scowl on his face as he stuck his tongue out at the Ministry official in the driver's seat. Hermione swatted his arm before she tugged him along the path a little faster.

"They are here to protect us you know," she said.

"When I agreed to us having twenty-four hour Ministry supervision this summer I didn't realise they meant a permanently visible babysitter," said Severus, "They're everywhere."

Hermione frowned, "So are the Death Eaters," she said, "And we've all got heavier prices on our heads than ever before since the end of term. Now that You-Know-Who is exposed he'll be more and more desperate to get to us."

Severus stopped, pulling her towards him and hugging her tightly, "But he never will," he said, "Not while I'm around. He'll have to kill me and then hunt me through hell and out the other side before I let him lay a finger on you."

Hermione chuckled against his chest, "I don't doubt it," she said, tilting her face up to his, "And you know the same goes for you."

Severus covered her lips with his, smoothing back her wild hair made all the curlier by the warmth of the late July sunshine. An impatient honk from the car behind them though had him pulling back and scowling once more, his gesture more than the rasp of a tongue as he led Hermione onwards down the path.

"Severus!"

"I don't require Ministry input into our relationship."

"We are on a schedule," said Hermione scanning the numbers on the front of the houses before she spotted the one she wanted, "Here we are, number four."

Severus laughed as he followed her up the path, "Funnily enough I do know where this house is Hermione."

"Said the boy who couldn't find his wand this morning despite it being right in front of his nose."

"Precisely," said Severus, "It got in the way."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the humour in him as she reached up to ring the doorbell. There came the shrieking tones of a female voice from the house before the thump of heavy feet headed down the hallway towards them. The door opened and a stout boy whose face looked as though it had been swollen by far too may indulgences peered out at them through pig-like eyes.

"What do you want then?"

"You must be Dudley," said Hermione, "We're friends of Harry's, we've come to see him."

Dudley scowled, "Are you from that school of his?"

"Yes we're from Hogwarts, may we come in?" she said as politely as she could at his tone, "We're in a bit of a hurry."

"We're not having none of you freaks in this house," said Dudley, starting to push the door closed once more.

Severus stepped forward, forcing the door back on its hinges, "Manners wouldn't go amiss Dursley, you're as polite as your father ever was I see," he said, "Stand aside."

"No you're not coming in here, Dad doesn't let freaks in the house," said Dudley, "Mum!"

"Oh don't be a child, I'm not going to hurt you," said Severus.

A door opened to the side of the hallway, a middle aged woman in a ridiculously floral dress coming out in a fluster, "What is it Diddikins? Why are you shouting for Mummy?"

"Well that's a voice I haven't heard in a long, long time," said Severus, stepping over the threshold and leaning against the still open door, "Hello Petunia."

Petunia looked up from her where she was fussing over her son, her expression blank before shock replaced all other emotions on her face, "You?" she breathed, "But you…"

"The years have been kinder to me I think," said Severus, "Though I maybe had a little assistance along the way."

"But how?" said Petunia before her expression soured, "More of your tricks, your freakish magic that you can come here looking no different than when I last saw you."

"You would have seen me further aged if you had gone to your own sister's funeral," said Severus, "But you chose to abandon her even then."

"I never abandoned her," said Petunia, "But I refused to attend that circus, it's because of you and that vile school that she died. She could have been normal, safe, if it wasn't for that school."

"But she never would have been my mother."

"Harry," said Severus as he looked up to see his friend on the stairs.

Harry broke into a smile as he hurried down the stairs and threw his arms around his friend, "I missed you," he said before he pulled Hermione inside and hugged her too, "And you."

"We owled almost daily," said Hermione before she hugged him back just as tightly, "But I know what you mean. I can't believe it's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks has been too long," said Harry reaching out and laying his hand on Severus' arm, "I hate it when we're split up. What's with the hair, it looks wicked?"

Severus reached up and fingered the bright red underside of his dark hair, "House colours of course," he said.

"Severus has been on a voyage of self discovery since we got home, haven't you dear?" said Hermione, "I dread to think what he'll be like when we're away and my Mum won't be able to lecture him every five minutes."

"You're going away?" said Harry.

"We're going away," said Severus, "There are Ministry officials waiting for us outside, they're going to take us to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer."

Harry smiled, "This soon?"

"My fault," said Severus, "The Ministry were sick of babysitting us in a Muggle suburb so we got notification we were being shipped to barracks, so to speak, earlier than intended."

"Well I'm not complaining," said Harry, "I'll go and get my things together."

He made for the stairs but Petunia reached out and grabbed his arm, "You're not going anywhere with him," she said shooting a venomous glance at Severus, "If they want you to go that Dumbledore can come and fetch you himself but you are not going with him."

Harry wrenched his arm away, "I'll go with whoever I want to go with," he said, "Severus is my best friend, just like he was Mum's best friend."

Severus smiled, "Go get your things Potter before you make me blush," he said.

"Don't disappear," said Harry before he ran back up the stairs, the door immediately slamming before they heard the distinct sounds of things being thrown haphazardly into a trunk.

"Living room this way?" said Severus moving passed Dudley and Petunia into the room Petunia had previously left, "Come on Hermione."

Hermione grinned sheepishly before she followed, "Excuse me," she said, both of them looking on with stunned faces as she went into the living room.

Severus had already made himself at home on one of the chairs, glaring across the room at the cabinet filled with framed photographs of the family. Petunia finally followed them in, Dudley holding onto the back of her dress and whimpering gallantly as he stole looks now and then at their two magical guests.

"Can't you wait outside?" she said, "I really would rather the neighbours didn't see someone like you hanging around here."

Severus threw her a cheeky smile, "Is that me as in the wizard me or me as in the poor little boy from the wrong side of the tracks?" he said, "Your parents never had a problem with that Petunia, so why should you?"

"My parents were fools," said Petunia.

"I can see that, through your eyes at least," said Severus, gesturing to the pictures, "Not a single one of them. Nor a single picture of Lily, your own sister, forgotten."

Petunia perched at the edge of a chair, Dudley clambering on behind her as the picture of gallantry.

"Why would I want her picture up? The only ones my parents had were with you or with that Potter."

"Her best friend and then her husband," said Severus, "How odd that she would have her picture taken with them."

Petunia scowled, "You're as vile as you ever were Snape," she said, "And it seems as if your trickery will have you living forever."

Snape smiled, "Perhaps not forever but I have youth on my side once more," he said, "Dursley not lurking about."

"He's working, doing a proper job which is more than I can say for any of your freakish lot," said Petunia.

"You're enjoying the word freak there aren't you?" said Severus.

"Severus," said Hermione, "Be nice."

"That is him being nice," said Petunia, "Can't you wait outside?"

"And give you a chance to lock Harry back under the stairs?" said Severus, his smile increasing as Petunia refused to meet his gaze.

The stairs thundered outside before Hedwig gave a shriek, alerting them all to Harry's presence once more. He appeared without the trunk in the doorway, his smile a rare sight in the Dursley household.

"Ready?" he said, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus unfolding his long legs and stood, "Now that you are," he said, helping Hermione up but moving her quickly to the door, "You two go on ahead of me."

"Sev?" said Harry.

"Old stuff, I'll be right out."

"Ok," said Harry looking between his aunt and his friend before he turned to lead Hermione out, "Don't be long."

"Dudley, out," said Severus, the scowl he shot him enough to have the boy making a swift exit after his cousin, leaving Petunia alone in the room with him.

"What do you want with me?" she said defensively, "You make one move Snape and I'll…"

"Oh grow up Petunia, I never set out to hurt you when we were children and I have no intention of doing so now so sit down and shut up," said Severus sitting back down in his own chair, "I want to talk about Harry."

"What could you possibly have to say about him?"

"You should have made the most of him when he was a boy," said Severus, "You would have found all the best parts of Lily in him."

"And all the worst parts of that Potter," spat Petunia, "I almost would have preferred Lily marry you over him if she wanted to insist on marrying a freak."

Severus smiled mournfully, "From you that's almost a glowing reference," he said, "But I've come to realise that Lily and I were never meant to be. If I'd known that years ago maybe our friendship wouldn't have been lost the way it was and maybe…well maybe is a word I've used too often in my life, how about you?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should have loved your nephew? Maybe you should have kept your sister's memory alive?" said Severus, "Maybe you should have realised what you had before it was too late to keep it anymore?"

Petunia got to her feet, hugging her arms around herself as she turned to look out of the window, "You want to take him away don't you?"

"I would if I could," said Severus, "But we both know why he has to come back here. Next year though that will change and I have every intention of making sure he has the means, the ability and the support to get away from here and make it on his own and I won't be the only one. Think about whether or not you're going to regret that."

Petunia was silent, her gaze fixed on the window as she held herself rigid against his words. Severus got to his feet, crossing the room and laying a hand on her shoulder only to feel her tense even more.

"I loved Lily, you loved Lily and neither of us handled her passing well," he said softly, "I've said my goodbyes now, made my peace and suddenly I'm happy in the memory of her rather than miserable in her loss. I want one day to see that you manage to do the same, Harry can help with that if you'd just talk to him."

He took his hand away as she refused to speak, heading to the door with a heavier heart than he could ever imagine having carried away from her.

"If I did…" came the small voice from behind him, "If I did that Severus, if I accepted who and what that boy is, it'll only happen again because the moment I accepted what Lily was he took her and it hurt so much."

Severus turned back to her and tears sprung to his eyes as he saw the emotion in hers, "That's what I thought to but the joy of that boy, that little piece of Lily is worth any risk," he said, "I've been given a second chance, in more ways than one and I'm using it to learn from all the dreadful mistakes I made. You can do the same, you don't need to be magically regressed achieve it either, just remember her and love him for her."

"Its hard," said Petunia.

"I know," said Severus, "But you have to try. If you need anything the Ministry will know where I am and you know how to contact them, if you want to. Perhaps we can build some bridges too."

Petunia nodded weakly before she offered him a small smile, "You should go, they'll be waiting for you."

"I'll keep Harry safe as best I can, I promise," said Severus, "Take care Petunia."

"You too," she said, "Safe journey and good luck with your young lady, I'd have needed to be blind not to notice. You look at her like you used to look at Lily."

Severus smiled, "And Hermione looks back," he said, his hand on the door handle, "Goodbye."

"Bye," she said, watching after him as he left the room.

Severus stepped into the corridor and looked up to see two concerned faces by the front door while Dudley hovered on the staircase. He smiled brightly, seeing both Harry and Hermione relax as he walked over to them.

"Don't look so worried, she couldn't hex me even if she wanted to," he said, "Lily got all the magical talent. Ready to go?"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded, hoisting Hedwig's cage into one hand while he dragged his trunk behind him with the other, heading to the door.

"Harry," said Severus as he heard the door to the living room open behind him, "Say goodbye to your aunt."

Harry gave him a quizzical look, "Sev?"

"Your aunt, Harry, say goodbye," said Severus pointedly.

Harry handed him Hedwig's cage, stepping back into the hallway as Hermione opened the front door and dragged his trunk outside, Severus stepping passed him to follow her. They had reached the end of the drive before Hermione turned back to Severus, a question in her eyes.

"What was that about?" she said, "Asking Harry to say goodbye to her."

"I know Petunia better than she thinks," said Severus, "She wants to care about him but she's afraid to. Friendships can be grown even between people who appear to be enemies, if you take baby steps."

Hermione smiled, remembering how she had once told him he would find his niche within Gryffindor if he took baby steps in building relationships with the boys in his dormitory, "Well when you're acting on the back of such sage advice how could I ever argue with you?" she said slipping her free hand into his before she began to laugh.

"What?" said Severus.

Hermione reached up, her hand resting gently against his cheek as her giggles subsided, "Just you," she said, "A year ago I would never have believed that Severus Snape, my moody and mean Potions Master, could be a force for good in this world. I never would have believed that I could be falling more and more in love with you every day either."

He took her hand and moved it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "Well I hope you continue to fall more and more in love with me," he said, "Because I have no intention of ever letting you go."

"Get a room you two," came Harry's voice from behind them, "I reckon your parents begged the Ministry to take you back early so they could get away from the sap."

"Well we could always go back and leave you to enjoy the rest of the summer with Dudley," said Severus before an impatient beeping sounded from the end of the road, "And that would be the babysitter."

"Come on you two," said Hermione as Severus handed Harry Hedwig's cage, "We've got a long drive ahead of us."

"I'm calling shot gun if you're going to be snogging all the way to Ottery St Catchpole," said Harry taking the lead to the car.

Severus smiled, "Fine by me," he said, tucking Hermione in close to his side as they followed, "We've got an hour long trip and I can't think of a better way to spend it."

"Come on Hedwig," said Harry in despair, leaving his two friends laughing behind him.

xxxx

The Burrow came into sight just as they ended the thirtieth rendition of the school song, the Ministry official who had been charged with driving them clearly relieved to be rid of them as he swept there trunks and other belongs from the boot with a wave of his wand before speeding off away from the house. They barely had a moment to collect themselves before the Weasleys descended upon them en masse, each of them being passed from pillar to post as they were hugged and slapped fondly on the back by each of the gathered family members.

"Where've you been, we've been waiting for you for ages?" said Ron dragging Harry towards the house.

"We're right on time," said Severus as he led Hermione in behind them, "But clearly we beat Minerva."

"Ah Severus, Min's not coming," said Ginny, "After what happened with George she wrote to say she thought it best that she stayed at Hogwarts."

"Oh…right," said Severus looking more than a little shocked, "She didn't mention anything in her last owl. I just assumed that she would be coming as planned."

"Perhaps its for the best," said Hermione, looking over to where Fred and George had already forced Harry and Ron into a playful wrestling match, "Things would have got a little awkward with all of us under one roof."

"I suppose you're right," said Severus, "Though I wish she'd told me but I guess she's still a little steamed about me speaking to Dumbledore still. The whole of the holidays at Hogwarts though…"

"It would be ok if we were allowed in the library and potions classroom everyday," said Hermione.

"For you bookworms anyway," said Ginny, "All we've had to do here is play Quidditch."

Severus smiled broadly, "Oh how dreadful for you," he said, "Don't suppose you could spare a broom could you?"

"Oh Lord, here we go," said Hermione as Severus pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before he bounded off after the boys, quickly demanding that they indulge in a game, "Boys and their toys."

"Its nice to see Severus smiling so much though," said Ginny, "He's clearly had a nice summer so far."

Hermione couldn't miss the knowing look in her friend's eyes and laughed, "I couldn't possibly say," she said.

"Oh yes you could, come on," said Ginny grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the others in the hope of gossip.

The day passed quickly, all of them happy to be reunited and finding themselves fussed over by Mrs Weasley. Despite the trials of their time at the Ministry it had forged a bond between them that was proving to be unbreakable, past enmity forgotten as though it had never occurred. After she had returned from talking to Ginny, Hermione happily sat herself down on an overturned cauldron to watch them chase a snitch around the land surrounding the Burrow. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Ron and Severus playfully jostle each other as they raced for the tiny golden ball, knowing that only months before they would have injured one another given the chance but now the slightest over enthusiastic bump was followed be a profession of regret and a swift clap on the back.

Molly had called them inside at sundown, the only sign that anything was amiss in the world being the strong wards that she wove around the doors and the windows once they were all inside but the mood in the house refused to be soured, dinner a playful ruckus that had Molly in spasms and Arthur in stitches at their behaviour. The Quidditch theme continued into the evening, Fred and George introducing them to the enchanted figures that made up a miniature pitch and players they were selling in their newly opened shop on Diagon Alley. The enthusiasm was met by the boys like Muggle children presented with a Subbuteo table and soon the tiny figurines were whizzing around the room with little regard for anything else. Severus was soon knocked out of the play off rounds they had arranged themselves into but it was more for lack of participation than skill, as he seemed only too happy to curl himself up on the sofa beside Hermione and watch the proceedings from a safe distance.

"Floor Quidditch," said Hermione tugging his arm around her shoulders, "It could catch on."

"It could be useful for children living in Muggle areas," he said, "Can you imagine trying to play a game of Quidditch in your parents back garden?"

"Would you really be thinking about Quidditch if we were at my parents house?" said Hermione tracing the shape of their house crest on his shirt just above his heart.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her hair, "You know me well enough to answer that yourself," he said before they both looked up at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Well who could that be?" said Molly getting to her feet and wringing her hands, "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Arthur getting to his feet, "Kids, get upstairs. Fred and George, stay with me."

"Dad we can help," said Ron.

"Yes you can, by going upstairs and making sure Harry stays there with you," said Arthur, "Severus would you…"

"Come on, all of you with me," said Severus, "Harry, don't argue."

Harry sighed, "Alright but the first sign of trouble we're coming back down."

"The first sign of trouble you'll do as I tell you," said Severus pushing him up the stairs in front of him, Ginny obediently herding the rest behind him until they were all safely ensconced into one of the top most bedrooms.

Silence came from downstairs and was mimicked above, none of them uttering a sound as they listened for any sign that they were in danger. Harry was the first to start to fidget but Severus kept him seated, all of them keeping their wands trained on the door.

"We should go and see what's happening?" said Harry, "What if the Death Eaters got through the wards?"

"Then we stay here because they'll be after you and you know now what Voldemort wants," said Severus.

"But my parents are down there," said Ron, "What if they need help?"

Severus looked over to the door before he looked back at all of them, "You don't come out of this room, whatever you hear unless its my voice, you don't come out of this room," he said, "Promise me?"

"Alright, we'll stay here," said Harry, "But be careful."

"I will be," said Severus getting to his feet and padding slowly to the door.

He opened it barely a crack, straining again to hear anything but failing. With a final look behind him at his four friends crouched nervously on the floor he stepped through into the corridor, closing the door behind him. He stepped as silently as he could on the stairs, trying to avoid any floorboards that could give him away as he headed slowly down the stairs. He'd crept down three levels before he began to hear the voices below, confused when they seemed friendly rather than anxious in their tone. He crouched down next to the banisters and tried to make out the voices speaking but they were too low for him to make out. He had decided to get closer when a door below opened and a familiar voice boomed up to him.

"Severus you can stop lurking and fetch your friends down," called Dumbledore appearing in his sightline, "Your heroics aren't needed today."

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" said Severus, running down the stairs and hugging the old wizard before he could check himself.

Dumbledore chuckled before he hugged him back, "Well I don't believe I've ever had such a welcome," he said, "You're looking very well and the hair…"

"I'm embracing my rebellious teenage side," said Severus stepping back, "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to Harry," said Dumbledore, "Will you go and fetch him down for me?"

"Of course," said Severus, "I'll be right back."

He quickly ran back the way he came, finding four faces watching him from around the door to the room he had left them in. They stepped out as they saw his smile, curious expressions on their faces.

"Well then, who was it?" said Hermione.

"Dumbledore," said Severus, "And he's here to see Harry."

"What's he after me for?" said Harry returning his wand to his pocket.

"Why don't you go downstairs and find out?" said Severus, stepping aside to allow him passed.

They all followed Harry down the stairs but Molly had soon headed them off, herding them into the living room while Dumbledore took Harry outside. They waited for them to return but after several minutes patience began to where thin and Arthur responded honestly to their questions in answering that Harry would not be back until late that night, Dumbledore having said nothing other than that he was needed. An unease soon fell upon them all, none of them able to settle for the rest of the night and offering up protests when Molly attempted to usher them to bed, only relenting when she finally lost her temper with them.

Hermione waited until she was sure the house was entirely asleep before she slipped from the room she was sharing with Ginny, the girl having fallen into an exhausted sleep despite her attempts to stay awake, padding quietly to the room Harry, Ron and Severus were sharing. She pressed an ear to the door and heard low voices whispering within, knowing that she was unlikely to have found either of the boys asleep. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside, seeing both boys looking up in anticipation of their missing friend to walk in rather than her.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"Its alright P.B," said Severus, "Its not like you're any less welcome."

"You two aren't going to get kissy are you?" said Ron as she crossed the room to where they sat in one of the large bay windows and climbed up beside Severus.

"We can be in the same room together without all that," said Severus, "We take pride in not being governed by pheromones."

"What?"

"Severus, don't use long words," said Hermione earning herself a raspberry from the redheaded boy in front of her, "Any ideas where Dumbledore might have taken Harry?"

"No idea," said Severus, "They're keeping order business away from me the same as they do for you and I can't think of anything Dumbledore would need him for but if I had to make an educated best I would say it was extra training. Harry still has a lot to learn if he has any hope of facing…"

"Don't say his name," said Ron, "It makes me feel creepy."

"Its hardly a name you're going to be able to avoid from now on," said Severus, "Its all over The Prophet every day and I can hardly see how You Know Who is any scarier than saying Voldemort, a rose by any other name and all that."

"Not exactly the most fitting metaphor," said Hermione, "But I get your point."

"I wish we could be doing more," said Ron, "It shouldn't just be Harry having to deal with it all."

"Perhaps it shouldn't be but unfortunately it has to be," said Severus, "Because of the prophecy and Voldemort's actions when he killed James and Lily, Harry is the only one who can defeat him. We just need to focus on supporting him."

"I hate feeling so useless," said Hermione.

Severus put his arm around her shoulders; "I wouldn't call us useless, we just need to be a little bit more creative in our usefulness."

"Bloody riddles as usual," said Ron, looking back out across the garden, "When do you think he'll be home?"

"Soon I hope," said Hermione with a yawn as she snuggled closer to Severus' shoulder, "I want my bed."

"Go back if you want, I'll come and wake you when he gets back here," he said.

"I'd rather be here," she said dragging a blanket off the bed, disturbing Réglisse in the process and wrapping it around herself, "Sorry Lisse."

"She could do with moving anyway," said Severus, "She's been lounging about since we got here."

"Aww, don't bully Lisse," said Hermione patting her lap, Réglisse leaping into position and purring wildly, "I adore this cat."

"Loved for my familiar," said Severus, "Its not right."

"Perhaps it's a tactic I should employ when we get back to Hogwarts," said Ron, "Now Harry's been outed as the Chosen One he's going to have girls flocking around him and I am not going to be the only sad act in Gryffindor Tower."

"Bit late for that mate," said Severus hurling a raggedy old cushion at him.

"I preferred you when you were miserable," said Ron tugging his own blanket over to the window and returning his attention to the window with a yawn.

"I preferred you when you were laid up in the hospital wing," said Severus equally sleepily, "I hope he's not long."

"One day, when this is all over," said Hermione through a yawn, "I'm going to enjoy going to sleep hoping that something good will happen the next day rather than hoping that it won't be bad."

Severus kissed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her closer, "And I thought I was the pessimist."

"You're a pest," said Ron nodding across from them, "Keep talking so I stay awake."

All that answered him was heavy, even breathing which he was soon mimicking, none of them any the wiser to Arthur standing outside the room with his wand in hand waving a small soothing spell over his restless charges and sending them into a calming sleep.

xxxx

"It's a snitch."

"I think it looks more like a Boggart."

"You don't know what a Boggart looks like Ron."

"You do if you're Ron and you're scared of a snitch."

"I'm not scared of a snitch."

"Well you did a good enough job of running away from it when we were playing yesterday."

"I didn't run away from it you git, George pushed me into that bush."

"Mmm-hmm and Hermione will make Quidditch Captain by October."

"Not likely," said Hermione as she came into their sightline, "Have you three been lying out here since breakfast?"

"Not much else to do and its too hot for anything else," said Ron waving her away, "You're blocking my light."

"Aren't the three of you the slightest bit nervous?" she said folding her arms, "The post will be here any minute and its results day."

"Not a lot can be gained from worrying about them now P.B," said Severus sitting up and brushing the grass from his back, "And we'll all have done fine."

"Speak for yourself," said Hermione, "I'm sure I missed out so many key points, especially in Dark Arts."

"Oh here we go," said Ron, "We were having a nice time."

"You were arguing over cloud formations," said Hermione, "I can't believe you're not nervous."

Severus got to his feet, shading his eyes from the low sunlight, "We are nervous P.B but getting worked up about it isn't going to help anything," he said putting an arm around her shoulders, "But why don't we take a walk around the yard, it might take your mind off things."

"A bit late for that," said Harry, pointing skyward, "They look like Ministry mail owls."

"Oh no!" said Hermione, "I don't want to know how badly I did."

"I'm sure you were fine," said Severus as Harry and Ron both got their feet, "We should head back to the house, get this over with rather than dragging it out panicking."

"Easy for you to say," said Ron, "You've had twice the amount of time to swot up as we had."

"With your work ethic Ronald you could be magically regressed four or five times and you wouldn't feel the benefit," said Severus, "You need to make sure you study harder for your NEWTs."

"Yes Dad," said Ron as they all headed back to the house, Molly already at the door and frantically waving them inside as Arthur took the letters from the owls.

"Your results are here!" she cried desperately, "Hurry, hurry."

The two boys soon took the head of the pack, receiving their letters from Arthur but Severus held back as he felt Hermione come to a stop. He turned back to her, seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing that the same question that had plagued her since the beginning of the summer was once more in her mind. He took her face in his hands, kissing her softly.

"My beautiful little know-it-all," he said softly, "You are going to be fine."

"I just don't know," she said, "The more I think about the questions the more I know that I missed out so much."

"You're not expected to put every single fact into an examination essay darling," said Severus, "But I know you're nervous. I did put something together for today to help you relax if you'll let me take you? Somewhere we can look at our results in private rather than do it in front of the crowd."

Hermione smiled at the thought, "What did you have in mind?"

"Wait here," said Severus heading over to where Mr and Mrs Weasley were already looking over the open results papers with Harry and Ron. Mr Weasley handed over the other two sealed envelopes he had in his hand almost absently, too busy frowning at his son's paper to be overly concerned with anyone else.

Severus swiftly returned to Hermione's side and took her hand, leading her away from the Burrow and out towards the fields that surrounded them. They had often walked out on the paths that surrounded the marshes during their weeks with the Weasleys, finding secluded places where they could be alone when the spirits of their friends became too overwhelming for them. Hermione began to recognise the path they took, realising he was leading her to one of their more favoured spots, far from the house where they had been yet to be discovered by their friends. She followed him without a word, her hand solid and steady in hers as he parted the long grass before them to ease their journey.

They finally came upon the clearing but Hermione was surprised to find it set with a blanket and a picnic rather than its usual barren state. Books were piled on one corner of the blanket, all of them NEWT texts and offering a note of optimism that she found comforting.

"Oh Severus, this is wonderful," she said, "When did you do it?"

"It was all I could do to give Harry and Ron the slip after breakfast," he said, "But Fred and George got them talking about Quidditch so I made my escape when I could. You've been so stressed these passed few days I wanted to do something that would help you to relax."

She stood up on her toes to kiss him, "Thank you," she said, "It means so much that you thought to do this."

"Merely a trifle of what I shall do for you as our lives go on," said Severus leading her to the blanket and sitting them both down before he handed her the envelope bearing her name, "Its time."

Hermione's hand shook as she took the document, breaking the seal and slowly opening the letter. She pulled the paper out from within until it fell open in her hands, she read slowly before her face crumpled and she began to sob into the folds of the parchment. Severus was by her side in a second, an arm around her shoulders as he tried to bring her some comfort.

"Come on now, it can't be all that bad" he said, deftly removing the parchment from her trembling fingers, "Hermione these are all Os."

"Look at Dark Arts," she said.

"Its still an E," he said, "And a high E I'm sure. Hermione your marks are more than adequate, almost perfect. You'll be the top of all your NEWT classes even now."

She refused to look up at him; her face still buried in her hands as he set down her paper and opened his own envelope, offering it to her with a chuckle.

"It seems as in all things you still excel over me my love," he said, "While you have one E to contend with, I have two. Divination as expected and despite your best efforts, Charms."

Hermione looked up in alarm, "But how, you're brilliant?" she said.

"And brilliance does not always translate into exam results," he said, "Hermione your marks are brilliant and you should be very proud of them. I'm proud of them."

"You are?" she said.

"I'm always proud of you," he said laying his marks on top of hers, "But I want you to be proud of yourself."

"I suppose it gives you reason enough to spend time teaching me more about the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "We'll need something other than potions homework to rely on when we're back at Hogwarts."

Severus' eyes flashed with a familiar fire she had grown more and more used to over the summer, "Well there's no time like the present," he said reaching over her shoulder to pop the top two buttons on her blouse.

"Out here?" said Hermione as his hand slipped inside and began a familiar caress.

"Its not like we haven't before," he said as her head fell back against his shoulder.

"But not in the middle of the day," said Hermione.

"Perhaps not but now that I've seen you bathed in the starlight I long to see you in the sunlight," he said moving her hair back so he could kiss her exposed throat, "Will you let me see you in the sunlight my beauty?"

"Do you need to ask?" she said, turning in his arms to better pull him down onto the blanket with her.

xxxx

The crickets were still singing in the long grass as Hermione found herself dozing in her lovers arms, wondering at how the word seemed so adequate for two as young as them. The rhythmic pattern of his fingers through her hair was the only indication that he was still on the right side of consciousness; both of them content to spend the time in silence as the sun moved lazily overhead. Even the sudden flight of a bird not far from where they lay did much to startle them, thoughts of Voldemort and the Death Eaters that hunted them miles from their minds for the first time in the weeks that had followed their time at the Ministry. The bird however seemed a catalyst for Severus to rouse from his silence, his hand stopping its gentle path in favour of propping himself up over her so he could better see her face.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" he said, his eyes flicking nervously between hers as though unwilling to meet her gaze.

Hermione raised a hand to better focus him, stroking his pale cheek with the pad of her thumb, "You know you can."

"It's a big something though," said Severus, "A big, life changing something."

Hermione frowned at the nervousness on his face, "What's wrong Severus?" she said, "What's troubling you?"

"I wouldn't say that anything is troubling me as such," he said, "But I'm worried at what your reaction might be."

Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Tell me," she said, her heart leaping into her throat at the thought of bad news.

"I've been wondering about the future of late, how we planned to travel and do our apprenticeships but then I started wondering about what will happen after," said Severus, "What you want after we've achieved all that we've planned."

Hermione tilted her head as she thought, "Well I want a career of course and I'm not adverse to teaching if that's a route you want to go down, I can imagine the two of us bashing about in the dungeons if I got Potions Mistress and you got the Dark Arts role," she said before she giggled, "Professors Granger and Snape, scourge of the First Years and haunters of corridors."

Severus' face fell and he rolled onto his back, staring at the sky, "You will make a wonderful professor, Hogwarts will be lucky to have a teacher so dedicated to her career."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," she said before she noticed the tear at the corner of his eye that he was clearly trying to conceal, "Severus what's wrong?"

"Its nothing," he said forcing a smile, "A life and a career spent by your side is more than I could ever ask for."

"But…" said Hermione.

"There is no but," said Severus reaching up to run the backs of his fingers across her cheek, "It'll be perfect, just you and me."

Hermione frowned, "Severus Snape you forget how well I know you," she said, "There's something about what I said that bothered you and I want to know what it is."

Severus looked set to remain silent but then his remorseful black eyes met hers, "You called yourself Professor Granger."

"Well that is my name," said Hermione before realisation slowly dawned on her, "Oh Severus…"

He feigned another smile, "I should have realised, what with you being a modern girl and all," he said, reaching for her hand, "As long as we're together it doesn't matter how we recognise that."

"Yes it does," said Hermione, "I only called myself Professor Granger because I would never presume that you and I would ever…"

Severus' eyes brightened, "Hermione?" he said, "If I were to ask you…?"

Hermione smiled, "You won't know the answer until you do," she said, tears springing to her eyes, "But you know that I love you."

Severus reached for the jeans he had haphazardly thrown aside, fumbling in his pocket before he pulled his hand free and lay back down beside her, "Well then," he said taking hold of a left hand, "If I were to ask…"

Hermione gasped at the cool, golden band set with stones of obsidian and diamond that he slipped around her finger, the ring at once looking alien and exactly as she'd dreamed as it found a perfect fit.

"Oh Severus."

"After we've seen the world and after we've achieved our apprenticeships," he said, "When all of this is over I want you to be my wife, my partner and my equal forever. Whatever anyone says about us, about the years that truly separate us, I want this. I can't imagine my life without you Hermione. Say yes, please say yes."

Hermione said nothing, instead taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly and answering him far more eloquently than words ever could. As she pulled back she smiled as she watched him raise her hand bearing the ring to his lips and press a kiss to it, sealing the bond they both knew already existed between them.

"The Professors Snape then," she said, "Heaven help Hogwarts when they take in our children."

Severus smiled, the words lighting his heart even further than her acceptance of him had done, "They'll be the most brilliant, sarcastic, bushy-haired little know-it-alls that ever walked the halls," he said, "Let's just hope they don't end up in Slytherin."

"Not a chance," said Hermione stroking the flame red hair that lay beneath his black, "Their daddy is far too much of Gryffindor."

Severus laughed, the sound far more joyful than she had ever heard it and a world away from the frightened boy she had first extended her hand to nearly a year before. Hermione hugged him to her, falling back onto the blanket as his laughter quieted and he began placing small, searching kisses across her skin the mood swiftly changing to mirror what had brought them to a state of undress in the long grass.

It was only when they lay breathless once more, with the sun beginning to dip towards the horizon that they finally roused themselves from their improvised and nest and dressed once more. Hermione took far longer in the task, pausing every so often to admire the play of the amber light of the waning sun over the gems of the ring. It was perfectly simple and understated, a world away from the garish craft they both desperately despised and Hermione was sure by the faint thrum of magic she could feel in the now decorated digit that the ring had been crafted by his wand and hand rather than purchased from some common place jewellery store, the thought making the gift even more beloved to her.

When Severus had finally regained her attention they packed up their small picnic and the books that hadn't even been opened and began the slow walk back to the Burrow hand in hand, the smallest finger on Severus' toying with the ring about hers. As they reached the clearing that led to the house Severus pulled her to a halt, setting the knotted blanket that contained their things on the floor before taking both of her hands.

"Hermione, if you want to keep our engagement a secret I will understand," said Severus, "Our peers will be less than understanding I imagine and I don't want you teased."

Hermione smiled, "Let whoever wants to say something about it say it," she said, "I love you and nothing is going to make me prouder than the day I become your wife. We're young and people will question it but we're not rushing into anything. Like you said, after our travels and after our apprenticeships we'll both be in our twenties, old enough to make such decisions for ourselves. I won't shout the news from the roof tops, I'm not letting a single Death Eater get wind of this but if people notice and if they ask I will tell them that Severus Snape has asked me, of all the girls in the world, to be his wife and I was clever enough to accept him."

Severus smiled before he kissed her, "Well you are a uncommonly clever witch," he said against her lips, "I'd have been a fool if I risked you ever getting away from me."

"Let's get inside before Molly starts banging on the windows," said Hermione stepping back from him and reaching for the blanket, "They'll have been wondering where we got to."

Severus took the blanket from her hand and led her back to the house, the house filled with low evening chatter as they entered through the door. Those gathered looked up as they came in, offering the usual perfunctory greetings but little else, used to the two of them heading off alone for the day and not returning until the sun was near to setting. It was only Harry who did a double take, smiling as he got to his feet.

"Bloody hell Sev, I didn't think you'd really go through with it," he said.

Severus grinned sheepishly as Hermione looked up at him, "I might have mentioned to Harry what I was planning."

"What were you planning?" said Ron, looking on in confusion.

Harry went quickly to his friends and embraced them both, "Congratulations, both of you," he said before he took Hermione's left hand and showing it to the others in the room, "There's going to be a Hogwarts wedding."

Hermione laughed as everyone looked on in awe, Ron's jaw especially close to the floor, "Its not going to be soon, we've both got a lot we want to do before we settle down."

"You're getting married?" said Molly getting to her feet before she gave a joyous shriek and ran at the pair of them, nearly knocking Harry off his feet in her haste to get to them.

The babble that Severus and Hermione was sure meant congratulations seemed to pass throughout the group and soon they found themselves embraced by all gathered, any fears that their engagement would be met with disdain soon forgotten. Before too long Fred and George had lifted an enchanted banner above the fireplace as Molly bustled around the kitchen fixing together everything they would need to hold a make shift party. Even Ron seemed more than happy with the outcome despite the teasing that seemed par for the course with any news shared between them.

Ginny and Molly had soon turned the talk to dresses while the boys led discussions on what they believed would be the most suitable locations for Severus' stag party, his input surplus to requirement and leading to further amusement as the ideas grew more far fetched while he looked further and further out of his depth. Hermione finally broke from the two women and headed to her new fiancé, rescuing him from the latest outlandish plot that Harry and the Weasley boys were plotting.

"My dear I think you'll be lucky to have a groom if those four have anything to do with it," he said as playful catcalls followed them as they headed away from the group, "They've moved on to talk of dragon baiting in Norway."

"Well I think you'll be marrying a meringue if I let Mrs Weasley have her way… a knitted meringue."

Severus laughed, "That could prove amusing," he said rubbing his chest as Hermione swiftly backhanded him, "You'd look beautiful in whatever you wear."

Hermione smiled, "No need for all the sweet talking now," she said, "You've already got the ring on my finger."

Severus took her hand and pressed a kiss above the ring, "I won't be entirely content until its twin is there with it," he said, "I'll have to ask Dumbledore if I can go to your father before we return to Hogwarts. Parties thrown by the Weasleys are all well and good but I've yet to have your parents' blessing."

"My Mum and Dad both love you," said Hermione, "They'll give you their blessing."

"Its still traditional to ask," he said, "And I want to do this properly."

Hermione smiled, leaning close into his side, "Ever the traditionalist even with the hair," she said wrapping her arms around his waist, "This is really happening isn't it?"

"I would hope so," he said pressing a kiss to her hair, "And if it isn't I never want to wake up."

Hermione closed her eyes as they both leaned back into the alcove of a window, smiling as she heard the soft timbre of his voice as he absentmindedly hummed along with the song playing on Molly's beloved radio. She had grown used to the sound after they had truly become in tune with one another, knowing that he was happy whenever she heard the sound.

She only realised something had altered in the room when the sound of Severus' voice turned silent. She opened her eyes to see Molly taking a note from the foot of a bird, a regular action in any wizarding household but the fact that the bird was Fawkes rather than any owl made it obvious whom the note was from.

Molly unravelled the note, handing Fawkes a treat who squawked in thanks before taking flight from the window once more, his tail leaving a stream of colour in his wake. The room was silent as she read to herself, concern covering her motherly face as she finally raised her gaze and met Severus'.

"Its from Dumbledore," she said, "He needs you at Hogwarts right away. He'll be connecting the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room to the house in fifteen minutes so you can travel to him."

"May I?" said Severus, holding out his hand for the note.

Molly handed it to him and Severus read the pertinent parts aloud as Hermione pressed closer to his side.

"Severus is needed at Hogwarts as soon as possible. Miss Granger may accompany him if they so wish," he said, "Any other information will be provided to him on his arrival and I trust that you will impress upon your family and those in your charge that his coming to the school is to be kept in the strictest confidence."

"Well what's all that about then?" said Ron.

"Its probably Order business," said Severus, "There wouldn't be any other reason why Dumbledore should send for me. Mione I want you to stay here, if it is Order business knowledge may make you even more vulnerable to the Death Eaters than you already are."

"I don't care," said Hermione, "I'm going with you and we'd better get packing if we want to be ready when the floo network is connected. Its only a few days until term starts so we might as well take everything with us."

"I really would rather you stayed here Hermione."

"Tough," said Hermione, "Dumbledore says I'm allowed to go if I want to and I want to."

"Dumbledore wouldn't have given permission for Hermione to accompany you if it placed her in any danger Severus," said Arthur, "And although we are acting as guardians to you both on the behalf of the Ministry we can't ask her to stay."

"And tonight's your engagement night," said Ginny, "You can't be apart tonight."

"I imagine that Dumbledore will have both the girls' and boys' dormitories open when Severus and Hermione arrive," said Molly clearly not happy with the thought of two teenagers together in the castle alone, "You should get yourselves ready though, you don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting."

Hermione took hold of Severus' hand, "Come on, we should get moving."

Severus nodded and followed her up the stairs, the two of them separating to get their things together, thankful of their ordered natures that resulted in them having little to sort through to get ready. They soon found themselves waiting by the fireplace with their trunks and the cages that held Réglisse and Crookshanks, both of them protesting at being restrained. They hugged their friends goodbye, both of them blushing and the insinuations that came from the younger members of the family and Harry at the thought of an empty common room and little teacher supervision. Molly soon admonished them for such ideas but Severus and Hermione exchanged secretive glances that said they weren't far off the mark.

The fireplace soon fired, signalling their attachment to the network and they both stepped into the grate, choosing to travel together as they knew the Gryffindor fireplace would be large enough to accommodate them. They threw down their handfuls of floo-powder and called out their destination, Hermione closing her eyes tightly at the sensation of their travel while Severus cried out in enjoyment of the ride.

They hit the grate with a bump, both of them opening their eyes to see Gryffindor common room already brightly lit and a table laden with supper that was clearly elf-made. Severus set down Réglisse's cage and his trunk, rubbing Hermione's back as she coughed up the soot from her lungs.

"I hate travelling by floo," she said when her breathing finally cleared.

"Muggle-borns never truly get the hang of it," said Severus, "Lily never liked it either."

"Well I suppose the only other choice would have been the Knight Bus and after Harry's stories I don't much fancy that," said Hermione, turning Crookshanks loose as Severus did the same with Réglisse, the two cats heading off into the common room with no concern for anything else, "Shall we see what Dumbledore wants then?"

"No time like the present," said Severus, "Although I had thought he would have been here to meet us."

"I guess he knows that you know your way around the castle," said Hermione as they headed to the door.

Severus went to open it for her but it wouldn't budge. He tried the handle again but it remained locked, even a spell failing to grant them any freedom.

"We're locked in?" said Hermione, "He knew we were coming."

"Perhaps there's a note," said Severus heading back into the common room and to the table, picking up a sealed envelope, "Seems we got ahead of ourselves."

"What does it say?" said Hermione.

"Severus. All will be explained in the morning," he read, "That's it, nothing more."

Hermione frowned, "Why bring us here tonight if he wants to talk to us tomorrow," she said, "Do you think we were in danger at the Burrow?"

"If we were then Harry and the others were as well so if this is a move to ensure our safety, it's an odd one," said Severus, "We are nowhere near as valuable as Harry is."

"But you do have a price on your head Severus," said Hermione.

"I'm small pickings in comparison Hermione, even with my past," he said, "Something isn't right."

"How do you mean?" she said as he took her hand, his wand drawn as he looked around the room.

"I mean Dumbledore calls us here urgently, then tells us to wait in a locked room until morning," he said, "I know that man Hermione, that's not like him."

"Do you think it's a trap?" she said, "Death Eaters?"

Severus shook his head, "I don't think they could penetrate the school, not while Dumbledore's here," he said, "He did send for us, I just don't understand why and I feel very uncomfortable with the whole thing. I don't like it when he keeps secrets."

"Dumbledore always keeps secrets," said Hermione rubbing his back, "We'll find out what's happening in the morning, there's no point worrying about it now."

Severus raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, "You're right of course my darling," he said, though there was little conviction in his words, "But still, make sure you keep your wand with you tonight. I won't feel happy with this until we know what's going on."

Hermione felt a chill go up her back as she realised how serious he was in his mistrust of the situation and she tugged her wand from her pocket, "I'm ready for anything," she said, staying close to his side as the once familiar walls felt far closer than they ever had before.

xxxx

Hermione stirred as she felt the warm body beside her move, forcing her to pull the covers tighter around herself to keep out the chill. They had elected to sleep downstairs as Severus grew more and more agitated at their confinement to the common room, making up a bed of blankets and cushions taken from their own dormitories on the floor by the fireplace.

"Severus? What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing," he said, stroking her hair, "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Not even five," said Severus.

"Five," moaned Hermione, "Can't you sleep?"

"I've not slept a wink," said Severus, "I was going to get up and read by the desks, I didn't want to bother you with the candle."

Hermione opened an eye, putting a hand on his back to still him, "The candle won't bother me and I'll sleep easier if you're near to me."

"Are you sure?" said Severus.

"I'm sure," said Hermione with a smile as she watched him get out of bed and pad over to his trunk, picking up one of the candles from the mantle on his way.

He'd soon returned to her, sitting with his back propped against the sofa, Hermione curling into his side and laying her head in his lap as he set the candle down and opened his book.

"Read to me," she said.

"Its only a Potions book," said Severus.

"I don't care," said Hermione, "I love the sound of your voice, its been getting deeper recently. Sometimes you sound like the older you."

Severus pulled a face as she looked up at him and Hermione giggled.

"Oh don't look like that, it's a good thing," she said, putting her head back down across his thighs, "Its sexy."

"Love has made you barmy, dearest," said Severus.

"I'm allowed to think my gorgeous fiancé has a sexy voice," said Hermione, "And I'm lucky enough to know that he'll be sexy when he's older too."

"Not a term I ever heard to describe my older self," said Severus.

Hermione hummed softly and rubbed his leg, "Start reading Severus," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said, opening the book once more and beginning to read.

The sound of his voice was soon lulling Hermione back to sleep, his words reminiscent of classes over a year beforehand when he had been no more to her than a teacher. The sound was soon replaced by another though as the portrait entrance opened and they heard the sound of boots echoing on the floorboards. Severus was soon on his feet, his wand drawn as Hermione followed him to standing.

"Easy Severus, I've not come to do you any harm," said a familiar voice.

"Kingsley," said Severus lowering his wand, "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore asked me to come and fetch you to him," said Kingsley, "Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning sir," said Hermione, righting the clothes she had slept in and hoping that the man before her believed their night to be as innocent as it had been.

"So it is Order business then," said Severus pocketing his wand.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge," said Kingsley, "Dumbledore will explain everything to you when you see him. Come along."

Severus reached for Hermione's hand but Kingsley shook his head.

"Dumbledore said to bring you alone."

Severus kept a firm hold on Hermione's hand, "Then please tell Dumbledore that I politely decline his invitation," he said, "I'm going nowhere without Hermione."

Kingsley frowned, "Very well, you may come together but Dumbledore will decide what Miss Granger needs to know."

Hermione stuck close to Severus' side as they headed to the door, looking back over her shoulder at the bed they had been sharing moments before and wishing they were still curled there rather than heading towards what she was sure would not be good news for them. Kingsley was silent as he led them down the staircases, the portraits still sleeping and failing to notice the two students resident in the school before the start of term. They walked by wand-light; dawn not yet hitting the castle and Hermione had to keep relying on her rational mind to make her believe that she was not being watched by creatures lurking in the shadows.

They reached the ground floor and were passing the Great Hall when they both saw a figure dart into the shadows, the silhouette similar if one they hadn't seen for a long time.

"It can't be," said Severus breaking from Kingsley with his wand held high, erasing the darkness that kept him from confirming the sight.

The figure tried to evade him but soon ran out of places to move to where the light wouldn't reach her. Severus raised his wand and the light slowly revealed a figure Hermione neither he nor Hermione had seen for nearly a year.

"Minerva?" said Severus, his voice barely above a whisper as the light hit her once more aged, lined face, "Minerva, what happened?"

The woman's face crumpled as tears fell onto her cheeks, "Severus I'm so sorry," she said, "I couldn't stay that way."

"What have you done?" said Severus, his hand trembling and skitting the light around the room, "What have you done?"

"We worked on a cure over the summer, Dumbledore and I, we only got it right a week ago," she said, "I'm so sorry Severus."

Severus looked from Minerva to Kingsley and then back again, horror dawning on his face as to the reason for his summoning, "Oh no, no no, you're not doing that to me," he said, "I'm not changing back, I'm not."

"Severus you do not belong in this body," said Kingsley, "The Ministry has decreed."

"Hang the Ministry!" cried Severus, "I will not be treated like some lab rat to be altered as you see fit. This is my life you're playing with, where's my choice?"

"Dumbledore will explain everything," said Kingsley, "Come with me now."

"No!" said Severus, "No I will not, I will not."

"I must insist."

"No!" he cried in desperation as Kingsley stepped towards him but the older man didn't stop, "Incacerous!"

Clearly unprepared for the attack Kingsley fell to the ground, magically restrained as Severus ran to Hermione and grabbed her hand, turning his wand on Minerva.

"Come any closer and I won't be responsible for what I do," he said.

"Severus don't be a fool, the Ministry won't let you stay like this and you're only making things harder on yourself," said Minerva, "I'm sorry this happened but we are adults, we are not meant to be children."

"I got no say," said Severus, emotion clear in his voice, "Don't you dare talk to me as though you care about me, you betrayed me. You know what lies before me if I change back and yet you did this to me and Dumbledore too."

"Its for the best," said Minerva.

"For who," said Severus as he headed to the door, Hermione following him wordlessly as shock almost stilled her.

He tried to main door but found it bolted shut, the same spells upon it as had prevented them leaving the common room the night before. He turned back towards the stairs, hurrying past Minerva as she begged him to stop and heading back upwards, hearing her head towards Kingsley below to remove the spell Severus had inflicted on him.

"Severus, where are we going?" said Hermione as he turned them off the main stairs as they heard Kingsley began to follow while shouting instructions for Minerva to find Dumbledore.

"We're getting away," he said as he dragged her through a doorway into a part of the castle she had never seen before, the corridors cobwebbed and filthy as though they had been unused for many years.

"Severus we won't be able to get out of the castle."

"I have to try Hermione," he said, not ceasing his run, "But if you want to stay, then stay, they'll hold no ill will to you."

"I'm not letting you go alone," said Hermione, "I love you too much and I don't want them to change you back but you think diplomacy…"

"Hermione the Ministry want me changed back," he said, "They won't listen to reason. I'll be turned back and we'll be separated either by convention or by death, because if I change back my Mark will come back."

"Oh God," said Hermione as he threw open another door before them and they began to descend a crumbling set of stairs, Kingsley's footsteps no longer audible, "Where are we going?"

"My rooms in the Dungeons," said Severus, "The passage I used to get out of the castle when I was spying might still be open to us. We'll apparate to London and we'll hide, they'll never find us."

"Severus I can't apparate," said Hermione.

"But I can, I'll take you with me," he said, "But if we go then we won't come back, we'll be on the run."

"I don't care," said Hermione, "So long as I'm with you."

Severus smiled weakly back at her as they continued to head downwards, finally coming out onto the corridors Hermione recognised as the teacher's tunnels they had used to get to Severus' rooms in an attempt to reach the Ministry. He led her inside, the room dark but he navigated it with ease.

He paused in the centre of the room, turning to Hermione and taking hold of her arms, "This is it," he said softly, "If you come any further, then you'll be in as much trouble as I will."

"I don't care," said Hermione again, "I can learn elsewhere, they have schools in America, across Europe or you could teach me. So much of me wants to stay but my heart…Severus the thought of being without you makes that impossible."

Severus smiled, taking her face in his hands and kissing her, "My girl, my wonderful girl," he said, "Come on, we can't linger."

Hermione followed him to the fireplace and stepped inside, watching him tap the bricks that had opened the passage way to them previously. She frowned however as nothing happened, Severus recoiling quickly and spinning back into the room.

"They knew I'd try that," he said in horror, "Dumbledore knew. They'll know we're here, we need to ward the doors."

Hermione grabbed his hand, "What good would that do?" she said, "We can't get out."

"I'm afraid," said Severus brokenly, "Hermione I'm afraid of what will happen to me."

Hermione bit back the tears as she saw the true fear on his face, "Then teach me the strongest wards you know and quickly," she said, "If we work together then we can block all the doors and the chimney, they won't be able to get in and it will buy us some time to come up with a plan. You need to stop panicking though, I won't let them near you."

Severus took a shuddering breath and nodded, quickly showing her the strongest wards he knew to keep out those who would soon descend upon them. When the wards were finally set, Severus checking them twice before he was anywhere near content, they headed to the centre of the room and took refuge on the hard-backed sofa that faced the empty fireplace. The room was eerie lit only by their wand light and Hermione had soon got to her feet to light several candles before returning to him. Without a word she sat beside him, pulling him into her arms and rocking him gently, knowing his quietness spoke more of his fear than wild protestations or tears.

She felt him jump in surprise as a knock came at the interior door, both of them soon on their feet with their wands drawn.

"Severus, let me in please," came Minerva's age cracked voice, "Please I know you're in there, I just want to talk to you."

"Well I have no desire to talk to you," he said, "Leave and call those Ministry off with you."

"There's no one here but me," said Minerva, "Please just open the door and let me explain."

"Explain what Minerva?" said Severus, "Explain how you've lied to me all summer? How you didn't even bother to tell me what lay before me?"

"I couldn't because I knew what you'd do," said Minerva, "The Ministry swore me to secrecy and I knew there would be no way you would come quietly because you can't see how wrong it is for you to be the way you are now. You are not who you're supposed to be."

"I'm me, Minerva," said Severus, his voice breaking with emotion, "I'm me, who else can I possibly be? If they change me back what happens then, the Death Eaters are waiting for me and if my mark comes back."

"Dumbledore doesn't think it will."

"But he doesn't know and neither do you and yet you're willing to risk my life to put this _right_," he said, "The Ministry I can understand but you and Dumbledore? I thought of all the people in this world I could be certain that you loved me too much to do this."

Minerva sobbed outside the door, the sound of her hand stroking against the woodwork echoing within, "I do love you Severus," she said, "You've been like a brother to me."

"If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me," he said, tears finally breaking from his eyes, "I loved you and you betrayed me. My death is on your hands Minerva."

"Oh Merlin don't say that!"

"You killed me," he said, "The second they change me back and Voldemort can summon me again, know that you killed me."

"Severus, please forgive me."

"Never," said Severus, as Hermione wrapped her arms around his shaking form, "I'm never going to forgive you."

Hermione sank to the ground with him as she heard Minerva's cry before the other witch fled from the door, leaving them once more alone in the dungeons but she was sure the Ministry would soon follow when they realised the first attempt to reach them was unsuccessful.

"Sshh," she said softly, rocking him as he cried, "Oh Severus don't cry sweetheart, I don't know what to do."

"I'm so scared Hermione," he said against her shoulder, "I'm so so scared."

"I know," she said, "I know and I wish there was something I could do to help but I can't."

"If they change me back then Voldemort…"

"Don't," said Hermione holding him tighter against her, "Please don't."

"He'll kill me Hermione."

Hermione felt her own tears break loose, tumbling down onto his silky black hair as she held him, "I won't let him," she said, "Whatever it takes I won't let him, I swear to you."

Severus shook his head, "If they change me then you're to get as far away from me as possible," he said, "I couldn't bear it if the Dark Lord were to take you as well."

"I won't leave you Severus so don't ask me to," said Hermione, "I'm by your side through all of this, whatever it means."

"Hermione…"

"You asked me to be your wife today and I may not have made any formal promises to you but that role demands I stay with you for better or for worse," she said, "I could never live with myself if you faced this alone."

Severus said nothing but buried his face against her neck, the warm wetness of his tears soaking her skin and the collar of her blouse. She stroked his hair, whispering nonsense words of comfort to him in the hope that she could bring him some solace but she knew that they both were keeping one ear trained on the doors for any sound of the Ministry officials who would try to separate them.

When almost half an hour had passed without a sound Severus raised his head, his eyes red-rimmed in the dull candlelight and his pale face drawn tight with worry.

"Its so quiet," he said, "They should have broken the wards by now."

"Perhaps Dumbledore has called them off," said Hermione, "Perhaps Minerva made him realise the risk you would be at if he let them go through with this."

"More likely they're biding their time until we think its safe to lower to wards and venture out," said Severus, "I wouldn't blame you if you left now, you'd be safe if you went out."

"And leave you in this drafty old dungeon alone?" said Hermione keeping her arms tight around him, "You'd catch cold in an instant, no wonder you wore so many layers living down here."

"It wasn't always this cold," said Severus, "Leastwise not so I noticed but then, I always wore my robes."

"Even when you were off duty?"

Severus nodded, "Being a teacher was the only thing that felt real for a very long time, the robes represented that," he said, "Guess I'll never know what its like to stand in front of a class again and I was looking forward to trying out my new temperament of the first years the first chance I got."

"You will be a teacher again some day Severus," said Hermione, "And you'll be wonderful and I'll be right their beside you. The Professors Snape. Don't go forgetting that."

"You may need to wait a while on your part at least Miss Granger, for that eventuality."

Hermione and Severus both shot to their feet, turning with wands drawn to where Dumbledore stood before them.

"How did you…?"

"Severus you know I have certain privileges not given to other teachers within this school," he said, "Including the ability to apparate from room to room when necessary, a factor your clever wards failed to anticipate."

"You're not taking me," said Severus, "I'll kill you if I have to but I won't let you take me to them."

"Severus, my boy, I all but raised you and I know you couldn't strike me down its not in you," said Dumbledore, "You know in your heart, I'm only doing what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" cried Severus, "If you change me back to my adult form then my Dark Mark will return and with it Voldemort's power over me and I will beg for my death before he's done with me."

"There is no guarantee that that will happen," said Dumbledore, "When Minerva was restored to her true form scars she bore from any date after her sixteenth year did not appear, the same may be said for your mark. You did not take that until you were nineteen."

"But can you be certain?" said Severus.

"As best I can be without a test subject," said Dumbledore, "Severus the Ministry will not allow you to remain this way and you cannot hide in these rooms forever, they will reach you in the end and you know it. What I can give you is an alternative to this struggle. Trust me now and let the process begin or find yourself dragged to Azkaban by them."

"Azkaban?" cried Hermione, "What has Severus done to warrant that threat?"

"The Ministry see Severus' current regression as a misuse of magic and his refusal to accept the reversal as an admission of guilt to having utilised such magic for personal gain," said Dumbledore raising a hand to still any protest, "I repeat only their words. Severus must choose, take the potion that will restore his true age willingly or have it given to him by force whilst imprisoned in Azkaban."

"I'd Azkaban than the Dark Lord," said Severus, "At least my death could be at my own hands there."

"Severus don't say that," said Hermione, taking his face in her hands, "Sweetheart I can't lose you to that place and if there's any chance that you could be changed back and your mark remain gone then perhaps you should try it."

"Miss Granger speaks wisely Severus," said Dumbledore, "You would be wise to listen to her."

"And place her in danger too," said Severus, "Or in the unlikely event of you being correct in your assumptions, the object of ridicule and spite of all who would label her the wife of the dungeon bat, her teacher?"

"I don't care what anyone says Severus," said Hermione, "I love you whether you're as you are now or how you were. I love the person inside."

"I would not be around long enough for you to love in any way Hermione. The mark would return, I know it as I know my own soul, and the Dark Lord will show me no mercy."

Dumbledore crossed the room to them, "Severus, you have fooled the Dark Lord before and you can do so again," he said, "If the mark were to return you would have every chance to convince him once more of your loyalty and it is a risk you must take, or you shall be forced by the Ministry to face the tortures of Azkaban and I cannot intervene to stop them this time."

The old wizard took a small bottle of blue liquid from his pocket and set it upon one of the higher shelves of the nearby bookcase.

"The potion need only be drunk and by morning you will be as you once were," he said, "I can stall the Ministry until then. The choice is yours my boy but you must make it soon."

Severus was silent once more, his eyes bent on the carpet as he clearly fought back the terrified tears that wanted once more to flow. Hermione stepped closer to his side, placing an arm around his shoulders and feeling the faint tremor as he shook. She heard the faint crack of apparition as Dumbledore left them alone once more, wondering just how long they had until the morning and the coming of the Ministry.

She followed Severus to the ground as he slumped to his knees, burying his face in his hands with a desperate cry of frustration.

"What do I do Hermione?" he said, "I don't know what to do."

"I know," she said, "I'm scared for you to try and risk the Dark Mark again but at the same time I can't lose you Azkaban. I can't make this choice for you though Severus, this is yours and yours alone but I want you to know that if you take that potion and you become your adult self once more, I'm still going to love you. I'm always going to love you."

Severus looked up at her, his black eyes dulled by tears but reflecting the deep love that nothing could erase from them. He reached a shaking hand to her cheek and pulled her into a desperate kiss, his lips salty from his tears and searching in their touch; drawing from her all the love he could in one gesture.

"Love me now?" he said, his hand slipping back into her hair, "Love me now and help me chase away these demons if only for a short time."

Hermione kissed him in answer, knowing she could refuse him nothing when his very life stood at stake with the decision before him. He raised them both to their feet and led her from the room and into an unlit chamber, Hermione soon realising it was the bedroom where he had spent many-a lonely night before fate had brought him to her. It was only later when she finally lay sleeping that his movement only briefly stirred her but she failed to wake and see him slip silently from the room.

xxxx

The room was cold when Hermione woke, instinctively reaching for the boy who should have been beside her but finding his space empty, the sheets having been vacant for a long time. She sat up slowly, the room still gloomy but lit by the candlelight from the room beyond. She kept the sheets wrapped around her, looking for any evidence of Severus' presence but finding none as she slipped from the bed and began hunting for her clothes. The endeavour seemed pointless in the poor light and she pulled on the first item she found, Severus' soft shirt just long enough on her to function as a nightgown.

She padded softly into the adjoining chamber, having to rub her eyes at the brightness of the fire that burned in the grate, the high-backed, winged chair pulled tightly up to it doing little to hide its brightness.

"Severus?" she said softly, "Severus are you there?"

She received no answer but knew he was there in the room as she heard the laboured breathing of someone trying to stifle their tears. She headed towards the chair, making sure that her footsteps could be heard for fear of startling a hex out of him. She reached the back of it and slowly edged around to the side, finding his figure clad in a ragged dressing gown with his hair obscuring his face. She covered her mouth with a hand as she took in the sight of him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you find me so hideous now Miss Granger?" came a timbre she had only heard in her memory for many months.

Hermione lowered her hands as she bent to pick up the empty potion bottle that lay on the floor, "Oh Severus," she said before she noticed the bandage on his left arm that the sleeve of his dressing gown failed to hide, "Oh no."

Severus pulled his arm away as she knelt in front of him and took hold of it gently, "Leave it."

"Your mark?" she said softly, pushing up his sleeve, her grip firm as he tried to pull away again, and noticing the blood that was already seeping through, "Sweetheart you need this seen too."

"And what good would that do?" said Severus, still refusing to look at her.

Hermione refused to be deterred, reaching up and tucking her fingers under his chin to lift his gaze to hers. The sight of his adult face was startling but familiar at the same time and she smiled as she realised so many of the features she had come to love lingered on in his true form, "Severus?"

He turned his face away once more, his hair falling once more to mask him, "Don't look at me."

"But I want to look at you," said Hermione.

"To remind yourself how lucky you are to no longer be saddled with an ugly dungeon bat?" he said bitterly.

"To see how beautiful you truly are," she said truthfully, "To see my Severus how he's meant to be."

Severus snorted indignantly, stubbornly turning his body further into the chair in an attempt to shield himself from her. Hermione bent her head, trying to peer up at him but he refused her gaze and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, earning herself a glare.

"Ooh there it is," she said, "I'd forgotten that look but at least I'm used to how petulant you can be."

She put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back in the chair before climbing onto his lap, smiling as he appeared too stunned to resist her. She stroked her hands down the ragged material of his dressing gown, feeling the better defined muscles beneath than she was used to and realising that his age brought with it benefits that bettered those of a teenager.

"You were right you do fill out a little," she said settling herself across his thighs, "I've got a lot to relearn about you."

She smiled as Severus' familiar dark eyes grew bewildered at her actions, clearly expecting her rejection when the thought was furthest from her mind. She reached her hands up around his neck, one threading into the shorter styling of his hair and missing the red but revelling the familiar silky strands.

"Say something," she said, "I want to hear your voice."

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he said softly, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as though afraid to touch her.

Hermione smiled, leaning into him and brushing her lips over his, "I'm sure we've been in this position before."

"But I'm…"

"The man I love, my fiancé," she said, feathering kisses along his cheek and then down to his neck, "And I told you I fancied you long before you were changed."

"Don't toy with me," he said, reaching up to remove her hands from his neck but Hermione stilled him, instead taking one of his hands and threading his fingers with hers.

"This isn't a game," she said meeting his gaze, "I said I would love you regardless of your age and I do. Severus I adore you and I want to be with you, please don't push me away now."

"I have nothing to offer you Hermione," he said, "Not like this. I'm so old and you're so young, you don't need your life burdened with me."

"And what if I want that burden?" she said rubbing her thumb over his cheek, "Have your feelings for me changed?"

Severus shook his head, "My love for you will never diminish but I want you to be happy."

"Then be with me," she said, "Let me face whatever's waiting for us at your side. I want to take care of you."

"Mione," he said breathlessly before he crushed his lips to hers, the touch at once alien and familiar, the taste of him unchanged and she revelled in it.

She went willingly to his embrace as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She felt a familiar stirring beneath her and pulled back with a smile, seeing the colour on his cheeks even in the firelight.

"Well I guess some things definitely haven't changed," she said rocking her hips, "Does this mean I have you convinced?"

Severus kissed her once more, "I think you're insane to still want me," he said, "But I need you too much to protest. I love you."

Hermione hummed softly, "I love your voice," she said, drawing her hand down his arm but pausing as she felt the too warm sleeve of his dressing gown, "Your mark."

"It'll take days to heal, there's not a lot to be done," he said as she slipped from his lap and knelt at his feet, pushing up his sleeve and slowly unwrapping the bandage he'd fastened there.

She stifled a gasp at the vile black etching that now marred his skin, the lines bleeding and raw as though they had been scored there. She reached out, tracing the edge with a fingertip but not daring to touch the mark itself. She got to her feet, tossing the soiled bandage into the fire.

"I'll make something up to clean it," she said, "Do you have a private potions store?"

"Across the room, the bookcase is a folly, pull the Advanced Potions text and it will open," he said, "Hopefully the stasis charms will have held on everything."

"They will have done," said Hermione, "I'm going to put some more clothes on and then I'll make a start."

"A potion will do little for it," said Severus, "It will keep bleeding."

"Maybe so but it may ease it a little," she said, before she frowned, "Does he…"

Severus shook his head, "It's not active as yet," he said, "But it won't be long, I'm sure."

"Perhaps he won't realise, the mark might be there but it doesn't necessarily mean that he'll be aware of it," said Hermione, "At least that's what I'll keep telling myself until I'm proven otherwise."

"If I only I had your optimism," said Severus watching her head back to the bedroom.

Hermione had barely entered the small room before she heard him rise and follow her. She kept her back to him as he stepped up behind her, his hands taking hold of her upper arms, his thumbs caressing gently as he buried his face in her wild curls.

"Hermione," he said softly, "My being changed, are you truly happy with it?"

"I'm not happy that the mark came back but I'm glad I won't have to watch them drag you to Azkaban," she said, leaning back as his arms slid down to cross about her waist, "And I told you I'd love you whatever age you were."

"The reality of my age though will present problems," he said, "Not least to say I won't live as long as I would have had I remained young."

Hermione covered his arms with her own, "Please don't say things like that," she said, "I don't want to think about ever losing you and you're still young, thirty-six is no age for a wizard."

"There's also the logistics of your schooling and my profession," said Severus, "With all the will in the world I doubt we could deny there wouldn't be a conflict of interest if I was to be your teacher and I doubt many parents would be happy with the thought of a teacher sleeping with a student."

"Would fulfil a few fantasies though," said Hermione, her knees weakening at the timbre in his voice, "But you're right about class, I wouldn't be able to concentrate because I'd be too busy thinking about all the things you could be saying to me."

Severus chuckled against her hair, "Care to elaborate Miss Granger?" he said.

"I think you can guess, Professor," she said, as his hands began to inch up the shirt she wore, "Severus I need to see to your arm."

"My arm is fine," said Severus he said brushing her hair back so he could kiss her neck, "I need to convince myself a little more. Do you really still love me?"

"With all my heart," said Hermione turning in his embrace and taking his face in her hands, "I will miss the boy I knew and I know this won't be easy, that we'll both be different but I can see the man I love before me still. If you love me then we're going to find a way."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, parting her lips to delve deeper as he lifted her into his arms, his strength and height startling her but leaving her breathless at the same time. Hermione offered no protest as he gently lowered her onto the bed, his large form covering hers and leaving her feel more overwhelmed by him than she ever had before.

"Do you want this?" he said against her lips, "Do you still want me?"

Hermione moved until she met his dark gaze, wanting him to know it was far more than words that she consented to him with, "I want every single part of you," she said softly, "I love you."

The words were clearly enough as he took her lips once more, his hands caressing a path to the buttons of her shirt before he began to slowly unfasten them. Hermione moaned as he pressed his hips into hers, allowing her to feel the telltale signs of his own devotion to her despite the layers of cloth between them.

"It appears I still have my teenage libido," he said against her throat, "Or you inspire more than I believed possible my darling."

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer him as he rolled off her with a cry of pain, clutching his left arm to his chest as his eyes grew haunted with realisation.

"No!" she cried, "No please."

"He's calling me," said Severus, barely able to get a breath through the pain, "He knows Hermione, he knows."

"Resist him," she said, tears tumbling down her cheeks, "Don't go."

"The mark won't allow it," he said, "I can only resist for so long before the pain alone will kill me."

"But if you go…"

Severus took a trembling breath before determination settled into his steely eyes, "If I go I may be able to convince him yet of my loyalty, lie as I have never lied before," he said, "I won't give up the fight for you yet Hermione."

"But you've openly defied him," said Hermione as she watched him hurrying to the closet at the back of the room and hastily begin pulling on clothes she had long since forgotten him ever wearing, "He will want revenge."

"Unless I convince him it was all a ruse to get closer to Potter," said Severus, "He will be angry at Lucius for failing at the Ministry and if I play on that then I may have the advantage. I have worked under the Dark Lord's gaze for long enough to know a few tricks Hermione."

"I don't want you to go," she said as he pulled on the familiar long black frock coat but left the buttons unfastened.

He hurried back to her side, kissing her soundly before he stepped back, "Somehow, I will get back to you," he said retrieving his wand, "But I need you to do something for me now."

"Anything," said Hermione getting to her feet and following him back into the light of his living room.

"Go to Dumbledore, tell what has happened and then stay here, stay safe," he said, "If I do not return and I do not send word in a day or so then you must go on without me, protect Harry all you can and know that whatever happens I will love you through both heaven and hell."

"Oh God don't say that," said Hermione grabbing onto his jacket, "Please don't go."

His large hand cupped her cheek as he offered her the rarest of smiles, hinting once more at the boy she had known, "Beloved, darling Hermione," he said, "If I don't go we have no chance of a future and I want you with me forever more than anything in this whole world. If there strength in me yet then there is strength because I have you and I will fight for you. Voldemort does not frighten me as greatly as the thought of a lifetime without you."

"Severus…"

"Go to Dumbledore for me," he said, with a wave of his wand, "He will know what to do. I've lowered the wards for you."

"But Dumbledore sealed the fire place," said Hermione as he headed to it and extinguished the flames with a spell, "You can't get out that way."

"I know Dumbledore's magic well," said Severus, tapping the bricks and stepping back to allow the portal to open, "The spell ended the moment I took that potion and relinquished my youth once more."

Hermione ran to him, leaping into his arms and holding onto him with all she had, crying desperately into his shoulder, "Come back, please, please come back," she cried.

Severus struggled to hold her as the pain flew up his arm once more, the summons stronger than before as the Dark Lord grew impatient. He set her quickly back on her feet, kissing her brow as he stepped back from her arms, "Mione I have to go," he said, "I will get word to you of what happens if I can but if not be strong, be so so strong because Harry will need you."

"I'm not nearly as brave as you," she said.

"You have ten times my bravery my darling girl," he said, "Believe me. You have a strength inside you that took a little boy who feared is own shadow more than anything and gave him life once more. You are so remarkably brave Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood as tall as she could, trying to stem the tears that still flowed, "Send me word, as soon as you can," she said.

"I will," he said stepping back into the passageway, "Somehow, I will."

Hermione stood silently, watching as he stepped into the dark corridor beyond and lit his wand, making his way into the dimness until his figure diminished from sight, the brick work closing when she could see him no more. She wrapped her arms around herself as the room suddenly grew cold, the emptiness overwhelming as she fought back the bitter tears she wanted to cry. She looked once more at the bricked up fireplace that had taken him away from her, marvelling once more at the bravery she had never before seen in him, even when he had stood in front of a werewolf for her.

She looked down at the ring on her finger and the promise it symbolised, knowing to honour it she would have to match him in courage and valour. She quickly returned to his bedroom and found her own clothes, donning them and retrieving her wand before she headed to the main door of his chambers. She opened the heavy door with ease; the wards raised and was glad to find Dumbledore had been true to his word when no Ministry officials awaited her outside.

She stepped into the corridor and warded the door tight, wanting to keep anyone unwelcome out of the room she wanted to keep sanctified as his. She hurried through the dungeons; glad his chambers were not far from his former classroom, allowing her to find her way with ease. The castle was eerily quiet and she found herself tiptoeing around corners as though Mister Filch or one of the teachers would catch her awake after hours and dock the precious house points that now seemed so trivial. She climbed upwards into the main body of the school and headed to Dumbledore's office, happily finding the stairs already deployed as though awaiting their arrival.

She headed upwards, slowing her pace as she heard voices from within the main office and only recognising one or two of them as Ministry personnel who had interviewed them all after their night facing the Death Eaters. She squared her shoulders once more and walked in without knocking, trying with all she had to carry some of Severus' arrogance as a mantle of her own.

Dumbledore looked up in shock at her entrance, getting to his feet with a question in his blue eyes, "Miss Granger?" he said, "I trust all is well."

Hermione nodded, knowing little of what the Ministry knew of Severus and wanting to speak to the old man alone, "Severus sent me to talk to you," she said, "And as its not yet the morning I hope you'll keep your word to give him the time he needs."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, "The Ministry has agreed to give Severus until sun up to make his decision. Now what is it he has sent you to speak to me of?"

Hermione looked pointedly at the silent officials, "If I may sir, I would like to speak to you privately," she said, "Severus asked me to speak only to you."

Dumbledore opened the door with a wave of his hand, "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind," he said, "Minerva, please take our guests to the Great Hall and have the kitchens prepare them something to eat and drink. I will send word when Miss Granger and I have finished our discussion."

"Surely Miss Granger can have nothing to say regarding Severus that I cannot hear Headmaster," said Minerva, "I am as concerned for his welfare as you."

Hermione's anger peaked at her words, her hands balling into fists as she dropped her wand to the floor before flying at her teacher, "You twisted, evil old witch!" she cried, Kingsley only just catching her before she could lay a touch on the other woman, "You're the reason he's in such a mess because you were too selfish to think of him. How dare you say you're worried about him?"

"Hermione I only did what was best, in time you and Severus will come to understand," said Minerva, "You are too young to understand everything that is happening."

"Don't you dare patronise me, don't you dare!" said Hermione, relinquishing her struggle for freedom before pushing off Kingsley's hands as they loosened, "I hate you for what you've done to him."

"Miss Granger I would ask you to keep a civil tongue in front of your teacher," said Dumbledore, "I understand your frustrations but if you wish to be respected as an adult then I would ask you to guard your conduct as one."

"Yes sir," she said with vehemence.

"Very good," said Dumbledore, "Minerva if there is any news of consequence that I believe should be for your ears then I myself will inform you, for now please accompany our guests downstairs."

Minerva nodded solemnly as she followed the officials from the room, the door closing with a resounding thump before the locks clicked into place. Dumbledore turned to Hermione with more concern in his eyes than she was prepared for as soon as they were alone, taking her arms and leading her to a chair.

"I know the ward I place on the fireplace dropped," said Dumbledore, "And it was designed to do so only when Severus was once more in his adult form. Did he take the potion?"

Hermione nodded, "He did sir," she said, "I don't know when but when I woke up he was… he had changed."

"And for you to be here without him speaks volumes," said Dumbledore, "Where has he gone? He should have known not to run."

"He didn't run!" said Hermione, her anger flaring once more, "He is braver than that! The mark came back for all your promise that it would not and Voldemort sent for him."

Dumbledore sighed and fell wearily into the chair opposite, "Then it is as I feared," he said, "He has gone to him."

"He had no choice," said Hermione, "But then you already knew that didn't you?"

"I had hoped against it but I feared would be the outcome but at least this way he may yet be master of his own destiny than simply an inmate of Azkaban," said Dumbledore, "What happens now is up to Severus."

"You say that so calmly," said Hermione, "He could be killed."

"Severus is resourceful and he is clever," said Dumbledore, "He has lived by his wits often enough and come through, he will do so again and he may yet bring us an advantage for the battle ahead."

Hermione took a shuddering breath as she realised in horror what had truly been engineered before her, "This was never the Ministry, or putting things right," she said, "This was about you having a reliable spy in Voldemort's camp again, wasn't it?"

"Severus' part in our struggle is complex…"

"He is not your puppet! He's a man, a man whose suffered so terribly all his life and when he finds some measure of happiness you take it from him to suit your aims."

Dumbledore's gaze grew cool over the half moons of his glasses, "Miss Granger you do not understand all there is to understand of what the world faces," he said, "So do not presume to make monsters and martyrs as and when you alone see fit."

Hermione got to her feet, "I only came to give you the message sir," she said, "I'd like to return to Severus' rooms now and wait for him there."

"It may be several days until his return, you may find Gryffindor Tower more comfortable," said Dumbledore.

"I would feel happier surrounded by his things," said Hermione, "Would you…would you ask the elves if they kindly bring both our trunks down there?"

Dumbledore nodded, "By all means Miss Granger," he said, "Goodnight."

Hermione said nothing, holding her head high as she left the room and descended the stairs once more. She saw Minerva lingering at the bottom and resisted the urge that welled inside her to show the witch exactly what she thought of her Gryffindor bravery. She barely looked her way as she passed her, heading to the dungeons once more, paying no mind even to the Bloody Barron as he slipped through the corridors before her. She maintained her composure well into Severus' chambers but finally gave into her tears as she crawled into his bed and pulled the sheets that still smelled of him around her. Her cries only ceasing as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

xxxx

Hermione stirred as she felt fingers carding softly through her hair, gently unravelling the tangles it had worked itself into while she had been sleeping. At first the relished in the soft touch, stretching in cat fashion before curling herself back around the pillow she held. Her eyes flew open though as the night past flooded back to her and she realised that she was meant to be alone in the room. The room was dark and she fumbled for her wand, realising she had set it down somewhere between entering the rooms and getting into the bed and panicking at her lack of defence.

"Hush, calm down, its alright," came a soft and familiar low tone, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She closed her eyes tightly once more, "I'm dreaming," she said brokenly, "I'm just dreaming."

"Much I'd like for you to always dream of me beloved, I can assure you that this time I am truly here."

"Severus?"

"I would hope no one else would wake you in such a fashion."

Hermione sobbed as she sat up, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room so she could confirm the owner of the beloved voice she was hearing, "But how…" she said, "The Dark Lord, the mark? You…"

"Hush," he said, touching a finger to her lips, "Wake properly and calm down, I will explain everything to you when you are ready to hear it."

"Severus light a candle please, let me see you," she said, gripping onto the front of his coat and burying her nose in the familiar scent it carried, "Oh God please be you. Please don't let this be a dream."

"I'm no dream," said Severus as he folded one arm around her, "Mind your eyes."

He muttered a small spell and Hermione saw the glow of the candles even beneath her closed eyelids, as she kept close to his body and the comfort it gave. She slowly blinked, allowing herself to grow accustomed to the light in the bedroom that chased the shadows from the sparse furnishings she had been unable to see before. The furniture held little interest for her though and she turned her face to the man who held her, counting every button on his frock coat as she slowly raised her gaze to his. She let out a small sob as she saw him at last, the bloody gash on his forehead and deepening bruise on his cheekbone marring the elation she felt at being with him.

"What happened?" she said reaching out to tentatively trace the edge of the vicious cut.

"I lived," said Severus with a small smile, "I lived Hermione, I lived."

She laughed at his words, "Yes you did," she said, "You lived. Oh Severus I was so afraid."

He pulled her tightly into his arms, rocking her gently as he stroked her hair and coaxing her onto his lap, "There now, don't cry," he said, "Please don't cry."

"How…?"

"Later," he said, "We have an hour or so before dawn and I have no desire to waste what time I have left."

"Severus?"

"Mione I will tell you but not now, now I just need you in my arms, I need my fiancée to remind me what I'm fighting for," he said, his voice barely masking the tremor in it, "Words aren't enough, be with me please."

Hermione wanted to protest but the joy of seeing him alive coupled with the barely restrained desperation in his voice had her rationale flee in place of instinct, need rushing her as his strong hands began to move in a more demanding caress. She sensed the desperation behind his actions, knowing from her time with him in his younger form that she would need to take control, to better comfort him than leave him to seek it alone.

She pulled back and met his gaze before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "Slowly," she said, "Lie back."

Severus did as he was told, his dark eyes watching her as she got off the bed and retrieved her wand, dimming the candlelight he had given them until she had enough to see by but the shadows had once more taken much of the room. She shed her clothes, the heat of his gaze enough to have her blushing before the last of it fell but she continued nonetheless.

Climbing back onto the bed, she sat astride his hips, already able to feel the stirring warmth and her body responded in kind and spark of desire sweeping through her as she brought her hands up to the buttons of his coat. She deftly unfastened each of the tiny black pearls, parting the crisp white shirt beneath as she went and using her lips to map the new planes of his torso she was as yet unfamiliar with. Tears began to splash onto his pale skin as she felt the ridges of scars and marks that mapped out the pain of his life as a Death Eater, injuries he had sustained after sixteen that had returned to him as soon as he had taken the Dumbledore's potion.

The odd mingling of desire and grief had her working faster to reveal more of him, needing to feel his skin against hers to convince herself that despite what had gone before and what was yet to come she had him there and then and it had to matter more than anything. When she had finally bared him fully to her gaze she used her hands to map the territory her lips had already discovered, his dark eyes boring into hers as he ran care worn hands in a similar pattern across her trembling form.

She shivered despite the warmth of the room and revelled in the warmth of him as he pulled her down onto him and kissed her softly, each pass of his lips little more than a brush of silk against hers. She moved until she felt the heat of him, not giving herself time to think of the differences she might find as she slipped down, knowing she'd surprised him as he held her firm to him with a hiss of pleasure.

"Easy," she said softly, "Just let me love you."

The notion seemed to be quickly dismissed as the man beneath her deftly flipped them over, pinning her to the mattress beneath. Hermione feared their coupling would be over to quickly from his actions but he slowed as soon as he had established his control. His touch was gentle and confident and he had pulled her pleasure from her exquisitely before even thinking of his own.

Finally both of them lay quite and sated, the weight of him covering her a comfort rather than a burden as his warm breath blew slowly across her neck, its occasional hitch as she traced her nails over his back enough to tell her that he was still awake. She stroked his fine black hair as she moved to better support his weight, her body twinging with loss as he slipped from inside her but smiling as the understanding caress of his hand at his hip that told her that he too already missed the contact.

"Severus," she said softly, "We don't have long now until dawn and the Ministry shouldn't see you in such a state, they'll wonder at wear you've been if they see you covered in cuts and bruises."

"The Ministry aren't going to see me," he said moving off her so he could look down on her, "I can't stay here Hermione. I only came back to say goodbye."

"What?" said Hermione sitting up in alarm at his words, "What do you mean goodbye?"

Severus sat up to join her, wrapping a sheet around her as he held her, "I went to Voldemort and by the skin of my teeth I managed to convince him that I had engineered the potions accident in the hope of being able to get close to Harry and better learn his weaknesses," he said, "I told him that I had befriended you all in the hope that when it came to it I could betray you, that I even tried to take the prophecy from Harry at the Ministry but Lucius was so hell bent on having the glory himself that he failed to realise which side I was truly on."

"And Voldemort believed you," said Hermione.

"He is angry at Lucius and is more than happy to apportion even more blame for the failings that night on to him," said Severus, before he frowned, "Unfortunately though I believe I still may have a long way to go to have the Dark Lord truly trust me. I thought if I lied to him and told him I believed that Dumbledore had changed me back because he had grown suspicious of me that Voldemort would let me return here, to allow me to still pursue my friendship with Harry in hope of gleaning more useful information but it seems he has other uses for me."

"And that's why you have to say goodbye?" said Hermione, biting back her tears as he stroked her hair, "You're leaving?"

"I have to join his Death Eaters and remain within his sight, with no contact with Dumbledore," said Severus, "I only managed to come here as he believes I'm at my home in Spinners End and he was plotting something I am not yet trusted to be privy of."

"Can't you refuse him?"

"His power over me through the mark is too strong and I can yet hope that I can be of use to the struggle from inside," said Severus, "I might not be able to formally see Dumbledore but I can get word to him, let him know Voldemort's plans as and when they are revealed to me."

"But you'll be in so much danger," said Hermione, "If Voldemort finds out you'll be killed."

"More is at risk than my life now," said Severus, "And this way I can be more use to Harry than I could have been just as a friend at his side."

Hermione choked on a sob, "He's going to be devastated," she said.

Severus shook his head, "He can't be," he said, "I know Harry too well and he will try too hard to be a hero for all the wrong reasons. If he believes me to be in danger then he will stop at nothing until he has rescued me from it and that will put him at far too much risk."

"Severus he'll realise something's wrong when you've just disappeared, he's not stupid," she said, "He'll see Minerva looking older and he'll join the dots from there. Regardless of what I or anyone else tells him he will believe that you've been taking prisoner by Voldemort."

"Not if you convince him that I went there willingly and because my loyalty always truly lay with the Dark Lord."

"What?" said Hermione turning to face him, "You want me to lie to him."

"You have to protect him and to keep him safe he needs to hate me once more, he needs to believe all that he once believed of my character and to do that I need you to make him think me the monster he always painted me as," said Severus, "You need to make him believe that the moment I changed and recovered my mark I became as evil as any of Voldemort's followers. Do whatever you have to do and say whatever you have to say but you must convince him and the rest of the world that I was and always will be a Death Eater."

"But you'll be wanted, hunted…"

"This is beyond the risk of a spell in Azkaban now," said Severus, "Hermione things are at stake greater than my life or liberty but if you can't do this then all is lost."

"You're such a good man Severus, I don't want people to believe any less of you," said Hermione.

"When this is over then we will let the world know the truth, you and Dumbledore will know why I left," said Severus, "Darling I know this will be hard but you must convince them that I am not the person they thought they knew."

"It will be so hard," said Hermione.

"I know but it will be for the best and I know you can do it," said Severus, "Please darling, you have to try. It's the only way I can keep you safe as well, if Voldemort believes that I used you and hurt you then he will be all the more convinced of my character."

"Will I…" she began before she took a shuddering breath, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I will do all I can to see that its so," he said taking the hand that bore her ring, "I have a promise to keep."

She turned and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder as she tried in vain to pull herself closer to him. He hushed her gently, his lips pressing fleeting kisses to her cheeks and hair as he crooned soft words of comfort to her that sounded at once so alien and so familiar in the deep timbre of his voice.

"Mione, my love, we have to go to Dumbledore before the sun comes up," he said, "I cannot allow the Ministry to see me and there is much to be done."

Hermione pulled back slowly, "Can't you turn back time the way you promised to on the Quidditch field?" she said, "Give us another couple of hours."

"If only I could," he said, helping her to her feet and helping her gather her discarded clothes as he righted his.

When they were both dressed he took her hand and led her into the living room, the candles having burnt low and not even the early dawn light could filter so far below ground.

"Are you ready?" said Severus.

Hermione drew herself up tall but still barely reached his shoulder, "As I'll ever be," she said softly, "But I'm frightened."

"So am I," said Severus as they went to the door, "Stay close to me, we'll have to move through the shadows to avoid being seen."

"You and Harry managed it often enough when you were playing at Salazar," she said as she followed him into the dank corridors of the dungeons.

They moved in moments of speed and moments of calm as they negotiated the shadows, heading along hidden passages that finally came out at the base of the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Severus muttered a spell and paused before he nodded for her to precede him upwards, clearly contented that none but Dumbledore waited above. Hermione was glad for his solid presence at her back, his strength that she was only coming to understand since he had changed seemingly bleeding into her, as they reached the top of the stairs and stepped without ceremony into the office.

Dumbledore looked up at their entrance and hurried to his feet, concern in his blue eyes, "Severus, my boy," he said, "How badly are you injured?"

"Nothing a few days and a potion won't fix," said Severus, "The Dark Lord was merciful but his demands were absolute."

"Tell me all that you have learned," said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger, perhaps it would be best for you to join Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall."

"No," said Severus, "Everything I have to say concerns Hermione as well, she must be part of this."

"Severus she is not yet of age."

"Maybe not but Severus and I are engaged and that gives me the right to know all that concerns him," said Hermione.

"Engaged?" said Dumbledore.

"This evening before you summoned us," said Severus taking Hermione's hand to demonstrate the ring that was a symbol of their promise, "We were at our party when we received your owl."

"Surely now you realise that such an arrangement must be called off," said Dumbledore, "You are her teacher."

"I shan't be," said Severus, "That is not the role that Voldemort wishes of me to fulfil any longer. We'd best conduct this sitting down, there is much to discuss."

Severus once more relayed the tale of his encounter with the Dark Lord once they had been seated by the fire side, keeping Hermione close as both comfort and prop as he reminded himself of the loyalty he would have to swear and the promise he had asked of her.

"I will keep you as informed as I can of course," said Severus, "But I will be reliant on both Hermione and yourself to convince Harry that I have always been loyal to the Dark Lord, I fear for his actions otherwise."

"If that is your wish then it may be done but you must realise that for Harry to know your name will be sullied throughout the wizarding world," said Dumbledore, "The Ministry will hunt you as they hunt all the Death Eaters."

"Then it is up to me to evade them," said Severus, "And for you and Hermione to clear my name be it in death or life on my part when this is over."

"Then it shall be done," said Dumbledore, "And I thank you for this sacrifice."

"I make it for Harry and Hermione alone," said Severus, "For your care and judgement I owe nothing, you condemned me to this."

"But you may surely help your friends further in this form than you ever could have as the boy you were."

"Perhaps," said Severus, "But that choice should have been mine and no one else's. I accept this fate because I have to, not because I want to. I am no one's puppet either, I will keep my own counsel from now on when it comes to the knowledge I impart."

Dumbledore frowned over his steepled fingers, "You will do what you believe best for Harry and his fight I am sure," he said, "When must you leave?"

"Soon, before the sun is fully risen," said Severus looking out of the window to see the burnt orange that already hung in the sky, "But I have several requests that I wish to be met before I leave. I do not think you will deny me some price for the service you have once more asked of me, explicitly or no."

Dumbledore cocked his head in question, "And what is your request."

"I want Hermione's brilliance recognised and her career accelerated if she so wishes it," said Severus, "Allow her to take her NEWTs this year and then to apprentice under Slughorn in Potions, she will make a fine teacher and is more than ready to sit her exams."

"If Miss Granger agrees with such a scheme then I am more than happy to agree to it," said Dumbledore, "I have accelerated students before and they have proven more than capable. Is that all you wish?"

"I have also prepared several documents which you will find in the desk in my room," said Severus, "One a will that leaves everything I own to Hermione aside for any personal effects pertaining to Lily Potter which I want to go to Harry. As for the other, that can only be opened by Harry alone and is to be given to him only when you have confirmed my death should it occur. I would like both held here at the school rather than in the hands of the Ministry."

"They will be safe here," said Dumbledore, "As will you, the door to your chambers from beyond the grounds will remain available for your use and I hope you can utilise it to come to us."

"If I may," said Severus getting to his feet, "I should go."

"Best we apparate out of the grounds rather than try to leave by the doors," said Dumbledore, "You will both need to take hold of me."

Hermione looked to Severus and he nodded as Dumbledore led them to one of the nearby windows and offered his arm.

"Its alright," said Severus, "Dumbledore has privileges that we may not have within the school."

Hermione took the older wizard's arm and felt her stomach lurch as he pulled them through the ether with him. She forced her eyes shut and tried desperately not lose what little contents her stomach held as she felt herself hurtling through something that human science would be at a loss to describe. When they finally landed she all but doubled over, glad when she felt Severus' strong hands take hold of her to steady her.

"Easy, breathe darling," he said, "Its always difficult the first time. Breathe."

Hermione slowly straightened, her stomach thankfully settling as she finally stood at her full height once more, "I'm alright," she said, "Where are we?"

"Just beyond Hogsmeade," said Severus, "I can apparate from here to Spinners End."

Dumbledore headed away from them, making a show of admiring the sunrise in the distance and leaving them alone. Hermione smiled at the gesture, glad at least that despite all the anger she felt towards him she could be grateful of at least one action. She smiled up at the man before her, trying to make it reach her eyes but knowing that he could see the fear and upset she felt.

"You will be careful won't you?" she said.

"As best I can be," said Severus, "Hermione I'm so sorry, all our dreams and our plans…"

"They might still happen, I'm counting on them happening," she said, "Come back to me when you can, if I'm to do my NEWTs this year I may need some help."

"You won't need help," said Severus, "You're brilliant, so very brilliant and I know you're make me so proud of you. Professor Granger, Potions Mistress."

"Come back and make me Professor Snape," she said reaching up to hold him but then dropping her hands once more, "I don't know how to say goodbye."

"We don't have to say it," said Severus making the decision for her, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly, "My beautiful, brilliant girl, don't ever let this world steal your light, I'll need it to lead me back."

Hermione's tears broke and she sobbed into the front of his frock coat, "Severus I don't want you to leave me."

"I'll be with you darling," he said, "I'm leaving my heart with you."

"Then take mine in its place," said Hermione pressing her hand on his chest, "I'll miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you," said Severus, tilting her face to his and pressing a kiss to her lips, "I have to go darling or I'll never leave."

Hermione nodded, stepping back from his arms despite the pain it caused her, "I'll be waiting for word," she said, "I love you."

"I love you," he echoed, "I always will."

They both turned as they heard Dumbledore's footsteps grow closer, "Severus the sun is almost up and I must get back to the school," he said.

"I understand, Headmaster," said Severus, "Promise me you'll take care of her and Réglisse, she'll be very lost."

"I'll take care of her Severus, I promise," said Hermione.

"I know you will darling," said Severus, "But I want to make sure someone watches over you too. I should go."

"Anything you need, contact me," said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger will be more than provided for."

"Thank you," said Severus as the sun finally broke the horizon, "Its time."

He stepped back and had almost turned into his apparition before Hermione cried out and ran back into his arms, Severus having to lift her off her feet to account for her momentum. He hugged her tightly, crying with her as she broke into desperate sobs at his shoulder.

"Oh God Severus, please don't go," she begged.

He set her back on her feet, kissing her soundly before he lay his forehead to hers, "I'd stay if I could but I have to go and I need you to be strong," he said, "Keep your head held high and think of me with a smile. I will come home to you my darling, I promise but for now you have to be strong."

Hermione bit back a sob, "I'll be waiting for you," she said, "Always. Go, go now or I'll never be able to let you."

Severus kissed her once more before he stepped away fully, "Take care my darling," he said before he turned, disappearing from view with a crack of apparition.

Hermione breathed deeply, fighting back her tears once more and growing all the more determined as she felt Dumbledore draw up beside her.

"He is a brave man."

"Braver than you'll ever know," said Hermione, "He puts everyone else into shadow."

"We must work together then, to ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain," said Dumbledore.

"Sacrifice?" said Hermione before she turned to him, "Let me tell you something Headmaster. I will work with you, I will pretend that Severus and not you is to blame for this mess but there's one thing I will never do. I will never, ever forgive you."

xxxx

A/N: Please leave a review. x


	13. Authors Note

Hi all, I hope the moderators don't give me a slap on the wrist for this but I felt the need to let you all know my plans for this story. As you can see I've changed its status to complete as I felt this story has come to its natural end however I will be writing a sequel that I should begin posting soon called Divided We Stand.

With Severus called back to the Death Eaters and Hermione in possession of his true allegiance she is forced to lie to her friends in order to protect them all. She fears she will never see him again but worse is brewing at Hogwarts and Hermione soon finds herself embroiled in the trials of Harry and his struggle against Voldemort. As Severus' part of the plot becomes more and more apparent she begins to question whether the man she loves has truly ever been on their side at all.

See you all soon.

Nova x


End file.
